Looking for a Miracle
by Marjo-Cullen
Summary: Bella aun ve a su difunto prometido, David, por él, se emprende en un camino de ayudar a espíritus, Edward es su escolta y la salva de un sinfín de inconvenientes, ella al devolverle el favor descubre que él no es el déspota arrogante que aparenta ser, y gracias a él vuelve a sentirse viva, eso significará decidir entre David y Edward ¿entre la vida y el más allá?
1. Piloto, Perfectos extraños

**¡Hola! **

**Esta es una nueva historia, espero les agrade y me sigan... intento que la idea sea original, acepto todo tipo de comentarios y sugerencias, en esta oportunidad la historia esta beteada por la maravillosa Konnyxa, mil gracias por tus extensos correos y tu disposición.**

**Capítulo 1.**

**Perfectos Extraños.-**

Dando trompicones entraron los amantes a la oscura habitación, entre risas y caricias fueron despojándose de su ropa. Ella dejó caer su chal de cachemira con terminaciones brillantes en el suelo alfombrado; él viajó con sus manos a los finos tirantes del vestido deslizándolo por sus pecosos hombros.

—Humm, nena —dijo él besando sonoramente su piel. Ella tan solo dio un jadeo de excitación cerca del oído de su amante, estaba ansiosa, deseosa, no podía creer su suerte.

Finalmente lo haría, finalmente lo lograría, había seguido al pie de la letra las indicaciones que había leído de aquella página web que decía tener la solución a sus males, por sus venas corría más alcohol que de costumbre, y no había tenido indicios de él durante toda la noche.

El hombre que la acompañaba, que ahora intentaba torpemente bajar la cremallera de su espalda, gruñó como un animal al acecho cuando ella fue a los botones de su camisa.

La desesperación era mucha, las ganas de probarse a sí misma (y a él) que podía, eran más intensas que una estúpida camisa, por lo que terminó por halarla con fuerza fuera de los pantalones de él, arrancándole en el camino uno botones.

— ¡Nena! —gritó entre sus labios.

—_Ejem. —_Un tercero aclaró su garganta_—. ¿No se sabe tu nombre, o te llama nena porque cree que es sexy?_

Bella cerró sus ojos con fuerza, apretándolos hasta que vio destellos verdes en sus párpados.

_No, no, no. Por favor no_ dijo en su cabeza.

Apresuró sus manos al cinturón del chico desamarrándolo con rapidez.

— _No lo apresures tanto, nena —_le dijeron con burla—, _si lo estimulas de más, te vas a quedar con las ganas. —_Bella ignoró la voz, no podía ser, no, no y no. Lo había hecho todo como había leído, tenía ya 3 días que ni lo veía ni oía, por eso se había aventurado a venir con… sacudió la cabeza, no tenía idea de cómo se llamaba el hombre con quien estaba.

Pero no se iba a dejar vencer, no lo iba a permitir, ¡demonios! ya habían pasado dos años, ¡ella tenía derecho!

Caminó con fuerza empujando al misterioso, blanco y velludo contra la cama, el hombre cayó sobre el colchón sintiéndose de repente abrumado por la fiereza de su cita.

—Oye, oye. Con calma, nena —dijo y ella pudo escuchar la leve risita desde una esquina de la habitación, en ese momento añoró ser sorda.

—Solo cállate —le dijo ella molesta. El hombre que la acompañaba estaba quizás un poco más bebido que ella y no tomó mal sus palabras.

Bella se encaramó mejor sobre él, intentó besar su pecho encontrándose que era extremadamente velludo.

—_Ew _ —exclamaron con repulsión del mismo rincón anterior_—. Nena, tus gustos han cambiado, el tipo parece perro ovejero._

No pudo más, se separó del pecho del enorme hombre dejándose acostar sobre su espalda, puso una mano sobre sus ojos y la otra sobre su agitado pecho, que ahora solo lo cubría el sujetador.

—Vete —dijo en voz baja, el hombre no le hizo caso, se incorporó acercándose a ella, besándole el estómago y queriendo juguetear con su ombligo; Bella rodó los ojos obstinada y se puso de lado en la cama, el perro ovejero besaba ahora su espalda mientras ella se estiraba a la mesa de noche, pulsó un pequeño botón, siempre encendido de color rojo.

—Miss —dijeron por el comunicador.

—Emmett, saca a este idiota de aquí, ¿sí? —dijo con voz apagada.

—Enseguida. —La comunicación se apagó con un pequeño sonido, Bella tan solo tuvo chance de tomar una de sus almohadas y cubrirse el cuerpo. A los 10 segundos las puertas de la antesala de la habitación se abrieron y hubo un pequeño toque en la habitación como tal.

—Adelante —dijo Bella y finalmente su acompañante dejó de besarle la piel.

El pobre no lo vio venir, en un momento estaba besando la piel suave y delicada de la hija del anfitrión de la fiesta, sintiéndose el crabrón más afortunado del mundo y ahora se sentía cegado por las luces repentinamente encendidas y halado por los pies, sacado por un efectivo de seguridad.

Bella cubrió sus ojos con el dorso de su mano y sintió más que vio como se llevaban a su acompañante fuera de su habitación.

—Que se lleve sus cosas, Emmett por favor —dijo sin abrir los ojos. Escuchó como Emmett, el jefe de seguridad y hombre de confianza de su padre, le daba órdenes a otros agentes a los que estaba segurísima no dejó entrar en la habitación.

—Por supuesto Miss —dijo la voz del chico desde la puerta—. ¿Hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted?

—No Emm —dijo ella soltando el aire de golpe—. Deja la luz encendida y déjame sola ¿sí?

—Por supuesto —dijo tomando la manija de la habitación en sus manos—. Su padre está ocupado con Mrs. Swan, así que tiene algunos minutos.

Bella le sonrió apartándose finalmente la mano del rostro.

—Gracias —dijo observándolo. Emmett asintió y cerró la puerta sin emitir algún otro comentario.

_Clap, clap, clap._

Bella rodó los ojos ignorando el sonido.

—_Nena, puedes intentar ignorarme tooooda la noche, sabes que no me canso._

Bella resopló obstinada y resignada, giró el rostro hasta la fuente del ruido.

Ahí se encontraba él, su divino, exquisito y muerto ex.

—David —dijo ella susurrando. Él, rubio, divino y exageradamente guapo entrelazó los dedos sobre su rodilla e hizo una pequeña inclinación con la cabeza.

—_Hola linda. —_Bella cerró sus ojos girando de nuevo el rostro, se sentía frustrada.

— _¿Me extrañaste? —_preguntó subiendo una ceja, Bella intentó ocultar la tristeza de su voz.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —contraatacó sin voltear a verlo nuevamente—. Pensé que te había perdido la pista.

David lanzó su cabeza hacia atrás dando una corta carcajada.

—_Linda. —_Comenzó componiendo su postura_—, unas velas encendidas y repetir las mismas palabras como un lorito, no iba a hacer que me alejara._

Bella volteó su rostro.

—Llevaba 3 días que no te veía.

David se encogió de hombros afianzando sus dedos entrelazados.

—_Me tomé unas cortas vacaciones. —_Subió su ceja y completó_—. Además, tu rostro día tras día pensando que me habías perdido me dolió en el alma. —_Bella alzó sus cejas_—. Bueno —_dijo él haciendo una mueca despectiva con su mano_—, entiendes a qué me refiero, linda, parecías feliz de haberme perdido._

Bella bufó y dio un golpe contra el colchón.

— ¡Lo estaba David! —Lo próximo que sintió fue una corriente de aire deslizarse a su alrededor, para después ser abrazada por una briza helada que podía llegarle hasta los huesos.

—No hagas eso —dijo Bella cerrando sus ojos—. Sabes que es malo para los dos.

Bella no había observado pero sabía que ahora su ex prometido, David Forthman, estaba intentando tocarla.

—_Muero por tocarte, linda —_susurraron en su oído, Bella abrió sus ojos.

—Yo también —dijo bajito—, pero han pasado dos años ya David, tengo que superarte, tengo que encontrar a alguien más.

David sonrió con ternura, como quien ve a un cachorrito intentando alcanzar algo imposible.

—_Lo harás —_dijo bajito viéndola a los ojos. David tenía los suyos de un azul muy profundo, Bella se perdió en ellos, levantó la mano despacio intentando tocarlo aunque sabía que no podría hacerlo, cuando sintió de nuevo el aire frío helarle los huesos, se detuvo, suprimiendo el pequeño escalofrío.

—Nunca voy a poder hacerlo —convino en voz baja—. No si siempre apareces para interrumpirme.

David dio una risa corta.

—_Aparezco porque tú me llamas, linda —_dijo apoyando el codo en la cama y su puño contra su sien_—. Cuando dejes de llamarme, dejaré de aparecerte._

—Yo no te llamo —dijo ella negando, él volvió a sonreírle tiernamente.

—_Lo haces —_convino bajito_—. De todos los espíritus que ves, yo soy el único que invocas._

Bella negó apartando la mirada de él.

—Te extraño —susurró viendo la puerta de la habitación. Escuchó un suspiro tras su oreja y de nuevo la suave y helada caricia.

—_Yo también._

— ¿Por qué no me morí contigo? —reclamó volteando a verlo nuevamente, él mantenía la misma posición, dedicándole aquella sonrisa que tanto amaba.

—_Jamás lo hubiera permitido. —_Con la mano libre intentó una caricia a la mejilla de ella, Bella sintió una lágrima descender por el costado de su ojo, David negó despacio.

—_Mereces vivir —_le dijo, ella negó_—. Sí —_dijo él interrumpiéndola_—. Lo mereces y mientras me sigas llamando, no voy a dejar de evitar que cometas errores, no voy a dejar que hombres como el imbécil que metiste aquí arruinen la maravillosa persona que eres._

Bella cerró sus ojos sintiendo más lágrimas en ellos, escuchó entonces como tocaban su puerta.

— ¿Sí? —preguntó en voz alta.

—Miss, su padre me mandó a buscarla. —La voz del jefe de seguridad la hizo abrir los ojos nuevamente, observó el techo.

—Voy Emm —contestó con desgana. Se quedó de nuevo acostada viendo con atención el techo blanco y corrugado de su habitación.

—_Tienes que ir, linda._

—Ujum —contestó en voz baja.

Más temprano que tarde, se incorporó sobre sus pies dejando caer la sábana con la que se había cubierto, David la observó pasivamente mientras ella subía lo más que podía su cremallera.

—_Cómo agradezco que los deseos carnales se hayan esfumado de mí ser, verte así y sentir lo que sentía cuando estaba vivo, creo que me hubiera muerto de nuevo. —_Bella lo vio con ojos tristes.

—No hables de tu muerte como si fuera un juego. —David asintió disculpándose en silencio.

—_Pero hablo enserio, linda —_dijo mientras ella recogía su chal de la silla de la entrada_—. Es un alivio no desearte en este momento, pero a la vez una tortura._

Bella no supo qué contestar. Pasó el chal por su espalda cubriendo la porción de cremallera que no alcanzaba subir, se dio un vistazo en el espejo teniendo como testigo a David que se recostó casualmente a su lado observándola mientras retocaba su maquillaje y aplacaba un poco su cabello.

—_Estás hermosa. —_Ella le sonrió girando apenas el rostro.

—Gracias.

—_Ve —_le dijo en voz baja señalando la puerta_—. Charlie seguramente querrá bailar contigo. —_Bella respiró profundo y asintió.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta sintió como él la observaba, tomó la manija entre sus dedos y antes de bajarla volteó a verlo.

David vestía igual al día que habían tenido el accidente dos años atrás, camisa de botones blanca, mangas arremangadas con los tres primero botones abiertos, jeans muy claros y desgastados, y unos botines converse azul marinos, su cabello dorado y largo iba amarrado en una coleta baja al nivel de la nuca, la única diferencia que existía entre estas ropas y las reales, era que estas estaban impecables, como lo habían estado cuando salieron del apartamento que compartían rumbo a casa del padre de ella, antes de que perdieran el control del auto y se cayeran puente abajo, sumergiéndose en el río.

—No te irás ¿cierto? —preguntó presa de la angustia de sentirse y verse sola. David negó con una sonrisa tierna en los labios.

—_Mientras tu cabecita me siga llamando, aquí estaré —_completó abriendo sus brazos, Bella sonrió pero sus ojos se veían tristes, llevó su mano a su boca y le sopló un beso, David lo atrapó en el aire y lo llevó hasta su corazón.

—_Si te portas bien puede que te deje escaparte con el perro ovejero —_Bella rio sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Llevo dos años esperando —empezó—, y tienes razón, no vale la pena desgastarme con cualquier idiota. —David asintió complacido, Bella abrió la puerta divisando a Emmett detrás de esta. El guardia de seguridad arregló su saco en un ademán nervioso y extendiendo una mano la exhortó a caminar hacia la otra puerta, Bella asintió y antes de caminar se giró susurrando.

—Ninguno es como tú.

Emmett hizo una inclinación de cabeza permitiéndole pasar primero, sin hacer comentario alguno del monólogo que había medio escuchado desde afuera, sin poder evitarlo, se asomó dentro de la habitación donde había salido la joven, no había nadie, alzó sus cejas y pensó que para ser tan bonita, Bella Swan estaba realmente tocada de la cabeza.

*O*

En la gala que se estaba ofreciendo en terreno trasero de la mansión, Charlie esperaba a su hija mayor un tanto exasperado.

Abrió los brazos al aire cuando por fin la vio despuntar de lo más alto de las escaleras, en su traje blanco satinado, la seguía Emmett, vestido como era costumbre para el personal de seguridad, de traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata fina igualmente negra.

Charlie colocó sus manos como jarras, abriendo ligeramente la cola de su frac gris ratón.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —Preguntó cuando su hija estaba a una distancia lo suficientemente corta para que lo escuchara.

Bella rodó los ojos con exasperación.

—Lo importante es que ya estoy aquí. —Dijo altanera, —Emmett me dijo que me buscabas ¿Qué querías?

El rostro de Charlie se tornó considerado, su hija mayor demostraba una fachada fuerte y hasta grosera, pero él seguía sintiendo una eterna consideración con ella, sabía lo que había sentido su pequeña cuando perdió a su prometido, él había pasado por algo similar, bueno… el divorcio para él fue como si Renné hubiera muerto.

—Es hora del baile. —convino en voz baja, Bella lo vio a los ojos asombrada.

—Habíamos hablado de esto. —Argumentó de inmediato, Charlie la vio a los ojos.

—Y recuerdo haberte dicho que no aceptaba su propuesta. —Bella abrió la boca para argumentar, Charlie levantó una de sus manos haciéndola callar.

—Es tradición.

—Alice estará más que contenta de tomar mi lugar.

Charlie respiró profundo.

—Alice estará más que contenta de verte bailar conmigo. —Estiró una de sus manos al frente, colocando la otra en su espalda, haciendo una pequeña reverencia dijo.

— ¿Me haría el honor de concederme esta pieza señorita?

Bella no pudo evitar sonreír y a pesar de no desear bailar, aceptó la propuesta de su padre con una pequeña reverencia.

Charlie la tomó de la mano y caminaron entonces a la ahora desolada pista de baile, todos los invitados detuvieron momentáneamente sus actividades viendo a la pareja más esperada de la noche.

Por que ver a Alice Swan, robarse la noche, era más que normal, pero divisar a Isabella Swan, la hija mayor del magnate hacer algo parecido, era noticia de primera plana.

Bella sintió sus mejillas encenderse cuando una enorme, redonda y blanca luz se encendió sobre ellos, Charlie la tomó de la cintura y juntó sus otras manos.

—Un paso a la vez pequeña. —Susurró para que sólo ella lo escuchara, Bella salió de su burbuja sonriéndole y asintiéndole a su padre.

El Maestro de ceremonias habló al micrófono posicionado frente a la banda musical e introdujo el baile oficial e inaugural del magnate Swan y su hija mayor.

Un Vals suave y rico en música e instrumentos comenzó a sonar, El Danubio Azul, de Johann Stratus, empezó a cubrir la pista, Charlie con delicadeza empezó a moverse con su hija por la pista, Bella parecía nerviosa, Charlie la llamó en silencio y se vieron a los ojos, la chica le sonrió a su padre y poco a poco se fue entregando al baile.

—Sabes. — Comenzó Charlie una charla banal, —Tengo que viajar a Japón a finales de la semana.

—Jum. — Contestó Bella sin darle importancia.

—Charlotte y Alice vienen, me preguntaba si querías acompañarnos.

Bella retiró un poco su rostro viéndolo a los ojos.

—No me llama la atención conocer Japón.

Charlie la vio a los ojos, moría de pena de verlos tan tristes, Bella le dedicó una tímida sonrisa, Charlie desvió momentáneamente la mirada a la mano izquierda de su hija, en el dedo anular reposaba de nuevo el solitario sencillo y elegante que David le había dado unos años atrás.

Bella se dio cuenta del escrutinio y bajó la mirada apenada, Charlie besó su frente.

—Te vamos a extrañar en Japón. —Dijo contra su piel.

El Vals tomó más cuerpo y ella se dejó llevar fácilmente en las vueltas, absolutamente todos los invitados admiraban a la pareja, tanto así, que cuando el Vals terminó, fueron víctimas de montones de flashes y aplausos, Charlie tomó de la mano a su hija señalándola como la estrella de la pieza, Bella inmensamente sonrojada aceptó los aplausos.

—Creo que es suficiente. —le susurró a su padre que asintió complacido, había sido un gran avance que ella aceptara bailar esa pieza.

Unas manos en ambas espaldas los hicieron voltear sus rostros.

En el medio de ambos, abrazándolos se encontraba Charlotte, la segunda esposa de Charlie y madre de su media hermana Alice.

—Por dios se veían hermosos. —Dijo apretando tan sólo un poco su agarre—Creo que voy a llorar.

Bella se apartó educadamente.

—Charlotte. —Dijo a modo de saludo.

La relación entre ambas mujeres era cada vez más espaciada, Bella no era ni por asomo compatible con su madrastra, así que simplemente la ignoraba, la casa era lo suficientemente grande para lograr mantener las distancias, pero Charlotte, no perdía oportunidad de intentar conciliar con ella, queriendo ganársela como fuera.

—Bailen otra, se veían tan hermosos—pidió con ojitos encantadores, Charlie la observó sonriendo, pero Bella no la correspondió.

—Estoy cansada Charlotte, ¿Por qué no bailas ahora tú con mi padre?

Charlie le sonrió a su hija y asintió para darle permiso de marcharse, ya había logrado mucho y eso lo hacía feliz.

Pero la mayoría de los invitados habían sido testigos de la petición de la anfitriona de la gala, por lo que tintinearon sus copas pidiendo otro baile de padre e hija.

Charlotte sonrió encantada y le hizo señas al maestro de ceremonias ignorando la petición de su hijastra, Charlie la vio apenado y volvió a tomarla en brazos.

—No será tan malo, es tan sólo un baile más. —Dijo en voz baja, Bella lo vio entre sus pestañas y rodando los ojos, volvió a tomar posición de baile.

Charlie observó como su esposa le daba algunas indicaciones al director de la orquesta, esperó y entonces hizo una pequeña seña indicándoles que podían comenzar.

Las notas musicales inundaron la gran pista de baile, Bella se heló en brazos de su padre, sus ojos que estaban recientemente secos volvieron a inundarse cuando Strangers in the Night de Frank Sinatra empezó a sonar en el enorme espacio.

Charlie intentó que la siguiera en el baile, Bella simplemente no podía mover sus músculos, en el exacto momento que una lágrima bajó por su mejilla pudo distinguir a David, parado entre la multitud, observándola tan intensamente como ella lo hacía en ese momento.

Se soltó entonces de las manos de su padre, no podía estar ahí, le dolía mucho el pecho, el recuerdo de David se aferraba a su cuerpo, a su corazón, corrió entonces como alma que lleva el diablo, pasando al lado de los rostros anonadados y sorprendidos de los invitados.

Charlie vio impresionado como su hija se marchaba, Alice, que se había tensado en lo que escuchó la canción, se levantó de su puesto en la mesa principal y corrió tras su hermana, seguida muy cerca de su padre.

Bella llegó a su habitación en el segundo piso de la mansión, no llegó a cerrar la puerta de la antesala, pero se encerró en su cuarto como tal y esa puerta si pudo pasarle el seguro, desplomándose en el suelo con un llanto incontrolable.

—Bella. —Llamaron desde afuera— Por favor ábreme.

Alice daba toques gentiles.

—Mi mamá no sabía, lo, lo lamento mucho.

Alice conocía la relación de David y su hermana muy bien, de hecho ella iba a hacer dama de honor de la boda y había sido la gran alcahueta de las escapadas de aquellos dos a sus fines de semanas románticos.

Por lo que sabía muy bien lo que significaba aquella canción para Bella, David se la había dedicado en su primer aniversario, diciéndole que la letra era exactamente igual a como se sintió la primera vez que la había visto.

Todos desfilaron por su puerta cerrada, Charlie, Alice y la misma Charlotte, ofreciéndole disculpas y perdones, Bella no salió, no habló, tan sólo quería estar sola.

Se dejó escurrir en el suelo llorando silenciosamente sobre su alfombra.

La briza helada se apoderó de ella, tembló ligeramente al sentirla.

— _¿Quieres que te deje sola? —_ preguntó con pena en la voz._ —me mata verte tan triste linda, sé que lo estas por mí, si quieres me marcho para no hacerte más daño._

Bella estiró su mano temblorosa negando, a los segundos sintió que los huesos de su mano se helaban.

—_Lo siento tanto. —_ Dijo David en voz baja, ella no contestó, no dijo nada, tan sólo lloró sacando de su sistema la tristeza que la embargaba.

Al día siguiente Charlie estaba en su estudio, sentado en su gran sillón de cuero color caramelo, estaba viendo hacia el jardín donde se había tenido lugar la gala de la noche anterior, su rostro mostraba preocupación y pena.

Un leve toque en la puerta hizo que saliera de sus cavilaciones, luego de dar la orden, su visitante entró con seguridad.

—Me mandó a llamar Mr. Swan.

Charlie señaló la silla de visitante, el jefe de seguridad asintió y tomó asiento desabotonando el único botón de su traje eternamente negro.

— ¿Hace cuantos años trabajas para mi Emmet? Y por dios, llámame Charlie.

Emmet asintió, esa era una regla que él nunca quebrantaba y que Charlie siempre buscaba cambiarla, no era correcto que se dirigiera a él por su nombre de pila, pero él era tan insistente que había accedido a hacerlo tan sólo cuando no estuvieran con compañía.

— Ocho Charlie.

Charlie asintió agradecido por aceptar su sugerencia y respiró profundo.

—Eres mi hombre de confianza. — Emmet asintió en acuerdo.

—Salgo en 4 días a Japón, Charlotte y Alice vienen conmigo, tú y Sam también.

Emmett asentía a todo, sin saber que quería específicamente su jefe.

—Bella no está bien. —Dijo y el jefe de seguridad escuchó el tono dolido en su voz—Quería que viajara con nosotros, pero no voy a obligarla, no después de lo de anoche.

— ¿Qué desea que haga Mr.?

—No quiero dejarla sola, la prensa va a acribillarla por lo de anoche, además los negocios con Asia no tienen del todo contentos al medio oriente por lo que no quiero dejarla sin seguridad.

Emmet asintió.

—Sé que es muy pronto y fuera de agenda, pero confío en que podrás ayudarme, ¿tendrás a alguien calificado? necesito un escolta para Bella, sólo para ella.

Emmet meditó un segundo las palabras de su patrón, tenía razón, era muy pronto para pedir un escolta a la agencia.

Él escogía a los agentes con los que trabajaría, los conocidos estaban ya ocupados y escoger uno nuevo, no era una actividad que se podía tomar a la ligera.

Pensó en decirle a Charlie que no había nadie que contara con su total confianza en ese momento, pero entonces recordó a su antiguo compañero de trabajo, Edward Cullen.

Aun seguía expulsado de la agencia, pero Emmet sabía que aquella expulsión había sido totalmente injusta, Edward acababa de mudarse a la ciudad y estaba seguro que apreciaría un trabajo, aunque fuera de nuevo como escolta.

—Puede que tenga a alguien Charlie.

Este suspiró aliviado.

—No está activo como escolta ahora, pero lo conozco desde que entré a la Armada entrenamos y estudiamos juntos en el ejercito, es de mi total y absoluta confianza.

—No necesito saber nada más entonces. —Dijo Charlie complacido. — ¿Puedes traerlo? ¿Convencerlo de que trabaje para mí?

Emmett se colocó de pie.

—Si me autoriza iré de inmediato a verlo, luego lo traeré para que usted lo conozca.

Charlie asintió sintiéndose relajado.

—Ve, ve, dile a Sam que esté pendiente de todo.

Emmet asintió y con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza asintió, saliendo del despacho de Charlie y comunicándose de inmediato con Sam.

*O*

Edward estaba en la sala de su ahora desbastado apartamento, acababa de mudarse y habían cajas y bolsas por doquier, su aspecto era totalmente descuidado, barba sin afeitar, ropa arrugada y algo sucia, estaba descalzo de pie en la mitad del espacio rodeado de cajas, en sus manos habían sujetados por la cuchilla unos 6 puñales.

Tomó el primero y dando un toque del mango de madera contra las cuchillas de su otra mano, apuntó y lanzó el puñal hacia la puerta de entrada, este se clavó con precisión en el marco visiblemente herido de tantas prácticas.

Tomó el siguiente puñal y lo apunto apenas dos centímetros por debajo del que ya había clavado, lográndolo impecablemente.

Tocaron su puerta y gruñó obstinado, a menos que fuera el conserje (cosa que no creía posible porque el pobre hombre lo evitaba desde que se había mudado) sólo había una persona más que sabía donde quedaba su nuevo departamento.

— ¿Qué quieres Emmett? —gritó lanzando otro puñal.

—Ábreme Bro, sólo quiero conversar.

Edward puso sus ojos en blanco, esas palabras podían significar cualquier cosa, desde sus quejas eternas por no conseguir novia por lo fuerte de su trabajo, hasta discusiones de armas, entrenamientos y estrategias.

—Está abierto.

Emmet giró la perilla de la puerta y esta cedió, Edward lanzó otro puñal, Emmet gracias a sus entrenamientos, no se asustó, vio al nivel de sus ojos los distintos cuchillos clavados y estirando una de sus manos para hacerlo detener, los sacó del marco de la puerta.

Se posicionó al lado de su amigo y se puso a practicar tiro al blanco con él.

Después de lanzar y recoger los puñales dos veces, Emmet conversó.

— ¿Qué dicen tus nuevos vecinos de tus hobbies?

Edward lanzó otro puñal y luego del ligero _pam_ de la madera al clavársele el cuchillo contestó.

—Ninguno me habla lo suficiente como para venir a reclamarme algo, además, no estoy hiriendo a nadie.

Emmet pensó en decirle, _solo te hieres a ti mismo_, pero se contuvo.

— ¿Cómo va la mudanza?

Edward lo vio subiendo una ceja y viendo a su alrededor, Emmet rió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Ok, ok, lo admito, fue una pregunta estúpida.

Edward no contestó, fue por tercera vez a la puerta para quitar los puñales del marco.

— ¿Para qué viniste Emm? — preguntó dándose la vuelta, Emmet respiró profundo.

—Tengo un trabajo para ti.

Edward sonrió irónico sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Si es de escolta, sabes cuál es mi respuesta.

Emmet cerró los ojos, le iba a costar convencerlo.

—No será por mucho tiempo, salgo en un par de días para Japón de trabajo, Sam va conmigo, una de las hijas del jefe se queda en casa, necesitamos un escolta que se encargue de ella mientras estamos fuera, sólo serán un par de semanas.

Edward respiró profundo.

—Sabes que te vendría bien el dinero.

Eso lo hizo bufar.

—Me vendría bien, no meterme en esta mierda otra vez.

—Vamos Bro. —Dijo Emmet acercándose y palmeándole un hombro. —Esto es lo que hacemos, no somos buenos en nada mas, a veces las cosas no salen bien, pero hay que salir adelante.

Edward se sacudió con rabia de su agarre.

—No me consueles con semejantes palabras tan estúpidas, pareces las terapeutas de la agencia.

Emmet rodó los ojos con exasperación, sacó del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta una tarjeta.

—Esta es la dirección, el trabajo es ser escolta de Isabella Swan, la hija mayor de Charles Swan, si cambias de opinión, acércate, tienes mi buena palabra con el patrón, no tendrás problema en que te acepten.

Edward no contestó, observó sin emoción alguna el pequeño rectángulo de papel que había colocado en la repisa desteñida de la entrada.

Antes de salir, se llenó de valor y preguntó por un tema bastante complicado para su amigo, sin embargo sabía que eso era lo único que lo haría entrar en razón.

— ¿Cómo está Nicole?

Edward alzó la vista con ojos muy abiertos, eso era un golpe bajo.

— ¿Crees que le gustará cuando la traigas aquí?

Edward no contestó, lo vio con rabia, Emmet señaló la tarjeta.

—Mañana a las 8, sabes que sólo quiero ayudarte.

Y sin más se marchó, dejándolo temblando de desesperación y de rabia por tener tanta razón.

*O*

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que había pasado aquel nefasto incidente en la gala, Bella aun estaba acostada en su cama, no había salido esos días, Klhoe, el ama de llaves y la mujer que amaba como una madre, había intentado llevarle comida en vano, ya que siempre alguna de las mucamas retiraba la bandeja tan llena como la había dejado.

—Mi niña por favor. —Suplicó Klhoe junto a la cama, —Necesitas comer algo, traje tu plato favorito, waffles con sirope de caramelo. —Bella se encogió en la cama cuando sintió la caricia en su cabello.

—_Bella. —_ llamó aquella voz, haciendo que una lagrima se desbordara de nuevo._ —ya es suficiente linda—_ dijo preocupado. _—tienes que comer, tienes que levantarte de ahí._

—No quiero. —contestó con voz débil. —quiero morirme.

— ¡Por Dios mi niña no digas eso! —Exclamó Klhoe con terror, ella pensaba que Bella le estaba hablando, pero David sabía que era con él, respiró profundo y en tono amenazador dijo.

—_Me voy a ir. —_ Bella parpadeó asustada, buscándolo por la habitación, lo enfocó entonces parado junto al ventanal.

—No. —susurró ella en una súplica, David la vio a los ojos con dolor, Klhoe la seguía convenciendo de que comiera algo, creyendo que las palabras de Bella eran dirigidas a ella y no a su difunto prometido.

—_Come. —_indicó de nuevo David. _—levántate de esa cama, vive, me lo debes._

Bella lo vio a los ojos con asombro y sorpresa, David nunca le había dicho esas palabras, eran ciertas, ella le debía su vida a él, ¿pero cómo seguir viviendo si Él era la única razón por la que valía la pena hacerlo?

—_Trata._ —Susurró.

Bella mintiendo del miedo que le producía no volverlo a ver asintió, Khloe, ajena al intercambio de Bella con seres extrasensoriales, se sintió complacida y aliviada cuando su niña se enderezó tomando los cubiertos de plata de la bandeja y picando un pequeño trozo de waffles.

Masticó viéndolo a él, que le dedicó un guiño y una sonrisa gigante.

Después de ese día, Bella había salido de su letargo, para los demás parecía que estaba bien, sin embargo ella simplemente había puesto otra coraza a su alrededor, adormeciendo sus sentidos y sus sentimientos, porque para ser miserable, era mejor no sentir.

En la mañana del día en que su "familia" se marchaba a Japón, Bella se despertó con un poco mas de ánimos, tendría la casa para ella sola por exactamente 4 semanas, no era que iba a armar fiesta o iba a hacer desastres, pero era un alivio saber que no se encontraría por los pasillos con Charlotte.

Había pensado en invitar a Rose y a Jake para que se quedaran algunas noches con ella.

Mientras extendía el cobertor sobre su cama un dulce tarareo llamó su atención.

Sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Hola Nana. — dijo en voz baja volteándose.

Marie Swan estaba detrás de su nieta mayor, se veía como Bella la recordaba, mayor, canosa y sencilla, un vestido floreado y un chal de punto siempre la acompañaba.

—_Hola cielo. —_Contestó risueña _— ¿has estado bien?_

Bella asintió, no valía la pena preocupar al fantasma de su abuela, sobre todo cuando eran contadas las veces que iba a visitarla.

— ¿y tú Nana? ¿Cómo has estado? —señaló su cama invitándola, Marie aceptó sentándose junto a su nieta.

Hablaron un rato que resultó gratificante para ambas, David no estaba por ahí, pero eso no preocupó a Bella, primero porque no veía a más de un fantasma a la vez y segundo porque él le había prometido que no se alejaría, así que sabía que andaba por ahí, cuidándola, como siempre.

Bella le dijo a nana que Charlie le había dicho que bajara, que tenía algo importante que decirle antes de salir al aeropuerto, Marie, le pidió si podía acompañarla, ya que le gustaría mucho ver a su hijo de nuevo.

Bella asintió sonriendo de verdad por primera vez desde la gala, mientras ambas bajaban por las escaleras, pensó que definitivamente lo que ella tenía era un don.

Era cierto que esa particularidad que había quedado con ella después del accidente, la hacía a veces temblar de miedo al ver personas no vivas rondándola, pero era una real bendición poder ver a sus muertos, Nana era increíble, a veces veía a Jon, el padre de su mamá y el más importante era David que por él aguantaría el apocalipsis zombie por completo.

Bajó las escaleras, confiada de que su padre no estaría por ahí, había visto por la ventana de su habitación como él, Emm y Sam caminaban por los alrededores del jardín verificando las cámaras de seguridad y los cercos electrificados que rodeaban la casa.

También sabía que Alice y Charlotte estaban encerradas en la habitación de su hermana, terminando de escoger las prendas que se llevarían al viaje.

Por lo que no le angustió para nada, bajar hablando aparentemente sola, el personal de la casa, estaba "acostumbrado" a que ella se expresara de esa manera y nadie la juzgaba ni veían extraño.

—Tendremos que esperar a que Charlie entre. —Le dijo a nana mientras ella bajaba y su abuela se deslizaba a su lado, —A menos que no te importe salir al jardín.

—_No cielo, no me importa, vamos. —_ Bella sonrió asintiendo.

—Viniste en buen momento, papá sale de viaje hoy, no regresa sino en 4 semanas.

Ya tenía ambos pies en el suelo cuando vio una sombra proyectada en el suelo de mármol del salón.

Asustada alzó la cabeza, nunca iban dos espíritus a buscarla, cuando se giró hacia Nana descubrió que se había desvanecido, no supo el motivo, pero le aterró que fuera por un nuevo y no vivo visitante.

Bella bajó el último escalón despacio, vio al visitante de arriba abajo, no lo conocía, nunca había ido a esa casa por lo que no podía ser nada más.

— ¿Estás extraviado? —preguntó en voz baja, el hombre frunció el ceño con una mirada cauta.

—No tengas miedo— dijo ella asombrándolo más —puedo ayudarte ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Edward.

Bella le sonrió tanteando el terreno.

Edward la observaba con real escepticismo, estaba hablando sola… no solo eso, estaba manteniendo una conversación, sola…

— ¿Sabes que te ocurrió Edward? ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

— ¿Bella? — dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de su hermana.

—Quédate ahí Alice. — dijo estirando una mano escaleras arriba.

—Bella, ¿Qué haces? — la voz de Alice era baja y apenada.

—Quédate arriba Alice— repitió sin dejar de ver al nuevo visitante, Edward observaba el intercambio de ambas mujeres asombrado, la que se llamaba Bella no dejaba de mirarlo, de hablarle extraño, no sabía cómo manejar la situación por lo que se quedó callado, observando.

—No puedo ayudarte ahora— le dijo Bella a Edward —Tienes que regresar después.

Edward frunció el ceño, ¿esa chica estaba loca?

— ¿Estás loca? — preguntó sin poderlo evitar, Bella frunció el ceño, pero hubo bulla en la entrada haciendo que rompiera el contacto visual con el fantasma nuevo.

Charlie al verla le sonrió feliz de que estuviera fuera de su habitación, fue a su encuentro y la abrazó, Bella devolvió el abrazo pero sus ojos se abrieron de mas cuando Emmett saludó al fantasma.

—Ed, llegaste. — Bella vio como estrechaban manos fraternalmente.

Se separó de su padre asombrada.

— ¿Lo ves? — preguntó a Emmet. — ¿Puedes verlo?

Ambos hombres la observaron con asombro, no entendían a que se referían las palabras de la chica, Alice, que había bajado las escaleras al escuchar a su papá hablar, fue hasta ella hablándole al oído.

—Ese chico en verdad está aquí. — susurró. —era lo que quería decirte, no es un fantasma.

Bella sintió que sus piernas se desvanecerían, moría literalmente de vergüenza, ahora era víctima de todos los ojos de las personas de la sala, pero con los que más se sentía avergonzada era con los ojos verdes de aquel hombre, que había confundido con un espíritu.

—Bella. — llamó Charlie rompiendo la tensión, ignorando como siempre, las excentricidades de hija mayor —quiero que conozcas a Edward Cullen, él se encargará de tu seguridad mientras estemos de viaje.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron aun más.

—Encantado. — dijo el joven inclinando la cabeza, Bella pudo observar que se sentía incómodo, su postura era rígida y sus palabras secas.

Bella sintió morir de vergüenza, se soltó de brazos de su padre y subió las escaleras queriendo desaparecer.

Se encerró en su habitación con un sonoro portazo.

Las risas que escuchó el segundo siguiente la hicieron rodar sus ojos.

—No te burles. —pidió con dientes apretados.

—_Linda. —_ dijo él y no pudo continuar de las risas, Bella tomó uno de sus zapatos y se lo lanzó, haciendo que le atravesara el estómago.

David acomodó su postura.

—_Lo siento. —_ dijo y apretó los labios, Bella bufó obstinada y fue cojeando a buscar su zapato, se dejó caer en la cama cubriendo sus ojos con una de sus manos.

—Dios, que vergüenza. —Dijo a la nada, David se acostó a su lado.

—No te rías. — pidió ella de nuevo, entonces escuchó como respiraba profundo.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, cuando David controló su risa, le dijo.

—_Si embargo tengo algo que agradecer a ese chico. —_ Bella frunció el ceño y giró el rostro.

—_Le hizo tomar un color adorable a tus mejillas. —_Bella lo vio a los ojos frunciéndole el ceño, David sonrió y ella lo siguió, lo próximo que ambos hicieron fue estallar en genuinas y enormes carcajadas, David rió extasiado viendo como ella lloraba, pero esta vez de la risa.

-.-.-.-.

**Nota del autor:**

**Este es el piloto, dependiendo de la aceptación de ustedes la continuaré y estableceremos un patrón de actualizaciones.**

**¡Nos vemos!**

**Marjo**


	2. Capítulo 2 Demente

**¡Hola de nuevo!**

**Regresé con material nuevo, espero que les agrade y antes de que comiencen a leer, quiero agradecer enormemente a mi querida Beta... Konnyxa, aquí lo cargo, recién recibido del beteo jeje**

******Los personajes no son en su totalidad míos, pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los distorsiono y juego con ellos a mis anchas jeje**

******Nos leemos en un par de semanas nuevamente...**

**Capítulo 2:**

**Demente**.

— ¿Japón? —preguntó Rosalie subiendo una de sus cejas. Ambas chicas estaban en ropa cómoda y fresca sentadas en la cama de Isabella, la rubia con una mota de algodón llena de removedor de esmalte la pasaba por las uñas de los dedos de sus pies e Isabella con un esmalte negro pintaba cuidadosamente sus propias uñas.

—Sí, Japón —contestó sin levantar la mirada, teniendo extremo cuidado con los bordes del más pequeño de sus dedos del pie; cuando terminó de limpiar el borde, cerró el frasquito de esmalte y lo batió en su mano, observó entonces el rostro asombrado de su mejor amiga. — ¿Qué?

— ¿Debo preguntarte, Isabella? —la ironía no faltó en el tono de la rubia, Bella rodó los ojos.

—Te diré lo mismo que le dije a Charlie, no tengo curiosidad de conocer Japón.

Rosalie Hale dio una carcajada al aire, su cola de caballo rozó delicadamente su espalda, haciéndole un poco de cosquillas en las áreas que su top deportivo no cubría, Bella rodó los ojos obstinada.

—No, no quería conocer Japón, la meca de la tecnología no es lugar para mí.

—Boba —dijo Rose sacudiendo su cola de caballo y viendo los frasquitos de esmalte, decidiéndose entre el rosa fuerte y el beige tierno—. Sé que eres un desastre con la tecnología, pero no lo decía por eso, lo decía por ir a conocer, salir de este bendito rancho, alejarte de todo esto.

Bella ya había terminado la labor en las uñas de sus pies, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con aquellos ojos azules y penetrantes que esos últimos días no la dejaban.

David le sonrió guiñándole un ojo, estaba recostado en la ventana de la habitación de Bella, con brazos cruzados y actitud tranquila y apaciguada.

Bella no sabía si al irse del rancho David la seguiría, desde que había ocurrido aquel fatal accidente no había dejado la casa de su padre, abandonó los estudios casi terminados de veterinaria, se instaló en el rancho y juró que nunca más tocaría un caballo en su vida.

Su rechazo hacia los animales era opacado solamente por la enorme labradora, negra como la noche, que amaba sobre todas las cosas. Había renegado de su profesión, pero de aquella perrita jamás denigraría.

— ¡Bella! —llamó Rose con exasperación, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No quiero alejarme de aquí Rose, eso todos lo saben.

Rosalie Hale no dijo nada más, sabía que la conversación iba a terminar en David Forthman, el divertido, encantador y muerto prometido de su mejor amiga.

— ¿Rosa o beige? —preguntó cambiando el tema. Bella respiró profundo, agradecida por el cambio.

—Rosa, definitivamente rosa.

Rosalie frunció un poco los labios. — ¿Seguro? ¿No crees que el beige sería mejor? —Bella puso los ojos en blanco, Rosalie siempre con sus inseguridades tontas, infundadas o bien sin sentido y a todo nivel; negó con la cabeza, señalándole el frasco rosa. La rubia frunció los labios, no muy convencida y a regañadientes destapó el pequeño frasco, iniciando meticulosamente su pedicura.

Bella volvió a voltear hacia David que con mirada resignada le lanzó un beso.

Khloe tocó la puerta con delicadeza, ambas chicas levantaron la cabeza con curiosidad.

—Niña Bella.

—Dime Klo.

—El joven Black acaba de llegar, preguntó por ti, y preguntó, no muy educadamente, por su increíble rubia novia.

Bella imaginó por completo la mueca de Klo y sacudió la cabeza resignada, tenía tiempo sin ir al rancho, pero Jacob siempre se las arreglaba para decir comentarios de Rosalie que hacía sonrojar a todo el personal de la casa, y enfadar muchísimo a Khloe, por lo que la buena ama de llaves lo detestaba y no tenía ningún inconveniente en hacerlo saber.

—Dile que suba Klo —respondió Rose. Cuando Bella volteó a verla, ella tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja; su pedicura quedó olvidada mientras con torpeza y ansiedad tapaba el frasco de esmalte y se quitaba los protectores de sus pies.

—Señorita Hale, no es de niñas decentes recibir las visitas de varones en el cuarto, suficiente con dejarlo entrar aún sin el señor Swan en casa, pero sé que fue _amigo_ de la familia.

Rosalie bufó obstinada de los modales y la educación del siglo XV de Khloe. Bella, ignorando el afán de su amiga por ir a ver a su novio, se colocó de pie y caminó —sobre sus talones para no dañar su pedicura— hacia la puerta, la abrió y le sonrió con cariño.

—Claro que lo sabemos Klo, solo que Rose lo olvidó, dile por favor a Jake que bajamos en unos minutos, ofrécele una limonada ¿sí?

Klo rodó los ojos.

—Acaba de llegar, no debe tener sed.

Bella rió por lo bajo, Klo de verdad que detestaba a Jacob, le dio un beso en la frente y le susurró:

—Entonces solo dile que ya bajamos.

Khloe caminó por lo largo del corredor dejándolas en la habitación, Rosalie bufó obstinada buscando con desespero sus sandalias.

—Lo detesta ¿verdad?

Bella respiró profundo encogiéndose de hombros con una mueca de disculpa.

Rosalie rodó los ojos con exasperación, se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo y escondiéndose bajo la cama buscando sus sandalias.

—Antes le gustaba —dijo entre dientes la rubia. A pesar del esfuerzo al estirarse para tomar sus zapatos, no pudo ocultar el tono amargo, ella quería mucho a Klo, pero detestaba que lo tratara mal.

—Lo aceptaba mientras David aún estaba —contestó Bella viendo hacia sus pies.

Rosalie alzó la cabeza de la impresión, dándose un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza. Murmuró una mala palabra, pero el golpe no le preocupaba, se mordió la lengua mientras salía de su escondite; su intensión no era nombrarlo, pero sin querer lo había traído a la conversación.

—Lo siento, no quería… —dijo negando sutilmente.

Bella levantó el rostro y con mirada tristona se encogió de hombros.

—No podemos vetar el nombre de David, era el mejor amigo de Jake, era mi prometido, no podemos simplemente borrarlo. Khloe se preocupa por mí, cree que la presencia de Jacob me recuerda irremediablemente a David y ella detesta todo lo que me pueda herir, hablaré con ella, no te preocupes.

—No le digas nada —agregó Rosalie forzando una sonrisa y acercándose un poco a ella—. La verdad no importa, Jake es… ya sabes, Jake —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. No vale la pena alterar a Klo con esto, no le digas nada.

Bella intentó sonreírle a su amiga, sabía que la intensión de la rubia no era ponerla triste, era tierno aunque sus intentos eran fatuos. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la pérdida de David y se negaba a ser víctima de lástima, había veces en las que sucumbía a la pérdida, como el día de la gala, pero el resto de los días ella podía con su recuerdo, podía con su etérea presencia.

Como si David leyera su mente, Bella sintió la suave brisa helada envolviéndola, sonrió sinceramente a su novio fantasmal. Rosalie la observó con sorpresa y algo de escepticismo, su amiga seguía siendo la chica dulce aunque no tan divertida y alocada de antes, sin embargo a veces Bella se veía distraía y fuera de lugar, como si algo la esperara o la llamara. Rosalie no sabía como lidiar con esa faceta de su amiga, siempre que Bella se desconectaba, la rubia la veía asustada y con cejas levantadas.

Bella nunca le contó a su amiga de la presencia de David, Rose era muy superficial y aunque la adoraba como amiga, no quería ser víctima de sus miradas juzgándola y llamándola loca.

Bella acomodó su expresión y le dijo a Rose para salir de la habitación, la rubia pasó por alto la actitud extraña de su amiga y, metiendo sus pies en sus sandalias sin amarres, caminó fuera.

— ¿_Nunca le vas a contar a ella que me ves?_

Bella se agachó quitando el protector de sus dedos.

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo —susurró.

—_No me gusta cómo te mira._ —Bella sonrió, aún sin contar con la presencia física de su prometido, éste la defendía.

—No me importa. Aún creyendo que estoy loca, sigue siendo mi amiga.

David se cruzó de brazos esperando a que Bella lo observara, cuando lo hizo, ella le dedicó un suspiro resignado. David frunció los labios.

—_Voy a dejarte sola unas horas para evitar que te vean como una loca, ve con Jake y con Rose, diviértete un poco._

Bella abrió sus ojos espantada, David se acercó helándole los huesos.

—_No me voy a marchar, solo me voy a alejar un momento._ —Desde que Bella se había desecho de David por tres días se había arrepentido terriblemente, cuando escuchó aquella canción mientras bailaba con Charlie, el recuerdo de su prometido se afianzó en su memoria, agarrándose como hiedra de metal en su corazón. Al recuperarlo se dio cuenta nuevamente que su vida sin la presencia de David sería muy sola y triste. Desde aquella noche de la gala no había permitido que su espíritu la dejara, lo llamaba y buscaba constantemente y el pobre chico con tal de no hacerla sufrir hacía lo que su novia le pedía.

Bella negó de nuevo con ojos muy abiertos, David suspiró frustrado.

—_Lo prometo_ —volvió a jurar, pero Bella negó más rápido esta vez, David suspiró frustrado.

— ¡BELLA! —Se escuchó desde abajo, Rosalie la llamaba. David le dio paso primero diciéndole con la mirada que no la dejaría, y Bella caminó por el pasillo volteando constantemente a sus espaldas.

Bajó sin dejar de observar a David tras ella, en el último escalón ya se sentía un poco más confiada de que su prometido no la dejaría, caminó en sus sandalias planas hasta la primera sala, por las voces, supo que Rose y Jacob se encontraban ahí.

Rosalie ya no se veía tan risueña como cuando había abandonado de la habitación, Bella la observó con cautela, estaba cabizbaja y movía con insistencia sus dedos.

— ¡Hey Bells! —gritó escandaloso Jacob, acercándosele, abrazándola y alzándola por la cintura.

—Hola Jake —respondió y se removió de sus brazos. Él era muy brusco con sus demostraciones de cariño. El enorme y moreno chico la dejó bajar de sus brazos, la tomó por los hombros y la sacudió no muy sutilmente.

— ¿Todo bien?

—Sí Jake, por Dios ten cuidado, vas a desgarrarme un musculo —se quejó, el chico echó su cabeza atrás en una carcajada, pero la soltó.

—Blondie —dijo a Rosalie que alzó su mirada de inmediato—. Tráeme una bebida ¿sí?, hace un calor infernal aquí adentro.

Bella lo observó con cejas alzadas.

—No seas patán, Jacob.

El aludido soltó una risa y se acercó a su novia.

—No lo soy Bells, ella sabe que la amo, ¿verdad cielo? —las palabras eran dulces, pero su tono y actitud, no lo eran. Jake le pasó un brazo por la cintura de Rosalie pegándola a su costado, besó su sien haciendo que la rubia se estremeciera un poco; ahí Bella apartó la mirada, no quería observar demostraciones de cariño, se distrajo con las paredes y enormes cuadros de la sala, Jacob entonces susurró en el oído de la rubia: —Ya que me dejaste esperando aquí y solo, deja de demorarte y ve por mi maldita bebida.

Mantuvo la sonrisa en sus labios y volvió a besarla en la sien esta vez más brusco. Rosalie cerró sus ojos y asintió, alejándose de inmediato hacia la cocina.

Bella que aún seguía distrayéndose para no ver a sus amigos, escuchó como Rose caminaba hacia la cocina dejándola sola con Jacob.

—Tiempo que no venía al rancho —dijo el moreno observando sus alrededores—. ¿Charlie? —Bella antes de darse la vuelta, vio como David observaba a su amigo con cierta… ¿rabia? Frunció el ceño hacia el fantasma de su prometido.

— ¿Bella? —Ella volteó de inmediato a ver a Jacob, se veía igual que siempre, descuidado y desaliñado; su trabajo de entrenador de caballos encajaba perfectamente con su atuendo, jeans verduscos de corte ancho y tela rígida, camisa de botones, que en algún momento fue blanca impecable y ahora simplemente estaba limpia, mangas largas arremangadas hasta los codos con los tres primeros y dos últimos botones abiertos.

Tenía un cinturón de cuero negro, grueso y ligeramente pelado en algunos puntos por exceso de uso que le sostenía los pantalones en su sitio, el mismo contaba con una enorme hebilla de plata mostrando el perfil de dos caballos que corrían a envestirse, sus pies los resguardan unas botas enormes y resistentes, de color negro con algunas manchas de barro en los costados.

Era tan diferente a David, ambos se conocieron gracias a sus profesiones, en los primeros años de Jake como entrenador uno de los caballos a su cuidado se había envenenado por error, el inexperto y aterrado chico nuevo llamó de emergencia al veterinario de la hacienda donde trabajaba, pero este no se encontraba y el que acudió al llamado fue el doctor David Forthman, recién graduado y de la misma edad de Jake.

El caballo murió debido al veneno y Jacob perdió su empleo, ambos se emborracharon ese día por sus respectivos fracasos y desde ese momento se volvieron amigos inseparables.

Jacob se había dedicado a beber y parrandear mientras decidía qué hacer con su vida, al poco tiempo David había encontrado, gracias a las influencias de su familia, un nuevo trabajo, por lo que no pudo acompañar a su amigo todo el tiempo a sus juergas. Jacob, aburrido como una ostra, optó por conquistar a una chica del bar, para pasar una noche diferente.

Conoció a una rubia exuberante pero extremadamente insegura a la que fue demasiado fácil llevarla a un hotel, no eran compatibles más allá del sexo. La chica acababa de terminar una relación y sin pensarlo se metió de lleno en los pantalones de Jake, para poder llenar su propio vacío.

Lo que no sabía Jake, era que su nueva conquista, Rosalie Hale, al saber que el hombre que se había fijado en ella en aquel bar, estaba buscando empleo como entrenador de caballos, prácticamente lo arrastró al rancho del padre de su mejor amiga, estando segura de que Charlie Swan lo contrataría y así el chico no se apartaría de su lado por haberle encontrado empleo.

Necesitaba de verdad el trabajo, aunque fuera por iniciativa de la desesperada rubia. David rio divertido al enterarse que Jake había accedido a no dejar a la chica la mañana siguiente tan solo por un empleo. Jake, en medio de la furia por su burla, lo arrastró con él al rancho del tal Swan.

Cuando ambos llegaron al rancho, Charlie les dijo que aunque no necesitara un entrenador en el momento, podía emplearlo por ser el novio de la mejor amiga de su hija mayor, Jake aceptó aunque eso significara mantener a la chica con la que se había acostado en una noche de tragos y había resultado especialmente melosa y empalagosa, como novia formal, pero la necesidad apremiaba y a pesar de todo la chica era realmente hermosa.

Charlie les dio al chico y a su amigo un tour por la hacienda interesándose visiblemente por la profesión de David, diciéndole que su hija iba a empezar los estudios de veterinaria.

Los tres fueron directamente a las caballerizas para echarle un ojo a los sementales y ahí sucedió lo inevitable.

Bella estaba cabalgando a Luke, un pura sangre negro como la noche, con el pelaje tan brillante que le dibujaba reflejos tornasoles al pelaje, ella vestía como toda una vaquera: jeans desgastados, camisa de cuadros anudada en su estómago dejando su ombligo al descubierto, botas de cuero marrones, puntiagudas y de suela de madera que llegaban hasta sus rodillas, su cabello recogido en una coleta con un sombrero de cuero tan negro como su caballo.

Bella cabalgaba a Luke con estilo y clase, lo detuvo limpiamente al ver a su padre y con gracia se bajó del semental entregándoselo al capataz para que lo devolvieran a su caballeriza mientras saludaba a los visitantes. Sabía de la visita del nuevo novio de su mejor amiga, suponía que era alguno de los hombres que estaba con su papá.

Besó la mejilla a su padre con una sonrisa en los labios; David se había quedado petrificado al verla, tanto así que el mismo Jake le dio un codazo para hacerlo reaccionar. Bella, asintiendo a algo que su padre le decía, se giró para saludar a los caballeros.

Cuando los vio de frente, su boca se quedó abierta perdiendo la sonrisa que había dibujado, en ese momento pidió al cielo que el novio de Rosalie fuera el moreno y no el rubio, porque al verlo se había quedado sin aire.

David la veía aún más extasiado y le agradeció al mismo cielo que Jake hubiera encontrado a aquella rubia con la que no combinaba, para que el destino lo pusiera frente a aquella chica hermosa y castaña.

Para ambos fue amor a primera vista.

—Hey —dijo Jacob tronando sus dedos—. ¿Estás bien? Pareces perdida.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Estoy bien Jake. Charlie está de viaje con Alice y Charlotte —contestó a la pregunta que él le había formulado.

—Hummm —contestó, balanceándose sobre sus talones—. ¿Vas a ir con nosotros al pueblo? Mañana comienza el rodeo, será divertido —dijo para llenar el silencio incómodo. Ella lo vio con asombro y él se encogió de hombros, Bella negó de inmediato.

—No, no quiero salir de casa.

David, cambió la mirada fruncida que aún le dedicaba a su mejor amigo, para observar a su chica con carita decaída.

—_Linda, ¿por qué no vas? Eras excelente en el movimiento de rienda (*) no tienes que inscribirte, pero puedes ir a ver._

Bella rodó sus ojos obstinada.

—Dije que no quiero ir —su tono fue serio y malcriado. Jacob alzó sus cejas sorprendido por las palabras de la chica, Bella se dio cuenta de que para los ojos de Jake pensaría estaba hablando sola, David alzó una ceja en advertencia.

—_No puedes contestarme sin pensarlo antes linda, todos creerán que hablas sola._

Bella rodó los ojos de nuevo con exasperación y regresó la mirada a un sorprendido Jacob.

—No me gustaría salir de aquí, eso es todo, Charlie se pone ansioso cuando lo hago.

Se encogió de hombros y le dedicó una medio mueca a David que estaba detrás de Jake, este volteó un poco para ver a quien veía la chica, alzó sus cejas de regreso a ella cuando se fijó que estaban solos.

—Lo que digas Bells. —Su expresión había cambiado por completo.

Bella se quería golpear por tonta, para ella era tan normal hablar con David, pero para el resto de las personas no. El personal de la casa tenía la delicadeza de no decir nada y por eso a veces no se controlaba, y en este momento detestaba la expresión de "agarren a la loca" de Jake.

Rosalie llegó salvando el momento, le extendió un vaso enorme y húmedo lleno de limonada, Jake lo tomó sin siquiera darle las gracias y vació la mitad del mismo de un solo trago.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó a su chica luego de tragar su bebida, la rubia alzó sus cejas asombrada.

—Acabas de llegar. —Jacob la vio a los ojos, todo rastro de asombro se había marchado, quedando en cambio una mueca entre irónica y burlona que le produjo la osadía de su novia.

—Niña.

Khloe entró a la sala y tres pares de ojos se centraron en ella, ya que Jacob no dejaba de ver a la rubia.

—Charlie está al teléfono, hija.

Bella sonrió al ama de llaves y haciéndoles una seña a sus amigos se retiró al estudio de Charlie para tomar la llamada.

Cuando Jake y Rosalie se quedaron solos, la rubia volteó hacia el moreno.

—Nos vamos —declaró él de nuevo sin darle derecho a réplica. Rosalie abrió su boca para protestar, pero volvió a cerrarla cuando él no la dejó seguir, quería irse de ahí, no le gustaba como Bella se comportaba.

—No me gusta esta casa, te dije que no quería venir e insististe e insististe, ¡así que nos vamos!

—Por Dios papi, es mi mejor amiga, tenía años que no venía —dijo exagerando—. No puedes pedirme que no la vea —agregó a su declaración un pequeño pataleo, dándole con sus palmas abiertas a sus muslos, Jacob la ignoró.

—Mejor amiga un cuerno, esa chica no es ni la sombra de lo que fue. —Su voz era baja, pero apremiante—. Entiendo que David murió, pero que lo supere.

Rosalie lo vio con asombro, Bella amaba a David, ¿cómo iba a simplemente superarlo? Jacob sacudió la cabeza al ver la expresión de horror en los ojos de la rubia.

—No seas exagerada, Blondie. Si tú murieras tampoco me echaría a morir, la vida continúa.

Rosalie no pudo evitar el jadeo que salió de sus labios, a pesar de que los cubrió con sus manos, Jacob puso los ojos en blanco con clara exasperación.

—No voltees esto, estoy simplemente hablando, esta casa me pone nervioso, tu amiga parece loca contestando preguntas que nadie le hace, siempre está con la mirada perdida y eso me fríe las entrañas.

Los ojos de Rosalie se llenaron de lágrimas.

— ¿Por qué eres tan insensible conmigo? ¿Cómo no vas a llorarme si muero?

Jacob alzó las manos y rodó los ojos con desespero.

—Estaba simplemente hablando Blondie, no hagas un drama.

— ¿No vas a llorar por mí si muero? —Jacob no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Rose era demasiado exagerada, habían pasado mucho tiempo de su relación peleando por que ella siempre malinterpretaba lo que él decía y él era la persona más brusca para decir las cosas, pero Jacob estaba incómodo en esa casa y ahora no le importaban las lágrimas de la rubia, en eso momento simplemente quería salir de ahí.

—Mira —dijo enseñándole las palmas de las manos—. Piensa lo que quieras, no tengo tiempo para lidiar con tus bajas de autoestima, yo me largo de aquí, puedes bien venir conmigo o te quedas, me da igual.

Rosalie lo veía sin creer sus palabras, Jacob volvió a rodar los ojos.

— ¿Te quedas o te vienes Blondie? —Ella no contestó—. ¡Bien! —Tomó su chaqueta y caminó hacia la entrada, cuando tomó la manija ésta estaba helada, la soltó de inmediato, la temperatura en Dallas era de 30 a 32 grados, no había manera de que pudiera estar tan fría, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, aterrado giró con rapidez la manija y sin despedirse de nadie se marchó.

Desde que había muerto David había regresado en contadas oportunidades al rancho, de alguna manera se sentía culpable de la muerte de su amigo, aunque nunca lo dijo ni lo diría, por eso se había alejado sutilmente de los Swan, no podía con la melancolía de Bella, lo que le había dicho a Rose era cierto, de la chica risueña, feliz y divertida no quedaba nada.

Pensar en la rubia lo hizo resoplar, era demasiado exagerada y la verdad lo tenía cansado, había continuado la relación porque en verdad era hermosa y tenía un cuerpo de infarto, pero era demasiado insegura y lo perseguía hasta el cansancio sin importar como la tratara. Suspiró tomando el volante de su doble cabina; la belleza de Rose se veía mermada fuertemente por sus repentinos y enormes cambios de humor.

Decidió, mientras los cauchos levantaban una ola de piedritas en el camino, que hoy no lidiaría con la rubia, la dejaría que se le pasara su repentino ataque sola, mientras él se iba a tomar unos tragos solo en algún bar.

.

.

Rosalie veía con asombro la puerta entre abierta por donde se había marchado Jacob, sus ojos nadaban con dramatismo sin poder creer que la había dejado.

—Charlie te manda saludos Rose, a ti también Jak… —Bella detuvo sus palabras girando en redondo en la sala—. ¿Dónde está Jake?

El sollozo bajito, tipo niño asustado, no se hizo esperar.

—Se fue.

— ¿Para dónde? —El asombro de Bella era por los ojos aguados de su amiga—. ¿Pelearon?

Rosalie lloró con dramatismo acercándose a abrazar a Bella, ella por reflejo la abrazó sin poder ocultar el asombro en su rostro, levantó la mirada buscando a David, este simplemente negó con algo de exasperación.

—Ya amiga, ya —dijo Bella dándole unos toques gentiles en la espalda—. Todo estará bien, no te preocupes.

No tenía idea de lo que le sucedía, pero esas eran las palabras universales para calmar a las personas. David suspiró ruidosamente y se alejó con desdén de la sala, dejando a ambas chicas solas.

Bella le ofreció de la limonada que Jacob dejó, Rosalie negó con asco.

—Rose, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

Entre lágrimas, Rose negó con la cabeza, no quería hablar de su conversación sobre la muerte con su amiga, sorbió por su nariz y en voz baja dijo: —Quiero irme a casa, ¿puedes hacer que alguien de aquí me lleve? Jacob se fue y… —Se encogió de hombros, Bella acarició su cabello recogido.

—Claro, ya te consigo un auto. —Y dejándola sola se encaminó a la cocina para buscar a alguien del personal.

.

.

Edward estaba tranquilo en el enorme rancho, el lugar era realmente hermoso y acogedor, aunque no había tenido tiempo de explorarlo por completo. Emmett le había dado las indicaciones necesarias de seguridad a los alrededores de la enorme casa; la chica a la que le tocaba vigilar era bastante particular, pero la había visto tan poco que no podía estar de un todo seguro.

Después del bochornoso episodio cuando conoció al dueño de la casa, no había cruzado palabra con ella, llevaba apenas un par de días en el rancho y se había limitado a saber que estaba en casa gracias a la amable ama de llaves.

—No te preocupes Edward, mi niña es un amor, te darás cuenta de que es una excelente persona.

Edward sonrió a la mujer, tomando un sorbo de su jugo de naranja helado, luego de probar le contestó:

—No necesito que sea buena persona, Señora. —Colocó el vaso a medio llenar en el mesón y completó: —Mi trabajo es protegerla, nada más.

Khloe sonrió a medias, estaba picando unos pimientos para el almuerzo, Edward estaba sentado en uno de los altos bancos frente al mesón de mármol esmeralda.

—Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que mi niña tenía visitas, voy a preparar asado negro, es el favorito de Bella. —Edward no supo qué contestar, por lo que simplemente inclinó un poco la cabeza en asentimiento. Khloe seguía picando vegetales para ponerlos en una olla encendida donde el aceite repiqueteaba gracias al fuego.

— ¿Y qué me cuentas sobre ti, Edward? —Preguntó, él respiró profundo y se encogió de hombros, Khloe dio una risa—. No eres muy hablador ¿cierto? —Edward respondió con otra sonrisa, esta vez apenada—. Oh vamos, distráeme un poco, Sara salió con Seth al pueblo, vendrán en horas y me voy a dormir aquí cocinando, no querrás que me queme aquí ¿no? —Esta vez la risa de Edward fue más alta.

—A ver —dijo enderezándose un poco—. ¿Qué le gustaría saber?

Khloe sonrió enormemente y continuando con sus labores, se dio la vuelta y con cuidado echó los vegetales picados sobre el caliente aceite, moviéndolos con una paleta de madera, preguntó: — ¿Cómo conoces a Emmett?

Edward alzó sus cejas, esa era fácil. —Nos entrenamos juntos en el ejército, también fuimos compañeros en la armada y trabajamos juntos en seguridad.

— ¡Wow! —Dijo Khloe con asombro, tapó la olla para evitar el repiqueteo del aceite y se regresó al mesón a picar ahora un poco de cebolla—. Lo conoces entonces hace años. —Edward asintió.

—Casi quince años, más o menos.

—Dios, pero tienes cara de bebé. ¿Cuántos años tienes? —Edward rio de nuevo sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Treinta y dos, señora. —Khloe no dejaba de sonreírle.

—Por Dios, no me llames señora, soy vieja pero mi espíritu es joven. Dime Khloe, o Klo. —Edward volvió a reír; contar con aquella señora era una buena compañía en esa enorme casa, mientras trabajaba en algo que había prometido no volver a hacer, pero que la necesidad lo hacía faltar a su palabra.

— ¿Y tienes familia Edward? —Continuó Khloe llevando ahora las cebollas a la olla—. ¿Esposa, hijos?

El humor de Edward se nubló de inmediato—. No —contestó serio. Khloe se dio cuenta del tono y volteó algo asombrada, pero unos pasos dirigiéndose hacia ellos, lograron que Klo distrajera su atención.

—Klo, ¿dónde está Seth? No lo encuentro.

Edward se puso de inmediato de pie, esa era la voz de su protegida y momentánea jefa.

Khloe le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa, Bella se sorprendió un poco al ver el escolta ahí.

—Está en el pueblo con Sara, necesitaba algunas cosas del supermercado. —Khloe se refería al chofer de las chicas y a su ayudante en la cocina, una joven flaca y no muy agraciada que era la nieta de una prima lejana.

Bella asintió. — ¿Sabes cuando vuelven?

Khloe negó lanzando esta vez las cebollas picadas a la olla, el repiqueteo del aceite las hizo callar unos segundos.

—No, mi niña —dijo con mirada dulce—. Mañana empieza el rodeo en el pueblo y todo debe estar patas arriba, además, iban a comprar muchas cosas.

Bella asintió mordiéndose el labio, Rose quería marcharse y si Seth no estaba no le dejaban otra opción.

Torciendo los ojos volteó hacía donde Edward seguía de pie, con la espalda derecha y su jugo de naranja esperándolo sobre el mesón.

—Señorita —dijo con una pequeña inclinación al ver que ella le dedicaba una mirada. Bella se sentía aún apenada por el bochornoso primer encuentro que tuvieron, cuando ella lo confundió con un espíritu, adicionándole que el nuevo empleado había sido testigo del berrinche que le había armado a su papá tras puertas del estudio, indicándole de manera no muy educada ni sutil que no necesitaba escolta.

Por lo que, sentía vergüenza de verlo a los ojos, aunque fuera la hija del jefe.

Sin embargo Edward, como todo personal de seguridad y confianza, no demostró ni por un segundo haber recordado aquellos dos episodios.

Bella tragó grueso intentando esconder la pena, él estaba un tanto sorprendido, ya llevaba 3 días en aquella casa y esta era la primera vez que la loca hija del dueño le dirigía la palabra.

—Necesito que lleve a mi amiga a su casa. —Bella mantuvo su expresión parca. Edward frunció un poco la boca, la primera petición que hacía aquella chica y debía negarse.

—Lo siento señorita, pero tengo órdenes expresas.

Bella parpadeó extrañada.

— ¿Órdenes expresas? ¿De qué está hablando?

Edward habló con seriedad y serenidad.

—No puedo dejarla sin vigilancia, señorita —aclaró—. El agente McCarthy y su padre fueron más que específicos en ese detalle.

Bella rodó los ojos furiosa.

—Pues ni Emmett, ni Charlie están ahora, de hecho, están a miles de kilómetros y horas de distancia, por lo que la que está a cargo de la casa soy yo y si le digo que lleve a Rose a su casa, la lleva.

Luego de decir las palabras en voz alta se sintió una perra, ella nunca denigraba a la gente, de hecho odiaba los clasismos, pero las palabras de aquel hombre vestido como Emmett siempre lo estaba, la hicieron salirse de quicio; captó con el rabillo del ojo la expresión asombrada y recriminatoria de Khloe, mordió sus labios con furia y entre dientes murmuro.

—Por favor. —En un intento de apaciguar su repentino ataque de mando.

Edward sin inmutarse exteriormente por las palabras de la joven volvió con su rostro impasible.

—Lo lamento señorita, pero las órdenes fueron claras, no puedo dejarla sin protección, así sea en esta casa.

Bella cerró sus puños con fuerza dispuesta a decir otras cosas para nada educadas y no ser amable, pero la sensata y pacífica Khloe intervino frenando la lluvia de sarcasmo e ironía que la chica tenía preparada en su boca.

—Mi niña —llamó el ama de llaves haciendo que volteara inmediatamente hacia ella—. No pelees, sabes cómo es tu padre cuando te deja sola, además, Edward solo está haciendo su trabajo. —Bella abrió su boca indignada, ¿se iba a poner del lado del escolta? El ama de llaves, conociendo la expresión de aquella chica que adoraba y había visto crecer y ayudado en su crianza, completó: — ¿Por qué no vas también?

La propuesta de Khloe fue tan repentina que Bella olvidó su mal humor, parpadeándole al ama de llaves con asombro y terror, negó despacio y Khloe se acercó a ella tomándola de las manos, eran más o menos de la misma estatura, la melena siempre recogida de la ama de llaves, mostraba canas de sabiduría y edad, sus ojos de un gris pálido siempre dispuestos a escuchar y mimar con las mejores malteadas y galletas, ella no tenía idea de el don de Bella, la chica nunca se lo había dicho, porque pensaba que no le creería y que, por preocupación, la terminarían encerrando en un manicomio.

Bella no salía de casa, eso nunca resultaba bien, pero ¿cómo le explicaba a Khloe el verdadero motivo de su resistencia a dejar el rancho?

—Si usted nos acompaña no hay inconveniente señorita, la orden es clara, mantenerla bajo mi vista —la voz del escolta la hizo saltar de repente. Khloe, aprovechando la falta de respuesta de su niña, sonrió enormemente y sacó del bolsillo de su siempre prense delantal de falda un pequeño trozo de papel.

—No quise darle esto a Sara, ¿podrías comprar estas medicinas por mí?

Extendió la pequeña nota, Bella aún estaba petrificada. Edward tomó el papel dedicándole una sonrisa a la agradable Khloe, la guardó en el bolsillo de su camisa blanca, colocándose de pie tomó con un movimiento elegante la chaqueta que descansaba en el espaldar de la silla vecina.

Rosalie apareció caminando con cautela en sus tenis hacia la cocina.

—Bells —llamó y suspiró al encontrarla. Estaba exhausta, había dejado de llorar, pero su nariz estaba aun enrojecida—. ¿Vamos?

Bella no tuvo de otra que asentir.

Edward se encaminó hacia la puerta trasera y les dijo con una inclinación de cabeza: —Iré por el auto señorita. —Y sin más se retiró. Rose cerró sus ojos agradecida y le sonrió agradecida a Khloe con la que compartió un abrazo apretado y prometiendo que regresaría pronto, salió de la cocina para buscar su bolso, Bella parpadeó hacia el ama de llaves, Khloe le sonrió con consideración.

—Ve por tu bolso mi niña, ve —la instó haciéndola salir de la sala, Bella no tenía un bolso preparado, tomó su carnet de identificación y la tarjeta de crédito, acompañando a una silenciosa Rose.

Edward estacionó la Rand Rover frente al suelo empedrado al frente de la casa principal de la hacienda, con elegancia bajó para abrirle la puerta a las chicas, Rose trepó al asiento trasero y Bella la siguió sin entender cómo demonios había llegado ahí. Khloe las despidió con una sonrisa y un saludó amoroso mientras Edward se subía al todo terreno, encendiéndolo.

Cuando arrancó, Bella volteó instintivamente a la casa y encontró a David asomado en el segundo piso de la casa, su rubio ex prometido la vio con expresión de sorpresa, ella no pudo dedicarle ninguna mirada más allá de la de miedo e incertidumbre que tenía, mientras el auto se alejaba de la casa.

Pasaron por el largo y empedrado camino para poder llegar a la salida de la hacienda, Rose vio por su ventana, como colina abajo en las caballerizas y algunos entrenadores hacían correr los caballos en círculos.

—Nunca volviste a montar —dijo con la mirada distraída en el pura sangre chocolate, con que se encabritaba en medio de sus caminatas, Bella no se volteó a ver.

—Nunca me gustó del todo montar, eso es más cosa de Alice. —La rubia volteó a verla.

—Eso no es cierto y lo sabes —dijo en tono de reprimenda, Bella la ignoró—. Sabes a que me refiero, montarlos, cuidarlos —continuó Rose, Bella la interrumpió.

—Ya no me interesa Rose.

La rubia entendió la indirecta y cerró el pico, haciendo el viaje en un silencio sepulcral.

Finalmente recorrieron los kilómetros que separaban la casa principal de la carretera, Bella observó por la ventana como dejaban atrás el enorme arco en ladrillos y hierro forjado que rezada en letras cursivas "Los Cisnes" el nombre de la hacienda de Charlie.

Aquella hacienda había empezado como una loca idea de una pareja de recién casados que amaban los caballos, donde después de mucho esfuerzo habían logrado construir una pequeña casa y comprar un par de sementales, Bella tendría apenas unos 5 años cuando Renée y Charlie se establecieron como hacendados de Dallas, Texas. Ella amaba los animales y adoraba caminar por las hectáreas de la hacienda, poco a poco Charlie fue comprando terrenos y así logró tener una enorme hacienda; ellos eran adinerados, pero era el producto de trabajos fuertes y forzados, hasta que un día encontraron petróleo en sus tierras, eso los llevó a la fortuna enseguida, aunque también llevó a la separación de sus padres.

— ¿Hacia dónde, señoritas?

Las palabras del escolta sacaron a Bella de su ensoñación, parpadeó regresando al auto mientras Rosalie le indicaba a Edward a dónde se dirigían.

Mientras se perdían por la carretera seca y calurosa, Bella fue sintiéndose cada vez más ansiosa, se decía a sí misma que había sido una tonta en no descartar esta situación, no le gustaba salir de casa, no le gustaba ver gente nueva, empezó entonces a tronar sus dedos con cierta desesperación. Ya la vía seca y árida se estaba acabando, mostrando diferentes viviendas en medio de la nada, el escolta bajó la velocidad en una curva y a Bella le pareció ver una sombra tras un cactus, cerró sus ojos con fuerza, para el resto del viaje obligarse a ver sus rodillas.

En un momento no muy lejano, fue inevitable que el gentío se hiciera presente, en el pueblo se celebraba el rodeo anual, estaban preparando las calles con flores, guirnaldas y la gente vestida como vaqueros caminaba sin cuidado por las calles, niños con enormes sombreros, con globos de helio amarrados a sus manitas, madres vestidas con cuero y sombreros y los hombres con cervezas en sus manos, con sonrisas demasiado grandes.

El acceso a la calle principal del pueblo estaba cerrada, ahí estaba el gran estadio donde harían las diferentes competencias, Edward con lentitud y con toques de la bocina de la camioneta, fue abriéndose camino hacia donde le había indicado la rubia.

Antes de salir del pueblo, llegaron a la pequeña casa que la rubia compartía con su novio, Bella se dio cuenta de que Jacob estaba ahí, se sintió confundida con la situación, ya si Jacob iba a casa podía haber llevado a Rose con él y así ella no hubiese tenido que salir.

Edward se bajó del auto abriendo la puerta de la rubia, ambas amigas se despidieron pero no tan cariñosamente, ambas tenían preocupaciones en sus cabezas. Rose estaba asustada porque sabía que iba a terminar peleando con Jake y Bella se sentía más nerviosa y ansiosa que nunca, cada sombra que veía la hacía apartar la mirada nerviosa, creyendo que se trataría de algún visitante no vivo.

Por eso se mantenía en la seguridad y encierro de la hacienda, allá conocía a todos los empleados y sus fantasmas eran constantes, David y Nana eran los que más veía, a ellos estaba acostumbrada ellos no la asustaban.

Pero cuando veía a nuevas personas, no sabía si eran vivos o muertos, siempre habían espíritus deambulando por ahí y cuando se daban cuenta de que tan solo ella podía verlos, la seguían pidiéndole ayuda y normalmente no se marchaban hasta que la encontraran.

Bella no sabía cómo manejarlos, ella veía espíritus hacía aproximadamente dos años, pero había sido consciente de ello quizás hacía un poco más de un año. Después del accidente, Bella estuvo en coma por algún tiempo, para cuando despertó, lo primero que vio fue a David a su lado, sonrió aliviada de verlo sano y salvo y no se cansaba de preguntar como se había salvado del aparatoso accidente, a lo que él respondía tan solo con una sonrisa.

Cuando su familia estaba con ella, David no lo estaba, las veces que preguntaba por él siempre terminaban cambiando el tema, ella no insistía porque en lo que todos se marchaban él venía silencioso a visitarla y a quedarse con ella en la habitación.

Por lo que Bella dejó de preguntar por él a su padre y a su hermana, creyendo que Charlie lo odiaba por pensarlo culpable del accidente.

Todo cambió el día que regresaron a la hacienda, David no aparecía ni iba a verla, cuando Bella no aguantó más, preguntó por él a Charlotte, su madrastra, la exótica y tan diferente a su madre. La mujer le dijo de una manera nada sutil que David había muerto en el accidente.

Bella rio diciéndole que estaba loca, que David la había ido a ver todos los días a la clínica, Bella fue a buscar a su padre pero lo que hizo Charlie fue afianzar con terror las macabras palabras de Charlotte, ella negó y negó y Charlie y Alice la llevaron al cementerio, Bella se arrodilló frente a la tumba de su prometido, mientras su padre y media hermana le contaban que el chico había muerto en el accidente y que no había llegado vivo al hospital. Bella gritó y lloró desconsolada, diciéndoles que era mentira que él había ido a verla, que él estaba vivo.

Se alteró tanto, que gracias a la debilidad consecuencia del accidente, se desmayó en brazos de su padre que la trasladó de nuevo a la hacienda e hizo que los médicos fueran a atenderla.

Para cuando abrió los ojos nuevamente estaba en su habitación, David sentado en la cómoda al frente de ella, Bella lo vio y sus ojos se aguaron, se dio cuenta por primera vez que aún vestía igual, con la misma ropa con la que habían salido aquel día; él dulcemente le hizo ver que ahora siempre se vería igual, intentó tocarla llenándolos únicamente de frío y con una sonrisa le explicó que no estaba loca, pero que ahora era diferente.

Ver a su abuela y a su novio no era problema ni inconveniente alguno, pero la incertidumbre de ver a algún otro la mantenía en una zozobra eterna.

El Rand Rover volvió a frenar y Bella frunció el ceño sin abrir los ojos, acababan de arrancar de la casa de Rose, era imposible que hubieran llegado a "Los Cisnes" quiso espiar por un ojo pero no sucumbió a la tentación.

Pero no pudo evitar espiar por uno de sus ojos cuando su puerta fue abierta por el escolta.

— ¿Señorita?

— ¿Qué demonios hace?

Edward alzó sus cejas, acomodó su corbata dejando la puerta entreabierta. —Khloe le pidió que le compráramos unas medicinas, esto es una farmacia. —Señaló hacia atrás donde Bella pudo observar una pequeña cabaña con paredes blancas y una cruz roja dibujada.

— ¿No puede ir usted solo? No quiero bajarme. —Edward respiró profundo mordiendo un poco su labio.

—Ya le expliqué señorita, no puedo dejarla sola. —Bella sintió hervir en rabia.

— ¡Demonios! —Soltó y se bajó del auto—. Salgamos de esto de una vez entonces.

Edward le dio paso primero ignorando sus modales, Bella abrió la puerta de la farmacia y su cuerpo volvió a enfriarse gracias al aire acondicionado del local.

— ¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan?

Ambos visitantes voltearon a escuchar su nombre, pertenecía a un hombre mayor que Charlie, cabello negro canoso, un tanto jorobado pero de mirada alegre.

—Dr. Gerandy —saludó ella con una inclinación.

—Muchacha, tiempo sin verte, llegué a pensar que te habías mudado. —Bella sonrió incómoda mientras se terminaba de acercar al mostrador—. ¿Hace cuánto no venías? —insistió el hombre mientras Bella doblaba más y más el papel con el nombre de las medicinas de Klo.

—No… no sé, ¿un año quizás? —Se encogió de hombros extendiéndole el papel al farmaceuta que no lo tomó.

—Yo diría que más Bella, ¿hace cuánto fue el accidente?

Hasta Edward, que no tenía idea del accidente que la chica había sufrido, levantó sus cejas con sorpresa por la poca delicadeza del farmaceuta, no le vio la cara a su protegida pero la pudo adivinar porque el rostro del hombre tras el mostrador se tornó un tanto verde.

—Lo siento Bella, estoy viejo, no, no pienso lo que digo, por favor disculpa.

Bella no dijo nada, respiró profundo y extendió de nuevo el papel.

—Las medicinas están a nombre de Khloe Danish.

El hombre asintió con el rostro de color vino tinto y tomando la prescripción se adentró al área de medicina para buscar los medicamentos.

Bella estiró su cuello y volvió a sonar sus dedos de manera brusca, Edward se estremeció un poco por el sonido, le producía escalofríos.

Bella pasó una mano a la parte posterior de su cuello y masajeó con fuerza, Edward se dio cuenta de lo tensa que estaba.

—Señorita.

— ¿Ah? —Bella volteó con ojos abiertos.

—Allá hay un banco, por qué no espera ahí mientras yo retiro las medicinas de Khloe.

Bella asintió sorprendiéndolo de inmediato, por fin la chica no había sido grosera contestándole, Bella aún masajeando su nuca, caminó al banco de la entrada, se sentó y dejó caer su cabeza hacia sus rodillas.

—Disculpa, ¿puedes darme un permiso? —Bella levantó la mirada de inmediato, un niño de unos 12 años o cerca estaba frente a ella, vestía ropa vieja pero limpia, su cabello estaba humedecido, señal de que hacía no mucho se había dado una ducha, en sus manos una botella de gaseosa.

Bella parpadeó y el chico señaló tras ella el destapador, estaba sujetado a una liga muy larga que a su vez estaba asegurado al banco donde ella estaba sentada, sacudió la cabeza un poco aturdida.

—Claro, ten —dijo y luego de extenderle el destapador, rodó los ojos por descuidada y tomó la botella destapándola.

—Gracias señora —dijo el chico educadamente, Bella se sintió por primera vez desde que había salido aliviada, le sonrió al chico que no conocía y lo despeinó en un ademan cariñoso, observó detrás del chico y vio que un hombre vestido de obrero estaba de pie junto a la puerta, veía al chico con cariño y se parecía bastante físicamente.

—Es mejor que vayas con tu papá —dijo la chica—. Te está esperando. —Señaló tras el chico, este después del sorbo de su bebida frunció el ceño.

—Vine con mi mamá. —Señaló hacia afuera, en efecto una señora vestida con un vestido de tela de jean, lo esperaba, ambos compartieron una sonrisa y un saludo, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Me pareció… —Pero al regresar la mirada a donde había visto al hombre no había nadie.

—Mi papá murió hace unos meses, todos los días mi mamá le prende una vela en la iglesia, hoy me dejó venir a comprarme una soda, hacía mucho calor.

Bella no contestó, la sangre de su rostro se drenó y de inmediato bajó la mirada a sus rodillas, sintiendo como temblaba, sabía que ese hombre era el padre del chico, estaba segura.

—Gracias de nuevo, señora.

Bella asintió torpemente y sacudió su mano despidiéndose. El chico la dejó sola; Bella temblaba, su cuerpo sabía que algo iba a pasar.

— _¿Puedes verme?_

Se tensó de inmediato, la voz era asombrada y con un dejo de vergüenza por hacer el ridículo, Bella no levantó la mirada.

—_Sí puedes verme, me viste cuando estabas hablando con mi hijo, por favor… ¿puedes oírme? ¡Mírame!_

Bella dio un respingo y negó violentamente, ¡por eso no quería salir! Quería estar en casa, quería a David con ella, no quería lidiar con muertos.

—_Por favor._

La voz era ahora agónica.

—_Sé que estoy muerto, llevo demasiado tiempo aquí perdido, por favor, eres la única que me ha visto, necesito hablar con mi hijo, con mi esposa, por favor…_

Bella se colocó las manos sobre sus orejas mientras se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás.

—Señorita.

— ¡AHHH!

El grito fue fortísimo, Bella se sacudió del agarre de su brazo con violencia, había olvidado por completo donde se encontraba y al escolta.

Edward apartó la mano con cautela, su mirada expresaba una disculpa por haberla tocado, sin embargo la vio a los ojos con cejas levantadas, Bella sudaba frío y temblaba ligeramente.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó, el hombre que había visto antes estaba detrás de Edward, al verlo Bella escondió la mirada de nuevo hacia sus rodillas con un nuevo temblor, Edward no podía dejar de verla de manera extraña.

— ¿Señorita?

—Vámonos, por favor —susurró, cuando intentó ponerse de pie, sus piernas fallaron. Edward, arrugando la bolsa de papel de las medicinas de Khloe, la tomó por la cintura estabilizándola.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —Bella se sacudió con violencia de su agarre.

—Solo lléveme a casa. —Edward se encaminó hacia afuera, cuando volteó para mantenerle la puerta abierta de la farmacia, Bella había vuelto a poner las manos sobre sus oídos.

—_Por favor, sé que puedes oírme, puedes verme…_

—Que se vaya, por favor has que se vaya —susurraba camino a la camioneta.

— ¿Disculpe? —la voz del escolta la hizo salir de su mantra, subió la cabeza por reflejo y el espíritu desconocido estaba detrás del escolta.

— ¡Maldita sea! ¡Déjame en paz! —gritó con fuerzas, Edward se quedó en el sitio con la mano estirada a la manija, Bella abrió por sí misma la puerta y se encaramó en el asiento cerrando con más fuerza de la necesaria, Edward no podía ocultar su asombro, estaba aturdido.

Volteó como un acto reflejo y escaneó toda la zona con sus ojos, no había nadie más allá de los transeúntes que ni cerca de ellos estaban, el personal de la farmacia estaba arreglando los productos en los estantes, pero no había nada sospechoso.

— ¡Súbete en el maldito auto! —la voz se oyó un tanto distorsionada por la misma carrocería blindada, pero las palabras fueron claras. Edward sacudió la cabeza y caminó hasta la puerta del conductor, no sin antes escanear el área una segunda vez.

Bella hacía mucha presión en sus oídos, tanto que lograba escuchar ligeros pitidos, pero por más que los escuchara la voz de aquel hombre gritando _por favor l_a perseguía por toda la vía.

Edward aceleró cuando le fue permitido y entró por el enorme arco y el camino de piedras, Bella no esperó a que la camioneta se detuviera por completo y abrió la puerta lanzándose sobre las piedritas, pasó por un lado de Khloe, que borró la sonrisa de sus labios al verla tan apurada y asustada.

—Jesús, ¿qué pasó? —preguntó al escolta que bajó con un poco más de calma, le sonrió al ama de llaves y se encogió genuinamente de hombros.

—No sé, señora. N-no había nadie, pero algo o alguien la fastidió, busqué, pero le juro que no había nadie.

Khloe volteó hacia donde su niña se había perdido escaleras arriba.

—Esa niña me rompe el corazón —suspiró ruidosamente—. Pero pasa, ven, debes estar muriéndote de calor con ese traje, no sé por qué Charlie se empeña en que usen eso en este clima. Pasa y quítate la chaqueta, yo veré qué le pasa a mi niña.

Edward le sonrió con cariño e hizo lo que le dijeron, cuando se quitó la chaqueta le entregó la bolsa con sus medicinas y Khloe le sonrió, dándole unas palmadas en su brazo. —Casi lo olvidaba, tengo que apagar el horno, ven muchacho, acompáñame.

Ambos fueron a la cocina, Khloe le explicaba que las medicinas eran para sus articulaciones y para sus riñones, Edward asintió y observó como Khloe sacaba el asado del horno.

—Los chicos se fueron antes de que estuviera lista la comida, pero no importa, ojalá mi niña quiera comer. —Edward observó la nostalgia de sus palabras y pudo advertir que Khloe sinceramente amaba a su niña.

Khloe meticulosamente sirvió una bandeja con comida más que suficiente para dos personas, había asado, puré y vegetales cocidos, en otro plato una porción enorme de torta de chocolate con chispas y un enorme vaso de gaseosa chispeante, la bandeja se veía pesada y Edward amablemente se ofreció a llevarla.

Ambos subieron las escaleras, era la primera vez que Edward lo hacía desde que le dieron el tour de bienvenida para que supiera la seguridad en la planta superior, Khloe le indicó a quienes pertenecían las habitaciones tras las puertas que iban pasando, al final abrió una que dio con una antesala.

—Esta es la sala de la habitación de las niñas, aquella puerta es la de Alice, esta es la de mi niña Bella. —Señaló la puerta derecha, Edward asintió, cuando Khloe fue a tomar la bandeja el teléfono sonó, el ama de llaves sacudió la cabeza.

—Ya le dije a Charlie que necesitamos más personal, cuando Sara no está tengo que hacer todo yo. —Sacudió la cabeza con cansancio—. Llévale tú la comida ¿sí? Yo voy a atender. —Y sin derecho a réplica se marchó, Edward se vio en la mitad de la ante sala, solo y con una bandeja en sus manos, sacudió la cabeza y caminó hasta la puerta de la derecha. Teniendo cuidado con la bandeja, se las arregló para tocar la puerta, mientras lo hacía resopló, él, ex armada, experto en puntería y excelente en artes marciales, estaba ahí en una hacienda en los confines de Dallas sirviéndole de niñero a una chica que tenía serios problemas.

—Señorita —llamó con un ligero toque.

—_No puedo. No puedo hacer eso, ¡lo sabes!_ —Edward frunció el ceño, la chica estaba hablando… sola. Se acercó un poco más a la puerta.

—_¡No! Por supuesto que no le pregunté. ¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Estás loco!_

Tocó la puerta de nuevo, seguramente la chica estaba hablando por su celular, una exasperada Bella abrió la puerta.

— ¿Qué pasa Klo? —Al no ver a Klo tras la puerta se asustó bajando el tono un poco—. ¿Qué hace acá arriba? No tiene autorizado subir a las habitaciones. —Edward sacudió la cabeza, la chica tenía ambas manos libres, ¿entonces con quién hablaba?

—Lárguese de aquí arriba —dijo y al verla las manos frunció el ceño—. ¿Comida?

Edward respiró profundo para no contestarle lo que se merecía esa chiquilla.

—A Khloe le dolían las manos, Sara no está y me ofrecí para ayudarla. —Extendió la bandeja y Bella la tomó incrédula.

—Esas no son sus funciones.

— ¿Estaba hablando por teléfono? —Bella parpadeó por lo repentino del cambio de conversación.

—Ehh, no. No tengo celular. —Edward frunció aún más el ceño.

—La escuché.

—Edward, es Emmett, está llamando desde Japón, quiere hablar contigo —la voz del ama de llaves interrumpió, Edward acomodó su compostura y haciéndole una pequeña reverencia a la dueña de la casa, se retiró.

—Tomaré la llamada abajo —informó a Khloe que asintió y fue hasta su niña sonriéndole, Bella siguió la espalda del escolta con ojos muy abiertos, la había escuchado hablar sola y había sido testigo en primera fila de su ataque de histeria en el pueblo. El toque de Khloe la hizo parpadear hacia su madre putativa, le sonrió genuinamente y se apartó dejándola pasar a su habitación, David estaba ahí, le sonrió a ambas cuando Khloe la intentaba convencer de comer y sonrió aún más cuando Bella tomó de primero la torta de chocolate.

.

.

Edward bajó las escaleras con precisión, fue hasta la oficina que era de Emmett o del personal de seguridad, cerró las puertas tras él y fue directo al teléfono.

—Hey Bro —la voz de Emmett era fresca pero con un toque de autoridad y fuerza características en él, Edward pasó por alto el comentario y cerrando los ojos dijo:

—Me la vas a pagar cabrón, ¡esta tipa está loca! ¡Me pusiste a escoltar una loca!

(*) El movimiento de rienda es una disciplina en los rodeos, es similar al adiestramiento dentro de la equitación. En esta prueba caballo y jinete en equilibrio conjunto, son sometidos a distintas pruebas. En ellas, la docilidad y la destreza del caballo sumada la pericia del jinete.


	3. Capítulo 3 Convenciéndote

**No pensé que pasaría tanto tiempo, pero terminé demorándome mucho en actualizar, así que presento mis disculpas.**

**Quiero aclarar que la historia está planeada para tener de todo un poco, amor, risas, miedo y persecución, solo que necesito cubrir algunos puntos antes de que llegue el punto álgido, sólo espero que sean pacientes conmigo y que me sigan con fe jeje**

**Este capítulo está Beteado por la maravillosa Súper Cony, muchas gracias amiga por tu prontitud y tus largos correos jeje**

**y aunque pocas veces lo pongo ahí va... las historia y trama me pertenecen, pero los personajes son de Meyer ;)**

¡Disfrutenlo!

**Capítulo 3:**

**Convenciéndote.**

—Edward —llamó Emmett con una advertencia implícita en su tono de voz. Charlie no estaba a mucha distancia de él, estaba comunicándose con unos japoneses, supuso que cerrando algún acuerdo; la pequeña y menuda traductora estaba pegada a Charlie, traduciéndole simultáneamente lo que el ejecutivo decía.

Charlie le había pedido el favor de que llamara a casa y averiguara, sin que Bella supiera, como se encontraba. Había sabido por Khloe que su hija había salido de casa, eso no era ni normal ni costumbre en la chica. Le contentaba por un lado porque eso podía ser algún augurio de que Bella se empezaría a comportar como la chica joven que era, pero por otro lado, la ansiedad le ganaba, Bella era a veces muy inestable y como padre sobre protector quería saber de todos sus movimientos.

Por eso había pedido a su Jefe de Seguridad que llamara y hablara con el escolta que le había asignado a Bella, para asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien.

Emmett llamó sin perder de vista a su protegido y tampoco al japonés que los estaba ayudando mientras estaban allá, Sam era el encargado de cuidar a Alice y a Charlotte, por lo que tan solo lo veía en la noche, en el hotel, donde establecían el plan de custodia del día siguiente.

Lo que Emmett nunca se imaginaba era que el siempre tan serio y circunspecto colega iba a salir con semejante juicio y tono.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —susurró y no cambió el rostro para que Charlie no sospechara nada.

— ¡Que me pusiste a escoltar a una loca! —acusó Edward de nuevo—. La mujer habla sola y se comporta de manera realmente extraña.

—Edward —habló Emmett con seriedad—. Isabella Swan, la hija de uno de los petroleros más importantes de Texas merece un poco de respeto.

—No me jodas con el respeto, estoy hablando contigo, no fue que se lo dije a ella —su tono bajó un poco, pero seguía enfadado—. ¿Lo sabías?

— ¿Importa?

— ¡Claro que importa, carajo! —dijo lleno indignación. Emmett se separó un poco de la sala donde se encontraba y hablando con más calma le dijo irónicamente.

—Ajá, ¿y qué vas a hacer? ¿Irte? ¿Renunciar? —No esperó respuesta—. Me diste tu palabra.

—No voy a irme —sentenció—. Solo te estoy diciendo que la muchacha está loca.

Emmett rodó los ojos.

—Edward, no tengo tiempo para hablar de eso, solo llamaba para que me informes de la situación en _Los Cisnes_, nada más.

—Apartando a la maniática, todo está bien.

—Cullen —el tono fue de total advertencia. Edward rodó los ojos, Emmett cuando se ponía el traje de jefe era insoportable.

—No me vengas con _Cullen_, Emmett —dijo obstinado—, el informe no decía nada de esto, ¿esa chica tiene trastornos mentales?

— ¡Por supuesto que no, Edward! —Ahora el exasperado era Emmett—. Es tan solo una muchacha.

—Sabía que me iba a arrepentir de volver a esto, no debí aceptar este trabajo. —Emmett se alejó otros pasos de Charlie, aprovechando que estaba distraído escuchando a la traductora.

—Pero tenías que hacerlo… Mira Edward —habló Emmett con más calma—. Elegiste el empleo, aunque te fui a buscar, pudiste haberte negado e igualmente te presentaste en la hacienda, así que sopórtalo, solo serán las semanas que nos queden en Japón, cuando regrese te puedes ir al mismísimo infierno y no te voy a detener, pero no me puedes joder con el patrón, llevo años trabajando con Charlie y le dije que podíamos confiar en ti, así que no me defraudes.

Edward respiró profundo, si bien era cierto que no le gustaba la actitud demente de la chica, Emmett tenía razón, eso no debía importarle, eran escoltas, los sabedores de los peores y más oscuros secretos de sus protegidos, las tumbas que se paseaban con ellos por toda la ciudad sin abrir la boca.

Y apartando eso, no podía defraudar a Emmett, él era su hermano de batalla, a quien le salvó la vida y quien se la había salvado en varias oportunidades, quien se había puesto a su lado cuando el escándalo en la agencia explotó, el único de la agencia que aún lo seguía tratando y apartando todo aquello era el padrino de Nicole.

—Lo siento Bro —dijo con un suspiro—. No te preocupes, todo en _Los Cisnes_ está bien.

El agente japonés que los estaba ayudando, le hizo señas a Emmett de que Charlie estaba en movimiento, Emmett asintió siguiéndolo.

—Entendido, Cullen. —Edward supuso que se encontraba al lado del patrón—. Llamaré en los próximos días para otros avances.

—Como quieras, Emmett —contestó Edward con desgano.

Emmett cerró el teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, vestido de traje negro con camisa blanca y corbata delgada, se colocó tras su protegido calándose sus lentes oscuros, la menuda traductora lo vio con asombro, escasamente le llegaba más arriba de la cintura. A Emmett le pareció cómica la reacción de la chica, pero no lo demostró, Charlie se giró medianamente y Emmett le puso atención.

— ¿Bella? —preguntó en voz baja.

—Todo bien Mr. Swan, el agente Cullen me dijo que no había ninguna novedad.

Charlie suspiró ruidosamente, aunque se sentía aliviado por saber que su hija estaba bien, no le gustaba la idea de tenerla sola y tan lejos.

—Vamos —dijo a su Jefe de Seguridad—. No veo la hora de regresar a la hacienda.

Emmett asintió con elegancia y entendimiento. Charlie Swan aunque empresario, detestaba las enormes ciudades, él era un hombre del campo y sin la vegetación, el sol y el aire fresco a su alrededor no se sentía completo.

.

.

—_Linda_ —la voz de David era considerada, baja y tierna, llevaba un buen rato discutiendo con su prometida, pero ella no daba su brazo a torcer. Khloe se había marchado hacía un par de minutos con la bandeja de comida a medio vaciar, Bella no había podido convencerla de que no quería comer.

Ahora se encontraba desparramada a lo largo de su enorme cama, aún vestía lo mismo que cuando acompañó a Rose a su casa; su cabello estaba extendido en el colchón y una de sus manos estaba arriba de sus ojos, tapándolos.

—No —dijo por enésima vez—. No puedo.

— _¿No puedes o no quieres Bella?_

—No quiero —contestó sin tapujos.

—_Linda_ —su voz se suavizó un poco más—. _No entiendes, cuando despertamos así…_ —Abrió las manos enseñando se presencia aunque ella no lo estuviera mirando—… _Nos sentimos realmente perdidos, nadie nos ve, nadie nos habla. Es terrible, linda._

Bella le había contado a David de su impasse en el pueblo, de cómo aquel hombre, le pedía a gritos ayuda para poder comunicarse con su esposa y su hijo. David escuchó en silencio y después de que ella se desahogara le pidió que fuera a ayudarlo, a partir de ahí Bella no hizo más que gritarle que estaba loco y que ella no iba a hacerlo, dejó de gritar únicamente cuando su escolta llegó con la bandeja de su almuerzo.

Luego, la presencia de Khloe había calmado los ánimos entre ella y su espectral prometido, dejándolos en una tensa calma una vez el ama de llaves se fue.

Bella quitó el brazo de sus ojos y se incorporó por las palabras de David, nunca habían hablado de eso.

—_Desperté o lo que fuera que hice. En el hospital, intenté hablar con las enfermeras, con los doctores que estaban cerca, pero nadie me escuchaba, grité en medio del pasillo de desesperación y entonces apareciste, venías en una camilla, demasiados doctores corriendo a tu alrededor, había uno encima de ti bombeándote el corazón._

Bella ahogó un gemido, había sabido por Alice que ella había muerto en el hospital y que gracias a electrochoques la habían hecho regresar, pero no tenía idea de que la estuvieran reanimando en la ambulancia, y se sentía aterrada al escuchárselo decir al hombre que estuvo con ella en el accidente.

—_Dejé de gritar para seguirte en la camilla, te llevaron a una sala de traumas y me sorprendí que no me sacaran de ahí, intenté no hacer el más mínimo movimiento para que me dejaran quedar, te moriste linda, tu corazón dejó de latir._

Una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de ella, nunca habían hablado de eso.

—_Lograron revivirte, los pitidos de las maquinas se regularizaron y tú estabas respirando, estabas intubada, pero estabas viva._

Un aire frío le heló los huesos cuando David se sentó a su lado e intentó tocarla.

—_Charlie llegó e intenté advertirle, decirle cómo estabas, pero él simplemente no me veía, nadie lo hizo, ni Charlie, ni Alice, Jake, Rose, ninguno linda, ninguno me vio. Entendí que algo terrible había pasado conmigo, me busqué por el hospital pensando que estaba en coma o algo así pero no me encontré y no quería alejarme de ti._

Las lágrimas de Bella siguieron bajando. David posó su mano en su rostro, intentando limpiar en vano sus lágrimas, ella dio un escalofrío por el cambio de temperatura en su rostro.

— ¿Cómo? —preguntó en voz baja.

—_Jake preguntó por mí, habíamos discutido antes de que fuera a buscarte, se cansó de llamarme mientras estábamos en el auto, ¿recuerdas?_

Bella negó, los momentos previos y posteriores al accidente se habían bloqueado en su cerebro, David no le dio importancia.

—_Bueno, el hecho es que Jake preguntó por mí, él sabía que andábamos juntos y que si tú estabas así de herida yo debía haber estado igual. Ahí fue cuando escuché al enfermero decirlo, que había otra víctima en el choque pero que había llegado sin vida._

Bella cerró sus ojos, nunca nadie le había contado nada de eso, cuando despertó de aquel coma había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había tenido el accidente, no había podido ver el cuerpo de David, no había podido ir a su funeral. Se lamentó siempre por eso, pero se dio cuenta en ese momento, de lo egoísta que había sido, David lo había pasado realmente peor, se tuvo que dar cuenta solo de lo que había pasado y tuvo que soportar sin ningún tipo de apoyo el verla día tras día, inconsciente y maltrecha.

— _¿Ves a lo que me refiero? No sé si esto que tienes es un don o una maldición, pero yo hubiera dado lo que fuera por encontrarme con alguien como tú en ese tiempo, alguien que pudiera ayudarme, alguien que sostuviera tu mano en mi nombre, linda. Alguien que me ayudara a entender lo que me había pasado, a decirle a mis seres queridos que los quería, mis padres, mi hermana, mis sobrinos, linda. Hubiera dado lo que fuera._

Bella recordó a Dona y Walter, los padres de David, había intentado hablar con ellos después pero no soportó la llamada por mucho tiempo. De Scarlet, su cuñada, nunca más había oído, Bella se sintió mal de repente, porque ella, aunque efímeramente, contaba con la presencia de David, pero sus padres y hermana no.

Sacudió la cabeza sacándose esos pensamientos, después los analizaría con mejor precisión.

— ¿Pero qué quieres que haga? —preguntó con miedo—. No sé qué hacer, ni siquiera sé si lo veré de nuevo, no… —Bajó la cabeza con derrota, David le regaló una helada caricia y dijo en voz baja.

—_Tan solo inténtalo, eres buena, linda. Tienes un buen corazón, si puedes ayudar a alguien hazlo, por favor._

Recordó que el niño que se había encontrado en la farmacia le dijo que su madre le prendía una vela a su difunto padre todos los días, levantó la mirada trabándose con los ojos azules de David.

—Mañana —prometió asustada, él sonrió e intentó besar su frente.

—_Gracias._

La noche cayó en el rancho y Bella no salió de su habitación, Edward disfrutó en compañía de Khloe la cena que la mujer había preparado en la tarde, ella fue la que habló durante la comida, más que todo de su protegida Sara, la chica flaca y algo dentona, nieta de una prima lejana que servía de ayudante de cocina. Khloe se quejaba de que había pasado todo el día en el pueblo y no le había ayudado en los quehaceres de la casa y que cuando finalmente llegó se había metido no sabía donde sin ayudarle a servir la cena.

Edward la escuchaba con atención, era un hombre de pocas palabras, pero le gustaba y estaba acostumbrado a escuchar, de vez en cuando subía sus cejas o asentía, para que Khloe estuviera segura de que le estaba prestando atención.

Cuando la hora fue pertinente, Edward ayudó a Khloe a recoger los platos y despidiéndose educadamente se retiró a la casa de servicio que se encontraba en el ala sur de la casa, al lado de la alacena, un pasillo amplio y al aire, se extendía en unos 50 o 60 metros de distancia de la casa principal.

El corredor era en piso terracota con un pequeño muro no mayor a un metro de alto, desde allí se podía disfrutar de una parte de la hacienda, cada cinco metros una estrecha columna soportaba un techo de ladrillos, protegiendo el espacio cuando era necesario de la lluvia o del inclemente sol, pero que le daba un toque rústico y perfecto al espacio.

La casa de servicio la ocupaba el personal que tuviera que pasar la noche en el rancho, Charlotte se había encargado de mandar a construir esa casa para que nadie del personal durmiera bajo el mismo techo que ella. Charlie estaba demasiado ocupado con las extracciones de petróleo que la dejó hacer lo que quisiera, a la única que no le permitieron salir de casa fue a Khloe, Bella se plantó frente a su madrastra y le impidió acérrimamente que sacaran a su madre postiza de casa.

Charlotte no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y entonces se le acondicionó una habitación al ama de llaves, que era más grande y más cómoda de la que tenía anteriormente y ahora dormía permanentemente bajo el techo de la casa principal.

La mayoría del personal de la hacienda cumplía un horario, tan solo alguien del personal de seguridad y el chofer dormían permanentemente en aquella casa, por lo que por las próximas semanas ese personal, serían Edward y Seth.

Abrió la puerta sencilla de la casa de seguridad aflojándose la corbata, de verdad era terrible tener que vestirse así con el clima que azotaba la hacienda, pero Emmett le había indicado que eran órdenes expresas de los patrones.

Se terminó de quitar la corbata desabrochándose los botones de la camisa mientras se sacaba los zapatos con la ayuda del pie contrario, sus dedos se enredaron en los últimos botones y bajó la mirada a su cintura, desabotonándolos con más calma, sacó entonces la camisa dentro de sus pantalones.

Un jadeo femenino lo hizo subir la mirada de inmediato, por acto reflejo su mano viajó al cinto de la nueve milímetros que utilizaba al trabajar, se fijó que al frente de él estaba una chica, flaca, más bien extremadamente flaca, con ojos grandes y saltones, vestía una falda larga hasta los tobillos, de cuadros en colores pasteles, una franela manga tres cuartos arremangada hasta los codos, zapatos de suela bastante roídos y el cabello en una coleta baja.

Agradeció en sus adentros que había sacado la camisa de su pantalón, así la chica —que parecía realmente asustada— no vio cómo quitó la mano de su pistola.

— ¿Sara, verdad? —preguntó Edward levantando las manos, la chica observó por un segundo los pectorales de Edward y su rostro se volvió de un rojo muy violento, Edward se dio cuenta y volvió a abrocharse la camisa con serenidad.

—Eres Sara, ¿cierto? —preguntó de nuevo, la había visto el día que lo presentaron al personal, pero la chica parecía demasiado tímida que apenas levantó la mirada cuando él estaba en la cocina.

La chica asintió temblorosamente.

Edward mantenía su lugar, sin acercarse y sin alejarse de la chica que miraba con fuerza hacia el piso, así como sabía que aquella casa era para el personal de la hacienda, sabía que solo era para seguridad y chofer, eso significaba que estaba reservada al sexo masculino y sabía —porque la misma Khloe se lo había mencionado minutos antes— que compartía habitación con la chica.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —su voz era baja, sabía que estaba asustada y no quería alterarla—. A Khloe no le gustará saber que estás aquí.

La chica levantó la vista asustada.

—No… No le diga nada, por favor Sr.

Edward levantó las manos. —No le diré nada, pero deberías irte, no puedes estar aquí, ¿buscabas a alguien?

Sara no contestó, la puerta de la casa volvió a abrirse y un chico bastante joven con aspecto un tanto abatido entró detrás de Edward.

—Sara. —No era una pregunta, era una afirmación, era un alivio de encontrar a la persona que se busca con desespero y que tan solo da sosiego cuando es hallada.

Pero la chica no contestó, su rostro era carmesí, empezó a retorcer sus manos con nerviosismo, Edward alzó las cejas al darse cuenta de cómo se veían aquellos dos seres.

—Te estaba buscando, le pregunté a Khloe. —Seth dio un paso hacia adelante, pero la chica negó nerviosa, quiso decir algo pero su boca se abrió sin emitir sonido alguno. Edward sentía que estaba estorbando aquel extraño encuentro, intentó moverse, alejarse, pero aquel movimiento sirvió para que Sara se espabilara, se abrazó a sí misma y pasando como una ráfaga por el lado de Edward y Seth, salió de la casa, corriendo a lo largo del corredor.

— ¡Sara espera!

Edward sacudió la cabeza y sin importarle realmente lo que acababa de presenciar entre el chofer y la ayudante de cocina, entró a la que le serviría de recámara por las próximas semanas. Necesitaba un baño con urgencia, por lo que se terminó de desprender de la ropa, dejando su nueve milímetros escondida en la gaveta de la mesa de noche, cerró la puerta tras él y salió al único baño de la casa con su toalla al hombro.

.

.

Para cuando el sol salió la mañana siguiente, Bella caminaba por el jardín de la casa, habían algunas plantas pero no muchas estaban florecidas, había un sauce al norte, cerca de las caballerizas, pero allí no era a donde se dirigía, sus pasos fueron constantes hasta el granero, justo detrás de la casa. El lugar estaba abandonado hacía algún tiempo ya, pero justo al frente había un árbol que daba una sombra muy buena.

La vida en la hacienda comenzaba temprano, los trabajadores llegaban al alba para preparar a los caballos, aún habían algunas hectáreas donde se sembraban legumbres, ya eran casi inexistentes, pero aún había personal que se encargaba de ellas. La gran mayoría trabajaba en los pozos, Bella daba constantemente gracias a Dios de que se encontraban bastantes lejos de la vista del rancho, por que odiaba aquellas torres extractoras.

Aunque _Los Cisnes_ fuera por excelencia una hacienda petrolera, Charlie mantenía muy separado los dos negocios, ellos eran criadores de caballos en un principio, eso lo seguían siendo, los mejores sementales los criaban y entrenaban en _Los Cisnes_, pero el negocio del petróleo también era importante, por lo que ambos negocios se mantenían a hectáreas de distancia, el terreno de los caballos era intocable, al igual que el terreno de los pozos.

Bella se dejó caer en la sombra del árbol. John, el capataz, la vio desde lo lejos y se acercó cabalgando en un ejemplar color chocolate.

—Niña Bella, que sorpresa verla —dijo quitándose el sombrero con respeto. Bella lo observó hacia arriba, había mantenido una distancia prudencial para no acercar mucho al caballo.

—Buenos días, John —contestó educadamente—, quise salir a terminar de ver el amanecer, necesitaba aire fresco.

John era un hombre entre sus 45 y 50 años, de piel morena, raída y cuarteada por el sol, su cabello era muy abundante y ahora era gris claro, sus ojos eran pardos, era un hombre fuerte y recio que sin importar su edad, tenía una fuerza envidiable. Desde que Bella tenía memoria trabajaba para ellos, por lo que lo consideraba parte de la familia, él la ayudó a subirse la primera vez en un caballo y la convenció de nuevo a hacerlo cuando se cayó por primera vez.

—Si necesita aire fresco, necesita cabalgar contra el viento, puedo hacer que le traigan un caballo, niña —su voz era ronca consecuencia del cigarrillo—. Puedo decirle a los chicos que le traigan a Juanita, es una yegua muy mansa que será fácil de montar, para que pueda tomar de nuevo el ritmo.

Bella lo vio a los ojos, sin molestarse, John lo hacía con la mejor de las intenciones.

—No hará falta John, no me apetece montar.

El capataz quiso decir algo, pero educadamente se contuvo, bajó la cabeza halando tan solo un poco su sombrero de vaquero y preguntó entonces a cambio:

— ¿Algo que pueda hacer por usted?

Bella sonrió asintiendo.

— ¿Los perros siguen sueltos? Me gustaría verlos.

John extendió una sonrisa amarillenta pero muy cálida a la _niña_. Asintió de nuevo y dando ligeros besos al aire exhortó a su caballo a correr.

Bella lo observó alejarse, flexionó sus rodillas abrazándolas contra su pecho, llevaba un jeans oscuro y una camisa de cuadros azules y verdes, su cabello iba recogido y sus zapatos eran unos tenis.

Se escucharon unos ladridos a la distancia, Bella se enderezó emocionada y dio algunos aplausos para advertir su presencia.

— ¡Vamos chicos, vengan con mami! —gritó con fuerza, pero tan solo despuntó uno de sus animales, un labrador negro, alto y fuerte, se paró al frente del granero observándola, su cola no se veía porque se la habían cortado de cachorro, pero podía observarse sin problemas como sus caderas se meneaban con contagiosa alegría.

Bella no le prestó atención a la ausencia de la pareja del macho que se mostraba frente a ella y abrió los brazos poniéndose de rodillas, el perro corrió a su encuentro.

Tenía algunos días que no los veía, el enorme labrador se lanzó en pos de su dueña, lamiéndole la cara y pasándole la nariz por todas partes.

Bella rio extasiada acariciando el pelaje del enorme animal, riendo como una niña, el perro la embistió con tanta fuerza, que la hizo caer sobre su espalda.

— ¡Dios! —gritó cubriéndose el rostro—. ¡Ya! ¡Déjame! —La risa fue muy alta porque sentía cosquillas—. ¡Muchacho, ya!

.

.

Edward se despertaba todos los días temprano. Eran pasadas las cuatro de la mañana cuando despertó ese mismo día, se aseó y cambió en el baño de la casa de servicio, tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Seth, la habitación del chofer era la contigua a la propia, por lo tanto Edward había escuchado gran parte de la noche, como el chico caminaba sin rumbo entre sus cuatro paredes, pareciendo preocupado.

Con ropa deportiva y agradecidamente fresca, salió de la casa de servicio, donde aún no despuntaba el alba, para hacer sus rutinas diarias de ejercicio, se decidió ese día por correr, como el sol no hacía aún su implacable presencia, podía disfrutar de la frescura de la mañana.

Corrió por alrededor de unas dos horas, su cuerpo transpiraba y sus músculos se tensaban con cada toque en el suelo, a veces de cemento, a veces de tierra, se alejó tanto del rancho que llegó a un lago que parecía muy refrescante, se detuvo un segundo para recuperar el aliento y observó con tranquilidad el agua y pasando por alto la tentación de darse un chapuzón, se devolvió sobre sus pasos, debía cambiarse y asearse antes de presentarse con la dueña de la casa.

Respiró profundo diciéndose a sí mismo que no se alteraría con las acciones de Isabella Swan el día de hoy, le había dado su palabra a Emmett y aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta, necesitaba el maldito empleo, la paga era absurdamente buena y asumió que esa cantidad de dinero tenía que ver con los _trastornos_ de su protegida.

Pensando en _protegidas_ recordó a Nicole, tenía que llamarla para saber cómo se encontraba y cómo le iba en la escuela, suspiró ruidosamente al saber que para poder hacer eso debía hablar con Anna, con ella no había inconveniente, de hecho todo lo contrario, pero lo malo de hablar con la mujer que consideraba su madre, era que irremediablemente hablarían de Jessica y eso sí era una real molestia.

Rodó los ojos con exasperación, siquiera pensar en Jessica le revolvía el estómago, su cabello desteñido con raíces negras peleando por apoderarse de su _rubio natural,_ su voz chillona y siempre en tono de reclamo, sus ropas incómodas y apretadas, su carpeta que solo separaba de su pecho para molestarlo con sus anotaciones, sus lentes de montura aérea, que cuando escribía lo observaba por encima de estas evaluándolo en cada susurro, pero que se veía obligado a mirarla sin rabia, porque al final ella tendría la última palabra.

Mientras pensaba en la atorrante Jessica Stanley, se iba acercando cada vez mas a la zona residencial de la hacienda, pensó en la ducha templada que lo esperaba y eso le mejoró el ánimo un poco.

Para cuando salió al claro que se encontraba frente al granero, observó a lo lejos, un perro, era negro y estaba encima de alguien, lo único que podía observar eran los pies pequeños que se revolvían bajo el enorme animal.

Llevó la mano a su cintura en un acto reflejo, pero no cargaba su armamento, no pensó que sería necesario en su carrera matutina, corrió en dirección al perro y estando más cerca se fijó que quien estaba bajo el enorme ejemplar, era su protegida.

— ¡Hey! —gritó con fuerza, gracias al grito, el animal se distrajo, dándole chance a Bella de incorporarse.

—Ya chico, calma —dijo Bella sin ver quien los había interrumpido, Edward la observó con el ceño fruncido. La chica estaba sonriendo.

El perro dejó a un lado el 'ataque' a su dueña y al ver al visitante, se colocó de pie entre ambos, protegiendo a Bella y viendo con cautela a Edward, que dio un paso hacia adelante y el perro dio un ladrido de advertencia, indicándole que no se acercara a su dueña.

—Ya chico, calma —advirtió ella, observando por primera vez a su escolta.

—Agente Cullen.

—Señorita.

Bella intentó ponerse de pie y Edward se adelantó para ofrecerle una mano, pero el perro no lo dejó acercarse, Bella no le advirtió nada més pero le dio unas palmaditas en el lomo para calmarlo.

—Ehhh —empezó e intentó acomodar su ropa, estaba sucia y su cabello estaba todo revuelto—. Tengo que ir hoy al pueblo. —Edward asintió.

— ¿A qué hora señorita?

—Tengo que cambiarme y comer algo, unos 30 minutos quizás.

Bella tenía la mano sobre la cabeza del perro, que no dejaba de observar a Edward con seriedad, Edward nunca había sido amigo de los perros, de hecho todo lo contrario, no bajó la vista hacia el labrador pero hizo una inclinación hacia su jefa.

—Tendré listo el auto, con permiso señorita.

Bella asintió y lo dejó marchar, al ver que se alejaba se colocó de rodillas en el suelo.

—Creo que no te agradó ¿cierto? —preguntó mientras le rascaba las orejas, el perro cambió la actitud a una más alegre, se tuvo que sentar para soportar las caricias de Bella que le hacían cosquillas—. ¿Te digo un secreto? —continuó, esta vez el animal se dejó caer acostado en el suelo de tierra, salivaba y tenía la legua afuera en una sonrisa perruna que mostraba lo feliz que era—. A mí tampoco me agrada —susurró sentándose en el suelo, el perro se acomodó y recostó la cabeza en su muslo en un ademán cariñoso, mientras Bella le rascaba las orejas.

—Bueno —continuó hablando con el perro—, me molesta como me ve, cree que estoy loca, ¿sabes? Por eso de que hablo supuestamente sola, él no sabe que con quien hablo es con David.

El perro alzó la cabeza, ella rio.

—Sí, eso parece más loco, lo sé, pero es cierto, lo veo y hablo con él, no me pongas esa cara —lo regañó.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que ella soltó un suspiro.

—Le prometí a David que iría al pueblo a ayudar al hombre que vi ayer, no me mal interpretes, no quiero ser egoísta, pero me da miedo.

Su mascota se recostó aún más de su ya arruinado blue jean.

—La última vez que intenté ayudar a un fantasma externo, no me fue bien, la mamá del chico creyó que me estaba burlando, me sacó de su casa a patadas, y créeme que no me quedaron ganas de hacerlo de nuevo.

Resopló derrotada.

—Pero di mi palabra y como dice Charlie, la palabra es más fuerte que mil contratos, vamos. —Le dio una palmada más fuerte y ambos se pusieron de pie.

—Me arruinaste la ropa Neo, ahora tengo que cambiarme.

El perro ladró como para darle la razón y declararle que no le importaba en lo absoluto haberle ensuciado la ropa.

.

.

Para cuando Bella entró en la cocina, Khloe estaba terminando de guardar algunas cosas en la nevera, Sara estaba con su delantal puesto fregando los trastes del desayuno.

—Niña, ¿quiere algo de comer? —preguntó con una sonrisa, Bella se la correspondió igual.

—Solo cereal Khlo, ¿hay Choco pops?

—Claro niña, siéntate. —Bella se hizo espacio en los bancos de la cocina, mientras Khloe sacaba la leche del refrigerador.

Khloe, no podía ocultar su ansiedad, Bella se dio cuenta mientras vertía el blanco líquido en las crujientes bolitas de chocolate.

— ¿Qué sucede?

Khloe, ignorando la edad que tenía, se subió con bastante agilidad al banco al lado de la chica. Bella rio sacudiendo la cabeza mientras le daba la primera probada al cereal.

—Me encontré con John.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Esta hacienda no debería llamarse _Los Cisnes, _sino _Los Chismes. _—Khloe entrecerró sus ojos, Bella rodó los de ella.

—Nadie puede hacer nada sin que todo el mundo se entere, Khlo.

Sara hizo ruido en el fregadero, había dejado caer algunos cubiertos haciendo un ruido metálico, ninguna de las dos mujeres prestó atención.

El ama de llaves estaba cruzada de brazos esperando su respuesta, Bella resopló.

—Sí, salí a tomar aire —empezó y dio otra probada al cereal—, solo vi a Neo, así que no te emociones —sentenció sin prestarle atención.

Khloe, no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, Bella era veterinaria de corazón, aunque aún no tenía el título, contaba con una hacienda para hacer de las suyas, sin embargo ya tenía casi dos años que no practicaba su pasión, pero tanto Charlie como Khloe no perdían las esperanzas de que retomara su profesión.

—No me pidas eso, algo es algo niña. —No prestó atención a como ella rodaba los ojos y continuó—. ¿No la viste a ella? —Bella negó.

—Está preñada Khlo, está muy pesada para correr.

— ¿La vas a asistir cuando para?

—La hacienda ya tiene veterinario.

En la segunda cucharada sin interrupciones, Edward entró relajado a la cocina, al ver a la jefa se quedó de pie con actitud seria, Bella rodó los ojos, por su casi saludo militar.

—Buenos días —dijo educadamente—. Señorita, Señora, Sara.

La muchacha se giró de inmediato roja de pena, Edward recordó que la había encontrado la noche anterior en la casa y por el comportamiento tanto de ella como de Seth, sabía que ambos se traían algo entre manos.

Asintió educadamente en dirección de las tres féminas, la única que contestó el saludo con palabras fue Khloe ya que Bella se dedicó a sus últimas raciones de cereal y Sara volvió a sus trastes.

—Señorita, cuando quiera podemos irnos, el auto está listo —dijo hacia la patrona, había planeado tomarse una limonada fría o un jugo de naranja antes de salir para soportar medianamente el calor, pero no contaba con que se encontraría a la 'señorita de la casa' en la cocina, como un empleado más.

— ¿Vas a salir, niña? —Khloe no pudo evitar el asombro en su tono.

—Ujum —dijo separándose finalmente de la mesa, sin hacer contacto visual con Khloe—. Voy a cepillarme los dientes, cuando baje nos vamos, Agente Cullen.

Bella se marchó y Khloe, luego de sacudir la cabeza resignada, hizo lo mismo pero hacia el patio de la casa, Edward se decidió por el jugo de naranja, abrió la nevera sintiendo el suave aire frío que esta exudaba.

—Gracias. —Escuchó y frunció el ceño, al girarse se encontró con Sara, subió las cejas en una muda pregunta.

La muchacha moría de nervios, se podía notar en como sus manos temblaban y bajaba su mirada.

—Por, no, por no decirle a Khloe, que… que… ayer… yo… este…

—Entendí —interrumpió Edward alzando su mano libre—. Te dije que no lo haría, yo cumplo mi palabra, Sara.

— ¡Sara, muchacha, ven! —gritó Khloe exaltándola un poco—. ¡Ayúdame con esto!

La chica limpió nerviosamente sus manos en el delantal y sin decir nada mas salió detrás del ama de llaves.

.

.

La ida al pueblo fue en silencio, claro que tal silencio solo se adecuaba al interior de la Range Rover, ya que en el momento que pisaron las pequeñas calles del pueblo, se podía escuchar el alboroto de los pueblerinos.

— ¿Por qué hay tanto escándalo? —preguntó Bella entre dientes.

—El rodeo empieza hoy señorita.

Bella resopló, lo había olvidado por completo.

Mientras veía por la ventana mordió su labio con intensidad, no recordaba el estúpido rodeo.

Las personas caminaban alegres por las calles, todos vestidos como los típicos cowboys, jeans desgastados cubiertos con zahones, esas piezas de cuero que cubrían tan solo las piernas. Llevaban también sombreros, algunos pequeños, otros demasiado grandes, botas de todos los colores, tamaños y modelos.

Bella se escurrió en el asiento, de haber recordado el rodeo no habría salido de casa, resopló y pensó irónicamente que de haberse quedado en casa, no hubiera venido a 'ayudar' a aquel extraño nunca.

— ¿Hacia dónde, señorita?

Las palabras del escolta la sacaron de sus cavilaciones, sacudió la cabeza, ya estaba afuera, no iba a echarse para atrás, ya no.

—A la farmacia que fuimos ayer, llévame allá.

No dijo por favor, ni gracias, estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía como iba a abordar esta situación, por los que los modales y la educación se fueron al caño.

— ¿Necesita alguna medicina?

No contestó, tenía los ojos cerrados imaginando cómo podría ayudar a aquel extraño.

Edward rodó los ojos con exasperación, la chica era una maleducada.

Sorteó a la gente tocando ligeramente el claxon para hacer apartar a los transeúntes, más tarde de lo esperado llegaron a la farmacia, Edward suspiró con derrota.

—Está cerrada, señorita —indicó. Bella finalmente se sentó más derecha y observó por el cristal de la ventana. Había una hoja escrita de manera descuidada que rezaba: "_cerrado por el rodeo"_.

— ¡Mierda!

A pesar de los malos modales que Edward le adjudicaba a su protegida, no pudo evitar morder sus labios para no reírse de la palabrota que acababa de escuchar.

— ¿Qué desea hacer entonces, señorita? ¿Quiere que nos regresemos?

Bella mordía su labio sin apartar la mirada del papel, si se regresaba no volvería por el miedo que aún le cubría el pecho, tendría que enfrentarse a David y decirle que era una cobarde.

Recordó como, después de desayunar, fue a despedirse y él le regaló una enorme sonrisa diciéndole que estaba orgulloso de ella y que de verdad le agradecía el gesto, Bella le dijo que cumpliría con su palabra.

Gruñó con frustración, Charlie y su maldita educación de que la palabra valía más que mil contratos.

Llevó su mano a la manija de la puerta y la abrió sobresaltando al escolta, Edward apagó el auto con velocidad y se bajó, siguiéndola.

—Señorita.

Pero Bella no le prestaba atención, observaba detenidamente al otro lado de la farmacia, las palabras del niño llegaron de nuevo a su mente: _Mi madre le prende una vela todos los días en la iglesia._

Y ahí se mostraba frente a ella, la humilde pero en su propio estilo hermosa capilla.

Respiró profundo, ella y Dios no tenían la mejor comunicación, no desde hacía dos años atrás.

Apretó los puños y con decisión caminó hasta la puerta de la capilla, Edward la observó con el ceño fruncido.

—Señorita.

Él tampoco tenía la mejor comunicación con Dios.

—Espéreme aquí afuera, no tardo.

Y por primera vez, Edward aceptó esa condición quedándose nervioso en la puerta de la capilla.

Bella entró sintiéndose en Silent Hill, los bancos donde los feligreses se sentaban a escuchar el sermón del padre Hipólito, un cura gordo, calvo y enano a quien le gustaba demasiado el vino de consagrar, era muy pintoresco y algo mandón, pero el pueblo entero lo quería, él iba a oficializar la boda de ella y David, aunque nunca llegaron a colocarle fecha a dicho evento.

Bella caminó por el pasillo central de la pequeña cabina, eran apenas unas seis filas de bancos, pero ella sintió como si fueran quince, al final del pasillo, un altar hecho de piedra reposaba en el medio, alineado con un enorme crucifijo que por lo trasparente de sus colgantes, parecía flotar en medio de la nada.

Justo debajo del crucifijo flotante estaban tres sillas de madera visiblemente incómodas, en ellas el padre Hipólito y sus ayudantes se sentaban mientras las lecturas en la santa misa.

Bella sintió un escalofrío en la mitad de su cuello, la última vez que había ido había sido para reclamarle a Dios de manera directa que no le había permitido irse con David y que a parte de dejarla viva e inmensamente sola y triste, la había convertido en una loca que ve muertos.

Intentó ignorar el enorme crucifijo y caminó despacio hacia los laterales, del lado derecho estaba un pequeño altar con una imagen del corazón de Jesús, del lado izquierdo estaba un altar en honor a la Virgen María, se decidió por este.

Delante de la figura de la madre de Dios vio las filas de velas electrónicas, que al meter una moneda se prendía el pequeño bombillo en representación de una llama de verdad, supo que habían cambiado el método tradicional de encendido de las velas por un incendio que hubo cuando ella era aún muy pequeña para acordarse.

No quería ni encender una vela, ni tampoco sentarse. Con lentitud vio a su alrededor, la iglesia aunque abierta estaba vacía, todos estaban en el rodeo que seguramente estaría por comenzar, debía apresurarse antes de que cerraran las vías de regreso a la hacienda, pero no tenía idea de cómo empezar.

Cerró los ojos apretando los puños, si es que podía conseguir al mismo niño de ayer no sabía que iba a decirle, el hombre que se le apareció en la farmacia no le había dicho ni siquiera como se llamaba, ¿qué se suponía iba a decirle al niño o a su madre? Y eso si es que iban a la iglesia a encender una vela, ya que estaba segura de que estarían en el rodeo.

Resopló frustrada apretando más los ojos, no podía ponerse a hacer una pataleta, pero ganas no le faltaban.

—_Viniste._

Bella gritó, el hombre le había hablado en tono bajo y ella técnicamente esperaba escucharlo, pero eso no la eximió de que su piel se crispara y se sintiera aterrada.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y encontró a un hombre adulto delante de ella, era moreno, tenía una mirada noble y era fuerte, no muy alto, pero muy ancho de espalda, estaba vestido con jeans, camisa de rayas y sombrero, el típico hombre de Texas.

Bella colocó una mano contra su corazón, sus pulsaciones no bajaban por más que intentara respirar.

—_Puedes verme._

La declaración del hombre le llamó la atención, ella lo había visto hacía menos de veinticuatro horas, no asintió pero lo observó fijamente, dando a entender su respuesta positiva, el hombre en cuestión sonrió entre apenado, contento y asustado también.

—_Nunca había podido hablar con nadie. _

Bella cerró los ojos de nuevo, respiró profundo, ella no sentía miedo con David, primero porque cuando lo vio no sabía que estaba en realidad muerto y segundo por que era su prometido, lo conocía, nunca le tendría miedo.

Ella también veía a su abuela, pero ¿quién le tendría miedo a Nana? No ella.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y volvió a enfocar al hombre que ahora la veía en silencio.

— _¿Me oyes?_

Él no tenía idea de cómo este intercambio funcionaba y siendo técnicos, la chica no le había dirigido palabra alguna, por lo que no sabía cómo iba a poder comunicarse con ella.

Bella movió su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo con lentitud.

El hombre sonrió, enormes y torcidos dientes amarillos se mostraron frente a ella.

— _¿Cómo es que puedes oírme? ¿Qué eres?_

Bella se encogió de hombros, el hombre sacudió la cabeza, eso no importaba ahora.

— _¿Puedes ayudarme?_

Ella dudó un segundo y recordó la sonrisa perfecta de David, entonces con rigidez volvió a asentir.

—_Ok, Dios, ¿por dónde comienzo? Mi mujer, mi hijo…_

.

.

Bella parpadeó llena de información que no entendía completamente.

Entre las cosas que había escuchado decir al hombre, rescató el hecho de que amaba a su esposa, que le pedía disculpas por haberla engañado cuando estaban recién casados, que le dijera a su hijo que fuera bueno con sus hermanitos y que les enseñara a montar a caballo como él mismo lo había hecho con él.

El hombre se acercó a ella tan solo un poco, Bella dio un paso hacia atrás en defensa, el hombre detuvo su avance.

—_Siéntate —_le pidió con voz baja—. _Hay algo más, pero es muy importante que escuches bien._

.

.

Edward observó su reloj, ya llevaba más de media hora esperando a su protegida, observó adentro de la capilla pero no logró verla, había dado una vuelta de reconocimiento y sabía que no había puerta trasera, por lo que no pensó que se había escapado, además, no tenía por qué hacerlo.

Sin embargo, se estaba demorando mucho, volvió a ver su reloj con desespero y vio con recelo la hilera de pocos bancos dentro de la capilla. Él no entraba a iglesias, sus relaciones con Dios estaban en stand by, no se había declarado abiertamente ateo por Anna, pero en su corazón, no creía en Él.

No hablaría mal de Dios, ni establecería una campaña en su contra, pero simplemente no simpatizaría con Él, por lo que no quería entrar detrás de la chica.

Pero se estaba demorando demasiado, no había misa ni ceremonia, pensó en que se pudiera estar confesando con el sacerdote y eso le produjo un escalofrío.

Resopló e intentó huir del calor resguardándose bajo la sombra de un árbol no tan frondoso que estaba cerca de la entrada. Se recostó del tronco del árbol sin removerse sus lentes oscuros para intentar aplacar el sol.

Su teléfono vibró en el bolsillo y lo sacó con desdén, no debía distraerse en horas de trabajo pero pensó que podía tratarse de Emmett.

Resultó ser un texto, el número era el de Anna, Edward frunció el ceño, Anna era una mujer mayor enemiga acérrima de la tecnología, que nunca se había siquiera molestado en aprender a mandar textos del teléfono móvil que él le había comprado hacía un tiempo, abrió el menú de mensajes y leyó:

_Hola E ¿te veré para mi cumpleaños?_

Resopló y cerró sus ojos, Nicole había tomado el teléfono de Anna y estaba seguro que sin permiso, viendo hacia la entrada de la iglesia y detectándola aún sin rastro de la señorita, tipió una rápida y evasiva respuesta:

_¿Anna te dijo que podías usar su celular? _

_No._

_Nicole… ¿Qué hemos hablado de tomar las cosas sin permiso?_

_Lo siento, ¿vas a venir?_

Edward resopló, iba a tipiar una respuesta pero con el rabillo del ojo detectó movimiento en la iglesia, guardó el teléfono sin contestar y caminó con seguridad hasta la entrada.

Una pareja de ancianos entraba, la mujer del brazo de su marido, caminaban lentamente, Edward hizo una inclinación de respeto y volvió a observar su reloj, sacudió la cabeza, la loca chica iba a hacer que entrara a una iglesia.

Cuando pasó por lo que él consideraba, un lúgubre pasillo e ignoró el crucifijo que tenía al frente, la buscó entre los bancos, no la vio, observó de izquierda a derecha buscando el confesionario, pero antes de dirigirse a la estrecha pared de piedra que estaba cubierta con una cortina de terciopelo roja, observó a su protegida revisando con afán un teléfono que para él, era demasiado moderno.

Rodó los ojos con exasperación, ¿la chica iba a entrar a una iglesia para chatear con sus amigas, novio o lo que sea?

Caminó hacia ella, podía hacer eso desde el auto o bien desde la casa, no tenía porqué haberlo obligado a entrar en una iglesia.

—Señorita.

Bella gritó y gracias a la acústica características de todas las iglesias del mundo, se escuchó como si hubiese dado un alarido, sus tonos alarmantes chocaron contra las paredes de piedra y madera haciendo ecos por toda su extensión, el hombre anciano tomó con la fuerza que tenía el brazo de su mujer y la sacó de inmediato de la iglesia, no se supo si a buscar ayuda o simplemente a huir.

El mismo Edward alzó las cejas en asombro y se retiró dos pasos levantando las manos.

Bella lo vio con odio.

— ¡Diablos! —gritó con fuerza, e inmediatamente se regañó a sí misma por la palabra que había usado—. ¿Qué sucede contigo? Siempre andas asustándome.

Se levantó sacudiendo su ropa en un ademán nervioso.

—Lo siento señorita, no era mi intención asustarla, no entré escondido, simplemente la llamé.

Bella rodó los ojos.

—Ajá, ¿qué quieres?

Edward alzó mínimamente las cejas, si no trabajara para ella le diría un par de cosas nada agradables, esa chica necesitaba modales con urgencia, abrió la boca pero ella lo interrumpió.

— ¿Dónde está? —dijo viendo hacia los lados, Edward observó también con el ceño fruncido, luego recordó que su cliente era loca.

—Señorita, solo entré para ver que se encontrara bien, si quiere, la dejo de nuevo con sus oraciones—. No pudo evitar el tono sarcástico en la última parte de la oración mientras veía por un momento el celular aún en las manos de Bella.

De Bella haberle prestado atención seguramente le hubiera dicho una que otra impertinencia, exigiéndole que la respetara, pero ella estaba distraída, buscando a un fantasma que se había desaparecido.

—Mierda —dijo entre dientes mientras veía con algo de desespero a su alrededor, giró la cabeza de derecha a izquierda haciendo que su cola de caballo de balanceara tras ella, los movimientos eran rápidos y llegó a marearse.

Edward cerró los ojos respirando profundo, ni todo el dinero del mundo podía pagarle por cuidar a semejante personaje.

—Lamento haberla interrumpido, señorita —repitió solemnemente—. Me retiro, la espero afuera.

Dio media vuelta dejándola ahora viendo detrás de los bancos.

—Voy a matarte McCarthy —dijo entre dientes mientras salía de nuevo al sol inclemente, se aflojó la corbata con rapidez abriendo el primer botón, el calor era agobiante—. En lo que llegue Emmett me voy al carajo, que la loca vea quien la cuida.

Escuchó entonces pasos apresurados tras de él, se giró para ver únicamente a su jefa caminando como demonio exorcizado hacia la 4X4.

Murmurando malas palabras la siguió desconectando la alarma, Bella no esperó a que su escolta le abriera la puerta, ella misma lo hizo y se impulsó en el asiento de cuero beige murmurando palabras para ella misma.

—Cu-cú —susurró Edward mientras se dirigía a la puerta del conductor.

— ¿A la hacienda, señorita? —preguntó mientras encendía casi simultáneamente la camioneta y el aire acondicionado, su tono era serio, digno de personal que presta servicio, pero por dentro le gritaba una y otra vez _¡loca!_

Bella murmuraba para sí misma desplazando como loca la pantalla de su iPhone, Edward rodó los ojos con exasperación, esperó a que ella terminara tan solo para disfrutar el aire frío que chocaba con su acalorada piel, sentía como el traje negro se había quedado con el sol abrazado a la tela.

Bella por su parte se desplazaba con desespero por la pequeña pantalla hasta que finalmente dio con lo que buscaba.

—Aquí —dijo adelantándose y mostrándole la pantalla a un asombrado Edward, Bella no esperó respuesta y ella misma conectó el teléfono a una pequeña base de la cual Edward no había reparado, entonces de la nada una mujer de voz baja y parca le dio la bienvenida al sistema de GPS del teléfono y le dijo a qué distancia se encontraba el destino que estaba buscando.

—No entiendo, señorita.

—No tienes que entender nada, Cullen —dijo mientras se hacía espacio entre los dos asientos delanteros y ajustaba algo en la pantalla—. Llévame a donde indica el GPS.

—Señorita —su voz era de advertencia, no podía simplemente 'llevarla' a donde se le antojara, debía saber más detalles.

—Ni siquiera yo sé qué voy hacer allá, solo sé que tengo que ir, por favor, lléveme.

Era la primera vez que decía 'por favor', en el rostro de la chica Edward pudo fijarse que sus ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal, mostrando un color chocolate asustadizo, la esclerótica estaba brillante, más blanca. Edward parpadeó de repente, asombrado de todo lo que esos ojos escondían y guardaban, por un segundo le recordó otros ojos hacía muchos años atrás, esa mirada le recordó la propia luego que regresara de Irak.

—Vamos —instó ella sin percatarse del cambio en la mirada de Edward aún escondida tras sus lentes negros.

Edward hizo caso a la voz demasiado tranquila de la mujer, llegó a exasperarlo en más de una oportunidad, porque debía desviarse a causa del rodeo y el GPS no dejaba de decirle que estaba en la ruta equivocada o más larga.

Durante el camino Bella se sentía sumamente nerviosa, la conversación con Thomas (así dijo que se llamaba) la tenía con el corazón en la boca, de los nervios hizo sonar los nudillos de sus manos, tronándolos una y otra vez, haciendo que Edward diera un escalofrío cada vez que lo hacía.

Sin esperar a que ella le indicara que lo esperara en el auto y antes de que ella le pidiera que la acompañara, Edward caminó tras su protegida una vez habían llegado a su destino, caminando detrás, muy cerca.

Era una zona rural, las casas parecían precarias, la avenida principal era de tierra y todo parecía cubierto por una capa fina de amarillenta tierra.

Bella caminó dejando el todo terreno atrás y sintiendo de cerca las pisadas firmes de su guardaespaldas, por ese segundo, por ese mísero segundo, agradeció a sus adentros que Charlie le hubiera dejado alguien a su cuidado.

También agradeció que fuera una persona nueva, sin vicios hacia ella, extrañamente se sintió agradecida que aquel hombre demasiado alto y flaco no supiera nada de ella, tanto Emmett, como Sam y el resto del personal, tenía más de dos años trabajando para Charlie, por lo que todos habían conocido de su relación con David y todos habían vivido sus episodios de negación, furia, depresión y finalmente _locura_.

Oh sí, porque ella estaba al tanto de que todos en la hacienda, o creían que estaba loca, o la veían con lástima, y a veces no sabía cuál de las dos era la peor.

Pero con este nuevo escolta era diferente, él no sabía nada de lo que había vivido, a lo mejor Emmett le dio una idea general de la familia Swan, a lo mejor existía un informe o algo parecido, pero nada de lo que hubiera leído o que le hubieran contado explicaría con detalles la época difícil que vivió, ahora aquel extraño simplemente la veía raro y seguía sus instrucciones, sin verla con lástima antes y sin ir corriendo a preguntarle a Charlie si podía o no salir.

Por lo que Bella se sintió realmente protegida por aquel mal encarado y acalorado escolta.

Edward la siguió con parsimonia hasta que finalmente llegaron a la casa que le había indicado Thomas, Bella tronó sus dedos una vez más y Edward se preguntó silenciosamente cuantas veces era capaz de hacerlo sin desgastarse por completo los nudillos.

La casa que Thomas le había indicado fue en algún momento blanca, ahora era amarillenta, la maleza cubría por completo el pequeño jardín del frente que precedía a una doble puerta, una de mosquitero y la principal que se veía más blanca que la casa en sí.

—Aquí es —declaró Bella con un nudo en la garganta. Atravesó con cuidado el pasillo corto de cemento que intentaba en vano separar la maleza de la entrada de la casa y subió los tres escalones de madera que la hacían llegar a la casa. Edward se mantuvo como una sombra tras ella, pero nadie respondió de adentro.

—No hay nadie —dijo entre dientes mientras volvía a tocar con la mano abierta el marco de la puerta de malla, mientras pensaba qué haría volvió a tronar sus dedos, Edward preso de la desesperación dijo:

—Déjeme darle una vuelta a la casa, a lo mejor están atrás. —La casa era pequeña, extremadamente pequeña, Edward sabía que en menos de 4 minutos la rodearía sin problemas, necesitaba sacar de su cabeza el _crac, crac_ que hacían los dedos de ella al sonar, por lo que después de un asentimiento de ella y tres _crac_ más, se fue a paso ligero para rodear la casa.

Bella respiró profundo y sacó el celular de nuevo de su bolsillo.

— ¿Buscas a alguien, bombón?

El tono le enfrió la sangre a Bella, levantó la mirada y se encontró con un hombre joven, en realidad mucho más joven que ella, un muchacho que evidentemente era adicto a los ejercicios, estaba sin camisa, mostrando con orgullo su cuerpo de Justin Bieber, con jeans descaderados dejando ver gran parte de sus calzoncillos de color negro, tenía un pañuelo apretadamente amarrado en la cabeza.

—Te pregunté si buscabas a alguien, bombón. —El chico de unos 15 años, se dio cuenta del miedo de Bella y caminó el pasillo con cierta rapidez.

—Me gusta tu teléfono, ricachona. ¿Por qué no me lo das?

Bella sintió paralizarse, un objeto brillante estaba en la mano del chico, un cuchillo se levantó en lo que le pareció cámara lenta hacia su rostro.

Bella no le tenía miedo a las armas, el haber crecido en una granja le había hecho perder el miedo a ellas, de hecho hasta las manipulaba, en la hacienda había un rifle que era exclusivamente de ella, y sabía disparar escopetas, todo mientras fueran armas de fuego, pero armas blancas era una asignatura que ella nunca había cursado.

Pero antes de que ella registrara su pánico y que siquiera el chico tuviera que estirar su codo para extender su mano y completar su amenaza, el sonido de una pistola al cargarse y quitar el seguro y el hierro duro y frío pegado contra la sien del chico, hizo que su mano se congelara.

Bella observó con incredulidad, como su guardaespaldas apuntaba la cabeza de su patético asaltante, Edward le dio una orden al chico en voz baja y de ultratumba e inmediatamente este dejó caer el cuchillo al suelo, corriendo como el coyote mientras perseguía al correcaminos.

—Niños que juegan a ser delincuentes, fin de mundo —dijo el guardaespaldas mientras observaba el chico correr.

La expresión era antiquísima, tanto, que Bella creyó habérsela escuchado a Khloe en alguna oportunidad, aun sentía los nervios que manejaba desde la iglesia y de la adrenalina viendo el cuchillo de _Justin_, al recordar la similitud de ambos personajes, sus labios expulsaron el aire con un sonido parecido al relinchar de un caballo, la risa borboteaba fuera de su sistema.

Edward alzó sus cejas claramente sorprendido, cosa que solo funcionó para que ella se riera un poco más fuerte e histérica, Edward sacudió la cabeza con exasperación y rebuscó en su cintura el estuche del arma.

Una señora no más alta que Bella, vestida de colores sobrios, acompañada de un chico de unos doce años que cargaba la mayoría de las bolsas y dos pequeños de no más de cinco que llevaban apenas una carga entraron al estrecho pasillo.

La mujer al ver al hombretón que era Edward se paralizó, y dejó caer las bolsas al suelo cuando vio la nueve milímetros en su mano, Edward levantó la mano libre y con extrema lentitud guardó la pistola en el cinto.

Bella olvidando la risa inmediatamente, lo rodeó.

— ¿Miriam? —preguntó, la mujer estaba el shock, observando a Edward que ahora tenía ambas manos levantadas, mostrándole que no estaba armado.

La mujer se colocó protectoramente delante de sus tres hijos sin saber quiénes eran aquellos visitantes.

—Eres la de la farmacia de ayer.

La declaración del hijo mayor hizo que la mujer parpadeara un poco.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Mi nombre es Bella Swan, él está conmigo —dijo señalando a Edward detrás de ella—. Su trabajo es protegerme, no les hará daño.

— ¿Quién eres? No te conozco. —La mujer temblaba sin dejar de ver a ambos adultos.

Bella respiró profundo.

—Vengo de parte de Thomas.

Eso hizo que los cuatro contuvieran el aliento.

— ¿Podría por favor pasar para hablar con usted? Es realmente importante.


	4. Capítulo 4 Rodeo

**Espero les guste... Un Beso...  
**

**El capitulo esta beteado por mi super amiga Cony, gracias...  
**

**Los personajes son de Meyer, la trama y la idea... Mías...  
**

**Nos vemos...  
**

**Capítulo 4.**

**Rodeo.**

Edward estaba recostado en la entrada de la envejecida casa, su humor se estaba ensombreciendo, el calor no bajaba y sus lentes oscuros no hacían el efecto deseado, ser escolta significaba este tipo de sacrificios, estaba acostumbrado, pero había algo en la protección de esta chica, en su actitud escondida que lo sacaba de quicio.

Hubiera querido tomarse algo refrescante, pero no se atrevía a separarse de aquella casa. El disfraz de delincuente que la había intentado asaltar podía regresar, en un momento Edward pensó que sería buena idea, así podría descargar la incomodidad que sentía, luego sacudió la cabeza ignorando sus pensamientos, definitivamente el calor ya le estaba afectando.

En lo que pareció mucho rato, la puerta de la casa finalmente se abrió, pero tan solo le dio paso a el muchacho que identificó como el hijo mayor de la mujer que habían ido a visitar, el chico de unos tal vez doce años, se veía cauteloso, Edward alzó las cejas por encima de sus lentes oscuros en una muda pregunta y el chico le extendió un vaso lleno de limonada con algunos cubos de hielo.

—La señora me pidió que por favor le trajera un poco. —Edward asintió educadamente y tomó el vaso con menos entusiasmo del que en realidad sentía, llevó al contenido por lo largo de su garganta y se sintió inmediatamente mejor.

—Gracias chico. —Completó con un asentimiento, aún le faltaba medio vaso para acabar.

— ¿Sabes si se demorarán mucho? —preguntó señalando hacia la puerta, el chico se encogió de hombros.

—Siguen conversando aún, me hicieron preparar esto y traerte un poco, a mis hermanos los mandaron al cuarto.

Ambos se quedaron en el porche, el chico aburrido de entrar y que lo mandaran al cuarto con sus hermanos menores y Edward porque no tenía nada más que hacer que tomarse lo que quedaba de limonada poco a poco y observar el exterior de la casa de manera minuciosa.

Cuando la limonada se terminó Edward dejó caer en su boca un pequeño cubo de hielo y lo masticó con sus muelas para partirlo en dos, el chico entonces habló.

—Tu trabajo es cuidarla —dijo con algo de duda. Edward masticando el cubo de hielo asintió sin hablar.

— ¿Cómo se llama tu trabajo?

—Escolta, guardaespaldas. —Se encogió de hombros dando a entender que podía llamarse de las dos maneras, el chico asintió y se balanceó sobre sus talones, Edward masticó otro cubito de hielo.

—Cuando llegamos tenías una pistola en la mano.

Edward se removió un tanto incómodo, mordió un poco más el hielo y aún viendo al frente agregó. —Para mi trabajo es necesaria, casi toda la población de Dallas lleva una.

—Lo sé, mi papá murió por una de ellas, bueno, murió por una escopeta. —Edward alzó las cejas sorprendido, el chico vio la expresión y aclaró—. Estaba de caza, fue un accidente, quedó en la vista entre otra escopeta y un venado.

El escolta asintió sintiéndose de repente incómodo, ¿debía mostrarle condolencias? No conocía ni al chico ni al padre muerto.

—A veces me escabullía al armario donde mi papá guardaba su arma, él no me dejaba acercarme y mi mamá la botó cuando supo de su muerte, ¿me dejas ver la tuya?

Edward volteó aún subiendo sus cejas, le extendió el vaso ya vacío, el chico se emocionó visiblemente, pero Edward cuadró sus hombros y se le acercó un poco más.

—Las armas no son un juego, tu padre tenía razón para no enseñártela, son un asunto serio que solo los adultos entrenados pueden manejar, nunca pidas ver un arma, nunca toques una y si en verdad quieres usarlas cuando crezcas, estudia y recibe el entrenamiento necesario, ¡no son un juguete!

El niño echó para atrás un tanto asustado, asintió entrecortadamente y entró a casa dejándolo nuevamente solo. Edward resopló sacudiendo la cabeza, la frescura que le había proporcionado la limonada fría se había evaporado por completo.

Esperó por su protegida una hora más. Seguía de pie en el pequeño porche cuando por fin la puerta de la casa se abrió dejando salir primero a Miriam, la mujer que había ido a visitar, y detrás de ella venía la señorita Swan.

La Sra. de la casa se despidió de Isabella con un abrazo emotivo, Edward observó con algo de asombro como ambas mujeres se abrazaban y la dueña de la casa no paraba de darle las gracias a su protegida.

Los niños no salieron de casa, Miriam, despidió a ambos desde la entrada y Edward se limitó a seguir a la señorita Swan hasta el todo terreno que los esperaba.

.

.

Isabella estaba en el asiento trasero del Range Rover, la familia de Thomas había sido bastante receptiva, no le habían hecho preguntas difíciles de contestar. Mientras se pasaba las manos por el cabello y observaba por la ventana, pensó que resultó teniendo bastante suerte. Miriam no había atado bien los cabos, se le notaba nerviosa, sus hijos pequeños había sido mandados a su habitación con la supervisión a regañadientes del hijo mayor, el mismo con el que Bella se había topado en la farmacia y al mismo que le había pedido el favor de llevarle un poco de limonada a su guardaespaldas.

Pensó que entre los nervios de Miriam por la presencia armada de su guardaespaldas y al ella pronunciar las palabras seguro de vida, la viuda olvidó por completo atar cabos y darse cuenta de que ella no era nada parecido a un agente de seguros, que no sabía que palabras decir, que no conocía los términos legales, cualquier persona podía darse cuenta de que mentía, pero la pobre Miriam, viuda y con tres niños que mantener no pensó mal de la chica que fue a darle la solución a todos sus problemas.

Thomas le había confesado que había comprado una póliza de seguro de vida en caso de que le pasara algo y que su mujer y los niños eran los únicos beneficiarios, Bella la puso de inmediato en contacto con el corredor, el miedo de Thomas era que creía que estaban cerca de la fecha límite de reclamo de la póliza.

Bella no sabía cómo sentirse o qué hacer ahora, las contadas veces que había decidido ayudar a los espíritus que la visitaban terminaba en desastre y luego se encerraba en casa, refugiándose en David y no volvía a ver a dichos espíritus, por lo que ahora que las cosas habían salido bien, no tenía idea si debía ir a la iglesia nuevamente para intentar ver a Thomas o si su etérea presencia se enteraba de manera mágica que ella ya había cumplido su parte.

Sacudió la cabeza frustrada, tendría que preguntarle a David si él sabía como debía actuar luego.

El recordar a David la hizo sentir nostálgica, ella no era muy salidora, por lo que estar en el auto viendo a la gente pasar o atravesarse la ponía un poquito ansiosa.

—Llévame a casa Cullen —pidió cerrando sus ojos y recostándose en el asiento de cuero. El aire acondicionado estaba a su máxima expresión y no le importó, estaba acostumbrada al frío gracias a su fantasmal prometido.

—Haré lo posible señorita, las calles que conozco están cerradas, estamos en la mitad del rodeo.

Bella suspiró derrotada, vio por la ventana y volvió a observar la gente demasiado animada a su alrededor, una sombra o reflejo se movió demasiado rápido afuera del automóvil, eso le hizo recordar su paseo a casa cuando habían dejado a Rose, Bella se tensó un poco pero no se alteró tanto como aquella vez, sin embargo se escurrió en el asiento acostándose por completo.

— ¿Podrías colocar música mientras manejas? No quiero escuchar nada más.

Edward manipuló el aparato del auto, las tonas de "Walk the line" de Johnny Cash, llenaron el todo terreno, Bella no pudo evitar un bufido burlón.

—Charlie llega a todas partes con su música Country. —Edward bajó de inmediato el volumen.

—Lo siento señorita, ¿prefiere que ponga la radio?

—No, no importa, deja a Cash, estoy acostumbrada a oírlo.

Edward volvió a subir el volumen y Bella cerró sus ojos concentrándose en los tonos de la guitarra acústica de Cash y en sus declaraciones de amor hacia June, escondidas en sus letras.

Pensó en lo que había hecho y a pesar de pensar lo contrario, se sentía bastante bien, había ayudado a un tercero sin ningún interés de por medio, había cumplido la palabra dada a su novio y eso la hacía sentir relajada, viera o no a Thomas de nuevo, sabía que él se daría cuenta que lo había ayudado y eso la hacía una mejor persona.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios. Se sentía bien ayudar.

Bella llegó a adormitarse en el cómodo asiento de cuero beige, lo único incómodo era que tenía sus manos como almohada y eso no le permitía del todo dormirse, podía sentir como se movía el auto, pero estaba segura de que lo hacían por muy poco espacio y cada bastante rato.

Respiró profundo pensando que el rodeo era un real dolor en el trasero, antes ella misma odiaba los autos que se empeñaban pasar por el pueblo cuando lo mejor era ir caminando, ahora todo era muy distinto, no tenía idea de quien estaba compitiendo ni si todas las categorías estaban abiertas.

Escuchó una musiquita, era chillona e insistente, la reconoció como el repique del celular de su guardaespaldas, frunció el ceño extrañada, Edward contestó en el tercer repique.

— ¿Hola?

Bella prestó atención pensando que se trataría de su padre o de la casa, pero la voz de ultratumba que resonó en el pecho de su escolta la hizo abrir los ojos como platos.

— ¿De dónde sacaste este número?

La conversación continuó, pero Bella solo era capaz de escuchar una parte de ella.

— ¿La palabra emergencia no te dice algo? No puedo hablar ahora Nicole, estoy trabajando. — Y sin más colgó la llamada, Bella alzó sus cejas pero no pudo evitar medio reírse, el callado y amargado escolta tenía una novia controladora.

Edward murmuró una disculpa pero lo hizo en voz tan baja que Bella pensó que lo había imaginado.

— ¿Has podido avanzar algo? —preguntó incorporándose, la respuesta era negativa.

—Hay mucha gente en la calle señorita, estoy tratando de tomar una vía de escape pero no consigo ninguna. —Bella frunció la boca que pareció un gesto cómico, entrecerró sus ojos y se recostó del asiento delantero, sin pensarlo mucho señaló adelante.

—Estaciónate ahí —dijo señalando un aparcadero—. Seguiremos a pie.

Edward sin chistar hizo lo que le ordenaron, a Bella le gustaba cada vez más la actitud del escolta, de haber sido Emmett o Sam, hubieran llamado a Charlie para decirle lo que Bella les había pedido o en su defecto, hubieran tratado de hacerla desistir.

No esperó a que le abrieran la puerta y se bajó de la camioneta con un ligero salto, frunció la boca por el calor abrazante, sacudió su cola de caballo intentando sacudirse el calor, Edward se posicionó a su lado y extendió una mano exhortándola a caminar.

— ¿Alguna vez has estado en un rodeo, Cullen? —Él negó, Bella sin poder evitarlo sonrió.

—Son divertidos, mucha gente, pero todos son decentes. Vamos.

Edward la siguió para salir del aparcadero, Bella se giró en redondo encarándolo.

—Nunca estuve de acuerdo con que Charlie me colocara un guardaespaldas. —Edward alzó las cejas—. Pero admito que tu discreción y silencio me hacen sentir cómoda, así que te voy a decir esto sin preocuparme por lo que pienses.

Hablaba muy rápido, Edward tan solo asintió indicándole que la estaba escuchando.

—Bajo ningún concepto me dejes sola o fuera de vigilancia hoy, aunque me encantan los rodeos tengo mucho tiempo que no vengo y las multitudes me asustan un poco, así que hoy no me va a molestar en lo absoluto que seas un escolta fastidioso, ¿estamos?

Edward asintió, Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Puedes hablar. —Se vio tentada a sonreír, Cullen parecía más una estatua que un hombre.

—Entendido señorita, no me separaré de usted ni un solo momento. —Bella esta vez sí extendió una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

—Perfecto. —Frunció sus labios un segundo—. Deberías dejar tu chaqueta en el auto, te va a dar algo con tanta ropa y este sol. —Ella llevaba una simple franela ajustada a su cuerpo de color blanco, los tirantes de su sujetador se mostraban del mismo color impecable, había llevado una chaqueta cuando visitó a la familia de Thomas, pero ahora estaba en el asiento trasero del todo terreno, su atuendo lo completaban unos jeans claros y una botas tipo vaquero de cuero marrón.

Edward asintió agradecido y devolviéndose apenas unos pasos, abrió de nuevo el auto depositando adentro la calurosa chaqueta color negro, aprovechándose de las palabras de su jefa se aflojó la delgada corbata y la deslizó fuera de su cuello, abriendo algunos de los botones de su blanca camisa y se arremangó las mangas hasta los codos, Bella observó como sacaba la camisa de sus pantalones, no supo por qué lo hacía, hasta que divisó como la tela ocultaba el arma en el cinto.

Ambos caminaron sorteando a la gente, Bella sonreía cuando alguien la saludaba pero no se quedaba el suficiente tiempo para hablar con alguno, se mantenía en constante movimiento. Las calles parecían una feria, algodones de azúcar, churros, perros calientes, palomitas de maíz, salchichas y demás abundaban, Bella no pudo evitar la tentación y fue hasta el puesto de churros.

—Uno por favor, con doble chocolate.

El vendedor amablemente preparó su orden, Bella se giró dándole la espalda viendo como la gente se divertía, ella jamás se perdía este tipo de eventos; ella, Rose, Jake y David jamás se perdían ninguno, es más, competían entre ellos, bueno, Rose no lo hacía, pero la rubia era genial vitoreándolos.

Bella dio un suspiro sonoro y susurró al viento. —Como te extraño, Dave.

— ¿Disculpe? —la voz de su guardaespaldas la hizo regresar, sacudió su cabeza riendo.

—Nada, nada, solo hablaba conmigo misma. —Edward alzó sus cejas y asintió lentamente, Bella bufó—. Lo hago todo el tiempo Cullen, no hagas como si te sorprendiera.

Fue difícil esconder la sonrisa apenada que se asomaba por las comisuras de sus labios, Bella frunció la boca y entrecerró sus ojos acusándolo con la mirada, el vendedor llamó la atención de Bella entregándole un enorme churro cubierto de chocolate, la chica abrió sus ojos encantada dándole las gracias al amable vendedor.

Vio el churro como si del tesoro del Taj Mahal se tratara y abrió su boca desmesuradamente para darle la primera probada, entonces volvió a observar la mirada inquisitoria de su escolta.

— ¿Quieres uno, Cullen? —El hombre negó de inmediato—. Entonces deja de verme como si fuera un freak. —Eso bastó para que Edward mejorara su compostura, se colocó de nuevo los lentes oscuros y se mantuvo incólume al lado de su protegida mientras esta devoraba con gusto la fritura cubierta por completo de chocolate.

Terminó de consumir la absurda cantidad de azúcar y pagándole al hombre le pidió dos botellas de agua fría, le extendió una al escolta y se fue camino adelante, Edward observó con asombro como su jefa tomaba con tragos largos su agua, ¿de dónde demonios había salido esa chica que parecía divertirse? ¿Dónde estaba la loca que gritaba y hablaba sola?

Bella observó con atención su alrededor, siempre sintió la presencia de su escolta por lo que no le preocupó estar sola, mentalmente dijo que le agradecería a Charlie por su insistencia en contratar aquel nuevo y discreto hombre.

Mientras se dirigía al estadio donde se hacían las diferentes actividades alguien la tomó del brazo, inmediatamente Edward estaba frente a ella, protegiéndola y separándola de quien se la había acercado.

— ¿Qué carajos?

Jacob Black se tambaleó un poco por la presencia abrupta de aquel hombre.

— ¡Jake! —gritó Bella emocionada, colocó una mano sobre el brazo de Edward, dándose cuenta de que era realmente fuerte—. Está bien Cullen, Jake es amigo mío.

Edward se apartó educadamente dejando que ambos se saludaran, Jake abrazó a Bella pero sin perder de vista al hombre de lentes oscuros.

— ¿Quién demonios es este? —Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Seguridad, Charlie lo dejó mientras está de viaje para que me proteja. —Jacob alzó sus cejas sorprendido, Bella rodó los ojos—. Sí, ya sé —dijo en tono de fastidio—. Nunca me ha gustado andar con seguridad de arriba abajo, pero no es tan malo. —Se encogió de hombros para concluir su declaración, Jacob rio sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Me sorprende verte aquí —dijo en voz baja, Bella suspiró.

—Estaba haciendo unas diligencias y no hay paso a Los Cisnes. —Jacob señaló hacía adelante con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Voy adentro, ¿por qué no vienes? Empiezan con las barrileras. —Alzó las cejas tentándola, esa especialidad también la llamaban movimiento de rienda y en ella Bella era experta hacía unos años atrás.

— ¿Quién compite? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio.

—Emily. —Jacob sonrió enormemente, estaba cerca de convencerla, Bella rodó sus ojos y bufó en voz alta, Jake soltó una carcajada.

—Vamos, seguro te diviertes abucheándola. —Bella sonrió negando—. Yo compito en unas horas, voy por el derribe del novillo, tienes que ver el que me toca, es una verdadera bestia.

Bella respiró profundo, era mucha la tentación, volteó a ver a su escolta que se mantenía como una estatua a su espalda y mordiendo su labio le asintió a Jacob.

— ¡Bien! —gritó en triunfo—. Vamos, te localizaré unos puestos buenos.

Bella se dejó guiar llamando a Edward para que los siguiera.

— ¿Y Rose? ¿Está aquí? —Jacob detuvo su marcha y negó.

—No. Las cosas… bueno… —Bella abrió sus ojos de más.

—Jake por Dios, no me digas que terminaron.

—No, no, nada de eso, pero Blondie está muy difícil últimamente. No sé Bells, ya no es lo mismo, cada vez me persigue más, la verdad es que me tiene cansado. —Bella le puso una mano en el musculoso brazo, ella sabía que Jake no parecía enamorado de Rose, también sabía que hacía el intento de ser su novio, pero sabía muy bien de lo intensa que su amiga se ponía a veces. Se reclamó mentalmente que debía ponerle más atención a sus amigos y su relación.

—Hablaré con ella, Jake. —El moreno sonrió.

—Sería bueno, ella necesita buenas amigas a su lado, ¿quién mejor que tú? —Bella sonrió y Jacob continuó su camino al estadio.

.

.

Bella tenía mucho tiempo que no se divertía tanto, aplaudió vitoreando a los jinetes que conocía y abucheó a aquellos que no, rio divertida al ver que Emily Brown aún no batía su record en las barrileras y gritó como loca cuando la chica casi se cae del caballo. Se consiguió con algunos amigos de su padre y con conocidos propios, todos se mostraron realmente interesados en su reaparición en la palestra pública, no habló con ninguno en especial gracias a la eterna presencia de su serio y alto guardaespaldas, que inmutable permanecía sentado detrás de ella pendiente de todo lo que los rodeaba, por lo que simplemente la chica dedicó sonrisas educadas y algunos asentimientos en dirección a aquellos conocidos.

El turno de Jacob vendría pronto, Bella se adelantó en la grada donde estaba sentada para poder verlo bien.

Habían varios competidores, Jacob era el cuarto y último competidor, como el nombre de la competencia lo indicaba Jacob tenía que derribar a un novillo que pesaba entre tres y cuatro veces su peso en el menor tiempo posible, Quil Ateara, primo lejano de Jake fue el primero en competir y tumbó el novillo en un asombroso tiempo de cinco punto tres segundos.

Bella aplaudió porque conocía a Quil, pero no fue muy efusiva en sus aplausos, se colocó de pie y se acercó a la baranda, la apretó con sus manos mordiendo su labio mientras observaba con atención a los siguientes competidores, al segundo no lo conocía, se llamaba Paul Stevens, el chico tumbó al novillo y lo amarró en seis segundos, Bella mantuvo los aplausos educados, faltaba poco para que Jacob compitiera.

El tercero fue difícil, un chico enorme y muy oscuro conocido por su mal temperamento, de nombre Willie, tumbó al novillo en un tiempo impresionante de cuatro punto nueve segundos, si ya el tiempo de Quil era difícil de superar, el de Willie era imposible, Bella no aplaudió esta vez, se mantuvo mordiendo su labio observando con detenimiento.

De la euforia contenida dio un gritillo ahogado al ver a Jacob subido al caballo, el moreno levantó la mirada y le guiñó un ojo a su amiga, Bella se inclinó más sobre la baranda que le llegaba al bajo vientre.

Dieron el disparo al aire que daba por comenzada la competencia, el novillo salió de su jaula de madera corriendo desaforado, Jacob salió corriendo en el caballo prácticamente de inmediato, alzó su mano al viento dándole vueltas a la cuerda en el aire, la lanzó la novillo acertando el tiro, en el mismo momento detuvo el caballo y haló al animal que era tan grande que parecía una vaca ya adulta, Jacob se dejó caer al suelo de tierra y derrapando hacia el animal caído, le amarró las tres patas.

Los movimientos eran casi borrosos de los rápidos que fueron, el estadio en pleno se quedó en silencio cuando Jake se levantó del suelo y extendió los brazos al aire haciendo que su sombrero cayera al suelo.

La pizarra iluminada mostró el nombre de Jacob Black con el impresionante tiempo de cuatro punto setenta y cinco segundos, dibujos de fuegos artificiales anunciaban que había roto el record, Jake había ganado la competencia.

La primera en gritar fue Bella, que casi histérica aplaudió y gritó emocionada, la multitud la siguió con los aplausos, el animador de la competencia hablaba emocionado por los micrófonos indicando lo impecable de la gestión de Jacob y de lo impresionante del espectáculo que había dedicado a los asistentes. Bella presa de la emoción pasó sus piernas por encima de la baranda y se dejó caer a la pista de tierra, corriendo a los brazos de Jacob, quien la alzó dándole algunas vueltas en el aire.

Bella sintió como otras personas la seguían al área de competencias, pero no vio a nadie más acercarse a Jake.

— ¡Ganaste! —le gritó la chica emocionada.

Jacob dio un grito al cielo de júbilo. —No solo gané Bells, ¡rompí el maldito récord!

Bella aplaudió de nuevo gritando al aire mientras Jacob, pareciendo Russel Crowe en el Gladiador le gritaba al público enloquecido.

Todos aplaudían extasiados, Jacob no dejaba de sentirse orgulloso de su triunfo, hubo algo de escándalo a lo lejos pero ni Jake ni Bella prestaron atención, pero la atención que le prestaron los asistentes al rodeo los hizo preguntarse qué pasaba, todos se quedaron en silencio, Jacob dejó sus gritos y volteó en derredor para adivinar de qué se trataba, Bella hizo lo mismo pero no vio nada extraño, frunció el entrecejo cuando los payasos del rodeo corrían hacia ellos gritando aterrados.

La gente de las gradas también empezó a gritar y a desalojar el recinto, Bella se llenó de pánico y se quedó estática sin saber como reaccionar.

.

.

En los rodeos la especialidad más difícil y peligrosa y que a su vez da más puntos al competidor es la monta del toro; el animal es salvaje, enorme, furioso y descontrolado, el vaquero que decide montarlo debe durar ocho segundos mientras el enorme toro de casi una tonelada de peso se encabrita e intenta tumbar la odiosa carga de su lomo, léase… el competidor.

Para competir en esa categoría hace falta mucho más que técnica y fuerza, hace falta una enorme cantidad de agallas, que no todos los vaqueros poseen.

_Bully_, era el toro más poderoso que existía en aquel momento, contaba con aproximadamente novecientos cincuenta kilogramos, su dueño. El viejo Quil, se vanagloriaba de aquello.

Se suponía que Bully no iba a salir aún, faltaban dos competencias más antes de la monta del toro, apartando el hecho de que esta disciplina se realizaba en el campo especial y de forma circular que estaba junto a donde se encontraban, pero el hecho era que habían abierto la jaula de madera del animal dejándolo escapar y no había nadie que pudiera contenerlo.

La vía de escape más cercana a ese campo era donde Bella y Jake se encontraban. Los gritos y la gente en bandada corría en su dirección, los payasos del rodeo, que servían para distraer al toro cuando el jinete se caía, les gritaban que se retiraran del lugar.

La histeria colectiva llegó, Jacob vio a los lados y gritándole a Bella que lo siguiera corrió a las barandas altas para intentar subirse de un solo salto.

Pero Bella estaba en shock, aún no veía al animal, pero las caras de terror de la gente corriendo hacia ella la hacían permanecer aterrada y quieta. Unas manos en su cintura la apretaron y sintió como la movían sobre su eje.

— ¡CORRE! —Bella parpadeó viendo su propio reflejo en los espejuelos oscuros de los lentes de su escolta. Parpadeó confundida, había olvidado por completo su presencia, muy escondido en su mente se acordó que él estaba sentado detrás de ella en las gradas. ¿Cómo era que estaba a su lado en ese momento?

Vagamente recordó el sonido de lo que creyó eran más personas lanzándose a la pista para felicitar a Jake, pero también recordó no haber visto a nadie más acercándosele a su amigo, ¿Cullen la había seguido cuando se lanzó a la pista? La respuesta era evidente.

.

.

Edward no había perdido de vista a la señorita que parecía haberse olvidado que tenía seguridad con ella, se había lanzado de manera imprudente hacia la pista de competiciones para felicitar al hombre que habían visto afuera, no le dio siquiera una mínima oportunidad de hacerla desistir por lo que se vio en la necesidad de lanzarse tras ella, le indicó a los guardias del evento con algunas órdenes que no dejaran bajar a nadie.

Los hombres asombrados, pero sin las agallas de enfrentar al porte del escolta, hicieron lo que les ordenaron.

Edward se quedó tras su protegida con mano en arma y ojos alerta, no existía ninguna amenaza pero su trabajo no era suponer, era actuar… y ahora, un animal feroz con el que no tenía ningún chance de enfrentarse estaba suelto, enfadado y corriendo en pos de ellos y su jefa estaba en shock.

Luego de ordenarle que corriera y que la chica lo viera como si no supiera quien era, Edward no se detuvo a pensar, se agachó lo suficiente y la tomó por las rodillas y lanzándola sobre su hombro corrió hacia las barandas que los separaban de las gradas, Bella observó que corrieron en dirección contraria a donde se había marchado Jacob.

Los gritos de la gente se hacían cada vez más aterradores, Edward no se preocupaba por ellos, demasiados gritos y aún más aterradores había escuchado en las pocas noches que pasó en Afganistán, además no podía detenerse por gritos, su prioridad era salvarla a ella, nada más.

La puso sobre sus pies y entrelazó sus dedos haciéndole un especie de escalón con sus manos, Bella vio con terror la nube de tierra y polvo que se les acercaba, el animal estaba más cerca que nunca, eso finalmente la hizo reaccionar, apoyó su bota de cuero derecha en las manos de su escolta, que la impulsó hacia arriba empujándola luego por su trasero para subirla, Bella pasó las piernas viéndose segura en unos segundos, de inmediato se inclinó hacia la pista nuevamente, Edward buscaba subirse, ella le extendió una mano que él tomó pero no se impulsó de ella, ya que con una agilidad envidiable brincó la baranda.

—Vamos —dijo Edward corriendo delante de ella, debían salir de allí antes de que las cosas se pusieran peor. Bella corrió detrás de la camisa ya no tan blanca del escolta, pero la cantidad de gente era desconcertante, intentó seguir el paso pero era muy bajita para semejante multitud.

Una mano se cernió sobre la de ella, observó con ojos muy abiertos y asustados como Edward la sostenía.

—Voy a sacarte de aquí, no te asustes y no te separes de mí. —Bella asintió y apretó su mano con fervor observando sus ojos verdes, nunca los había detallado, las pocas veces que lo había visto a los ojos llevaba anteojos oscuros, dentro de su histeria se preguntó cuándo se los había quitado.

Edward le dio una mirada segura y confortante, un _te voy a sacar de aquí_, fue prometido silenciosamente, Bella se abrazó al brazo de su guardaespaldas y sin ver hacia adelante lo siguió sin romper el abrazo.

En el suelo que pisaba observó basura, sombreros, guantes y pañuelos perdidos en la histeria colectiva, se detuvieron un segundo y se atrevió a ver hacia al frente. La salida del estadio. Un estrecho pasillo de unos diez o doce escalones. Estaba bloqueada por la cantidad de gente que intentaba salir por la diminuta puerta.

Abajo en la pista se podían escuchar los bramidos del animal, y los intentos de los domadores en ponerle freno, el toro arremetió contra una de las barandas de las gradas e hizo temblar toda la estructura, Bella apretó su agarre en el brazo del escolta soltando un grito ahogado.

Edward maldijo en voz alta y tomándola de nuevo de la mano corrió en dirección contraria de donde se encontraban, Bella se vio tentada a halarlo de regreso, necesitaban salir de ahí, no ir en sentido contrario.

Edward llegó a una de las escaleras que daban acceso a los asientos y subió con ella hasta el final, la estructura en su mayoría de madera se volvió a tambalear por otra arremetida del toro, se escucharon disparos de escopeta y Bella gritó de nuevo apretando el agarre.

Edward llegó a uno de los bordes y soltándola un momento le dio patadas a la baranda de madera para tumbar uno de los soportes y darles suficiente espacio para pasar, cuando lo logró se giró hasta ella extendiendo las manos.

—Ven —dijo extendiendo su mano, Bella negó al darse cuenta de lo que pretendía, sonó otro disparo y se estremeció de nuevo la estructura—. ¡Bella! —gritó Edward agitándola—. Esta estructura se va a desplomar, no va a aguantar mucho con toda esta gente y ese animal arremetiendo una y otra vez, confía en mí, vamos.

La mano estirada hacia ella se movía con insistencia, estaban muy alto para dejarse caer, pero no sabiendo por qué, confió en el escolta y le extendió la mano.

Edward la guió al borde, Bella se sentó dejando colgar sus piernas hacia el vacío, Edward con una calma demasiado diferente a la histeria que los rodeaba, hizo que se dejara colgar de espalda al vacío.

—Está muy alto —dijo ella temblando.

—No te voy a dejar caer, vamos, tú puedes. —Bella se sostuvo de sus codos sobre el suelo de las gradas, Edward tomó su brazo y Bella se terminó de dejar caer con suavidad con él sosteniéndola por el pliegue interno del codo.

— ¿Lista? —Las venas del cuello de Edward estaban brotadas debido al esfuerzo de sostener a un cuerpo con tan solo uno de sus brazos, Bella asintió aferrándose a su agarre.

—Te voy a bajar todo lo que pueda y luego te voy a soltar, no será mucho lo que caigas, lo prometo.

— ¿Y tú? —su voz era trémula, Edward le guiñó un ojo.

—Estaré justo detrás de ti. Corre hacia el auto, yo estaré detrás. —Sin más, Edward la bajó un poco más casi cayéndose con ella, Bella lo vio a los ojos durante el proceso, Edward asintió indicándole que la soltaría, ella respondió igual y sintió el vacío en su estómago apenas una fracción de segundo, de inmediato el suelo de tierra se interpuso en su trayecto, sintió como su pie se dobló en la caída, arrugó la cara por la punzada de dolor pero de inmediato se levantó y corrió cojeando hacia afuera del área de rodeo.

Pero no pudo alejarse mucho, las personas que habían logrado bajar de las gradas del estadio estaban intentando salir del recinto, las autoridades intentaban entrar a poner orden y todo estaba vuelto una catástrofe, Bella giró en redondo sin saber qué hacer, un brazo en su cintura la distrajo.

Vio a Edward a su lado y se aferró a su camisa en un abrazo, no la había abandonado ni se había perdido, Edward volvió a tomar su mano con fuerza y la llevó con él.

—Vamos linda, tengo que sacarte de aquí. —Bella no le prestó atención al apodo, asintió con las mejillas llenas de lágrimas y se dejó arrastrar a la salida.

Edward repartió codazos y se abrió paso entre la multitud, Bella no observaba a nadie, estaba pegada con pegamento a la camisa de su escolta, que a dios gracias no se había detenido en ningún momento. Finalmente vio que el suelo a sus pies lo alumbraba el sol, no era un tumulto de sombras debido a la aglomeración de personas, levantó la mirada y pudo observar como en efecto se habían salido del aterrador terreno donde estaba el estadio.

— ¿Puedes caminar? —la voz de su escolta la distrajo, volteó parpadeando hacia él sin entender claramente a que se refería—. Bella —la llamó—. Tu pie. Te lo doblaste al caer, ¿puedes caminar? —Ella asintió torpemente, Edward sin soltarla de la mano la haló lejos de los pocos que podían salir del estadio, ella flaqueó y dio un grito ahogado al apoyar su pie. Edward se giró de inmediato y sin pedirle permiso la alzó en brazos, se sentía frágil, Bella se abrazó al cuello del escolta y escondió el rostro ahí, Edward sin decir nada corrió hacia el aparcadero, sorteó a la gente, a las autoridades, autos y ambulancias, el accidente se estaba convirtiendo en una tragedia.

Un estruendo terrible se escuchó a sus espaldas, Edward no volteó, pero ella tan solo tenía que levantar la mirada, sus ojos se inundaron y su boca se abrió en un grito que no llegó a salir de sus pulmones al ver la enorme nube de tierra y polvo que se levantó en el estadio, se habían derrumbado las gradas, el rodeo había quedado convertido en una mortandad.

Bella enterró de nuevo la cabeza en el cuello del escolta, Edward apretó su abrazo y mantuvo su paso firme hasta el aparcadero, hurgó en su bolsillo hasta que dio con la pequeña llave, desactivó la alarma y abriendo la puerta trasera del todo terreno la depositó dulcemente, Bella temblaba desesperadamente, Edward estiró sus manos hacia atrás tomando la chaqueta que había dejado antes de bajarse y se la colocó sobre sus hombros.

La tomó de las mejillas y la hizo verlo a los ojos.

— ¿Estás bien? —su voz era demandante—. ¿Estás herida? ¿Necesitas un médico? —Bella parpadeaba sin cesar.

—El rodeo —dijo entrecortadamente—. Las gradas, todas esas personas.

Edward apretó su agarre sacudiéndola un poco. — ¡Oye! No te preocupes por eso ahora, estás a salvo, necesito que me respondas. —Volvió a sacudirla.

Bella parpadeó y tartamudeando dijo: —Estoy bien, solo… solo es mi pie. —Edward asintió y la soltó para ayudarla a que se subiera, Bella abrió los ojos con terror y lo agarró con fuerza.

—Jacob —dijo el nombre de su amigo con miedo—. ¿Viste a Jacob? —Edward negó con la cabeza, Bella intentó bajarse de la camioneta, Edward la detuvo por la cintura.

—No puedes volver allí. —Bella intentó forcejear.

—Es mi amigo, tengo que ver si está bien, ayudarlo. Además, toda la gente que debe estar herida, conozco a varios, tenemos que ayudar. —Edward negó.

—Lo que tengo que hacer es sacarte de aquí, te llevaré de vuelta a la hacienda.

—Por favor —pidió Bella—. Busquemos a Jacob, aunque sea solo a él. —Edward frunció la boca con furia, quería decirle que si aquel chico había salido corriendo dejándola sola en medio del peligro no merecía su preocupación, pero la cara de Bella era de total angustia, Edward no tuvo corazón para decirle que no, asintió y ella intentó bajarse del auto, él volvió a detenerla.

—Tengo que ir —reclamó ella, Edward negó.

—No irás a ninguna parte, apenas puedes caminar, espera a que vuelva, yo iré a ver donde está tu amigo. —Bella asintió, sentía que no iba a poder moverse por mucho rato.

—Gracias. —Edward asintió a regañadientes, la soltó de su agarre y corriendo ligeramente se adentró de nuevo en la enorme tragedia, Bella cerró sus ojos y se inclinó un poco para palpar su pie, por encima del cuero de la bota lo sintió caliente, con mucho esfuerzo y con algo de dolor la sacó de su pie, podía mover el tobillo en círculos pero le dolía como el demonio.

Mordió su labio preocupada por todo. ¿Cómo se había escapado el animal? ¿Cuántos heridos había? ¿Dónde estaba Jacob?

Hizo tronar sus dedos con desespero, entonces recordó su celular y palpó su bolsillo trasero asombrándose de sentir el pequeño bulto dentro de la tela del jean, lo sacó y con dedos temblorosos lo desbloqueó buscando el número de Jake.

Repicó una, dos y tres veces, nadie contestó, volvió a llamar obteniendo el mismo resultado, Bella mordió su labio preocupada, se alzó lo que pudo desde su puesto sentada a ver si había señal de su escolta o de su amigo.

— ¡BELLA! —La chica ahogó un gemido de alegría al ver al enorme moreno que era su amigo correr hacia ella, intentó bajarse de la camioneta y su pie herido no la dejó, se volvió a sentar y con lágrimas de alivio en los ojos lo llamó. — ¡Jake! —El chico suspiró aliviado al verla—. Te estaba llamando —dijo Bella batiendo el celular en su mano, el moreno palpó sus bolsillos y se encogió de hombros, Bella entendió que había perdido su celular.

—Dios ¡estás bien! Le he preguntado a todo el mundo por ti, nadie me dijo nada, no te encontré por ninguna parte. ¿Dónde te metiste? —preguntó Jake acercándose a ella, Bella dio un escalofrío de repente, se apretó más en la chaqueta del escolta, la adrenalina la estaba abandonando dejándola un tanto débil y el ver sano y salvo a Jake la hizo perder lo último de adrenalina que había producido.

—Edward. —Sacudió la cabeza—. Mi escolta, ¿recuerdas? Él me sacó de allí, fue terrible, pero no te vi por ninguna parte. Dios Jake, ¡las gradas se cayeron!

—Todo se derrumbó Bells, eso parecía un verdadero infierno, no sé como demonios pude salir ileso, que bueno que tu escolta te sacó, yo me giré a buscarte y ya no estabas.

—Todo fue muy rápido Jake, Edward me sacó por el lado contrario del que subiste, estaba más cerca de la salida. —Jacob asintió y frunció de repente el ceño, Bella giró la cabeza por su expresión.

— ¿Qué? —Jacob vio hacia el desastre del estadio y de vuelta a ella, repitió la seña un par de veces más, Bella levantó las cejas.

— ¿Jake? —El hombre negó.

—Nada, nada, no me hagas caso, voy a ver si puedo ayudar, aunque creo que mejor me voy a casa, Blondie debe estar preocupada si es que vio algo de esto. —Bella asintió.

—Ve con ella, no la voy a llamar para decirle nada porque va a terminar histérica. Ve a casa, cámbiate y después regresas a ver si puedes ayudar.

Jacob respiró profundo. —Dios, me siento agotado.

Bella le sonrió—. Acabamos de sobrevivir a una tragedia, no es para menos, vete a casa, yo te llamo luego. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Tienes tu auto? —Jacob asintió.

—Cuídate Bells, nos vemos. —Se dio la vuelta y salió perdiéndose entre la gente que iba de aquí para allá. Habían paramédicos y auxiliares ayudando a los heridos, Bella suspiró aliviada y cerró los ojos un segundo.

Entonces voces y murmullos se empezaron arremolinar en sus oídos, Bella frunció el ceño sin saber que era lo que escuchaba, había gritos, llantos y llamados a voz de garganta, nombres, apodos, parentescos.

_¡Julie!_

_¡Stefan!_

_¡Papá!_

_¡Ximena!_

_¡Hermana!_

Bella se llevó la palma de la mano derecha a la frente, abrió los ojos con cansancio y los entrecerró viendo al frente, había varias personas caminando en distintas direcciones, todas con miradas perdidas y con actitudes extrañas, Bella entrecerró los ojos, había algo extraño con ellas.

Todas caminaban, todas llamaban en voz alta pero ninguna parecía notar la presencia de la persona que tenían al lado.

Cayó en cuenta de qué pasaba cuando vio como su escolta caminaba hacia ella desde lo lejos, una chica se le acercó a preguntarle algo o a pedirle ayuda, nunca sabrá cual de las dos era, pero Edward siguió caminando a través de la chica que pareció desvanecerse, a Bella se le heló la sangre al entenderlo, no eran personas las que oía y veía.

— ¿Se siente bien? —la voz de su escolta la hizo reaccionar, Bella parpadeó enderezando un poco su espalda y tragándose las lágrimas asintió. Edward se acercó a ayudarla para que se sentara bien dentro de la camioneta—. Busqué por donde pude señorita, pero no encontré a su amigo, pudieron controlar al animal, siete disparos de escopeta lo pudieron tumbar, no revisé mucho porque no quería dejarla mucho rato sola —Bella le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo asegurándose de mantener su mirada gacha.

—Está bien, no te preocupes —dijo dándose cuenta de que Edward volvía a tratarla de señorita, otro grito de aquellos seres que vio le heló la sangre, Edward se fijó en su temblor e intentó aferrarla más a la chaqueta , Bella cerró los ojos respirando profundo. Mientras aquellos seres no se fijaran que ella podía verlos y oírlos estaba a salvo, era egoísta y estaba al tanto de eso, pero no iba de servir de mucha ayuda ahora, estaba cansada, herida y asustada, a lo mejor regresaba después. El solo pensamiento la hizo temblar de nuevo—. Vámonos —pidió con voz baja, Edward asintió y terminándola de acomodar en el asiento y de colocarle el cinturón de seguridad, trancó la puerta y se subió de conductor.

Bella se sintió un poco más a salvo cuando finalmente, después de sortear a demasiados obstáculos, Edward tomó la vía a la hacienda.

— ¿Crees que haya sido muy grave Edward? —su voz fue un simple susurro, pero el escolta la escuchó.

—Lo creo señorita, aún no había salido toda la gente cuando las gradas se desplomaron, cuando fui por su amigo, no me dejaron pasar más allá, apenas vi al animal caído. —Bella entonces recordó su encuentro con Jake.

—No te preocupes por Jacob, él me encontró en el estacionamiento, me estaba buscando y se alivió bastante al verme sana. —Edward frunció la boca, y ella lo pudo ver por el retrovisor, rodó los ojos en blanco—. No hagas esa cara, estaba bastante asustado, no se quedó conmigo porque fue a su casa con Rose, su novia, que debe estar realmente asustada por todo esto.

Edward no emitió opinión alguna, ese no era su trabajo, en cambio, asintió a su jefa, Bella sintiéndose agotada se recostó de la ventana cerrando sus ojos

—Señorita, ¿segura que no quiere que la lleve al servicio médico? —Bella negó aún con ojos cerrados.

—Ellos deben tener suficiente trabajo ahora como para preocuparse por un pie torcido Edward, Khloe cuidará de mí, solo llévame a casa... —respiró profundo y completó: —Y puedes volver a llamarme Bella, eso de _señorita_ ya me tiene cansada.

Edward a eso, no contestó.

.

.

— ¡Dios mío! —Khloe salió de casa aterrada viendo como Edward llevaba a Bella en brazos hasta la puerta, había visto las noticias del accidente en el pueblo y había estado con el corazón en la boca todo el tiempo. Se suponía que Bella no estaba allí, pero algo le decía que se preocupara y mucho. Y al verla llegar desvalida, alzada en brazos, supo que su preocupación había tenido fundamento.

Bella incorporó un poco el rostro y le sonrió a su madre postiza. —Estoy bien Khlo, solo me falseé el tobillo. —Khloe juntó sus manos con lágrimas en los ojos, Bella estiró su mano hasta su mejilla—. No llores tontita, estoy bien… Estamos —completó viendo a su escolta un segundo.

—Debe descansar —dijo Edward manejando mejor el peso de su carga—. Será mejor que la lleve a su habitación.

Khloe se apartó asintiendo. —Claro, claro. Por Dios que pena que yo me quedo aquí hablando estupideces. Suban, suban. —Edward no pidió permiso para subir a la planta superior, afianzó su agarre en Bella y subió las escaleras con paso firme.

La depositó con delicadeza sobre la cama, Khloe se había detenido en la primera planta para tomar el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

David salió de la nada subiéndose con rapidez sobre la cama, Bella antes de verlo sintió el escalofrío característico, este sin embargo fue un poco más extenso, dado que lo había sufrido apenas minutos antes.

—_Linda. ¿Qué sucedió?_ —Bella tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

— ¿Ah? —la voz no perteneciente a David hizo que Bella abriera los ojos con terror, frente a ella observó a los dos hombres, David la veía lleno de preocupación, Edward aunque se veía preocupado, estaba algo extrañado también.

—Nada Edward —dijo Bella colocándose un poco de lado, vio con una suplica muda a David, que asintió entendiendo que no podía contestarle y se sentó frente a ella tocando con su fría caricia su mano.

—Mi niña, hubo una tragedia en el rodeo, tengo el Ave María en la boca escuchando las noticias. —Khloe entró a la habitación como un huracán, Bella se enderezó de nuevo sobre su espalda.

—Lo sé Khlo, estábamos ahí. —Khloe ahogó un gemido, David la observó de hito a hito.

—_Linda, ¿de qué habla Khlo? ¿Qué tragedia?_

— ¿Cómo que estaban ahí?

Ambas demandas fueron expuestas, Bella cerró sus ojos en derrota.

—Khlo —llamó Edward por primera vez—. Entiendo que estés preocupada por saber qué pasó, pero lo importante es que tu niña está bien; sin embargo me preocupa mucho su tobillo, se está hinchando y creo que deberíamos llamar al médico, pero la señorita no quiso ir, por qué no se lo atiendes mientras ella te cuenta lo que sucedió.

Las palabras no fueron groseras, pero fueron exigentes. Khloe asintió al escolta y de inmediato se puso a trabajar en su tobillo, intentó subirle la bota del pantalón y Bella la detuvo.

—Será mejor que me los quite Khlo, además, necesito una ducha, luego me atiendes el tobillo. —Edward tomó esas palabras como despedida y asintiéndole a las señoras se dispuso a salir de la habitación.

—Edward —llamó Bella antes de que se retirara por completo, él se giró observándola a los ojos—. Gracias. —El escolta asintió casi militarmente.

—Mi trabajo es protegerla señorita. —Y volviendo a hacer una reverencia se marchó. Necesitaba un baño y una bebida refrescante cuanto antes.

.

.

Cuando Bella se encontró de nuevo en su cama, bañada en su suave loción cítrica, contó lo sucedido, cuando apenas cerró la boca, los regaños no se hicieron esperar.

— _¿Estás loca, linda?_ —la voz de David era entre preocupada y demandante—. _ ¿Para qué demonios fuiste al rodeo?_ —Bella inclinó la cabeza con derrota.

—No había planificado ir, estaba en la zona, no había paso. —Se encogió de hombros, su explicación sirvió para las demandas de ambos visitantes de su cuarto—. Además. —Bella completó un tanto ofendida de ambos regaños—. Si no recuerdo mal me dijiste que podía ser buena idea ir. —Su demanda era con David, no con Khlo, que cuando intentó refutarle, Bella la interrumpió de nuevo—. Fue un accidente, el enorme toro de Quil se escapó, sé que fue una tragedia, pero no fue premeditado. Estoy bien, de verdad lo estoy.

Khloe terminó de darle la última vuelta al material blanco y hecho de gasa en su tobillo herido, el olor a mentol de la crema antiinflamatoria tenía la habitación inundada. David estaba recostado en la pared frontal, sus brazos cruzados y su boca en una perfecta línea preocupada.

—Estás bien gracias a Edward, ese muchacho te trajo con bien a casa, ¡si Charlie se entera! —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza—. A tu padre le dará un ataque cuando se entere. —Bella tomó sus manos.

—Khlo, papá no tiene que enterarse de esto. —El ama de llaves abrió la boca, Bella sacudió la cabeza continuando: —Está muy lejos para hacer algo Khlo, déjalo que termine sus negocios, sé que seguramente ayudará a las familias afectadas, yo puedo hacer eso en su nombre, déjalo con Alice y Charlotte allá, lejos de todo este caos, por favor, sabes que no me va a dejar moverme de casa si viene.

— ¡Y con toda la razón que lo haga! —la voz de Khlo se alzó unas octavas—.

—Fue un accidente Khlo —refutó de inmediato Bella—. Nadie tuvo la culpa. —El ama de llaves no pudo aguantar más y derramando lágrimas silenciosas se cubrió la cara, Bella suspiró y se acercó hasta ella arrastrándose en la cama, la abrazó con ternura.

—No llores Khlo, por favor, estoy bien, lo prometo. —Khloe lloró contra el hombro de su niña.

—Estaba tan nerviosa oyendo la noticia, tenía miedo por ti, no sabía dónde estabas, pero me repetía una y otra vez que no irías al rodeo, pero luego te vi en brazos de Edward. —Khloe se estremeció y Bella la abrazó más fuerte, su madre postiza necesitaba desahogarse—. Me acordé tanto de tu otro accidente —su voz fue apenas un susurro, Bella besó el cabello canoso de su ama de llaves.

—Lo sé, lo sé Khlo y lo lamento mucho, pero esta vez es distinto. —Levantó la mirada y la clavó con su prometido que la veía con miedo de que se desvaneciera—. Sé que la palabra accidente te asusta cuando tiene que ver conmigo, pero esta vez fue diferente, yo no _fui _la víctima de este accidente, simplemente pasó cerca de mí.

Khloe la abrazó fuerte por unos segundos más, luego asintió contra su hombro.

—Lo sé niña, lo sé. Lo lamento, es que a veces…

—Shh, tranquila, lo sé. —Bella la sostuvo un par de minutos más. Cuando estuvo segura de la entereza restablecida de su ama de llaves la soltó, acarició sus mejillas y le sonrió.

— ¿Quieres que te diga algo? —Khloe asintió limpiándose los rastros de humedad de su rostro—. Muero de hambre. —Ese comentario hizo que la mujer sonriera enormemente, Bella le correspondió—. ¿Tienes de tu torta de chocolate?

Eso bastó y sobró para que Khloe se sintiera mejor, y saliendo con premura salió de la habitación de Bella con la promesa de un pastel recién horneado.

Cuando finalmente se quedó sola, volteó a ver a David, que aun la veía con brazos cruzados esperando una explicación.


	5. Capítulo 5 Entre muertos y fantasmas

**¡Hola! Les dejo una nueva entrega, espero les guste...**

**Como es costumbre, este cap esta beteado por mi amiga Cony, gracias preciosa...  
**

**Y los personajes que ya conoces son de Meyer, los demás y las situaciones que los rodean, son mios, gracias por seguirme y leerme...  
**

**Besossss**

**Capítulo 5.**

**Entre muertos y fantasmas.**

—No me veas así —pidió Bella—, tú mismo me dijiste que debía ayudar, me dijiste que cuando te pasó a ti no sabías qué hacer, no puedo quedarme en casa sabiendo que toda esa gente está allá, perdida.

David se colocó de pie, empezó a caminar en círculos por la habitación.

—_Lo sé, sé que te dije eso, pero… ¿estás segura?_ —Él más que nadie sabía que no podía retenerla, la conocía bastante bien, le había costado mucho que aceptara su primera invitación a salir, le había costado aun más que aceptara la segunda, Isabella era terca y decidida y cuando le daba por hacer algo, lo hacía.

—Estoy segura Dave —dijo en voz baja viéndolo.

—_Pero tu pie, aún no estás del todo recuperada._ —Bella observó su tobillo en alto gracias a unos almohadones que Khloe le había llevado, no le dolía y lo mantenía así para no alterar al ama de llaves ni a su prometido, pero el hecho era que se sentía mucho mejor, el doctor Eleazar había finalmente ido a verla el día siguiente de la tragedia, le dijo, en efecto, que se había falseado el tobillo y que con un poco de reposo y manteniéndolo en alto mejoraría rápidamente.

Bella preguntó por la tragedia en el pueblo, el experimentado doctor le dijo que no se preocupara, que ya habían manejado la situación de la mejor manera, que sabía que había algunos fallecidos y muchos heridos, pero que él no había acudido al hospital del pueblo y que no sabía la situación con claridad.

Bella se indignó de la opinión del médico y hasta le reclamó diciéndole que ella, que era casi veterinaria, estaba preocupada por las víctimas del accidente y como era posible que él, siendo doctor que había hecho un juramento, no lo estaba.

El doctor aceptó en silencio los reclamos de la chica, lo que le había reclamado era cierto, pero también era cierto que le había mentido, él había estado en el hospital, sus huesos estaban cansados por pasar horas de pie dentro de un quirófano tratando de curar a los heridos, pero no le había dicho nada a Bella por petición de su eterna amiga y amor platónico Khloe Danish.

Khlo le pidió al buen doctor que no le dijera ningún detalle de la tragedia a su niña, que no quería que se preocupara ni se asustara y mucho menos que le diera por ir a ayudar, le daba terror que quisiera salir de la casa.

.

.

Bella suspiró ruidosamente, convencer a David iba a ser difícil, sabía que podía marcharse sin conversar con él ya que el chico no iba a poder detenerla aunque quisiera, pero no quería llegar a esos extremos.

—Estoy segura Dave —dijo en voz baja—. Me siento bastante bien, además no me voy a demorar mucho, lo prometo.

—_Linda, ¿quién te entiende? Primero te costó horrores querer ayudar a los espectros que veías, te encerraste en casa y tuve que recurrir a todos mis recuerdos para convencerte, ahora que no es seguro que salgas, que ayudes, quieres hacerlo. ¿Dime por qué?_

El suspiro de Bella llenó el recinto. —No sé. —Se encogió de hombros—. Tú mismo me dijiste que cuando despertaste todo fue confuso y difícil, imagínate como estarán ellos ahora, sin saber realmente que les sucedió —hizo una pausa y continuó—. Tú mismo me lo dijiste Dave, si puedo ayudar, ¿por qué no hacerlo?

—_Linda_ —volvió a repetir, Bella recordó que así la había llamado su escolta cuando la estaba rescatando el toro desbocado, sacudió la cabeza prestándole atención a David—. _No será lo mismo, hasta ahora tú solamente ves a uno de nosotros por vez, ¿no es cierto? _—Bella parpadeó asombrada, asintió despacio.

—_Tú misma me has dicho que aquí en la hacienda solo tienes contacto conmigo y a veces con tu abuela. _—Bella volvió a asentir sin saber a que se refería—. _Bien_ —continuó David—. _Me dijiste que cuando tu escolta te dejó para buscar a Jake escuchaste y viste a varios de nosotros._

— ¿Qué… a-a qué te refieres? —tartamudeó nerviosa, David respiró profundo altamente preocupado.

— _¿Qué vas a hacer si te encuentras con más de uno? ¿Cómo vas a poder controlar las voces sin desquiciarte? ¿Cómo vas a poder ayudarlos?_

Sus palabras eran ciertas, aunque tenía cerca de los dos años con este _don_, no sabía manejarlo, no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con los espíritus, con David había sido diferente, ella lo conocía y no le tendría nunca miedo, pero ahora era diferente, por lo que recordaba cuando los vio en las inmediaciones del estadio habían por lo menos unos seis o siete espíritus rondando y gritando, en lo que se dieran cuenta de que ella los veía le caerían encima de eso estaba segura, pero… ¿podría manejarlos?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, David asintió aliviado al ver que flaqueó un poco con su resolución.

— _¿Ves a qué me refiero? No puedes ayudar si no sabes como._ —Bella observó sus manos mientras movía sus dedos constantemente, recordó de nuevo la desesperación en las voces que aquellos seres que vio cerca del estadio y volvió a temblar de frío.

—Está bien —convino al rato—. No iré, me quedaré en casa, lo prometo.

Una caricia fría se apoderó de su frente, David le estaba dando un pequeño beso. —_Gracias_ —susurró cerca de su oído—. _No quiero que te pase nada linda, ni siquiera que te asustes._ —Bella asintió entendiendo, se escurrió un poco en la cama y cerró sus ojos.

—Voy a intentar dormir un rato.

—_Claro, te dejaré para que descanses, en lo que despiertes piensa en mí y vendré a verte._ —Otra caricia se apoderó de su frente y luego el silencio fue abrumador.

Bella abrió uno de sus ojos fijándose en la ausencia de su prometido, observó el techo con detenimiento mientras distraídamente giraba el tobillo herido, casi no sentía ninguna molestia, estaba acostumbrada a torcerse los tobillos, crecer y correr a diario en pisos de tierra hacían de eso accidentes el pan de todos los días, además, cuando se lo hirió estaba usando botas, ellas ayudaron a que no se lo torciera de un todo.

Resopló y se tronó los dedos mientras pensaba, David tenía razón, el solo hecho de pensar que todos aquellos espectros se dieran cuenta de su condición e intentaran comunicarse con ella la asustaba mucho, pero el quedarse sin hacer nada en casa la dejaba peor.

Habían pasado unos cuatro días desde el accidente y Khloe se las había arreglado para mantenerla encerrada en casa, consejos y exageraciones que tenían que ver con su pie herido eran las mas populares, Bella las había aceptado al principio, pero ahora no podía quedarse ahí sin hacer nada.

Se sentó lentamente en la cama, un ligero _pum, pum_ latió en su tobillo, no le prestó atención y se colocó completamente de pie chequeando que pudiera apoyarlo, caminó un par de pasos y todo fue perfecto, suspiró aliviada y caminó hasta su ropero, se había dado una ducha hacía no mucho y Khloe había refrescado su vendaje por lo que tan solo se preocupó por tomar algo de ropa.

Los jeans era algo indispensable cuando vives en una hacienda, tenía cientos de ellos, eligió unos desgastados casi rotos y los caló por sus piernas, una franela musculosa negra cubrió su pecho y estómago, por encima de ésta, una blusa de cuadros escoceses verdes y grises hacían juego, sus botas vaqueras esta vez negras, fueron un poco difícil de calzar debido a su vendaje, pero no fue imposible.

Salió de la habitación sintiendo que estaba escapando de la escuela, la sala común entre la habitación de las dos hermanas estaba desolada, Bella caminó con cautela por los muebles que Alice había pedido para la decoración de dicho espacio, recordó con cierta nostalgia a su media hermana, sacudió la cabeza al pensar en su madrastra y se dijo a si misma que mientras Charlotte no estuviera cerca era mejor.

Se vio a si misma en el pasillo de las habitaciones, nadie estaba a la vista, caminó con cautela a las escaleras y teniendo cuidado de no hace sonar las suelas de sus botas bajó las escaleras hasta la planta principal.

Khloe no estaba a la vista y pensó que eso era demasiada suerte y que definitivamente debía hacer lo que estaba pensando, caminó hasta la puerta principal y garabateó en una nota una pequeña explicación a su ama de llaves para no preocuparla de más y salió al caluroso ambiente.

El caminillo de grava de la entrada se veía muy árido gracias al sol de medio día, Bella tronó sus dedos mientras pensaba como llegar al pueblo, tenía que irse sola porque le había dado el día libre a su guardaespaldas, Edward le había dicho que debía resolver algunos asuntos en su hogar, Bella recordó a la novia celosa que lo llamó el día del accidente, por lo que le dijo que no había problema, que podía ir ya que ella estaba teniendo casa por cárcel gracias a Khloe.

Pensar en decirle a Seth —el chofer de la casa— era impensable, el chico era muy asustadizo y terminaría diciéndole a Khloe de sus planes, Bella frunció la boca, Sam y Emmett lo tenían bien entrenado, aquel flacuchento chico no hacía nada por Motus propio, suspiró pensando en su escolta, Edward le hacía caso a ella, sin pedir segundas opiniones.

Pero ahora no estaba, así que tenía que ponerse manos a la obra y apresurarse.

Caminó al Range Rover que estaba aparcado al frente de la casa, Seth lo debe haber dejado ahí mientras ayudaba a Khlo con alguna cosa, Bella sonrió para si misma, las cosas estaban saliendo bien, abrió con delicadeza la puerta del conductor y se subió buscando alrededor las llaves.

Bajó el tapa sol y el juego de llaves con el llavero de la marca del rustico cayó en sus dedos expectantes, Bella con una enorme sonrisa y nervios en su estómago metió la llave en el contacto y a velocidad tomó el camino de salida de la hacienda.

Tenía tiempo sin manejar, pero la técnica no se olvida, por lo que poco a poco y con cautela tomó el camino, primero de asfalto y luego de tierra para salir de Los Cisnes.

Alejarse de Los Cisnes, fue sencillo, el camino estaba vacío, limpio y sencillo, a pesar de llevar aire acondicionado y las ventanillas arriba Bella colocó música en la radio, prefería amortiguar cualquier posible sonido exterior.

Estaba dándole golpecitos al volante siguiendo las melodías de Cash cuando tuvo que frenar en seco.

Había llegado al pueblo, sabía dónde se encontraba, la tienda de golosinas de la Señora Martha estaba a su derecha, la tienda de artículos deportivos de los Newton estaba justo al lado, a la izquierda se encontraba el consultorio veterinario único y más popular de la región.

Estaba a apenas unos kilómetros de distancia de Los Cisnes, en Dallas, Texas, Estados Unidos de América, pero le era difícil reconocer su alrededor.

El pueblo estaba desolado, las tiendas estaban cerradas y no se veía a nadie en las calles, no tenía nada que ver con lo que ella había visto hacía un par de días apenas, no quedaba rastro de la alegría de la gente, ni las decoraciones pertinentes al rodeo, el pueblo estaba gris y triste.

Consiguió el camino al estadio con facilidad, el estacionamiento que utilizó junto a su escolta estaba vacío, ni siquiera el amable acomodador estaba cerca, Bella dejó el rustico en el primer espacio permitido y luego de apagarlo se bajó del auto con un ligero salto, tomó su chaqueta del asiento trasero y sin prestarle atención al sol se la colocó y caminó hacia afuera del aparcadero.

No vio a autoridades ni a bomberos por la zona, se suponía que ya habían recogido a los heridos y nada más quedaba recoger los escombros.

Bella caminó hacia las gradas derrumbadas, le parecía extraño que no hubiera nadie cuidando la zona, después de todo deberían estar haciendo trabajos para recoger todo aquel desastre ¿no?

Se tomó bien de la chaqueta en un intento de protección y caminó lo más cercano que pudo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al recordar lo que había sucedido la ultima vez que estuvo allí, pensó que sería buena idea estar acompañada de su escolta, pero sacudió la cabeza descartando esa posibilidad, era suficiente con la mirada escéptica que él le daba a diario, no tenía por qué aumentar aquel escepticismo.

Las verjas que separaban la entrada del estadio con las gradas caídas no le permitieron el paso, Bella dio algunos golpes en la reja con la palma abierta.

— ¿Buenas? —gritó hacia adentro—. ¿Alguien puede oírme?

— ¿Quién hace tanto alboroto? —la voz masculina y seria salió de la pequeña casa de vigilancia de la entrada, la puerta estaba abierta y de ella salió un anciano vestido de vigilante.

—Y-yo hago ese escándalo —dijo Bella batiendo su mano en un saludo, no tenía idea si el aciano estaba en realidad ahí con ella o era producto de su macabro don, pero no quería dar por sentado que aquel señor estuviera muerto, cuando lo hizo con Edward salió muy mal parada, mientras dilucidaba eso en su mente el anciano se removió sus gafas.

— ¿Niña Swan? —Bella arrugó un poco el entrecejo, no lo reconocía, ni siquiera sabía que la conocía y le daba algo de vergüenza decírselo.

—Sí, soy yo —dijo con una sonrisa, el anciano caminó hasta ella volviéndose acomodar los anteojos.

—Dios, niña, no te veía desde hacía mucho tiempo, que grande estás. —Bella sonrió educadamente.

—Estuve un poco aislada después de… —Se encogió de hombros sin querer mencionar su accidente de coche. El anciano frunció un poco el cejo intentando entenderla. Pero se demoró tanto articulando palabra alguna y Bella se encontraba tan ansiosa que continuó hablando sin esperar educadamente la respuesta del anciano

—Me preguntaba si usted me dejaría entrar. —Señaló hacaa adentro y mordió su labio recriminándose de lo directa que sonaba, el viejo anciano parpadeó en su dirección viéndola extrañado.

—Niña, esto no es lugar para ti, no deberías estar aquí pequeña.

Bella se agarró de las rejas suspirando.

—Por favor —pidió—. Estuve aquí cuando ocurrió todo, solo quiero ayudar. —El anciano levantó su mirada, sus ojos eran grises, pero no era un gris nítido y brillante, era más bien opaco y escalofriante, parecían cataratas, el pobre hombre debe haber sufrido de glaucoma o algo parecido, Bella sintió un escalofrío aún mayor al verlos y dudó si el viejo siquiera podía ver.

— ¿Estuviste aquí? —Bella asintió sin ser capaz de encontrar su voz, el viejo dio unos pasos hasta ella y se sintió inmoviliza, atrapada por esos escalofriantes ojos

—Niña… —suspiró el anciano con pena—. Eres como tu madre, un imán para la desgracia.

Bella se paralizó ante tal comentario, nunca mencionaba a Renée, sabía que existía y sabía que llegó a quererla y mucho, pero cuando se divorció de Charlie también lo hizo de ella, dejándola para siempre en compañía de la arpía de Charlotte y la llegada inminente de Alice…

A Bella se le atragantaron las palabras en la boca. ¿Quién era aquel anciano? ¿Cómo era que conocía a su madre? ¿Y por qué el comentario de las desgracias?

—Mi… ¿Mi madre? —El viejo asintió—. ¿Qué… qué sabe usted de mi madre? ¿Quién es usted?

—Tu madre siempre estaba en las desgracias, en los accidentes, tenía imán para esas cosas.

—No, no. —Bella negó agarrando la reja con fuerza—.Mi madre me dejó pequeña, yo, yo ella nunca… no sé de qué habla.

— ¿Bella? —dio un grito de la impresión y se giró temblando, los ojos le lagrimeaban, vio detrás de ella a Jacob que la observaba con cautela y algo de sorpresa, sin decirle nada se giró de nuevo hacia adentro del estadio, pero el viejo no estaba, dio golpes contra la verja como loca.

— ¡Oiga! —gritó de nuevo—. ¡Salga! ¡Dígame de que demonios estaba hablando!

— ¡Bella! —Jacob gritó detrás de ella y corrió a su encuentro, Bella siguió dándole golpes a la verja.

—El anciano —le dijo a Jake y volvió a golpear la reja—. Él dijo algo de mi madre —gruñó con rabia y volvió a golpear—. ¡Salga! —gritó desesperada, Jacob le gritó para sacarla del trance.

— ¡Bella! ¿Qué anciano? Ahí no hay nadie.

Parpadeó de nuevo y se dio cuenta que Jacob tenía razón, no había nadie, la poca actividad que había visto detrás de la verja se había esfumado, podía ver las gradas caídas al final y para su mayor asombro la pequeña casa de vigilancia estaba caída y en ruinas como el resto de las instalaciones.

Había sido un espíritu, el viejo no existía, no era de verdad, recordó los escalofriantes ojos y se dejó caer en el suelo, no respiraba bien y sus pies no soportaban su peso, su amigo intentó tomarla en brazos pero ella llegó primero al suelo.

.

.

Edward tenía su primer día libre desde que trabajaba para los Swan, entre él y Charlie habían quedado que estaría trabajando únicamente las cuatro semanas que él estuviera de viaje, una vez él regresara comprobarían la necesidad diaria de su presencia y se le contrataría o no, así de sencillo.

No era el mejor trato, pero era trabajo y el Sr. Swan pagaba ridículamente bien, con su paga de esas cuatro semanas podía costearse algunos meses de alquiler de su escueto apartamento y pasarle plata a Anna y Nicole.

También, entre Charlie, Edward y con la intervención de Emmett habían llegado al acuerdo de que si él necesitaba un par de días durante ese tiempo con Isabella, podía tomarlos, siempre y cuando Isabella estuviera informada y aceptara las condiciones.

Así pues se encontraba en lo que era por fin su primer fin de semana libre, Anna salía de viaje el sábado temprano, iba a Houston la ciudad natal de Edward y de la misma Nicole, tenía que estar presente en la reunión mensual del departamento para el que trabajaba, por lo que eso dejaba a Nicole sin custodio este fin de semana, así que Edward se vio en la imperiosa necesidad de pedirle a su jefa un par de días libres.

Serían dos noches afuera, pasaría viernes y sábado con Nicole en su departamento y el domingo antes de anochecer regresaría a la hacienda, a su rutina últimamente diaria.

La señorita de la casa estaba bastante bien, ya caminaba mejor y no había dado indicios de querer acercarse al pueblo. Apartando el hecho de que Khloe la tenía bajo mil ojos.

La casa de Anna quedaba en el pueblo vecino, bastantes kilómetros de distancia de Los Cisnes, Seth le hizo el favor de llevarlo en el auto que normalmente usaba el dueño de la casa, era otro todo terreno, pero de diferente marca y modelo, Edward supo que se trataba de un Toyota, pero no le prestó demasiada atención al modelo del vehículo.

Seth lo dejó al frente de la casa pequeña y acogedora de Anna y con la promesa, agradecida de Edward, le indicó que vendría por él en la tarde del domingo.

.

.

Ahora, un par de horas más tarde se encontraba con su gran responsabilidad, Nicole, escrudiñando en su apartamento propio, habían tenido que ir desde casa de Anna hasta ahí en trasporte público, cosa que la chica criticó entre dientes todo el camino, se quejaba del calor y de que no tuviera un auto, Edward simplemente no contestó a sus comentarios,

Cuando llegaron al apartamento dejó caer su bolso en el suelo, Nicole dio un vistazo alrededor.

—Acogedor. —Edward rodó los ojos y entrecerrándolos le recriminó.

—Cero burlas Nicole, esto es lo que puedo pagar. —La chica encogió sus hombros y subió sus manos en rendición—. No me estoy burlando Edward, en verdad me parece acogedor.

Edward respiró profundo y observó a su alrededor. Todavía habían algunas cajas sin desembalar, cuando fue a trabajar con Emmett había dejado todo como estaba, el apartamento necesitaba una buena limpieza para darle una fachada de hogar a aquel lugar.

— ¿Todavía practicas tiro al blanco? —la pregunta de la chica lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y se giró para verla viendo el desgastado marco de la puerta de entrada, Edward respiró profundo y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

—Tengo tiempo que no lo hago, he estado ocupado últimamente. —Nicole sonrió y preguntó.

— ¿Cómo te va en el nuevo trabajo?

— ¿Qué quieres cenar? —la evasiva a la pregunta fue muy clara, Nicole se cruzó de brazos.

—Edward, quiero hablar contigo. —El escolta se cruzó también de brazos imitando su postura.

— ¿Quieres hablar? Perfecto, hablemos de la escuela. ¿Cómo saliste en ciencias y matemáticas? ¿Ya no te estás metiendo en problemas?

La chica resopló y caminó hasta el ruyido sofá dejándose caer con un quejido.

—Ya te pusiste latoso. —Edward caminó hasta estar parado frente a ella.

— ¿Creíste que no me iba a enterar? Soy tu tutor.

Nicole enfurruñada murmuró algunas palabras que Edward no llegó a escuchar con claridad, pero no sonaron muy educadas.

—Nicole… —llamó en advertencia, la chica se mordió la lengua, Edward se colocó de cuclillas al frente de ella—. No eres una chiquilla Nicole, entiendes lo que sucede y sabes que necesito de tu ayuda para que las cosas salgan bien, Anna me dijo que llevas llegando demasiado tarde de la escuela lo que va de semestre, tus notas han decaído alarmantemente.

—No he suspendido nada —la chica se defendió de inmediato con algo de rabia, Edward subió sus cejas, la paciencia no era una virtud para ninguno de los dos.

—Pero has bajado mucho las notas, de A+ pasaste a B eso es bastante Nicole, ¿quieres decirme qué está pasando?

La chica se enfurruñó más esquivando la mirada y apretando los dientes.

—Anna está vieja, ella no puede lidiar contigo y tus malas crianzas, Jessica me tiene la vista puesta y si ella descubre tu falta de rendimiento vamos a tener problemas, yo estoy trabajando de escolta y no puedo estar contigo las veinticuatro horas.

Nicole volvió a murmurar algunas palabras, Edward respiró profundo.

—No balbucees, si tienes algo que decir dilo. —La chica no dijo nada, Edward entonces continuó—. Nunca te he mentido al respecto de la situación Nicole, sabes perfectamente donde estamos parados, yo prometí que cuidaría y velaría por ti, pero tú tienes que poner de tu parte, no quiero que vuelvas a tener problemas en la escuela, quiero que vuelvas a tus calificaciones anteriores y por amor a Dios no le demos más motivos a Jessica para que nos separe.

La chica explotó.

— ¡Tengo, tengo, tengo! Solo me dices lo que tengo que hacer. —Edward alzó sus cejas con asombro.

—Baja el tono. —El propio fue serio y demandante, pero la chica no le hizo caso.

— ¡No voy a bajar nada! Siquiera puedes preguntarme ¿qué me pasó para que mis notas bajaran? ¿Podrías por lo menos preocuparte en realidad por mí en vez de la promesa que le hiciste a mi madre? Sé que soy un dolor en el culo para ti, estoy consiente de eso, pero podrías disimularlo un poco.

— ¡Cuida tu lenguaje! —La chica se enervó y gesticulando con las manos continuó.

— ¡No cuido nada! Digo las cosas como son, soy lo peor que pudo haberte pasado, tienes que lidiar conmigo cuando no es obligación tuya, lo sé ¿vale? Me estás haciendo un favor y debería arrástrame y besar el suelo que pisas para agradecerte que no estoy en un orfanato, ¿es eso lo que quieres?

—Por amor a Dios, Nicole.

— ¿Me dices que no le de más motivos a Jessica para que nos separe? —bajó el tono porque el torrencial de lágrimas era difícil de manejar, Edward era muy malo para ver mujeres llorar, nunca sabía como manejarlas, Nicole continuó sus palabras—. ¿Cuánto nos hemos visto el último mes? —Edward la vio a los ojos.

Había investigado cuando conoció a la madre de la chica, que esos ojos se debían a mutaciones genéticas que tan solo ocurría una de cada diez millones de personas y que era muy poco probable encontrarse siquiera a una persona con esa cualidad. Él tuvo la dicha de encontrarse con dos, Nicole había heredado los ojos de su madre y Edward estaba en este momento viendo directamente a un iris azul y al otro verde, tenían un poder hipnótico increíble.

Pero no estaban discutiendo de la disparidad en los ojos de Nicole, estaban discutiendo sobre su vida juntos.

Edward respiró profundo, las palabras de Nicole lo herían, él estaba haciendo lo imposible.

—Nicole, estoy haciendo tod…

—Por favor contéstame, ¿cuántas veces has ido a verme?

—Estoy trabajando.

— ¿Cuántas veces me has llamado?

—No puedo hablar por teléfono cuando trabajo, soy escolta, debo estar pendiente de la seguridad de mi cliente, no puedo…

—Pero sí llamas a Anna para que te cuente que voy mal en la escuela.

Edward se colocó de pie realmente exasperado.

— ¡Se acabó! No pienso tolerar este comportamiento tuyo, tienes reglas que seguir y las cumples, fin de la discusión, no quiero recibir más quejas de la escuela por tus comportamientos o por tus clasificaciones, porque si me pones más difíciles las cosas Nicole, no podré hacer nada con Jessica.

— ¡Quizás eso sea lo mejor! —gritó interrumpiéndolo—. Que Jessica vea que no sirves como tutor, que yo no sirvo como tu custodia ¡y me mande a la puta casa de menores!

— ¡VETE PARA TU CUARTO! —Edward señaló el pequeño pasillo, la chica se irguió furiosa y caminó al pasillo, fue a abrir la puerta de la derecha y Edward le volvió a gritar diciéndole que a ella le correspondía la otra puerta, la chica furiosa le dio un portazo a la enclenque puerta, Edward estuvo seguro que tendría que revisar las bisagras después.

Se dejó caer en el sofá poniendo una mano contra sus ojos, estos no eran sus planes para hoy, iba a preparar cena, tenía pensado preparar la pizza cuatro quesos que le enseñó a preparar Andrea, la madre de Nicole. Quería comer con la chica en relativa paz, hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano y escuchar sus historias adolescentes y banales, contestarle una o a lo mejor dos preguntas que le hiciera, y, después de haber comido y bebido, abordar el tema de la escuela, todo había salido al revés.

Él no tenía idea de cómo ser un tutor, cuando se enteró que Andrea lo había nombrado custodio fue lo más surrealista que experimentó, él tenía treinta y dos años, había conocido y mantenido una relación con Andrea dentro y fuera del ejército por cerca de cinco años atrás.

Aunque la relación de ambos era únicamente en el campamento militar, había llegado a conocer a Nicole unos ocho años atrás. Cada vez que regresaba a casa Andrea lo invitaba unos días a la de ellas, Edward siempre se negaba por los compromisos propios con Esme, su madre, pero tan solo una vez aceptó y pasó un par de semanas con ambas mujeres, riéndose, disfrutando.

Cuando el presidente informó que el destacamento donde se encontraba Edward y Andrea irían a Irak, Edward estaba listo y dispuesto, el miedo de no saber que iban a enfrentar era mucho, pero para eso lo habían entrenado, esa se suponía, sería el examen final a tanto entrenamiento.

Emmett, que era amigo de ambos, se había retirado del ejército y se había dedicado a la seguridad, ofrecía los servicios que tan bien conocía y no experimentaba el terror de la guerra, Edward lo llamó cobarde, él nunca había ido a servicio y moría por hacerlo, en cambio Emmett sabía exactamente lo que se estaba perdiendo y eso lo aliviaba mucho.

Andrea era otra cosa, era mayor y tenía experiencia, era la general del destacamento de Edward y había servido en los primeros años de guerra con Emmett, no le emocionaba que Edward fuera con ella, pero nunca se lo dijo.

Pero Esme enfermó y Edward era su única familia con vida, eso hizo que él tuviera que quedarse y no partir a la guerra. Por lo separados que iban a estar, él y Andrea terminaron su relación de buenos términos, ella quedó en buscarlo cuando regresara y él quedó en echarle un ojo a Nicole cada vez que pudiera.

A pesar de sus insultos hacia Emmett, aceptó la ayuda de su amigo al conseguirle un puesto en la agencia de seguridad, no trabajaban juntos pero sí en la misma empresa, Edward necesitaba más tiempo libre para cuidar a su mamá, pero la faena con Esme fue peor de lo que pensó y necesitaba más plata de la que generaba, eso lo hizo olvidarse de todo menos de su madre y del trabajo, llevando como consecuencia que no supiera otra vez de Andrea o de Nicole.

Unos dos años después de haberla visto por última vez, un auto aparcó fuera de la casa que tenía que desocupar en poco tiempo gracias a que la enfermedad de Esme se la había hecho hipotecar y tras su muerte no tenía como pagarla, dejando al banco con la propiedad.

Él había escuchado de ese auto y la vio tan solo una vez cuando apenas era un niño y le dieron la terrible noticia de su padre, pero no quiso sacar conclusiones precipitadas mientras dos militares caminaban hacia él, vestidos de gala, un uniforme azul marido con sus respectivas condecoraciones en el lado derecho del pecho.

Quitándose las gorras le dedicaron un saludo militar, detalle que no respondió igual porque ya no se encontraba en la fuerza, preguntó el motivo de la visita y estos le entregaron un sobre amarillo donde aparecía lo que no podía ser nada bueno.

El campamento donde Andrea servía había sido bombardeado por fuerzas enemigas y no había sobrevivientes.

La maldita guerra había traído más pérdidas que ganancias.

Edward recordó que Andrea tenía una hija y cuando preguntó por ella le indicaron que debía comparecer al tribunal para la lectura del testamento.

Ahí volvió a ver a la pequeña que ya no era tan niña, una hermosa y triste adolescente que cuando reconoció quien era corrió a sus brazos llorando desconsolada la pérdida de su madre, Edward la abrazó con ternura por demasiado tiempo, pensó que la chica lo iba a rechazar, después de todo no le cumplió la promesa a su madre de echarle un vistazo de vez en cuando, la había olvidado por completo.

Por eso cuando el abogado que leyó el testamento y le indicó que él era el tutor legal de Nicole no pudo negarse.

Andrea había sido, más que una amante, maestra y ejemplo, una amiga en tiempos violentos, lo ayudó de mil maneras, le abrió las puertas de su casa, lo hizo reír y aguantó su llanto así como él aguanto y la apoyó a ella, simplemente se lo debía, ella había muerto en el campamento donde él debió haber estado de no haberse retirado de la fuerza, así que el fallecido pudo haber sido él y de haber tenido a alguien por quien velar estaba más que seguro que Andrea se hubiese hecho cargo.

Además, la guerra le había quitado a su padre y él no iba a dejar a la pobre chiquilla tan perdida como él quedó.

Así que aceptó el reto y la custodia de la niña, bueno, de la no tan niña.

Aunque sus intenciones eran las mejores, las cosas no eran ni sencillas ni fáciles, él no contaba con un empleo fijo o adecuado para ser el padre de la chica, Nicole era una adolescente de catorce años, temperamental, con problemas a los que él no sabía como enfrentar y con gastos enormemente elevados. Como la desgracia nunca viene sola lo habían despedido de la agencia y se vio con demasiadas cargas a cuestas y no mucho dinero para solventarlas.

El estado había entrado en su caso, había estudiado si Edward era capaz o no de mantener y criar a un adolescente, ya que aunque la madre de la chica lo hubiera querido así, debía cerciorarse de que Edward era un buen ejemplo, cosa que Jessica Stanley, la trabajadora social encargada del caso, lo ponía cada vez más difícil.

.

.

Edward se colocó de pie gruñendo, sabía que la chica la estaba pasando mal y seguramente estaba triste pero él no tenía idea de cómo lidiar con ella, así que antes de volver a abordarla prefirió intentar hacer la famosa pizza cuatro quesos.

Había comprado la masa ya lista, ni por error se arriesgaría a prepararla, pero la salsa y los quesos era otra cosa. Con las mangas arremangadas y cucharón en mano distribuyó equitativamente la sala de tomate por la estirada masa, luego rayó sobre la superficie queso mozzarella, cheddar, blanco regular y algo de parmesano.

Colocó la mesa pulcramente para dos personas y pensó en ir a buscar a Nicole, hacer algún tipo de tregua con ella y cenar juntos y en paz, cuando iba a encender su precario horno a gas, su celular sonó.

Eso le extrañó mucho porque el que sonaba, era su celular del trabajo, el timbre lo delataba.

Con el entrecejo fruncido y con paso lento caminó hasta su chaqueta y sacó el aparato, deslizó el pequeño telefonito verde en la pantalla y colocó el aparato contra su oído.

—Cullen —su voz fue baja y molesta, estaba en su día libre, no debía ser molestado.

—Oh dios. ¿Edward? —Inmediatamente cambió la postura.

— ¿Khloe? —dijo en tono de pregunta sumamente sorprendido—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Oh Edward por dios, n-no sabía a quien mas llamar, sé que es tu día libre, pero estoy desesperada, mi niña salió de casa, ¡no supe cuando! —El ama de llaves parecía regañarse a si misma—. John salió a buscarla, no contesta su celular y no sé dónde puede estar, tú… tú eres su escolta, ¿crees que podrías?

— ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que la viste? —su tono se volvió profesional de inmediato.

—Después del almuerzo, ella no quiso bajar y le dejé la comida, luego fui a eso de las cuatro a preguntarle si quería algo pero ya no estaba.

—Ok, primero cálmate Khloe, ¿sabes si sigue en la hacienda? No sé ¿con los perros? —Recordó cuando al vio jugando con uno de los labradores, Khloe al borde de las lágrimas negó por el auricular.

—No, no está con ellos, ya busqué, John y los chicos que aún quedan están registrando la hacienda pero no creo que este aquí, la camioneta no está.

Edward cerró los ojos, si no estaba el auto eso significaba que no estaba en las inmediaciones de la hacienda.

— ¿Crees que haya ido al pueblo?

—Yo creo —balbuceó Khloe—. John dice que no, pero estoy segura que lo hizo, esta semana no ha parado de hablar del accidente en el que estuvieron, hasta ha tenido pesadillas, mi pobre niña… dice que quiere ayudar.

¿Por qué la señorita Swan piensa que podía ayudar yendo de nuevo al estadio? Si quería hacerlo podía estar ayudando a las familias de los afectados. ¿Qué iba a hacer en el estadio? ¿Levantar escombros?

—No estoy cerca del pueblo, pero puedo llegar antes que la gente de la hacienda —la voz de alivio de Khloe fue palpable.

— ¿Harías eso? ¡Dios! te lo agradecería en el alma. Si a mi niña le pasa algo…

—No te preocupes Khloe, si está en el pueblo la encontraré.

Cerraron la llamada y Edward giró en redondo buscando una especie de clarificación divina ¿por donde empezaba?

— ¡NICOLE! —el tono fue tan alarmante y demandante que la chica salió de su habitación con los ojos hinchados y aún con la misma ropa con la que había llegado.

—Tengo que salir, hubo una emergencia en el trabajo —escupió a toda velocidad mientras tomaba buscaba las llaves del departamento y caminaba por la pequeña sala, la chica rodó los ojos furiosa.

— ¿Salir? Es tu día libre, se supone que ibas a pasar por fin tiempo conmigo.

— ¿Para qué quieres pasar tiempo conmigo? —preguntó Edward deteniendo su marcha un segundo, tenía su chaqueta negra en una de sus manos—. Si a final de cuentas quizás sea mejor que termines en la puta casa de menores.

Era un golpe bajo y una canallada, lo supo en el instante en que las palabras terminaron de salir de su boca, pero el reguero era descomunal como para intentar recogerlo en ese momento, además, no contaba con tiempo.

Nicole dio un jadeo de la impresión al escuchar esas palabras, sus ojos volvieron a llenarse y su labio inferior tembló, Edward se maldijo por dentro.

—Oye, ahora no puedo discutir contigo, voy al pueblo, busco a mi jefa, la llevo a su casa y vuelvo, ¿puedes manejarte sola ese tiempo?

La chica levantó las cejas y a su pesar preguntó.

— ¿Vas a demorar mucho? No me gusta estar sola.

Edward sopesó las palabras de la chica, iba a demorarse y mucho, tenía que llegar como fuera al pueblo vecino, buscar en el estadio a Bella y manejar hasta Los Cisnes, para regresar todo el camino sin auto, iban a hacer horas, Nicole en verdad no soportaba estar mucho rato sola y si Jessica se enteraba que el único día que la veía estaba demasiado ocupado como para dejarla por su cuenta, le traería mas problemas.

—Toma tu bolso, vienes conmigo —lo dijo sin pensar mucho, si lo hacía iba a arrepentirse y no podía perder el trabajo con los Swan.

— ¿Estás de coña? —Edward rodó los ojos.

—Voy a tener que lavarte la boca con jabón como sigas así, y no, no estoy _bromeando _—distorsionó la palabra apropósito—. Toma tu bolso y vamos.

Mientras la chica caminó hasta el sofá e hizo lo que le indicaron con la boca fruncida mostrando su descontento, Edward se percató que no contaba con su arma, la había dejado en la hacienda por estar fuera de servicio y por el hecho de tener un menor en casa, pero no podía ir a buscar a la señorita en compañía de un menor sin nada de seguridad, sin pensarlo mucho fue a la cocina y tomó el estuche desgastado que contenía los seis puñales con los que practicaba en casa, los escondió en uno de sus bolsillos y fue hasta la puerta, instando a Nicole a salir primero.

Ya era tarde y no tenían tiempo para tomar algún tipo de trasporte público, por lo que fue directamente a la cafetería más cercana y le pidió a la amable dependienta que le indicara quien podía llevarlo al pueblo vecino, la mujer mayor le indicó a un regordete llamado Joe, que era un transportista, pero a veces servía de trasporte podía llevarlo, Edward negoció con el hombre que se transó con cuarenta dólares, Nicole levantó las cejas asombrada.

— ¿Tienes cómo pagar por este aventón y no hace dos horas cuando veníamos de casa de Anna? —el tono sarcástico fue magistral. Edward ignoró el comentario y dándole algunos billetes de sus reservas al hombre, hizo subir a la chica al asiento trasero y le dio las indicaciones a Joe de a donde debían ir.

.

.

—Está oscureciendo —la voz de Nicole no había parado de quejarse todo el camino.

—Tengo ojos, Nicole.

—Tan solo digo —replicó la chica entornando los ojos, Edward repitió la mueca—. Tengo hambre.

—Piensa en otra cosa.

— ¿Cómo quieres que piense en algo más? ¿Estás demente?

Edward cerró los dientes encajándolos con fuerza, estaban en presencia de un extraño, no se iba a poner a discutir con la chica.

—Me hubiera quedado en casa —murmuró pasado unos minutos malhumorada.

—Si mal no recuerdo me dijiste que no querías quedarte sola, no tienes la madurez necesaria para eso aún, así que sopórtalo y has silencio.

Joe, el conductor subió sus cejas y disimuló una risa.

—Por aquí —dijo Edward.

El lugar estaba como cuando pasó en el día, desolado y casi abandonado, no entendió como aún no se habían puesto a quitar los escombros o a limpiar la zona, era deprimente.

Había ocurrido un accidente, era cierto, pero lo mas lógico es que una vez las autoridades hubieran hecho las investigaciones pertinentes limpiaran y borraran de sus mentes tan mal recuerdo.

Joe lo dejó al lado de la carretera unos treinta y cinco minutos después de haber arrancado y se regresó por el mismo camino sin preguntarle si necesitaban el aventón de vuelta, Nicole vio la escena con ojos abiertos.

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste que esperara?

—Porque no hacía falta, vamos, busquemos si está el auto por aquí. —Caminó con un ligero trote hasta donde habían aparcado hacía unos días.

Nicole rodó los ojos. —No voy a ningún lado, no me has dicho qué hacemos aquí.

Edward detuvo su marcha y respirando profundo se giró a observarla.

—Sí te dije, vamos a buscar a mi jefa y voy a llevarla a casa, ¿podrías si eres tan amable ayudar? —su tono fue por demás sarcástico, la chica entornó los ojos con rabia, Edward agregó—. Es mi jefa, gracias a lo que me pagan puedo mantener mi departamento y a ambos y tenerle una excusa a Jessica cuando pregunte qué estoy haciendo, sé que peleamos, que nos dijimos cosas que no debimos pronunciar, pero ambos sabemos que somos la mejor opción del otro.

Su discurso intentaba ser conciliatorio, pero Nicole mordiendo sus labios para no llorar agregó dolida.

—Hablas de mi, mi mejor opción es quedarme contigo, estoy segura de que eso no es lo mejor para ti. —Edward alzó sus cejas.

—Estoy aquí, ¿no? No rechacé la voluntad de Andrea, no te di la espalda, cumpliré mi promesa aunque no quieras.

— ¡No quiero ser un estorbo! ¡No necesito ningún maldito favor tuyo!

Apretó los puños antes de contestar. —No es ni el momento, ni el lugar para recriminar, te estoy pidiendo que hagas algo por un tercero, que nos puede beneficiar, necesito encontrar a mi jefa y me estás retrasando, sígueme hacia el estacionamiento.

Tratando de ignorar las malas palabras Edward se adelantó por el camino de tierra y piedrillas, más temprano de lo que imaginó, sintió las pisadas de Nicole y sus enfurruñamientos tras él, giró la cabeza sobre su hombro y vocalizó para que ella pudiera escucharlo.

—Hablaba enserio con lo de lavarte la boca con jabón.

Eso hizo que la chica, aunque de mala gana, detuviera sus improperios.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento fue fácil vislumbrar la camioneta, era el único auto del lugar, Edward corrió hacia el acero del auto y le dio la vuelta, no había rastros de ella por ningún lugar, Nicole levantó las cejas y los hombros en una muda pregunta, Edward respiró profundo.

—No sé —dijo y giró en redondo—, mantente pegada a mí ¿quieres?

No esperó respuesta y salió del estacionamiento regresándose sobre sus pasos y la soledad del ambiente, caminó entonces hasta las verjas del estadio, Nicole que estaba teniendo cuidado con el piso bajo sus pies para no caer, no veía a dónde se dirigían, simplemente veía la parte baja de los jeans de Edward, por lo que cuando él se detuvo y vio al frente se le heló la sangre.

—Demonios, ¿aquí que pasó?

—Nada agradable, luego te cuento, ven. —Edward la tomó de la mano y caminó hasta la verja, la empujó un poco y esta cedió, Nicole sin pelear se aferró a la mano de Edward viendo con horror los escombros caídos a menos de treinta pasos de distancia.

La chica veía asombrada en todas las direcciones, en más de una ocasión tropezó chocando con la espalda de Edward, a lo que el escolta no recriminó sino que la tomaba con más fuerza para equilibrarla.

Pero en un momento la chica fue la que apretó su agarre, intentando detenerlo, Edward se giró a ver que le pasaba, la chica señaló a la derecha, Edward al ver que, o más bien, a quien señalaba corrió hasta ella.

Bella estaba sentada en el suelo de piernas cruzadas, su cabeza enterrada casi entre sus piernas de lo inclinada que se encontraba, sus brazos y manos en constante movimiento, Edward no supo que hacía hasta que se agachó frente a ella.

— ¿Señorita? —Bella parpadeó, detuvo el movimiento de sus manos un segundo para después negar rápidamente sin llegar a levantar la mirada y volver a mover las manos, Edward se fijó que escribía, tenía un cuaderno entre sus piernas y un bolígrafo en su mano derecha, escribiendo garabatos con extrema rapidez.

—No tan rápido —murmuró ella, Edward y Nicole alzaron sus cejas, la chica estaba de pie justo detrás de su tutor.

—Espera, ¡te dije que no hables tan rápido! —Levantó la mirada queriendo discutir con quien hablaba y se encontró con los ojos de Edward frente a ella, dio un gritito y se echó hacia atrás arrastrando los pies.

—Señorita —llamó Edward, ella parpadeó e intentó enderezarse le dolía la espalda, sin prestarle atención a la figura de su escolta volteó hacia los lados, buscando.

—Bella —la voz del escolta volvió a surgir adelantándose para tenderle una mano.

—Ed… ¿Edward? —su voz era suave pero sumamente extrañada, no entendía por qué veía a su escolta, volteó de nuevo hacia los alrededores y vio a una chiquilla tras ellos, Bella la vio a los ojos directamente, estaba oscureciendo y los pocos rayos de sol le daban de lleno en la espalda haciendo imposible verla nítidamente, Nicole sintió una especie de escalofrío y retrocedió al sentirse escrutada.

—No —dijo en voz baja y Edward se giró mínimamente al ver que le hablaba a Nicole—. No tengas miedo —dijo Bella, estaba tan empapada con su don en las últimas horas que no le prestó atención a su escolta—. No te había visto, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

Nicole frunció el ceño, Edward intervino de inmediato.

—Ella está conmigo, Bella —dijo llamándole la atención—. Me acompañó para venir a buscarte. —Bella parpadeó asombrada, le había ocurrido como con su escolta en casa, había confundido a la chica, pero enfocó al escolta otra vez sorprendiéndose de sus palabras.

— ¿Buscarme? —Edward asintió.

— ¿Tienes idea de qué hora es? Khloe me llamó aterrada sin saber donde estabas, vine de mi casa a buscarte.

— ¿Khloe? —dijo y parpadeó como si estuviera regresando al tiempo presente—. ¡Diablos! ¿Qué hora es?

—Casi las siete. —Edward se colocó de pie extendiéndole una mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero Bella estaba intentando ponerse de pie sola, se dio cuenta de que sus piernas estaban dormidas y de que había pasado mucho, pero mucho tiempo en la misma posición.

—Mierda, mierda, mierda —dijo cuando vio que no le respondían sus piernas como quería, Edward entornó los ojos, y tomándola de la cintura la colocó sobre sus pies.

—Listo —dijo estabilizándola.

—Diablos, me duelen horrores las piernas.

Nicole no pudo ocultar la mueca burlona de su rostro.

—Creo que no soy la única a la que hay que lavarle la boca con jabón. —Edward alzó sus cejas en advertencia.

—Haz silencio —murmuró.

Alguien que no era ninguno de los tres presentes habló en voz baja, Bella dio un respingo enderezándose.

—_Oye, dijiste que me ayudarías._ —Bella vio al hombre del que estaba tomando notas, pero luego observó a su escolta y su inusual compañía, internamente se preguntó de quien se trataría aquella chica demasiado diferente a él y demasiado joven, pero sacudió la cabeza sacudiéndose esa idea.

—Ahora no puedo, pero volveré pronto.

Edward estaba más o menos acostumbrado a las palabras aparentemente solas de su jefa, pero con Nicole era otra cosa, la chica la vio y luego giró buscando con quien hablaba.

— ¿Perdón? ¿Con quién hablas? —preguntó, Bella sacudió la cabeza, Edward le vio con advertencia.

—Con nadie que te importe Nicole, camina, vamos hasta el auto. —La chica furiosa de ser tratada tan mal por Edward, zapateó como una niña chiquita y caminó pasos delante de ellos, cuando Edward suspiró y se giró buscando a su jefa, la encontró hablando en susurros con la nada, volvió a suspirar obligándose a no pensar en nada.

—Señorita, deje que la lleve a casa por favor. —Bella se giró alterada, estaba despeinada, sus ojos muy abiertos, las pupilas parecían dilatadas, el día tan diferente la había dejado exhausta.

Mordió su labio un segundo observando a Edward fijamente, él abrió los brazos un poco.

— ¿Sucede algo?

—No quiero ir a casa.

—Disculpe mi intromisión, pero… ¿Por qué?

¿Cómo le explicaba que estaba mentalmente agotada? Que no tenía fuerzas para enfrentar a Khloe con sus toneladas de comidas y preguntas acerca de donde estaba. Y lo más importante de todo, ¿cómo enfrentar a David? Él le había dicho que no viniera, ahora tenía la cabeza embotada y un cuaderno lleno de anotaciones extrañas que no sabía como cumplirlas, no tenía fuerzas para oír más espíritus en su cabeza, quería un buen chocolate caliente y algún huequito para dormir, no quería nada más.

—No quiero ir a casa. —Edward, aunque quería preguntar más, su discreción no se lo permitía.

— ¿Entonces a donde la llevo? —Eso hizo a Bella sonreír, cada vez le gustaba más la actitud del escolta, hacía demasiado fácil el confiar en él, no cuestionaba sus pedidos y aunque ponía cara extraña cuando salía con alguna de las suyas, ya estaba aprendiendo como ocultarlas.

—Puedes llevarme a casa de Rose, me encontré con Jacob temprano y me dijo que iría a casa a hablar con ella, han tenido problemas pero a lo mejor ya los solucionaron.

Ambos se sorprendieron de la extensión de la explicación de ella, pero ninguno hizo comentario alguno, Edward asintió y dejándola pasar primero, la llevó hasta afuera del estadio, cuando iba saliendo, Bella no pudo evitar decirle a la nada.

—En cuanto pueda volveré.

.

.

Edward se subió al todo terreno con ambas féminas, Nicole, enfurruñada sentada adelante; Bella atrás, con la cabeza recostada al vidrio pensando con ojos cerrados.

Después de haberse encontrado con Jacob había logrado traspasar la verja para ir en busca de aquel viejo que le había mencionado a Renée, ambos buscaron pero no tuvieron suerte, Jacob la acompañó un rato, estaban hablando de su relación con Rose y de lo preocupado que se encontraba de que la rubia últimamente estaba más distante que nunca.

Bella intentó aconsejarlo y después de intentar convencerlo mucho, logró hacer que el moreno fuera a su casa para hablar con Rose, Jacob se fue prometiéndole que le contaría como había resultado todo y se marchó, dejándola sola.

Había pensado en retirarse, llevaba hablando con Jacob un buen rato y nadie, vivo o muerto la había abordado, empezó a perder la esperanza de encontrarse con el viejo de nuevo, había empezado a hacer calor nuevamente y se quitó el suéter que había mantenido en compañía de Jacob, se dispuso a ir por la camioneta pero ahí fue cuando la interceptaron, primero fue un chico que no podía creer que ella lo observaba, luego fue una mujer, un hombre mayor y uno más bien joven, había durado mucho tiempo hablando con ellos y tratando de hacerles entender que ya no estaban físicamente ahí, anotó algunas cosas importantes para ellos, no sintió el paso del tiempo hasta que se encontró con su guardaespaldas.

Nadie habló en el auto mientras se acercaban a la pequeña casa de Rose y Jake, Edward no necesitó indicaciones porque tenía memoria fotográfica y ya había llevado a la rubia. Nicole no decía palabra, presa aún de la furia hacia Edward y del hambre que ya no podía ocultar sentir.

Cuando frenó frente a la pequeña casa de una planta, se giró a decirle a Nicole que lo esperara un segundo, tendría que dejar la camioneta allí pero quería cuadrar los detalles con su jefa, cuando se giró, se percató que Bella dormía en el asiento trasero.

—No, no, no —susurró. Nicole volteó a ver de qué hablaba y escuchó un pequeño ronquido.

—Huy, creo que tu jefa está más muerta que viva. —Edward entornó los ojos.

—Has silencio —volvió a susurrar, sin pensarlo mucho volvió a arrancar la camioneta, la casa de sus amigos se veía oscura, seguramente habían salido por la inminente reconciliación de la que Bella le informó sin él preguntar.

No había otra opción, su jefa no quería ir a casa, Nicole tenía hambre y él tenía que descansar también.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —la voz, aunque baja, fue un poco obstinada.

—A casa, también tengo hambre y ella debe descansar, mañana veré cómo le explico que hace allá.

.

.

Nicole no discutió más, consideró que no valía la pena, además moría literalmente de hambre y era mejor que la mujer siguiera durmiendo, así llegarían rápido a casa gracias a la impresionante camioneta. Cuando llegaron, sin ayudar a Edward, se bajó del auto quitándole las llaves del apartamento y subiendo los tres pisos, dejando las puertas abiertas tras ella.

Se fue directo a la cocina y encendió el horno con cuidado, sacando la pizza cruda de la nevera y metiéndola sin esperar a que se precalentara siquiera un poco.

Para cuando mezclaba en una jarrita de plástico un poco de té en polvo con agua del grifo, vio como Edward entraba al departamento con la chica loca subida en brazos, se le veía cansado, en el edificio/pensión donde vivía no había ascensores, Nicole ocultó una risa, por lo menos ella no era la única malhumorada ahora.

Cerró las puertas del departamento acatando una orden enfurruñada de Edward y se sintió mínimamente mejor al darle un sorbo al té frío que acababa de hacer, observó como Edward salió de la habitación contraria a la de ella terminando una conversación por teléfono.

—La pizza se demora unos doce minutos —dijo sin más al cerrar la llamada con una tal Khloe.

—Lo sé.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda o puedo ir a ducharme antes de comer?

La chica se encogió de hombros, Edward torció los ojos y se retiró al baño del pasillo, Nicole escuchó la ducha a los pocos segundos.

Cuando estuvo lista la pizza, la chica tomó dos trozos y un vaso de té y sin esperar a Edward se fue a su habitación, él logró ver el último vestigio de ella cuando cerraba la puerta sin sutileza alguna, respiró profundo y sacudió la cabeza, mañana hablaría con ella, trataría de tener aunque fuera un momento de calidad con la ya no tan dulce Nicole, eso sí, después de tener que explicarle a su jefa qué hacía en su apartamento y en su cama.

Tomó cena solo y se acomodó como pudo en el pequeño y raído sofá, estaba seguro que amanecería con dolor de todo.

.

.

En la habitación principal del pequeño apartamento, Bella giraba inquieta en sábanas que no eran familiares.

—_Si._

—_Siempre__._

—_Todos los días._

Palabras aparentemente sin sentido susurraban en sus oídos, pero estaba tan agotada que no llegó a despertarse y averiguar a quien pertenecían.


	6. Capítulo 6 Los Cisnes

**Capítulo 6.**

**Los Cisnes.**

—_Sí._

—_Siempre._

—_Todos los días._

_._

_._

—_Sí._

—_Siempre._

—_Todos los días._

Las palabras seguían repitiéndose con insistencia en la mente de Bella, ya su cuerpo estaba más descansado y parpadeó encontrándose en un ambiente para nada familiar.

La cama era incómoda y llena de nudos, las sábanas eran de un azul pálido bastante triste; se sentó en la cama y vio a su alrededor, mientras tronaba nerviosa sus dedos, el cuarto era sumamente pequeño, dejaba apenas espacio para caminar alrededor de la cama, en el lado que había más espacio un escaparate se mostraba, era de madera y parecía viejo y desconchado, pero estaba pulido y completamente cerrado.

Se pasó una mano por la frente sin saber donde se encontraba, trató de hacer memoria y su mente se detuvo cuando se suponía que su escolta la llevaría a casa de Rose, pero ese espacio que la rodeaba no era ni parecido con la casa de sus amigos.

Se descubrió angustiada, preguntándose ¿dónde estaba? Y ¿Por qué Edward la había llevado allí?

Descubrió un ligero dolor de cabeza cuando se sentó, tratando de ignorarlo buscó sus botas y se las caló con cuidado, su pie aún mantenía el vendaje que Khloe le había hecho el día anterior.

Abrió sus ojos aterrada.

— ¡Mierda! —gritó poniéndose de pie—. Khloe, Khloe, Khloe. —Miró a los alrededores buscando su celular, levantó las sábanas de la cama aireándolas a ver si lo veía, el ama de llaves debía estar preocupada por ella.

Al desistir de buscar el teléfono, decidió salir de la habitación en la que se encontraba, quizás su escolta tenía su celular o sabía dónde estaba.

Se soltó del cabello la cola de caballo que aun mantenía y pasándose las manos por el adolorido cráneo salió por el aún más estrecho pasillo, observó una puerta entreabierta al frente de donde salió, pudo observar por la rendija, una cama sin hacer y un reguero de ropa en el suelo.

Las voces que escuchó en la otra dirección la hicieron caminar con más lentitud.

—Tenías hambre —era la voz de su escolta, Bella frunció el ceño, tontamente pensó que le hablaba a ella, pero no podía ser posible.

—Jum —contestó una voz femenina y malhumorada, Bella se quedó rezagada en el pasillo escuchando, hubo un movimiento de cubiertos y platos y la voz de su escolta la prosiguió.

—Trata de no hacer ruido, recuerda que tenemos visitas en la casa.

—Jum. —Bella casi rio al escuchar la misma respuesta.

—Nicole —pedía comprensión en el tono, Bella recordó que esa chica era la que había llamado al escolta, aquella que pensó sería una novia difícil, pero frunció el ceño recordando a la chiquilla del día anterior.

—No estoy haciendo ruido a propósito, solo recojo los platos, además, es bastante tarde.

Bella observó su reloj en la muñeca izquierda, eran casi las diez de la mañana.

—El hecho de que sea tarde no significa que debamos despertarla, no es educado.

Bella pensó en salir de su escondite pero las palabras de aquella chica la detuvieron.

— ¿En verdad es tu jefa? —preguntó interesada, Edward asintió únicamente, la chica levantó las cejas—. Parece más joven que tú.

El escolta contestó: —Lo es, sabes que en esta profesión escoltamos a personas de cualquier edad, pero deja de hacer preguntas, ve a cambiarte y esperaremos a que despierte para ver qué quiere que haga.

— ¿Tienes que trabajar hoy? —la voz de la chica era tristona.

—Se supone que aún estoy libre, pero por mínimo nos tocará llevarla a la hacienda.

— ¿Hacienda? —su voz se escuchó esta vez emocionada.

—Sí, ella vive en una hacienda… no, no te hagas ilusiones, la llevamos y salimos de allí. —A pesar de la negativa de Edward para que la chica visitara la hacienda, Nicole preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios, parecía llena de expectativa.

— ¿Qué haremos hoy? Después que dejemos a tu jefa, ¿tienes algo planeado?

— ¿Planeado? —contestó él distraído mientras guardaba los platos del desayuno—. No, nada especial, pensé en quedarnos aquí, tú tienes que estudiar y a mí me vendría bien quedarme en casa, puedo practicar puntería o lo que sea.

— ¿Estudiar? No voy a estudiar hoy, estás loco —dijo furiosa—. Estudio cuando esté con Anna, hoy ni muerta.

—Tienes que estudiar y obviamente no lo estás haciendo cuando estás con Anna, así que voy a supervisarte este día, no te quiero siquiera cerca de las ventanas. Estudiarás y luego te preguntaré para asegurarnos que hayas aprendido algo. —El discurso fue bastante largo, Bella se sentía una entrometida pero no podía dejar de escuchar como Edward intentaba manejar a la chica, pensó que podían ser hermanos, pero nada era seguro, a lo mejor sería su hija, pero no la trataba con el cariño que un padre lo haría—. Además —continuó Edward—. ¿Cómo que hoy no? ¿Qué tiene de especial hoy?

— ¡Como puedes decir eso! —Bella dio un respingo.

—No grites —replicó Edward con voz baja y molesta.

Bella alzaba las cejas y fruncía el cejo con cada palabra, no entendía la relación de ellos, Edward era bastante dominante pero la chica también, aunque se notaba cierto miedo o respeto en su tono con él.

— ¡Pues sí grito! —la chica sonaba muy alterada, Edward intentó interrumpirla pero Nicole continuó indignada—. ¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños! ¡Es catorce de junio, idiota!

Bella se cubrió los labios con sus manos, el silencio cubrió la sala y Edward no pudo reclamarle el tono, ni como lo llamó, cerró los ojos con dolor, ¿cómo había lo había olvidado?

—Nicole —llamó—. No… No lo olvidé, solo… Solo se me pasó, lo siento pequeña, por favor.

—No digas nada —respondió Nicole y volvió a reinar el silencio.

Bella se acercó más a la puerta de la habitación que había ocupado, sintiendo terror que la descubrieran espiando, era cierto que los gritos los debe haber escuchado toda la cuadra, pero no tenían que encontrarla casi asomada a la sala. Pero la chica que hablaba unos minutos atrás estaba ahora de pie frente a ella.

En un intento de huir de Edward, Nicole salió corriendo a su cuarto, encontrándose con la visita obligada interponiéndose en su camino.

Quiso decir algo, pero el nudo de su garganta no la dejó hablar, Bella murmuró un _disculpa_ y se hizo a un lado, dejándola pasar, se dio cuenta que casi la igualaba en estatura.

Esperó mordiéndose el labio, sintiéndose apenada de haberse quedado espiando, quería huir, pero no tenía como hacerlo sin ser descubierta, pensó en la falla de Edward al olvidar el cumpleaños de la chica y llegó a pensar que su intromisión en el día libre de su escolta tenía mucho que ver, cosa que la hizo sentir culpable.

Escuchó un ligero _pum_ que la hizo salir de sus cavilaciones, finalmente se decidió dar los pasos que la separaban de la pequeña sala.

Encontró a Edward de espaldas a ella, sus manos hacia adelante y sus hombros derechos y cuadrados, lo vio con el ceño fruncido y alzó las cejas impresionada cuando vio lo que estaba haciendo. Edward estaba practicando tiro al blanco, o puntería, la verdad no sabía que nombre ponerle al hecho de lanzar puñales contra el marco de la puerta de entrada.

Se sorprendió por su puntería y observó como uno tras otro lanzaba los puñales dejándolos con apenas unos centímetros de distancia entre ellos.

Cuando lanzó el sexto y último puñal, Edward caminó a la pared sacándolos de la madera, Bella finalmente decidió mostrarse presente.

—Ejem. —Edward volteó de inmediato, parpadeó un segundo como si hubiera olvidado que ella se encontraba ahí.

—Señorita —el tono fue muy diferente al empleado con la chica, Bella sonrió apenada.

—Buenos días, Cullen. —Edward asintió sintiéndose por completo avergonzado, llevaba puesto un pantalón de deporte y una franela deplorable, no había querido entrar a la habitación para no perturbarle el sueño, por lo que se colocó la ropa con la que entrenaba en casa.

— ¿Quiere un poco de café? —Sus manos parecían torpes, Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No quiero, gracias. —Negó hacia él deteniéndolo—. No me gusta —aclaró cuando él la vio interrogante.

Edward descartó la taza que había tomado de la alacena y Bella vio a su alrededor de nuevo, apartando la mirada de los pocos puñales aún clavados en el marco de la puerta, las cajas sin desembalar le llamaron su atención, pero decidió no mencionar nada al respecto.

—No recuerdo haber decidido venir aquí —convino en voz baja, Edward se paró más derecho y con voz apenada le contestó.

—Se quedó dormida en la camioneta, señorita. Me dijo que no quería que la llevara a la hacienda y la casa de su amiga estaba oscura y vacía, no tenía mucha opción, espero disculpe mi atrevimiento de traerla aquí. —Bella levantó la mano haciéndolo callar.

—Está bien, está bien. Ehhh ¿dónde es aquí?

—Mi departamento, lo alquilé antes de trabajar para usted y su padre. —Bella asintió y dio unos pasos, Edward, que nunca se había preocupado por lo que pensaran los demás, pero se sintió apenado de que la millonaria de su jefa se paseara por su patética sala.

— ¿En qué habitación dormí?

—En la mía señorita, de verdad lamento las incomodidades, no… —Sacudió la cabeza—. Creo que no pensé bien anoche, debí llevarla a la hacienda, me disculpo con usted. —Bella volvió a levantar la mano para detenerlo.

—No —comenzó—. Te pedí que no me llevaras allá y eso hiciste, gracias, pero me apena haberte… haberles —se corrigió recordando a la adolescente—, causado inconvenientes.

—No es inconveniente alguno señorita, es mi trabajo. —Bella dio una risotada.

—No, no lo es, pero te agradezco mucho tu hospitalidad y de nuevo disculpa la molestia, te será recompensado, podemos obviar tus días libres para que vuelvas a tomarlos cuando necesites o no sé, puedo remunerarte estos días en tu sueldo.

—No será necesario, señorita.

Bella no comentó nada más pero ya estaba pensando retribuir esta atención.

— ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo? —cambió de tema con un tono amable y servicial, Bella volvió a negar, pero cambió de opinión al momento.

—Mi celular, ¿sabes dónde está? Necesito llamar a Khloe.

—La verdad no sé donde estará su celular señorita, ayer no tenía bolso con usted, a menos que esté en el auto y por Khloe no se preocupe, hablé con ella anoche y sabe que está bien, estaba muy preocupada por usted, quería que volviera a casa, pero al decirle que estaba dormida, no insistió en hablarle.

Bella sin que la invitaran a sentarse, se dejó caer en el mullido sofá y tronó sus dedos con desespero.

— ¡Dios! ¿Qué voy a decirle?

Edward se acercó obviando el odioso _crac_ de sus nudillos y como había hecho en el estadio se acuclilló frente a ella.

—Disculpe mi intromisión, señorita. —Ella bufó.

—Bella, llámame Bella, dormí en tu cama Edward —dijo intentando ser simpática, pero al escuchar las palabras en voz alta sintió como sus mejillas se sonrosaban, mordió sus labios con pena.

Como buen escolta, con la actitud más parca Edward convino.

—No es bueno que me dirija a usted de esa manera, no es correcto señorita, haya dormido, donde haya dormido.

Bella se sintió más roja.

—Pero volviendo al tema, ¿por qué no le dice la verdad a Khloe? Ella no tiene porqué reclamarle nada.

—Y según tú, ¿cuál es la verdad, Cullen?

—Que fue al estadio a escribir un poco. —Se encogió de hombros tan tranquilamente que Bella no pudo más que echarse a reír, él a su pesar le devolvió la sonrisa.

—No todos me tratan con la misma discreción que tú, Cullen. —Pasando por alto el comentario, Edward aclaró.

—Usted puede llamarme Edward, ¿lo sabe verdad?

Bella le sacó infantilmente la lengua.

—Pues hasta que no me llames Bella no te voy a llamar Edward. —Él sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza, se colocó de pie nuevamente—. Pero supongo que tienes razón —convino Bella—. Sea Khloe discreta o no, tengo que ir a casa, mejor me das las llaves de la camioneta, yo puedo conducir hasta allá.

—De ninguna manera señorita, yo la llevo, no puedo dejarla aquí sin atención.

—No quiero molestar —dijo mordiéndose el labio, Edward no le dio tregua.

—No es molestia, si me espera unos minutos para cambiarme, la llevo de inmediato.

—Ehhh —dijo Bella interrumpiendo su andar—. La chica. —Señaló hacia los cuartos apenada, Edward respiró profundo.

—Nicole —aclaró—. Su nombre es Nicole, ella es mi… mi… —Bella levantó una de sus manos.

—No tienes que aclararme nada, Edward. —Él subió la ceja divertido, Bella se dio cuenta y sacudió la cabeza—. Cullen. —Se rectificó la chica con media sonrisa—. En fin. —Siguió ella gesticulando con las manos, bajó el tono de voz y dijo apenada—. No fue mi intención ser entrometida, pero… Escuché que es su ¿cumpleaños?

Edward cerró sus ojos suspirando.

—Siento que escuchara todo eso, pero supongo que tenía razón de decirme lo que dijo, no va a ser fácil hacer que me perdone, no sé cómo pude pasarlo por alto.

—Creo que mi sorpresiva e inesperada presencia tuvo que ver con eso —dijo volviendo a tronarse los dedos, Edward sacudió la cabeza negando aquella posibilidad.

— ¿Cuántos años cumple? —preguntó para distraerlo.

—Catorce, cumple catorce. —Bella se moría por preguntar que tipo de relación tendían, pero ella acababa de presenciar a un discreto y fiel Edward, lo menos que podía hacer era corresponderle con la misma moneda.

—Será mejor entonces que se deshagan de mí lo más rápido posible, debes tener el día planeado.

Edward se pasó la mano por el cabello, Bella alzó sus cejas en interrogativa.

—No se suponía que la vería este fin de semana, fue, fue algo de última hora, Anna… que es con quien ella vive le tenía una reunión planificada para la semana que viene, yo simplemente no, no sé, no tengo idea… —Bella fue la que se acercó esta vez a él.

—Hey, respira —le dijo con un tono medio divertido, Edward inspiró profundamente—. Dime que por lo menos le tienes un pastel.

El hombre negó lentamente, Bella frunció la boca y pensó por unos segundos antes de contestar—. Ya veo. —Se quedaron unos segundos es silencio, Edward oscilando entre la presencia de su jefa y la vergüenza con Nicole, y Bella mordiendo insistentemente su labio.

—De verdad me gustaría ir a casa —dijo haciéndolo parpadear hacia ella, Bella vio a su atuendo, tenía una ganas locas de darse una buena ducha.

—.Por supuesto —convino él sacudiendo la cabeza, a mitad de camino se interrumpió para preguntarle—. No puedo dejarla sola —dijo refiriéndose a la chica, Bella asintió.

—Puedes traerla, no hay problema.

.

.

Bella trató de permanecer inmóvil por los minutos que los esperaba, escuchó sus voces amortiguadas en las habitaciones, pero intentó no prestarles atención para no pasar nuevamente por entrometida, pero eran más fuertes que los tarareos que se obligaba a repetir en su mente. Se colocó de pie y fue hasta la ventana para intentar distraerse.

Cerró los ojos al sentir los rayos de sol dar en su rostro, nunca sentía calor, a pesar de encontrarse en un estado caluroso por excelencia sus constantes visitantes y sus helados halos visitantes no le permitían sentir ese calor abrazante del que se quejaban los habitantes de Dallas.

Distraída en sus pensamientos y en los dibujos que trazaban los rayos de claridad en la ventana del diminuto apartamento una voz completamente extraña habló a sus espaldas.

—_No los dejes solos._ —Bella se giró de inmediato con un jadeo atrapado entre dientes, no había nadie, ni espectros, ni fantasmas, solo el frío característico y la voz.

El susurro cambió sus palabras y la hizo recordar sus primeras horas de sueño y los minutos antes de despertarse.

—_Sí._

—_Siempre._

—_Todos los días._

Bella observó cada rincón al que llegaban sus ojos, no había nadie, nítido o borroso, apretó los ojos con fuerza y volvió a escuchar.

—_Sí._

—_Siempre._

—_Todos los días._

— ¿Quién está ahí?

En ese justo momento Edward venía saliendo de los cuartos, seguido de una muy mal encarada Nicole.

—Somos nosotros señorita —contestó Edward, mientras distraído entraba a la sala creyendo que Bella hablaba con él—. Ella es Nicole —dijo señalando a su lado, la chica dio un paso para quedar a la vista, Bella parpadeó hacia la chica, pero la voz volvió a susurrarle, esta vez demasiado cerca.

—_Por favor, no los dejes solos._ —Bella dio un respingo y ahogó un gritito volteando a ver si veía la fuente de la voz, sus ojos estaban abrillantados de la impresión.

Edward se dio cuenta y apartando delicadamente a Nicole dio un paso hacia ella y habló lentamente. — ¿Se encuentra bien? —Bella lo vio a los ojos pero no contestó, aún presa de la impresión—. Si usted lo desea, podemos marcharnos, ya estamos listos.

Nicole bufó a su lado, pero Edward ignoró tal sonido, Bella parpadeó insistentemente y buscó de nuevo con la mirada intentado encontrar la fuente de aquellas palabras que había escuchado, pero no la encontró.

—Señorita —la voz de Edward la hizo reaccionar.

—Ehhh, yooo, ehh, sí por favor, vámonos. —Nicole alzó sus cejas al ver la actitud de la mujer, Edward se adelantó y abrió la puerta del apartamento, Bella no podía dejar de escudriñar con los ojos la pequeña estancia.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Nicole antes de salir del apartamento, Edward colocó un dedo contra sus propios labios indicándole que hiciera silencio.

.

.

El viaje en la camioneta estuvo sumido en un silencio ensordecedor, Edward se limitaba a manejar, Nicole a ver por la ventana, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta, le encantaba la enormidad y comodidad del todo terreno, sin contar con el fresco aire acondicionado que le templaba la piel.

Bella estaba sentada en el asiento trasero, sus pies subidos al asiento mientras abrazaba sus piernas, tenía los ojos cerrados y la frente apoyada en las rodillas, emitió un suspiro ahogado, moviendo sus dedos únicamente para poder tronarlos de nuevo, Nicole volteó a verla, alzó sus cejas y regresó la vista a su tutor, Edward negó despacio para que no dijera comentario alguno.

—Pero… —susurró la chica.

Edward volteó un segundo con mirada de advertencia, señaló sus ojos con dos de sus dedos y luego señaló el vidrio para brisas. —Vista al frente —susurró con autoridad, la chica se cruzó de brazos, pero obedeció.

.

.

Nicole se quedó de piedra cuando vio por donde manejaba Edward, finalmente habían pasado la eterna vía y se habían adentrado a un camino corto pero de tierra, sin discreción alguna se pegó al vidrio ahumado de su ventana leyendo el enorme arco que daba entrada a la hacienda Los Cisnes.

Se fue a girar hacia Edward para preguntarle algo, pero se fijó en la mirada inquisidora de la jefa de este, ya no se abrazaba las rodillas, sino más bien la observaba a ella, Nicole sonrió medio apenada y regresó la mirada a la ventana, cuando pasaron cerca de la bajada que daba a las caballerizas volvió a alzarse asombrada de ver a los caballos, Bella se dio cuenta cuando, sin poder controlar su emoción, le puso una mano en el brazo a Edward.

—Edward… Caballos —dijo señalando hacia abajo.

El escolta sonrió, asintió y comentó: —Según tengo entendido esta es una hacienda criadora de caballos, ¿cierto señorita? —Bella asintió mientras en su cabeza pensaba y pensaba en todo lo que había ocurrido en el apartamento del escolta.

.

.

— ¡Niña! —la voz de Khloe mientras se subía la falda para poder correr hacia la camioneta hizo levantar la mirada de los tres pasajeros, Nicole vio con atención como, la mujer que era la jefa de su tutor, parecía mucho más humana que la chica atormentada que se abrazaba las rodillas unos minutos atrás.

—Khlo —dijo Bella abrazándola, Edward se mantenía a su lado sosteniendo aún la puerta abierta del auto.

— ¿Dónde te metiste? Me tenías con el credo en la boca cuando no te encontré ayer —la voz del ama de llaves era entre preocupada, aliviada y en reproche, Bella besó su frente.

—Estoy bien, nada me pasó, solo necesitaba aire fresco y salí, el tiempo pasó sin darme cuenta.

—Niña.

—Shh, no me regañes Khlo —convino Bella—. Quiero darme una ducha y comer algo. —Khloe asintió inmediatamente y la alentó a que entrara a casa, Bella detuvo sus pasos.

—Edward —lo llamó y luego sacudió la cabeza—. Cullen. —El aludido asintió con la cabeza—. No te marches todavía. —El escolta parpadeó sorprendido.

—Lo siento Señorita, pero... —Volteó a ver a Nicole que se estaba bajando de la camioneta, Bella negó haciéndolo callar, se adelantó al auto y se colocó frente a la chica.

—Nicole —llamó. Esta caminó hasta al lado de Edward con cautela—. No me presenté como era debido, soy Bella Swan. —Le extendió la mano y Nicole la estrechó—. Y ella es Khloe Danish. —Repitió la misma acción con el ama de llaves.

Asintiendo tontamente dijo: —Nicole Robbins, encantada señora. —A pesar de que cuando quería podía ser sumamente grosera, Nicole sabía de modales.

— ¿Te gustan los caballos Nicole? —La chica volteó a ver a Edward interrogante, pero este no despegaba la mirada de su jefa—. ¿Nicole?

—Ehh, sí, su-supongo —trató de esconder su entusiasmo pero falló, Bella le sonrió.

—Por qué no pasan los dos para que Khlo les atienda un segundo mientras me cambio, luego puedo llevarte, si quieres, a un tour por la hacienda, hay algunos lugares que seguro te gustarán.

Muy a su pesar Nicole extendió una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, Bella se fijó entonces en la particularidad de sus ojos y alzó las cejas sorprendida.

— ¿Esta hacienda es suya? —Bella asintió sonriendo

—Bueno —contestó sacudiendo la cabeza—. Es de Charlie, mi padre, pero en algún momento será mía, ¿te gustaría conocerla?

La chica se giró de nuevo a Edward viéndolo con mirada suplicante.

— ¿Puedo?

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Es buena idea Cullen, solo me tendrán que esperar unos minutos, Khlo, ¿puedes llevarlos adentro? Y dile a Sara que por favor nos prepare algunas municiones para el camino, iremos algo lejos.

Khloe observaba con sorpresa la actitud de su niña, era una persona completamente diferente, asintió atontada, Bella sonrió enormemente.

— ¡Está decidido entonces! —Dio un pequeño aplauso y entró corriendo a casa. Nicole no podía dejar de sonreír y caminó detrás de la chica viendo con atención a sus alrededores.

Edward se adelantó tomando a Khloe por el brazo. —Khlo, no es buena idea, no quiero molestar. —El ama de llaves le dio unos toquecitos en su mano.

—Muchacho, ¿sabes hace cuánto tiempo mi niña no va a ver a sus animales? —Edward no entendió el tono de la mujer—. Mucho tiempo muchacho, demasiado —suspiró y continuó—. Desde que David se fue, ella nunca más volvió a las caballerizas, su padre ha hecho lo imposible para acercarla, pero nunca pudo, deja que lleve a esa chica, eso haría a Charlie tan feliz. —Edward observó como sus ojos se ponían brillantes—. Por favor.

Era una disyuntiva, por un lado tenía que solventar el error que había cometido con Nicole y la verdad era que no tenía ni el menor plan para hacer de este cumpleaños uno especial, pero por otro lado, se trataba de su jefa.

Respiró profundo, tenía más peso que Nicole la pasara bien, la había regañado por sus notas, pero hoy era su cumpleaños y tenía que reivindicarse con ella, no tenía derecho a encerrarla en la pequeñez de su apartamento y Bella, aunque le seguía pareciendo extraña, podía ayudarlo.

Asintió a Khloe y la siguió a casa, Nicole estaba en el corredor que rodeaba la casa principal, estaba decorada en madera y contaba con muebles rústicos, hamacas y pequeñas mesas con adornos que Sara o Khloe trataban de mantener limpios.

El ama de llaves se ausentó un segundo para conseguirles unas bebidas refrescantes dejándolos solos unos segundos.

—Nicole —llamó Edward al verse solos—. Pórtate bien con la jefa, ¿ok?

La chica lo vio y encogiendo un poco la boca dijo: —Creo que es buena gente, pero… ¿le pasa algo? Estaba realmente rara en el auto. —Edward respiró profundo.

—Mira —comenzó—. Mi trabajo consiste en proteger pero no preguntar ni comentar, por favor, necesito que no hagas ningún comentario pasado de listo con ella, veas lo que veas, haga lo que haga ella, no comentes, no digas imprudencias, ¿puedes hacer eso por mí?

Nicole lo pensó un segundo. —No debería hacer nada por ti, es imperdonable que olvidaras mi cumpleaños. —Volteó el rostro un poco, Edward respiró profundo.

—Lo sé, soy una mierda. —Nicole volteó impresionada a verlo, Edward alzó sus cejas y dio un paso hacia ella, Nicole estiró una de sus manos deteniendo su andar.

—Sigo cabreada contigo, solo estoy de acuerdo en que eres una mierda por olvidarlo.

Edward negó despacio y buscando su mirada convino: —Lo de lavarte la boca con jabón sigue en pie, yo soy el único que puede llamarme así, no te hagas ideas ¿ok?

La chica bufó, pero no repitió la mala palabra. —Puedes estarte tranquilo, me comportaré normal con tu jefa weirdo **(*)**.

.

.

Bella abrió la puerta de su habitación con la cabeza llena de ideas, tomó unas prendas de su closet y se internó de inmediato en el baño, al lavarse los dientes y darse una buena ducha se sintió renovada, mientras pasaba una toalla por el cabello, alborotándolo y secándolo, pensó en tomar uno de los jeep con los que Charlie recorría las tierras, no se acercaría a las torres extractoras, odiaba esos enormes dinosaurios de hierro drenando las entrañas de Los Cisnes.

Tenía un itinerario en mente, primero irían con los perros, luego harían alguna caminata por los pocos sembradíos que tenían y finalmente pasarían por las caballerizas, no se montaría en ningún caballo, pero si la chica quería podía hacerlo. Mientras tomaba ropa interior de su gaveta y se la calaba en el cuerpo, pensó en que Joe los acompañara en las caballerizas, para que le indicara cuales eran los mejores animales para montar.

Tomó sus jeans y se caló unos zahones de cuero casi amarillo, sus botas, camisa de cuadros, amarró su cabello en una coleta alta y abrió su armario buscando su sombrero favorito, cuando se lo colocó mordió su labio y observó uno que usaba cuando estaba creciendo, ahora le quedaba pequeño y Khloe no lo había desechado, no sabía porqué.

—_Pensé que no vendrías._ —Bella se giró sobre sus talones con sorpresa, dejó caer el sombrero de sus manos y observó a David recostado al lado de la ventana, tenía los brazos cruzados y su expresión mostraba la más sincera de las preocupaciones.

—David —articuló ella, su voz detonaba sorpresa. El chico caminó un paso hacia ella.

—_Fuiste al estadio_ —dijo sin preguntar, Bella cerró sus ojos, no quería tener esa discusión en ese momento—._ ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sucedió algo?_

Como estaba aún con los ojos cerrados, solo supo que él se había acercado por su fría mejilla.

—_Solo quiero saber si estás bien._

—Lo estoy. —David retrocedió y se dio cuenta de la lejanía de su chica, el día anterior habían conversado y pensó que habían llegado a un acuerdo, pero ella lo había engañado.

— _¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

—Tenía que ayudar —su voz fue apenas un susurro. David negó despacio.

—_No me refería a que no fueras a ayudar, te conozco linda, sé como eres de servicial, me refiero a por qué no me dijiste._

—Lo hice, te dije que quería ir.

—_Pero te pedí que no lo hicieras, accediste y te dormiste frente a mí para después escaparte, me mentiste linda._ —Bella suspiró derrotada.

—Lo siento.

—Niña. —Khloe tocó la puerta haciéndola dar un pequeño brinquito

— ¡Pasa Khlo! —El ama de llaves llevaba, en una bandeja, un tazón lleno de chocopops y una jarrita de leche fría, Bella sonrió enormemente, pero Khlo al verla parpadeó emocionada.

—Mi niña te ves hermosa. —Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Es solo ropa Khlo. —La pequeña mujer negó y dejó la bandeja sobre la mesita del fondo.

—Pareces tú de nuevo. —Bella rodó los ojos, entonces David, que no se había marchado y las veía atentamente, comentó.

—_Ella tiene razón, estás muy linda._ —Señaló su atuendo—._ ¿Saldrás de nuevo?_ —Bella asintió en respuesta, David suspiró y un halo de frío la atravesó.

—_Dejaste caer el sombrero_ —dijo cambiando el tema y señalando el suelo—. _Lo recogería para ti, pero..._ —Se encogió de hombros apenado, Bella sacudió la cabeza y se inclinó tomándolo.

— ¿Quieres que te mezcle el cereal? —el tono de voz de Khlo podía mostrarse que estaba a punto de llorar, Bella fue hasta ella abrazando sus hombros.

—No hagas esto, no me veas como si hubiera estado loca y ahora me curé, soy la misma chica Khlo, sigo furiosa con la vida por todo lo que me quitó e hizo que pasara, pero tengo que tomar las riendas de mi vida de nuevo, ¿no crees?

Las palabras eran para los dos y David lo supo cuando lo vio a los ojos.

—_Solo me preocupo por ti_ —dijo apenado, Bella le sonrió aun teniendo a Khloe abrazada.

—Lo sé.

Siguiendo los consejos de su escolta y mientras se comía el cereal, le contó a groso modo la verdad de lo que había hecho el día anterior, ambos escuchas se sorprendieron cuando ella llegó a la parte de haber dormido en casa de su escolta.

—Pensé ir donde Rose y Jake, pero no había nadie en casa. —Pasó por alto el detalle de haberse quedado dormida y que el escolta la subió en brazos a su casa.

— ¿Por qué no regresaste? —Khloe no pudo evitar preguntar, Bella observó a David.

—Necesitaba estar sola. —Eso le dolió más a David que a Khlo.

—Lo siento —murmuró a él, Khloe sacudió la cabeza.

—Solo me alegra que estés bien —respondió, luego suspiró y completó—. Y me alegra que tu padre aún no esté aquí, si no ese pobre muchacho saldría por esa puerta con un golpe en su trasero. —Bella sonrió y dio la última probada al cereal.

—Entonces mantengámoslo en secreto. —Guiñó un ojo en su dirección.

—Me alegra que ya regresen en un par de días. —Bella bufó.

—Pues yo no… ¡Oye! No lo digo ni por Charlie ni por Allie —dijo a la defensiva al ver la expresión de horror del ama de llaves.

—Un mal por dos bien —dijo la mujer encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Un mal? —Bella bufó—. Khlo, Charlotte es una bruja.

—No es tan mala… —la voz del ama de llaves flaqueó haciendo que su defensa perdiera fuerza, Bella bufó más alto.

—Es Maléfica en persona, Khlo, en ella inspiraron toooodas las brujas de Disney.

El ama de llaves abrió su boca, pero la cerró al ver la ceja levantada de Bella y sin poder evitarlo, ambas rieron dándole la razón a Bella.

— ¿Y a dónde irás niña? —dijo señalando su atuendo, Bella mordió su labio observando a David, Khloe se volteó al verla girar—. ¿Niña?

—No sé, aún… no lo sé —respondió sacudiendo la cabeza—. Ehhh, por qué no bajas y les dices que ya voy, ¿puedes? Me falta algo que hacer aquí antes. —Khloe asintió y besándole la frente y tomando la bandeja salió dejándola según ella, sola.

—Khlo —llamó Bella saliendo tras ella, la mujer se giró un poco en medio de la sala común de las habitaciones de las hermanas—. Necesito un favor…

.

.

Edward y Nicole se colocaron de pie cuando Bella bajó las escaleras, Edward no pudo evitar levantar las cejas al ver como estaba vestida, Nicole la vio con ojos desorbitados, en realidad le encantó el atuendo, pero Edward creyendo que iba a hacer otro tipo de comentario le hizo una mirada de advertencia.

— ¿Vamos? —dijo sonriendo—. Traje este para ti —dijo extendiéndole el sombrero a Nicole—. ¿Feliz cumpleaños? —su voz fue interrogante, la chica se sintió sorprendida, observó a Edward un segundo y este le asintió, con lentitud se acercó a Bella y lo tomó entre sus manos, se sorprendió de lo suave que se sintió el material sobre sus dedos.

—Gracias, señorita. — Bella negó rotundamente.

—No, tú no trabajas para mí, eres invitada en casa hoy, así que llámame Bella. —La chica sonrió a su pesar, se caló el sombrero y asintió.

—Gracias Bella. —Esta le guiñó un ojo. Edward se adelantó un paso intentando resarcir aquel atrevimiento, Bella levantó una palma en su dirección.

—Ni una palabra Cullen, deja que me llame Bella. —Nicole no pudo evitar reír por como le habló.

El hombre asintió a regañadientes. —Como quiera señorita.

.

.

En la hacienda, Bella se sentía tranquila y a salvo, tenía tiempo que no la recorría pero no sentía temor de encontrarse con nada o alguien desconocido. Pasaron por el área donde ahora era normal que Charlotte diera aquellas ridículas y costosas galas para recaudar fondos para cualquier cosa menos ayudar al prójimo, de hecho, sabía que algunas de las mayores discusiones entre su padre y su madrastra tenían que ver con que Charlie siempre destinaba gran parte de su riqueza a obras de caridad o estudios innovadores en la medicina.

Bella les indicó a sus visitantes los sitios por los que iban pasando, Edward le hizo la salvedad de la casa del personal, para que Nicole viera donde dormía cuando hacía guardia en Los Cisnes.

Nicole a pesar de estar aún molesta con Edward, estaba disfrutando del paseo, el calor era algo con lo que tenía que lidiar a diario en el pueblo, ella y Anna se manejaban caminando, por lo que era más que normal sentir los rayos de sol en la porción descubierta de sus piernas y brazos.

Una de las primeras paradas fue la cabaña de los perros, Bella rio y llamó dando besos al aire a Neo, el labrador.

Más pesada y más despacio se acercó la pareja de Neo, era igual de oscura que el macho, pero más estilizada, más dulce, parecía sostener en el hocico una sonrisa perruna que derretía a cualquiera.

Edward guardó distancia, manteniéndose como el escolta que era, solo que ahora estaba protegiendo a ambas mujeres, por decirlo de algún modo.

Nicole resultó ser una amante de los animales como aún lo era Bella, aunque lo tuviera muy escondido, la chica preguntó el nombre de los perros y frunció el ceño extrañada al oírlos.

— ¿Trinity? —preguntó con voz baja, Bella rio mientras se agachaba rascándole las orejas a ambos animales que parecían competir por su cariño.

—Sí, ellos son Neo y Trinity, ¿viste Matrix? —La chica asintió, Bella guiñó un ojo—. Pues de ahí salieron sus nombres.

— ¿Eres fanática de esas pelis?

—No, yo no lo era. —Su sonrisa se escondió un poco. Nicole distraída por Trinity preguntó:

— ¿Y por qué le pusiste esos nombres? —Bella respiró profundo y se incorporó en sus pies.

—Fueron un regalo, la-la persona a la que se los regalé amaba esas películas, le pareció divertido nombrarlos así. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Pues son raros —dijo riendo—. ¿Y si los regalaste por qué viven contigo?

—Nicole —la voz de advertencia de Edward las sorprendió a ambas, había estado tan silencioso que hasta la misma Bella había olvidado su presencia.

—Lo siento —dijo la chica bajando su mirada, Bella parpadeó y vio hacia su escolta.

—Está bien, n-no hay problema —respiró profundo recuperando su compostura y agregó: —Trini está preñada, pronto tendremos este lugar lleno de cachorros. —La chica sonrió enormemente.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Bella rio por el tono de la chica.

—A ver, ¿no ves lo gorda que está? —La pobre Trinity se dejó caer echada en el suelo, entonces se le vio una enorme panza bastante redonda—. Además —agregó Bella, frunciendo la boca un poco—. Soy veterinaria, sé de animales. —Esta vez, tanto Nicole como Edward abrieron sus bocas en sus mayores expresiones, Bella rio al ver a la chica, no pudo ver a Edward porque se encontraba a sus espaldas.

—Sí, estudié veterinaria y practiqué todo lo que pude en esta hacienda, ¡no pongas esa cara! —agregó riendo—. Vamos. —Apuntó hacia la puerta—. Hay más terreno que ver, vamos. —Nicole acarició a ambos animales y salió delante de ella, Edward las esperaba en la puerta, observó como Bella se quedaba un poco rezagada, a simple vista parecía que acariciaba el vientre abultado de la perra, pero Edward supuso que la estaba examinando, Neo olisqueó su oído y ella riendo se levantó, rascó las orejas de ambos en despedida y salió sin tener idea del escrutinio sorprendido al que estaba siendo sometida bajo los cristales oscuros de los lentes del escolta.

Edward manejó el jeep por las vías rusticas y realmente difíciles de rodar de la hacienda, Nicole no había dejado de sonreír todo el tiempo, Bella sosteniendo su sombrero contra su cabeza señaló a Edward a donde dirigirse, cuando estacionó el jeep y se bajó con un salto, un hombre adulto con una ramita entre los dientes les gritó batiendo sus manos.

— ¡Niña! —Bella corrió hasta él.

— ¡John! —saludó ella con un abrazo.

—Que bueno verla por aquí, cuando me avisaron no lo creí. —Bella rio sacudiendo la cabeza.

—A ver —dijo llevándolo hasta donde estaban sus invitados—. Te presento a Edward Cullen y Nicole Robbins, les estoy dando un tour por Los Cisnes y esta señorita está de cumpleaños. —John con el encanto algo tosco que todo sureño posee se quitó el sombrero haciéndole una pequeña reverencia sin remover la ramita de su boca.

—Felicidades, señorita. —Nicole sonrió asintiendo.

—Gracias —contestó educadamente, John estrechó las manos con Edward y preguntó si querían su guía.

—No hará falta John, yo me encargo de ellos, te aviso cuando sea necesario. —John mostró su enorme dentadura amarillenta.

—Como desee señorita. —Hizo otra reverencia y se retiró saludándolos de nuevo, Bella le hizo señas a Nicole de que la acompañara a las caballerizas y la chica la siguió encantada.

Edward no había pronunciado palabra alguna como era costumbre, solo observaba y tomaba notas mentales, Bella era una chica que le había ocurrido algo difícil en el pasado, había escuchado en numerosas oportunidades hablar del "accidente" que al parecer había sido tan grave que nadie quería recordarlo.

Sabía por la reacción de los trabajadores de la hacienda que no era normal verla deambulando por las tierras, pero algo le decía que antes lo hacía, por lo que podía suponer que el accidente del que todos pensaban, mas no hablaban, tenía que ver con ese alejamiento.

Caminó entonces tras las dos mujeres que para su sorpresa se llevaban bastante bien, agradeció la sombra de las caballerizas y escuchó como Bella presentaba a los caballos.

—Esta es Juanita, es muy mansa y bastante tranquila. —Una yegua color marfil con manchas en chocolate se dejó acariciar por Bella, Nicole con cautela la imitó—. Ella pertenece a mi hermana Alice, pero no le importa que alguien más la monte. —Nicole volteó a ver a Edward y extendió sus labios mostrándole una enorme sonrisa que lo dejó momentáneamente sorprendido, tímidamente se la devolvió y siguió escuchando a Bella.

—Estos son Zeus y Goliat, son pura sangre y hermanos, muchos hacendados han ofrecido comprarlos pero pertenecen a mi padre y su esposa. —Se distrajo acariciando el pelaje brillante y sedoso de un marrón mucho más claro que las manchas de Juanita, los caballos parecían saber que eran de sangre pura, pues se comportaban con mucho estilo y elegancia.

Estos permitieron que Bella los tocara, pero relincharon un poco al sentir la cercanía de Nicole, Edward dio un paso al frente pero Bella controló la situación.

—Son un poco recelosos, no lo tomes a mal —dijo en tono de disculpa, no tenían que preocuparse por la cercanía, las verjas de madera mantenían a los caballos alejados.

—Estos de acá están en entrenamiento, Los Cisnes es una de las mejores escuelas para pura sangres —dijo con cierto orgullo—. Hay entrenadores y veterinarios especiales para ellos.

— ¿Tú no los atiendes? —Bella negó sin verla y Nicole, acatando las advertencias de Edward guardó silencio.

— ¿Y ahí quién está? —Bella vio la verja cerrada y más alta que las demás, sin contestar y sin darse cuenta caminó hasta ella, de adentro del oscuro lugar un relincho de advertencia sonó, Bella cerró los ojos recordándolo, ¿sería que él se acordaría de ella?

—Luke —llamó en voz baja, John estaba entrando con el alimento de los animales y se quedó en silencio y estático observando a Bella caminando a la verja, un trabajador entró tras él y le hizo señas de que no se moviera, Edward se colocó al lado de Nicole observando de la misma manera y guardando el mismo silencio.

— ¿Te acuerdas de mí, Luke? —la voz de Bella era muy baja y entrecortada, un hocico resopló en dirección a la verja, Bella dio un paso al frente—. Luke —volvió a llamar con voz baja, el hocico se acercó más y una nariz negra y húmeda se mostró, para luego dar paso a un enorme animal, realmente oscuro, de color negro, no se podía ver con claridad pero el pelaje no estaba tan brillante como cuando Bella lo cuidaba personalmente, pero se podía ver a leguas que era todo un ejemplar.

Bella con cautela acercó su mano al hocico del animal, Nicole asombrada, dio un paso al frente, Luke antes de entrar en contacto con su dueña se percató de la otra presencia y relinchando se retiró furioso.

— ¡Nicole! —llamó Edward acercándola a él.

—Lo siento —dijo la chica sostenida contra el pecho de Edward.

Bella parpadeó regresando al presente.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó a la chica, Nicole asintió separándose de Edward.

—Solo me asusté, ni siquiera estaba cerca, lamento haberlo alterado.

—Él es así, jovencita —la voz de John se hizo presente y sonaba un poco decepcionada, pues esperaba que la presencia de Bella tranquilizara al caballo—. La única persona que puede calmar a Luke es la niña Bella, nadie más.

Nadie hizo comentario y Bella se adelantó.

—Sigamos, ehh, Nicole, ¿te gustaría montar? —la chica quitó su susto en un segundo y asintió sin ver a Edward, Bella sonrió olvidando el episodio anterior de inmediato.

—John, ¿por qué no preparas a Juanita para Nicole? —Volteó a ver a su escolta y con cautela preguntó—. ¿Tú quieres acompañarla, Edward? —Había vuelto a olvidar que lo llamaría por su apellido, Edward no la corrigió.

—No señorita, no hará falta, ¿no irán muy lejos verdad? —su voz era con tono paternal, Nicole juntó sus manos en una súplica, Bella negó en respuesta.

—Será aquí mismo, en la zona de entrenamiento, estará bajo tu vista todo el tiempo.

—Perfecto —convino el hombre—. Puedes montar, pequeña. —Nicole dio un grito al aire y Edward extendió una enorme sonrisa al verla, Bella se sorprendió al verlo y se descubrió sonriendo de vuelta.

.

.

John personalmente preparó a Juanita y ayudó a que la chica se subiera. Edward dio un par de aplausos cuando la chica lo buscó con la mirada, ambos, Edward y Bella, se recostaron de la gruesa barrera de madera, mientras John hacía que Juanita diera algunas vueltas alrededor con la chica subida en su lomo.

—Tome bien las riendas, joven —advirtió el capataz, Bella rio en voz alta.

— ¡¿A ella le dices 'joven' y a mí 'niña', John? —El hombre soltó una risotada.

—Es la costumbre, niña.

Bella sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza. —Apenas fui la niña de la casa por un par de años. —Empezó en voz baja aún mirando a la chiquilla subida al caballo—. Pero Khloe nunca dejó de llamarme así, ni siquiera cuando Alice llegó.

— ¿Su hermana? —preguntó Edward volteando a verla un segundo, Bella dio una amarga risa.

—Media hermana —corrigió, respiró profundo y comentó: —Somos hermanas de padre únicamente. —Edward asintió y no hizo comentario alguno, Bella dio otra risa pero esta vez más autentica.

—Eres una caja cerrada, ¿no Edward? —El hombre se giró hacia ella, se le podía ver el ceño fruncido por encima de los lentes oscuros.

—No sé si la entiendo del todo, señorita. —Bella respiró profundo y volvió la vista al caballo y su jinete.

—Eres demasiado discreto, no preguntas nada, no comentas nada. —Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Es mi trabajo.

—Me agradas —dijo Bella—. No cuestionas y no haces preguntas de más, cuando te pido algo, lo haces sin chistar. —Edward iba a repetirle que precisamente por eso le pagaban, pero Bella continuó su relato—. ¿Sabes lo fastidioso que pueden llegar a ser Emmett y Sam? —Edward alzó sus cejas asombrado—. Nunca hacen algo sin preguntarle a Charlie primero, creen que soy de cristal y que me romperé en cualquier momento, no me mal interpretes, ambos son muy agradables, sobre todo Emm, pero, ¡Dios! Siempre me ven como una enferma.

Edward quería preguntar si la veían así por lo del accidente, pero no podía hacerlo sin anular las palabras que estaba escuchando.

—Seguramente lo hacen por su bien, señorita. —Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Puede ser —convino—. Pero tú me proteges igual y no me agobias. —Sin saber que contestar Edward hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—A sus ordenes, señorita. —Bella rio un poco.

Pusieron su atención en Nicole nuevamente, ya la chica tenía más control de Juanita y John la acompañaba caminando a su lado.

— ¿En qué consistió el trato con Charlie? —preguntó Bella volteando a verle el perfil. Edward saludó a Nicole y sin voltear a ver a Bella contestó.

—Que la protegería hasta que regresara del viaje, no quería dejarla sin protección mientras estuviera sola.

—Humm, y cuando regrese. ¿Qué? ¿Volverás a la agencia de seguridad? —Edward alzó sus cejas y respiró profundo.

—No —contestó—. Yo técnicamente no trabajo para la misma agencia que Emmett, en realidad no trabajo para ninguna agencia.

— ¿Por qué? —No podía evitar seguir preguntando, Edward señaló al frente con su barbilla.

—Cuando ella entró en mi vida tuve que claudicar mi profesión, yo no tuve la suerte de Emmett con sus clientes, los míos era más volátiles, salían más, más propensos a ser perseguidos, tuve que alejarme de la profesión para poder cuidar de Nicole.

—Pero aceptaste ser escolta de nuevo.

Edward dio una risotada. —Las intenciones podían ser buenas señorita, pero con intenciones no se come, estaba en una situación bastante deplorable cuando Emmett me ofreció esta ayuda, no le niego que no me gustó al principio, pero hay cuentas que pagar y comida que comprar. —Se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Te gustaría conservar este empleo? —preguntó en voz baja, Edward volvió a bufar dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Eso, aunque quiera, no es posible señorita, su padre no necesita más escoltas y no sería capaz de quitarle el empleo a Emmett —agregó con una mueca divertida, se giró hacia la chica y gritó: — ¡Nicole! Ya es suficiente, pequeña. ¡Vamos! —Bella vio hacia el frente y observó como Edward se acercaba a la chica bajándola del caballo.

—No, Charlie no necesita más escoltas —dijo solo para ella.

Nicole, aunque a regañadientes, se bajó del caballo manteniendo una sonrisa en los labios, Edward en un gesto que los impresionó a ambos, besó su frente.

—Vamos pequeña, ¿tienes hambre? Te llevaré a cenar y luego a casa. —Nicole se abrazó a su cintura y asintió.

— ¿Me permitirían un abuso más? —pidió Bella en voz alta, Nicole asintió de inmediato, Edward frunció el ceño, Bella levantó uno de sus dedos únicamente—. Solo serán diez minutos, regresemos a la casa de la hacienda y luego de diez minutos los dejo libres.

Edward no pudo negarse, primero porque Nicole quería ver de qué hablaba su patrona y segundo porque le debía un enorme favor a Bella por haberle sacado los pies del barro.

Cuando llegaron a la casa principal acompañados por el capataz, Khloe recibió a Bella con una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Listo? —preguntó emocionada, el ama de llaves asintió mostrando todos sus dientes, Bella le dijo en voz baja—. Lleva a la chica a refrescarse. —Khloe hizo lo que le pidieron y Bella le hizo señas a Edward de que la siguiera, Edward hizo caso con el ceño fruncido, se quitó los lentes oscuros mientras la seguía, caminaron hasta la enorme cocina, en la puerta Bella se giró encarándolo.

—No enloquezcas ¿ok? —empezó desconcertándolo—. Me salvaste el trasero ayer y me diste asilo, me salvaste de un animal furioso y de casi morir tapeada en el estadio. —Edward abrió su boca pero ella continuo—. Sí, ya sé que dirás que es tu trabajo, pero eso no exime que me sienta agradecida, tenía pensado hacer algo para agradecerte y al escuchar el cumpleaños de Nicole se me ocurrió esto, tómalo como el pago extra que te ofrecí y no aceptaste.

Edward no entendió a que se refería, hablaba demasiado rápido y se tronaba sin cesar los dedos, haciéndolo desesperar con cada _crac, _dio un paso tras ella en la cocina y se encontró con el mesón decorado, habían globos amarrados en las cuatro esquinas del mesón, una pancarta improvisada pero bastante bonita que pintaba _Feliz cumpleaños Nicole_ en la mesa, habían unas pizzas miniaturas y unos rollitos de carne, vasos desechables con gaseosa espumante de color naranja y en el centro de la mesa un enorme y recién horneado pastel de chocolate.

— ¿Qué es todo esto? —preguntó Edward anonadado.

— ¡EDWARD! —Nicole gritaba buscándolo, la chica entró a la cocina siguiendo a Khloe, aún tenía la sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, cuando se encontró en la mitad de la cocina, ahogó un gritico contra sus labios.

—Feliz cumpleaños —dijo Bella desde su lugar. Nicole no pudo evitar que una lágrima se desbordara de sus ojos, Edward se adelantó y la abrazó frente a su jefa, Khlo y el capataz de la hacienda.

—Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña —esas fueron sus únicas palabras, observó un segundo a Bella, queriendo decirle muchas cosas con la mirada, Bella simplemente asintió entendiendo su emoción.

Entre todos le cantaron cumpleaños, John aligeró el ambiente diciendo que moría por un trozo del pastel, Nicole cortó el primer pedazo, John pidió uno más grande y todos rieron cuando Bella exigió uno inclusive mayor.

.

.

Las horas finalmente pasaron y la noche cayó de un todo, esta vez Los Cisnes le dieron asilo a tutor y custodia.

Nicole ocuparía la habitación de huéspedes y Edward dormiría en su acostumbrada habitación en la casa de seguridad, Bella, luego de instalar a la chica y de decirle por enésima vez que todo estaba bien y que no se preocupara por la tonta fiesta de cumpleaños, salió finalmente, solo que en vez de ir a su habitación, bajó las escaleras con cautela, fue hasta la cocina para salir, en medio del camino una voz la detuvo.

—Señorita —la voz de Edward venía de la puerta que comunicaba la casa principal con la de seguridad.

—Cullen —dijo aliviada de que no fuera David, pronunció su apellido por primera vez desde que habían llegado a la hacienda—. ¿Sucedió algo?

—Iba a esperar hasta mañana, pero ya que la veo aquí, aprovecho, quiero darle las gracias. —Se acercó con cautela—. Nicole pasó un día excepcional gracias a usted, muchas gracias. —Bella sonrió genuinamente.

—No te preocupes Cullen —contestó—. No fue nada. —Se encogió de hombros, continuó su camino a la puerta de salida.

— ¿Señorita? —Ella volvió a detener su andar—. Le debo una y muy grande. —Bella sonrió y asintió por contestarle algo.

—No soy de cobrar las cosas Edward, pero si te hace feliz, está bien, me debes una.

— ¿Necesita que la lleve a algún sitio? —preguntó al ver que se dirigía afuera, Bella negó despacio.

—Estaré bien. —Sin más, salió por la puerta, despidiéndose de su escolta, Edward observó como caminaba colina abajo, frunció el ceño y claudicando sus órdenes la siguió, ejerciendo su profesión como pocos podían hacerlo.

El trayecto de Bella se hizo evidente cuando se dirigió a las caballerizas, el trayecto era largo pero ella conocía bien el camino, Edward simplemente la seguía a alguna distancia prudencial.

Bella sentía hormigas en su piel, estaba tan llena de ansias y susto al mismo tiempo que no se percató de la presencia, si bien silenciosa, constante de su escolta.

Apartó la cadena de las caballerizas y encendió la luz débil del lugar, su intención fue clara cuando se acercó al último lugar.

— ¿Luke? —llamó en voz baja—. Es mamá chico. —Ambos esperaron un segundo, Bella desde la entrada del espacio de Luke, Edward desde la puerta, aún escondido.

Un resoplido sonó y un enorme hocico se acercó, Bella estiró su mano y esta vez sí hubo contacto.

—Hola muchacho —dijo ella con voz temblorosa—. Te extrañé, guapo.

.

.

Pasadas ya algunas horas, estuvo de regreso a casa, la presencia del escolta jamás la dejó y ella no se dio cuenta en ningún momento, Edward la dejó de seguir en cuando entró a casa y él finalmente se dirigió a la casa de seguridad.

Para cuando Bella se dejó caer finalmente en su cama, agotada pero sintiéndose fenomenal, no se dio cuenta, que por primera vez en los dos años desde el accidente, David no estaba para darle las buenas noches.

**(*) Weirdo: Bicho raro.**


	7. Capítulo 7 Confianza

**Capítulo 7.**

**Confianza.**

Habían pasado unos días desde la improvisada fiesta de cumpleaños de Nicole en Los Cisnes, días en los cuales no se había vuelto a escuchar acerca de la chica.

Sin embargo, dicha fiesta y dicho tour por la hacienda habían hecho que Bella pasara gran parte de los días durmiendo encerrada en su habitación.

Aquel día fue tan solo el comienzo de su regreso; aquel día, en el que visitó a Luke después de que todos se durmieran, empezó de nuevo a surgir la veterinaria y amante de los animales que había guardado en su interior dos años atrás.

Luke era difícil. Había pasado mucho tiempo aislado y sin entrenamiento, Bella era la única que lo manejaba y controlaba en el pasado y ahora estaba bastante oxidada en lo que a entrenamientos y adiestramientos se trataba.

Por eso pasaba gran parte de la mañana durmiendo, ya que había pasado gran parte de las noches volviéndose a ganar la confianza de Luke, su caballo.

Sin que ella lo supiera, Edward la seguía todas y cada una de esas noches, observándola en la distancia cómo intentaba manejar al animal.

No había sido una tarea del todo fácil para él, sobre todo cuando su jefa decidió sacar por primera vez al animal de su espacio habitual; en ese momento estuvo a escasos segundos de intervenir y hacer notoria su presencia, ya fuera para apartar a Bella o para sacar su pistola y sacrificar al animal que parecía indomable.

Luke era muy alto y muy negro, su pelaje no estaba del todo brillante y podía pasar por el caballo de los jinetes de _El Señor de los Anillos_, sin embargo, Edward no se vio en la necesidad de intervenir, porque a diferencia de él, Bella no se asustó y con un siseo bajito y constante, lo había calmado.

Edward observó encantado como Bella, con voz baja, susurrante y podía jurar, cantante, le murmuraba al caballo intentado calmarlo. No lo había logrado al primer intento, tampoco en el segundo, pero perseveró hasta que poco a poco Luke dejó de mover sus nerviosas patas y aunque aún relinchaba, pero en menos frecuencia, pudo finalmente mantener la calma.

Edward observó por entre los matorrales, que le habían servido de refugio esos días, como Bella sonreía, quedándose asombrado de la tranquilidad que la cara de ella reflejaba cerca del caballo. La había visto con los perros y con los demás pura sangre, era cierto que se notaba que ese era su mundo, por algo había estudiado veterinaria, pero lo que vio fue otra cosa, fue la conexión directa, exclusiva y entregada de dos seres que se conocían y se amaban, pero que necesitaban volver a ganarse la confianza de regreso.

Asombrado y extasiado, observó como Bella abrazaba la cabeza de Luke y palmeaba con cariño su largo hocico, la chica volvió a murmurar palabras que no escuchó por la distancia en la que se encontraban, Bella bajó un poco más su mano y tomó la rienda del hocico, y halándolo con cariño, empezó su camino fuera de las caballerizas con lentitud, Edward se vio en la necesidad de modificar su escondite cuando se fijó que Bella caminaba en su dirección, observando con detalle los movimientos del caballo.

Desde aquel día había sido más cuidadoso buscando un lugar idóneo para no ser visto mientras vigilaba a su protegida, de hecho, hubo un par de días que se le adelantó, escondiéndose en las caballerizas antes de que ella llegara.

Bella hacía esas visitas de noche, para no levantar comentarios incómodos e imprudencias de Khloe o de John; Bella sabía que tenían las mejores intenciones, pero no quería emocionarlos de más, ella misma estaba caminando sobre hielo fino y no quería emocionarlos, para después desistir de nuevo de sus animales.

Pero aunque Bella dormía hasta tarde sin ningún tipo de problema, para Edward no era la misma suerte, porque aunque era cierto que se acostaba igual de tarde que su jefa, ella no tenía idea de que la estaba escoltando hasta esa hora, por lo que no importaba a qué hora se acostara, él debía cumplir su horario, con su jefa dormida o despierta.

Eso lo había hecho un tanto adicto al café de Khloe, que cada vez le gustaba más.

—Pareces cansado muchacho. —Edward le sonrió a Khloe mientras empezaba su segunda taza de café.

—Estoy bien Khloe, solo que no dormí mucho anoche.

Khloe asintió y continuó con sus labores en la cocina, Edward no se apresuró en tener el auto listo ni en la posible presencia de su jefa porque sabía que no iba a bajar temprano, dado que la noche anterior se había quedado hasta más tarde de lo normal con Luke.

—Estoy preparando filet mignon —dijo Khloe como si estuvieran continuando una conversación acerca de la comida, Edward parpadeó expulsando el sueño de su sistema y le prestó la atención debida al ama de llaves.

—Ehhh, ¿no es algo temprano para el almuerzo? —preguntó algo apenado, eran apenas pasadas las diez de la mañana, Khloe le dedicó una sonrisa cómplice al escolta.

—Lo sé, pero es que quiero que todo sea perfecto, Charlie y la pequeña Alice regresan hoy, quiero tenerles un almuerzo perfecto, el padre de mi niña adora mi filet mignon.

Edward sonrió con simpatía, Khloe parecía realmente feliz por la llegada del resto de la familia. Sin embargo él no podía decir lo mismo, le agradaba porque vería a Emmett y tener a su amigo de vuelta era bueno —aunque nunca se lo diría de frente—, también Nicole había preguntado por él cuando la llevó de regreso con Anna, y Edward le dijo que estaba seguro que cuando aterrizara y tuviera tiempo libre iría a visitarla.

Pero por otro lado no le agradaba el hecho de alejarse de la hacienda, la situación con la custodia de Nicole no estaba en su mejor momento, sabía que Jessica Stanley estaba al tanto de su trabajo, porque nada de su vida parecía poder ocultárselo a la trabajadora social, de hecho, llegó a pensar que se aparecería en algún momento en la hacienda, para ver si era cierto lo que había escuchado.

Pero no lo había hecho, si Jessica sabía o no de su trabajo, no había ido a comprobarlo y si ahora decidía hacerlo, de nada serviría, su contrato era hasta que el padre de su jefa llegara. Estaba casi seguro que le pedirían unos días más, dado que Sam y Emmett debían tener unos días libres al llegar a América para que pudieran descansar o pasar rato con sus respectivas familias, pero estaba seguro de que cuando ese par de días pasara, él iba a ser relevado de sus responsabilidades.

A pesar de haberlo aceptado a regañadientes, no le gustaba la idea de perder el trabajo, se había acostumbrado muy rápido a los horarios y a su jefa, por lo que daba nostalgia alejarse de Los Cisnes. En las pocas semanas que llevaba viviendo allí había conocido a muchas personas agradables, haciéndolo sentir como si de verdad fuera su hogar, Khloe era la madre que perdió unos años atrás; Sara, la asustadiza ayudante, siempre tan servicial, pendiente de si él o Bella necesitaban algo, sabía que lo atendía para de alguna manera pagar por su silencio cuando la joven chica se colaba a la habitación de Seth cada dos noches sin que Khloe lo supiera.

Estaban también John y los hombres de la hacienda, todos ellos se habían acostumbrado a su presencia y Edward se había acostumbrado a la de ellos, trabajaban a veces en conjunto con un único fin… el bienestar de Isabella Swan.

Se descubrió respirando profundo, si era cierto que extrañaría a todos en la hacienda era aún más cierto que extrañaría a su jefa, _la Weirdo_ que hablaba sola.

—Hey muchacho, ¿me escuchaste? —Edward sacudió la cabeza regresando a la cocina, Khloe tenía una expresión divertida en el rostro—. Llevo más de diez minutos hablándote y no me prestas atención. —Sus palabras eran de riña, pero su tono era el más dulce de la tierra, Edward se sintió realmente apenado y con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza afrontó su error.

—Lo lamento Khlo, ¿qué me decías?

—Te preguntaba ¿cómo está Nicole? ¿Has hablado con ella?

—Sí —contestó de inmediato—. No deja de preguntarme si la puedo traer de nuevo.

.

.

Bella se despertó con un pequeño sobresalto, respiró corto y profundo y abrió sus ojos para luego cerrarlos de inmediato, la luz que se filtraba por la ventana era vigorosa. Anoche había regresado más tarde de lo normal de los establos, había estado a punto de poder montar a Luke, pero tan solo apunto, porque después de pasearlo y hacer que se acostumbrara a la silla y las riendas, el animal no pudo soportar el peso de un jinete intentando montarlo, Bella había desistido después del quinto intento, eso la hizo regresar entrada la madrugada a la casa, se dio un baño casi dormida y cuando cayó en la cama se olvidó por completo de cerrar las cortinas.

Observó su reloj de la mesa de noche y se fijó que eran las nueve de la mañana, ese día regresaba su familia de Japón, resopló con frustración sobre la almohada, iba a ver de nuevo a Charlotte.

—_Pareces molesta por algo, cielo._ —Bella separó el rostro de la almohada sonriendo mientras se estiraba de nuevo.

—Molesta, no —respondió a su visitante—. Solo resignada —completó suspirando de nuevo mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos.

Una caricia helada se apoderó de su mejilla, abrió los ojos y le sonrió con ternura.

—Viniste temprano —concordó acomodándose bajo las sábanas—. ¿Algún motivo en especial? —Levantó una de sus cejas sabiendo exactamente el motivo, no en vano habían hablado de él los últimos días.

Nana le sonrió a su nieta. —_Quiero ver a Charlie cielo, la última vez que lo intenté no se pudo. _—Bella recordó que aquella vez había sido cuando confundió a su nuevo guardaespaldas con un espíritu y Nana se había esfumado antes de poder ver a su hijo.

—Bueno —dijo su nieta apartándose las sábanas—. Hoy lo verás, pero será más tarde Nana, deben estar aún volando —convino luego de observar de nuevo el reloj de su mesa de noche.

—_Lo sé cielo, pero siempre es un gusto acompañarte._ —Llevaba un par de días haciéndolo, Bella le sonrió de nuevo a su abuela y dándole un beso aéreo en su helada frente se dirigió al baño para lavar sus dientes y peinar su cabello.

— _¿Hoy qué planeas hacer?_ —Bella contestó con el cepillo en la boca.

—Voy a las caballerizas. —Nana levantó sus cejas y siguió a su nieta al baño.

— _¿De día?_

Bella soltó una risa.

—Sí, voy de día, quiero bañar y cepillar a Luke eso es mejor hacerlo de día. Además, prefiero las miradas emocionadas, pero discretas de Khloe y John a tener que soportar el asombro indiscreto de mi hermana y padre si me descubren en esto.

.

.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, era relativamente temprano, por lo menos aún era de mañana, dormiría después, cuando su familia llegara y no hubiera otra opción más que adaptarse a la diferencia de horario.

En ese momento moría por un tazón de _Choco pops_ con leche fría y deseaba poder pedírselo a Khloe. Nana, que había estado con ella esos últimos días, la acompañó escaleras abajo mientras tarareaba la melodía que siempre llevaba entre los labios.

Cuando terminó los escalones, esperó paciente a que su abuela la alcanzara, Nana se había quedado distraída viendo algunas fotos que adornaban la escalera.

— ¿Te gustan? —preguntó Bella caminando sobre sus pasos; Nana sonrió y asintió intentando tocar la imagen de las dos hermanas Swan y su padre.

—_Alice es muy bonita_ —convino en voz baja. Bella sonrió—. Lo es, ya es toda una mujercita, cumplió los diecinueve hace unos meses ya.

Nana, sonrió. —_Recuerdo cuando nació, Charlie estaba tan triste._

La sonrisa en los labios de Bella se borró, convirtiéndose en una mueca extrañada.

— ¿Triste? —preguntó incrédula, Charlie adoraba a sus hijas, de eso no había la menor duda y le parecía realmente increíble que estuviera triste en el nacimiento de alguna de ellas. Nana suspiró haciendo que el cristal frente a la foto se empañara por tan solo medio segundo.

—_Sí cielo, estaba tan triste y melancólico aquel día. _—Bella esperó en silencio a ver si su abuela se explicaba mejor—. _Estaba emocionado por su llegada, no me malinterpretes_ —agregó apresurada—. _Pero extrañaba tanto a Renée. Deseaba tanto que la madre de Alice fuera también Renée._

Bella se sintió en shock cuando escuchó el nombre de su madre, recordó vagamente al anciano que había encontrado el día que fue al estadio sola y sintió su corazón acelerarse.

—_Nunca me llevé muy bien con Charlotte_ —continuó Nana sin enterarse de la reacción de su nieta—. _Siempre le dije a Charlie que había sido demasiado apresurado en casarse por segunda vez, luego que nació Alice en tan poco tiempo, supe porqué se apresuró tanto._

Bella no escuchaba con la atención debida, su corazón seguía en carrera y su lengua se había trabado, ella era muy chica cuando su padre contrajo segundas nupcias pero no era tonta y supo que Alice había nacido en menos de nueve meses después del matrimonio.

Pero ahora eso no le importaba, Charlotte se había convertido en su madrastra y Alice era su hermanita, lo que la trastocaba era el nombre de Renée, nadie nunca mas la había vuelto a nombrar en casa, por más que preguntaba siempre evadían las respuestas, a medida que los años fueron pasando se dio cuenta de que en efecto, Renée no solo había abandonado a su padre, sino que también la había dejado a ella, por lo que a medida de que fue creciendo, gracias a las distracciones de la escuela y luego de la universidad, había olvidado por completo a su madre para no sentir el dolor de saberse abandonada.

Nunca la pudo llegar a odiar porque los pocos recuerdos que mantenía de ella eran hermosos y llenos de cariño, pero el resentimiento por haberla abandonado nunca se lo quitaría de encima, tenía miedo de abrir aquella caja, de preguntarle a su papá sobre ella o de siquiera buscar por sus propios medios, pero las últimas menciones de su nombre habían mermado los cimientos de su olvido.

—Nana, ¿tú sabes por qué mi madre se fue? —Marie Swan suspiró y negó apenada con la cabeza.

—_Ella no se fue, cielo._ —Bella frunció si se quiere más el ceño y Nana retrocedió un poco dándose cuenta de que había hablado de más. Bella levantó una de sus manos pidiéndole implícitamente que no la dejara así, que le explicara que quería decir. Hubo un ruido en la planta baja y Bella observó, escaleras abajo, como Sara movía algunas figurillas de cristal mientras limpiaba los muebles de la sala, Bella se giró de nuevo hacia su abuela para descubrir que se había marchado, respiró profundo sintiendo una momentánea aversión por la pobre chica que tan solo hacía su trabajo.

Mientras bajaba la escalera aún sumida en sus pensamientos maquinando las preguntas que le haría a Nana una vez regresara de donde fuera que se había ido, escuchó voces desde la cocina, su escolta hablaba con Khloe, agradeció que estuviera despierto y listo, los planes de bañar y cepillar a Luke pasaron a un segundo plano, al parecer solo los no vivos eran los que manejaban información acerca de su mamá y dado que Nana no había querido decirle nada, iría a ver si conseguía al viejo de la otra vez.

En el camino a la cocina, escuchó como Khloe mencionaba a Nicole y Edward le decía que la chica le gustaría volver a la hacienda.

—Puedes volver a traerla, Cullen —dijo al entrar asombrándolos a ambos. Bella le correspondió la sonrisa a Khloe acercándose a ella dándole un beso en el cabello recogido—. Buenos días Khlo —dijo la chica en voz baja. El ama de llaves le sonrió y, dejando los ingredientes del filet, fue de inmediato a prepararle un poco de _Choco pops_. Bella sonrió genuinamente al ver sus intenciones.

Edward se colocó de pie desde el momento que había entrado su jefa a la cocina, dejando a un lado su necesario café, Bella volteó a verlo y asintió hacia él. —Buenos días Cullen —dijo educadamente—. Lo que dije acerca de Nicole es cierto, puedes traerla cuando quieras.

Edward le sonrió a su jefa, saludó y contestó su ofrecimiento con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. —Está estudiando durante el día, ha tenido problemas con matemáticas y debe esforzarse más, no es buena idea premiarla ahora.

Bella asintió mientras le agradecía con una mueca a Khlo por su cereal, pensando que Edward establecía buenos parámetros para la chica. —Bueno —convino luego de su primera probada de cereal—. Úsalo como un incentivo, dile que si sale sobresaliente en matemáticas la podrás traer, de verdad a nadie le importaría su visita, ¿no es cierto Khlo? —El ama de llaves se mostró de acuerdo con su niña y Edward no tuvo más remedio que asentir educadamente a su jefa.

— ¿Filet Mignon? —preguntó cambiando el tema—. Como se nota que Charlie regresa —dijo con una risa, Khloe se encogió de hombros.

—Solo quiero hacerles un gesto por su regreso, los he extrañado. —Bella asintió despacio.

—Yo también.

Edward se sintió un poco incómodo y fuera de lugar, dejando la taza en el lavadero se encaminó a la puerta trasera. —Con permiso señoras —dijo educadamente, Bella levantó la mirada y llamó a medio masticar.

—Edward. —Él se detuvo de inmediato—. Prepara el auto, ¿si? Quiero salir un momento.

Sin hacer preguntas, asintió a la orden y salió rumbo al garaje para llevar el Rand Rover a la puerta.

Bella sabía que Khloe le iba a preguntar a dónde iba, así que antes de que hablara contestó:

—Voy un momento al pueblo, no creo demorarme mucho, estaré antes de que papá llegue, ¿vale?

—Servirá de algo preguntarte ¿qué vas a hacer?

—Puedes preguntar Khlo, pero no voy a contestar.

El ama de llaves suspiró derrotada y empezó a pelar las patatas para el puré que iba a hacer para acompañar los filetes que se estaban macerando en ese momento. Bella terminó su cereal con parsimonia conversando de todo y nada con Khloe, pensando qué iba a hacer en el estadio, cuando intentara hacer contacto con el viejo del otro día.

—Khloe —llamó Bella a los segundos, el ama de llaves dejó momentáneamente su actividad para prestarle atención—. Sé que Charlotte redecoró toda la casa cuando se casó con Charlie, pero ¿sabrás si hay alguna foto de Renée en casa?

Khloe abrió mucho sus ojos por un segundo, asombrada de la pregunta. Bella cerró los ojos un segundo. —No te alteres ¿ok? Solo es una pregunta, no vayas a armar un drama.

Khloe rio. — ¿Un drama? Mi niña, si es lo más normal que preguntes por ella, por Dios, es tu mamá. No sé si habrá alguna foto guardada en las cosas del sótano o el ático, pero buscaré por ti, ¿te parece?

Bella sonrió enormemente y se levantó abrazándola por la espalda mientras el ama de llaves cortaba las patatas en rodajas. —Te quiero mucho, ¿lo sabías? —Khloe palmeó sus manos—. En serio —continuó Bella—. Charlotte es una bruja, pero nunca pudo hacerme nada gracias a ti, tú te convertiste en mi madre luego que Renée se fue, ¿lo sabes, cierto?

Khloe no pudo evitar un sollozo, Bella le quitó el cuchillo de las manos y la abrazó con fuerza. —No llores tontita, sabes que es verdad, yo sé que Renée está en algún lugar y solo ella sabrá por qué me dejó, pero lo único que no puedo reprocharle, es que no me dejó sola, me dejó contigo. Gracias.

Las últimas palabras fueron un susurro, Khloe abrazó más fuerte a Bella y pasaron así algunos minutos, hasta que alguien aclaró su garganta y Bella dirigió la mirada a la puerta.

— ¿Ya está el auto listo? —Era Edward, que tenía cara de vergüenza por haberlas interrumpido, aclaró su garganta antes de poder contestar.

—Ehh, sí, pero no he venido por eso, en…en la puerta hay un hombre que la busca, señorita. Es el comisario Harris, me dijo que necesitaba hablar con usted.

Bella frunció el ceño, no tenía nada que hablar con la policía, sacudió la cabeza y asintió a Edward. —Hazlo pasar al vestíbulo por favor, dile que ya salgo. —Edward inclinó la cabeza y salió dejando solas a las dos féminas.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó en un susurro a Khloe, separándola de su pecho, sosteniéndola por las mejillas. El ama de llaves asintió, Bella limpió sus lágrimas y besó su frente—. Voy a ver qué sucede con Stuart. —Y dejándola más tranquila salió a la sala a encontrarse con sus visitas.

Stuart Harris era el comisario de la zona de Dallas donde vivían, era gran amigo de Charlie y Bella lo conocía desde que era muy chica. Era más alto que Charlie y mucho más grueso, su piel era oscura como la noche y contrarrestaba con la blancura de sus dientes, Bella salió a la sala y saludó con educación al comisario.

Luego de compartir un apretón de manos y aceptar una bebida fría que Sara fue a preparar, Bella tomó asiento indicándole a Edward que podía dejarla sola y que una vez terminara de hablar con el comisario, saldrían al pueblo.

Luego del primer sorbo de la limonada Bella empezó. —Usted dirá Stuart, como bien sabes mi padre no se encuentra en la ciudad, así que ¿en qué puedo ayudarlo?

Dejando su bebida en la mesa, entrelazó sus dedos, esperando. Stuart bebió un poco más y luego se pasó un pañuelo por su calva cabeza, se veía incómodo y nervioso.

—Niña. —Bella se aguantó de rodar los ojos, cada vez más gente la llamaba así—. Tú eres amiga de Rosalie Hale y Jacob Black, ¿cierto?

Bella se sentó más derecha, asustada. Miles de pensamientos alertas se formaron en su cerebro, nunca hubiera imaginado que algo pasaba con sus amigos, parpadeó y asintió mientras aclaraba su garganta.

—Lo soy. ¿Pa…pasó algo con ellos?

Stuart Harris respiró profundo, tenía treinta años en servicio y nunca le había sido fácil dar malas noticias, su esposa siempre le decía que debía controlarse, que persiguiendo y encerrando delincuentes era una eminencia, pero cuando debía ser humano y tratar con no delincuentes, era un manojo de nervios.

Por otra parte, Isabella tamborileaba con desespero su pie derecho, sin darse cuenta empezó a tronar sus dedos sin detenerse, cuando los dos nudillos de sus diez dedos dejaron de tronar, sus muñecas y cuello le siguieron.

El afroamericano respiró profundo y volvió a secar su calva cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos comenzó.

—Sé que estuviste en el accidente del estadio. —Bella asintió. Stuart sacudió la cabeza y no pudo evitar preguntar—. ¿Cómo saliste ilesa?

—Mi… —Aclaró su garganta, se sentía momentáneamente nerviosa—. Mi escolta me sacó del lugar, ehhh, el hombre que te abrió la puerta, él…él es mi escolta. —Stuart asintió.

—Fue una real tragedia lo que ocurrió allí. —Bella asintió de nuevo, pero se sentía un poco exasperada, no sabía que quería Stuart con ella y aquel accidente.

—Stuart —llamó intentando que la viera al rostro, el comisario levantó una de sus manos deteniéndola y tomó el resto de limonada que quedaba en su vaso, los cubitos de hielo ya casi derretidos hicieron ruido al chocar contra el vidrio.

—Terminamos de levantar los escombros hace unos días —continuó con voz baja—. Encontramos restos y los mandamos a analizar. —Las palmas de Bella traspiraban y sus oídos zumbaban.

Las palabras del comisario fueron lejanas.

—_Realizamos las pruebas._ —Bella parpadeaba sin césar—. _Lo lamento mucho Bella, no encontramos parientes cercanos._ _Yo sé que eran amigos por eso vine a avisarte._

Bella se colocó de pie, esto no podía ser cierto, esto no podía estar pasando, respiró profundo sintiendo como su mente trabajaba a mil por hora.

Stuart se colocó de pie también, maldiciendo en su interior por tener que dar estas malas noticias, Bella se sacudió cuando vio la intención del comisario en tocarla.

—No —dijo separándose—. Él no está muerto.

—Bella.

—NO. —Su mente divagaba, sus ojos no estaban llorosos porque sabía que lo que decía el comisario era mentira—. Equivocaron las pruebas —dijo enfocándolo—. Jake no está… ¡No! —gritó y empezó a desesperarse, las palabras se le atropellaban en los labios.

—Niña, por favor, sé que es difícil, pero trata de escucharme ¿ok?

— ¡NO! —volvió a gritar.

Edward, que estaba en la cocina, se puso alerta en lo que escuchó el primer grito. Khloe no lo había escuchado y el escolta no quiso alterarla, se colocó de pie mientras el ama de llaves encendía la estufa a gas con el _tac, tac, tac_ característico de la chispa de la hornilla para encender, Edward se acercó a la puerta.

Un sonoro "¡NO!" retumbó y sin decirle nada a Khloe salió a la sala sin ser invitado, en su cintura reposaba su arma, pero no la sacó, no había amenaza latente, pero necesitaba cerciorarse de que Bella se encontrara bien.

La escena en la sala era un tanto confusa, su jefa estaba de pie con cara incrédula, el comisario tenía las manos arriba, enseñándole sus palmas.

— ¡Edward! —gritó Bella al observarlo, el escolta se acercó con actitud alerta—. Tú lo viste ese día, dile que está equivocado, ¡dile!

— ¿Señorita? —preguntó incrédulo—. No estoy seguro de entenderla.

— ¡Jake! —gritó Bella llevándose las manos al cabello largo, se vio en la necesidad de aclarar su garganta tragando grueso—. Jacob, Jacob Black, el día… —Sentía que no podía respirar—. El día del accidente, del estadio.

Edward asintió despacio, Bella respiró profundo y se dejó caer en el sofá enterrando el rostro entre sus palmas.

— ¡Khloe! —llamó Edward. el ama de llaves al no verlo en la cocina había salido en su búsqueda, al escucharlo apresuró el paso, cuando entró en la sala ahogó un gritito de asombro, Edward le hizo señas, señalando con la cabeza a Bella, Khloe inmediatamente fue hacia su niña, sentándose a su lado, abrazándola por los hombros. Edward vio a la cara consternada del comisario y con un gesto le pidió que lo acompañara.

Salieron bajo el sol inclemente de la mañana, Edward cerró la puerta tras él y le preguntó al comisario que le dijera que estaba pasando.

Al escuchar la noticia, Edward no podía salir de su asombro. —Eso es imposible —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza, Bell…la, la señorita Swan me dijo que lo había visto el día del accidente. —Pasó las manos por la comisura de su boca recordando aquel día, el comisario volvió a pasar el pañuelo por su rostro intentando en vano quitarse el sudor.

—Me temo que no lo es, caballero —dijo Stuart—. Se encontró el cuerpo de Jacob Black bajo los escombros del estadio, yo mismo revisé las pruebas de laboratorio, no hay posibilidad de error.

Edward recordó cuando el toro salió desbocado, como los tres estaban en plena arena, siendo blancos en el camino del salvaje animal. Él estaba pendiente de salvar a Bella, de nadie más. Recordó como el amigo de su jefa salió corriendo en la dirección contraria y luego no supo más de él, hasta que Bella le pidió que por favor fuera a buscarlo, pero no tuvo éxito en aquella búsqueda.

Recordó que Bella le había dicho que Jacob la había encontrado en el estacionamiento, pero si eso era cierto, ¿cómo era que ahora estaba muerto?

—Hemos tratado de comunicarnos con la Srta. Hale —habló el comisario Harris, continuando con la exposición de los hechos que había preparado antes de ir a la hacienda. Edward parpadeó intentando seguirle la corriente—. Pudimos averiguar que salió del pueblo hace algunas semanas, está en Houston, al parecer con su familia. ¿La señorita sabrá algo?

Edward subió sus cejas mientras sacudía la cabeza. —No, no que yo sepa.

—Sé que estas noticias siempre son una patada en las tripas. —Lo banal de la frase sorprendió un poco a Edward—. Pero sé que la niña Bella era amiga de ese chico y de su novia. ¡Diablos! Ellos eran amigos del otro chico también. —Sacudió la cabeza, preocupado—. ¿Cuándo regresa Charlie? —preguntó pensando que la presencia del padre podía ayudar a la chica.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. —Esta tarde. Están volando. —El comisario chasqueó los dientes.

—Yo lo…lo lamento mucho, pero debo marcharme. —Edward asintió—. Ehh… —El escolta lo vio a los ojos—. Dígale a la niña que lo siento mucho. —Y sin esperar respuesta bajó los escalones. Edward se devolvió sobre sus pasos para encontrar sola sentada en el mismo mueble, caminó con cautela hacia ella y se sentó al frente en la mesita de madera del centro.

—Señorita —llamó con voz baja—. ¿Dónde está Khloe?

Bella se separó de sus manos, se notaba que había aguantado las ganas de llorar, respiró profundo pasando sus palmas por sus mejillas intentando despejarse. —Fue a buscarme un té, no sé, algún calmante, ¡no necesito un maldito calmante!

— ¿Qué necesita, señorita? —Bella lo vio con rabia.

— ¡Que dejen de verme así! ¡No estoy loca con un demonio! ¡Y Jacob no está muerto! —Respiró profundo viendo a los ojos injuzgables de Edward, su labio tembló y habló en voz baja—. ¿Tú lo vistes ese día verdad? —suplicó, Edward la vio a los ojos y negó despacio, Bella cerró sus ojos negándose a darse cuenta de la verdad.

—Usted me pidió que lo buscara pero no lo encontré, cuando regresé al auto me dijo que él la había alcanzado en el estacionamiento, pero nunca llegué a verlo… Yo tampoco creo que esté muerto señorita. —Bella alzó su mirada de inmediato. Edward se sentó más en el borde y sintió la necesidad de tomarla de las manos, pero en su defecto entrelazó sus dedos apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas—. Usted me dijo que lo había visto el día que salió sola, ¿recuerda? Cuando la fui a buscar con Nicole.

Bella sintió su labio temblar más, eso solo significaba una cosa y le daba terror aceptarla.

Se puso de pie violentamente y corrió a la puerta de salida, Edward la siguió muy de cerca. —Dame las llaves —dijo extendiendo su mano, dejando claro que se refería a la camioneta. Edward, como siempre, le hizo caso sin preguntar o mediar, metió la mano en su bolsillo y colocó la llave solitaria y negra en su mano, Bella caminó hasta la camioneta subiéndose de inmediato, Edward sin preguntar ni pedir permiso se subió al puesto del copiloto, estaba de servicio y la acompañaría así ella no quisiera, solo que Bella no puso objeción alguna.

.

.

Estacionó donde lo había hecho semanas atrás, Edward se imaginó que irían al estadio, se bajó al momento que Bella lo hizo, no estaba solo, pero en ese momento a la chica no le importaba, necesitaba resolver ese asunto y necesitaba resolverlo ahora.

— ¡JACOB! —gritó llamando la atención de los trabajadores que estaban limpiando los escombros, ya no había personal forense en la zona—. ¡JACOB! —Edward se acercó al jefe de obra y le pidió que por favor dejaran sola a su jefa, el hombre sabiendo de quien se trataba la chica, le indicó a sus hombres que se retiraran.

—POR AMOR A DIOS ¡JAKE! —Bella gritaba sin importarle su entorno, Edward caminaba tras ella pidiéndole a los trabajadores que aún no habían salido, que se retiraran, pero todos eran más curiosos de lo normal.

Bella se estaba dando por vencida, se agachó frente a lo que supuestamente fueron las gradas y se mantuvo ahí con la cabeza sobre sus rodillas.

—Señorita —dijo Edward a los segundos agachándose frente a ella—. Será mejor que nos vayamos, no todos los obreros se marcharon, debemos ser discretos, no puedo protegerla si decide quedarse aquí, por favor. —Bella incorporó un poco el rostro y observó a su escolta, parecía una desquiciada gritando a la nada y él estaba aún ahí, sirviéndole y no juzgándola. Asintió, dándose cuenta de que estaba haciendo el ridículo y aceptó la mano que Edward le extendió para ayudarla a pararse.

Cuando lo tocó, una corriente helada le traspasó la piel. Bella apretó su agarre con fuerza y miedo, Edward se percató de inmediato. — ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó viendo a su alrededor en búsqueda de un posible peligro, Bella veía con ojos abrillantados a su frente, Edward siguió la mirada pero no encontró nada.

Y ahí estaba frente a ella, si se hubiera fijado con anterioridad, se habría dado cuenta que las dos veces que lo vio antes, llevaba la misma ropa que en la competencia, su sombrero parecía intacto, pero ahora se veía algo asustado.

Bella adelantó un paso, sin soltarse de su escolta, sintió su garganta cerrarse y sus ojos al fin llenarse.

Cuando hicieron contacto visual, él pareció entenderlo también.

— _¿Bella?... puedes verme._ —Bella cerró sus ojos derrotada y se abrazó al brazo de su escolta, lo que veía era el espíritu de su amigo.

.

.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó el único de los obreros que se atrevió a acercárseles. Edward se giró dándole la espalda momentáneamente a Bella para indicarle al trabajador que no necesitaban nada.

Bella estaba sentada en la arena a medio limpiar del estadio, su pantalón lleno de tierra, con piernas cruzadas y con su rostro enterrado nuevamente en sus palmas, Edward vio como la piel de sus brazos se erizaba y como la recorría un ligero temblor. Pareciéndole increíble que pudiera sentir frío bajo el sol que lo quemaba, se quitó la chaqueta y con cuidado se la colocó sobre los hombros, Bella se encogió un poco y asintió agradecida apretando la tela contra su piel, se veía muy dolida, Edward tenía que sacarla de ahí pero no se atrevía a tocarla, podía alterarla y había costado mucho calmarla.

— ¿Señorita? ¿Bella? —Llamó por su nombre, ella negó estremeciéndose—. Tengo que sacarla de aquí, por favor —pidió con voz baja. Vio por encima de su cabeza y aunque se encontraban solos en la arena, los alrededores estaban llenos de los obreros y empezaba a llenarse de curiosos a los que le habían contado del ataque de histeria de la loca Swan.

Bella vio por entre sus palmas sus piernas cruzadas, giró un poco la cabeza a un lado y vio las botas de Jake, gimió llorando bajito de nuevo, alterando a su escolta.

—_Bella._ —Volvió a encogerse en lo que lo escuchó—._ ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? _

Bella respiró profundo, por más que se sintiera mal y nunca le gustara aquella locura de ayudarlos a todos, debía ayudarlo a él, era su amigo, el mejor amigo de David.

El recuerdo de David la hizo volver a estremecerse, tenía algunos días que no lo veía, pero no le había prestado atención al detalle porque Nana había tomado su lugar y eso era normal entre ellos tres.

Pero el único que pensaba que podía ayudarla era David, no había nadie más, ¿pero cómo hacía para comunicarle eso a Jake? ¿Cómo lo sacaba de ahí? ¿Cómo?

Levantó poco a poco el rostro, Edward se agachó de inmediato a su nivel, aliviado de que diera indicios de movimiento.

—Por favor —pidió en voz baja—. Déjeme sacarla de aquí. —Bella asintió entrecortadamente. Edward suspiró aliviado y tomándola por los codos la alzó. Bella trastabilló un poco y Edward la sostuvo por la cintura, pegándosela al pecho. Bella observó por encima de su hombro a Jake que la veía con ojos suplicantes, ella se fijó en la presencia de los terceros en la escena y se llenó de vergüenza, la habían visto en su peor faceta, pero no podía preocuparse por eso ahora, parpadeó controlando las ganas de gritar, de llorar y de alterarse y dijo en voz muy bajita: —Estacionamiento, ve a la camioneta por favor.

No sabía si Jacob podía hacer pero no le quedaba otra alternativa, si él no podía encontrarlos en el estacionamiento tendría que volver al estadio cuando no hubiera nadie que pudiera verla.

Afianzó su agarre en el escolta que inmediatamente se puso en marcha, protegiéndola con su cuerpo y sacándola de ahí, los obreros y chismosos abrieron paso para dejarles pasar, ninguno se atrevió a decirles algo o a siquiera reclamarles por haberles hecho parar las actividades, unos sentían pena por la chica trastocada y otros sentían miedo del mal encarado y bastante alto escolta.

— ¿Necesita ayuda para subirse a la camioneta? —Bella parpadeó viendo a su alrededor, no encontró a Jacob por ningún lado, cerró los ojos respirando profundo. Edward tomó eso como una negativa y la alzó por la cintura para poder sentarla, Bella se estremeció sacudiéndose del agarre, Edward inmediatamente retrocedió—. Lo siento —se disculpó. Bella lo vio a los ojos, se veían extraños, preocupados y considerados, sintió entonces sus mejillas arder, llenándose de vergüenza, ¿podía verse más patética con él?

—Lo siento —dijo sin saber muy bien de qué se disculpaba.

Edward exhaló un suspiro. —No tiene nada de que disculparse señorita. ¿Por qué no me dice a donde quiere ir? Puedo llevarla hasta que sienta que pueda regresar a casa.

Tronó sus dedos haciendo que Edward diera un estremecimiento de desagrado. —No sé —empezó—. Se supone que…

Una voz fría los interrumpió, aunque fue ella la única que escuchó.

—_Bella._ —Volteó de inmediato sintiendo sus ojos volver a llenarse, aún no podía creerlo.

—Jake —dijo sin poder evitarlo—. Lo siento tanto. —Edward volteó hacia donde ella veía y no había nadie, sabía que la chica era excéntrica y a veces hablaba sola, pero de ahí a entablar una conversación con la nada, era algo muy diferente.

—Señorita —llamó—. Ahí no hay nadie. —Bella sintió una lágrima rodar por su mejilla mientras veía a su amigo de frente y sentía el agarre de su escolta en el brazo, era una locura lo que estaba pensando, nunca antes lo había hecho. Su hermana creía que veía los muertos, pero nunca se lo había confirmado, nunca lo haría, no dejaría que su más íntimo y terrible secreto estuviera tan cerca de los oídos maliciosos de Charlotte, su madrastra no dudaría en encerrarla por siempre en una institución médica.

Pero ahora se sentía diferente, no podía perder la oportunidad de intentar hablar con Jake y algo le decía que podía confiar en su discreto escolta.

Dando un paso hacia su amigo, se plantó frente a él sin que Edward la soltara, estaba observando todo con demasiado asombro, no había manera de que pudiera ocultarlo o disimularlo.

—Jake —repitió ella aclarando su garganta—. No sé como puedo ayudarte, pero voy hacerlo. —Edward la observó con asombro, volteando varias veces de ella hacia donde miraba. Bella cerró sus ojos un segundo pidiéndole a Dios que Edward no la juzgara—. Pero no puedo hacerlo aquí, ¿Puedes…Puedes moverte?

Por su parte Jacob estaba en shock, hacía realmente muy poco había entendido que algo no estaba bien con él, sus recuerdos no eran nítidos y en ellos tan solo recordaba haber estado con Bella cuando se desató el desastre con el toro.

Había intentado ayudarla cuando había tenido la crisis nerviosa hacía unas horas, nada había resultado como pensaba, le había gritado a los hombres para que la socorrieran, le había gritado al escolta también, él mismo había intentado acercarse a Bella, pero nunca había podido sostenerla, simplemente su toque se desvanecía cuando se acercaba a ella.

Vio a su amiga temiendo lo peor, sintiendo un peso en su pecho.

— ¡Jake! —Volvió a repetir Bella llamando su atención—. ¿Puedes moverte? ¿Puedes ir a la hacienda?

Sin saber realmente si podía hacerlo o no, asintió despacio, Bella le sonrió tentativamente y volvió a decirle. —Ve a Los Cisnes, encuéntrame en las caballerizas, puedo ayudarte pero no aquí.

— _¿A…Ayudarme?_ —Bella sintió de nuevo el nudo en su garganta y asintió despacio. Jacob vio la cara estupefacta del escolta a su lado—._ ¿Por qué te ve así?_

Bella cerró sus ojos exponiéndose a ambos. —Porque no puede verte, solo yo puedo verte y oírte, Jake.

El moreno abrió sus ojos de golpe.

— _¿No?_ —Bella negó despacio—. _Pero… si él no… ¿nadie?_ —su voz era cada vez mas asustada. Bella volvió a negar en respuesta, esta vez más lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

— _¿Ya no estoy aquí?_ —No quería decir la palabra. Bella volvió a tragar.

—Ve a la casa por favor, tan solo ve, te voy a esperar. Ve donde Luke, Jake, tan solo ve.

Se volvió y se encontró de frente con el escolta que no salía de su asombro, Bella sacudió mínimamente la cabeza. —Por favor llévame a casa Edward.

.

.

El camino fue en silencio, Bella tronaba cada vez que podía sus dedos, aunque estos no sonaran tan seguido como ella los apretaba. Edward no se fijó en el sonido porque se sentía demasiado confundido con todo aquello.

—Edward —llamó ella en voz baja—. No me veas como una loca por favor, no…no lo estoy.

—No creo que lo esté señorita, lamento si le hice pensar lo contrario.

—Es complicado, nunca lo he hablado con nadie.

Inmediatamente la interrumpió. —Y no tiene que hacerlo, yo debo trabajar, no preguntar.

Ambos habían perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Edward había dicho esas mismas palabras, sin embargo las veces anteriores que las dijo, Bella no se había sentido en la necesidad de explicarse, habían sido sobresaltos inesperados o algunas palabras dichas aparentemente al viento, nunca había entablado una conversación con un tercero, que nadie más veía, frente a él.

Cuando el suelo de tierra hizo que fuera evidente la llegada a la hacienda, Bella le indicó que por favor la llevara a las caballerizas directamente, no quería pasar por la casa, ni cambiar la camioneta por el usual jeep que se usaban dentro de las tierras.

Edward estacionó lo más cercano que pudo de los establos y no la ayudó a bajarse porque Bella lo hizo sin esperarlo. Caminando mucho más decidida de lo que parecía en el estadio, Bella entró directo y con voz de mando envió a todos los trabajadores que se mantenían por ahí a que salieran y no regresaran hasta que se les informara. Como ella era la dueña, nadie cuestionó, el par de chicos que estaba alimentando a los caballos dejaron sus implementos huyendo de donde les había indicado la hija del patrón.

Bella respiró con un poco más de calma, le rezaba a Dios para que Jacob pudiera llegar, pensó en llamar a David, pero no estaba segura de que eso funcionara, le dio rabia consigo misma al ver que aunque tenía este don hacía más de dos años, no tenía idea de cómo funcionaba y de cómo utilizarlo.

Mientras pensaba todo aquello y trataba de tranquilizar su respiración, tomó el recipiente con el alimento de los caballos y pasó con paso acompasado a los comideros de cada uno de ellos, colocándoles comida a aquellos que no tenían.

Edward la observó con detenimiento, aún llevaba la chaqueta que le había puesto sobre los hombros en el estadio, le quedaba ridícula y grande, pero eso no le importaba, más allá de saber ¿cómo podía tener frío en ese clima tan caluroso?

Bella levantó el rostro un segundo, tropezándose con los ojos verdes de su escolta, inmediatamente bajó la mirada muerta de vergüenza.

—Lo siento —dijo él en voz baja—. Solo quería saber si necesitaba algo. —Bella negó con la cabeza mientras le colocaba comida a Juanita.

—Me voy a retirar entonces, avíseme si quiere que la venga a buscar una vez… —dudó un segundo—… una vez termine lo que vaya a hacer.

Bella respiró profundo, sintió que todo en su interior le gritaba que no lo hiciera, pero ignoró sus instintos y soltó de inmediato.

—Veo gente muerta, Edward.

El escolta dejó caer las llaves de su mano, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sus palabras se atascaron en su garganta.

Bella hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ignorar su reacción y dejando el recipiente de comida en el suelo, acarició a Juanita con delicadeza, la yegua relinchó agradecida de su alimento.

—Cuando me ves hablando sola, en realidad no lo estoy. Con frecuencia veo a mi abuela Marie, Nana, como la llamaba de pequeña. El día que me llevaste a la farmacia y grité sin razón aparente, fue porque vi a un hombre que se fijó que solamente yo podía verlo, la familia que visitamos después era su familia, intenté ayudarlos con un seguro que les habían dejado.

No quiso mencionar a David, era demasiado personal y su historia era nada más de ellos dos.

Respiró profundo y sin levantar la mirada continuó: —El día del accidente vi a Jacob cuando ya estaba en el auto, por eso pensé que el comisario se equivocaba, no sé…no sé cómo manejar esto, soy…soy muy inexperta.

—No estoy loca —dijo con desespero sin voltearse aún, tomó de nuevo el recipiente de comida y se acercó al espacio de Luke, su caballo estaba alejado de la reja y ni siquiera cuando vio que de ella se trataba se acercó—. Solo no sé cómo controlarlo, no puedo aparentar no ver a alguien que nadie más ve, por eso me la paso encerrada, no salgo casi nunca de casa, simplemente no puedo.

Haciéndole soniditos a Luke, logró que el animal apenas se acercara a comer, acarició un poco su pelaje recordando que debía bañarlo y cepillarlo para hacerlo brillar de nuevo.

—Por Dios, di algo —pidió aún acariciando a Luke. Levantó la mirada al no obtener ninguna respuesta y al verlo asintió, soltó de nuevo el recipiente y dejó a Luke, que volvió a esconderse al no sentir la caricia de su dueña, Bella cerró los puños sintiendo una rabia insospechada rugir por salir de su pecho.

—Parece que me equivoqué contigo también, o quizás la equivocada soy yo, quizás sí estoy loca.

Edward parpadeó observándola y sintiendo la hiel en sus palabras, aclaró su garganta lo que hizo que ella se alterara más.

— ¡Perfecto! Mírame como un terrible adefesio, ¡aquí estoy! —Alzó sus manos—. ¡El freak del circo! ¡La chica endemoniada que ve espíritus! —La chaqueta cayó en el suelo dejándola en franela y jeans únicamente.

Edward adelantó un paso y dijo entre dientes apretados:

— ¡Quieres, por el amor de Dios, calmarte! —La educación fue olvidada, el trato de "señorita" pasó a un segundo plano. Bella estaba tan alterada que Edward no sabía qué contestarle sin faltarle el respeto.

— ¡No me calmo nada! —gritó Bella—. Fui una idiota en confiar en ti, no eres nada a como creí.

—Yo no he dicho nada de lo que crees que pienso. —Su voz fue suave, baja, pero se le notaba que no le creía ni media palabra—. Pero no puedes pedirme que te crea. No creo que estés loca. —Alzó sus manos al ver su reacción—. Simplemente esas cosas no pasan.

Bella sintió sus ojos escocer, su impulso había fallado, su genial y discreto escolta se había convertido en un fiasco, haciéndole ver que el miedo que siempre tuvo de contar su verdad era totalmente justificado, por supuesto que no le creía, nadie lo haría.

Lágrimas ácidas bajaron por su rostro. Sintiéndose traicionada, cerró los puños con fuerza y mencionó muy despacio y sin meditarlo la única defensa a su favor que encontró en su sistema, algo que pudiera defenderla de la mirada de lástima que observaba con tanta rabia de su escolta.

— ¿Quién es Andrea, Edward?

Las palabras de su protegida le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, sus manos traspiraron.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Dó…dónde?

Bella lo vio a los ojos.

— ¿Cómo puedo saber de ella si nunca la habías nombrado?

—Me estás jodiendo. —No había cabida para los modales y la educación, simplemente no existía ese espacio.

— ¿Quién es Andrea? —volvió a preguntar sin poder contenerse.

—No me jodas.

—La escuché la noche que me quedé en tu casa, ¿ahora crees que en verdad estoy loca? ¿Crees que es imposible de creer?

Edward se sostuvo de sus rodillas, Bella continuó sin verlo. —No sé quién es, no tengo idea, escuché su nombre en un susurro, después solo me decía palabras.

—Detente.

—Solo tres palabras.

— ¡Has silencio! —El grito fue potente y fuerte. Bella dio un respingo cerrando la boca, observó a Edward y su expresión la hizo sentir terrible, sacudió la cabeza.

—No me jodas tú —dijo en voz baja—. Y no te atrevas a mirarme como si fuera un maldito fenómeno, vivo con esto a diario, sin saber quién demonios es la gente que veo y fui lo suficientemente estúpida para creer que podía confiar en ti.

—_Bella._

Edward sintió esta vez el escalofrío, Bella inmediatamente se giró enfrentando a Jacob.

A pesar de no saber como manejar el asunto, se sintió aliviada de no tener que ver la cara estupefacta de Edward. Se lamentó enormemente de haber abierto la boca, si bien no sabía manejar su don, era inaceptable que le soltara todo aquello a su escolta sin esperar reacción alguna, por lo que temblando como una barajita de los nervios y sintiéndose una cobarde por no enfrentar sus consecuencias, caminó hasta Jacob haciendo el mejor esfuerzo en no prestarle atención a Edward que parecía aún intentando recuperar el aliento.


	8. Capítulo 8 Confusión

**¡Hola! espero que todos se encuentren de maravilla, aquí les dejo otra entrega de mi historia, espero les agrade, finalmente regresó Charlie así que de ahora en adelante los veremos mas a menudo, en el próximo Bella regresa a sus conversaciones con el más allá, por ahora estamos únicamente preparando el terreno.**

**No les he dado las gracias por sus comentarios, pero igualmente es increíblemente gratificante leerlos, sepan que tooodos absolutamente todos los leo, no los respondo por que eso se me hace un poco difícil, pero cada uno de ellos los leo y los siento sumamente especiales.**

**Si tienen sugerencias, preguntas o peticiones, me pueden enviar un PM o como siempre contactarme por Facebook mi perfil se llama "Marjo Fics" **

**Como siempre, los personajes principales de esta historia pertenecen a Meyer, yo solo me divierto con ellos un ratito y los distorsiono a mi antojo, la trama y los personajes nuevos sí son míos.**

**Nos leemos en el próximo, del que apenas tengo el nombre jeje.**

**Este, como los capítulos anteriores está beteado por Cony, ¡Gracias Preciosa!**

**Ahora si... ¡A Leer!**

**Capítulo 8.**

**Confusión.**

Edward estaba recostado de la baranda de madera del frente de la casa, en su mano descansaba un cigarrillo a medio camino de acabarse, su mirada estaba perdida. Aunque su alcance no era demasiado, ya que no levantaba su vista mas allá de la verja de madera blanca que rodeaba toda la casa principal.

Adentro había nada más que silencio. La familia Swan había llegado mientras él esperaba a que su jefa terminara "sus asuntos" en las caballerizas. Se encontraba tan trastocado por las palabras de Bella, que no dudó ni un segundo en volver al vicio del cigarrillo cuando observó a John, a no mucha distancia exhalar un denso y blanco humo de su boca, cuando le pidió uno; el capataz, al verle la expresión, le regaló la cajetilla entera.

Pero ahora estaban de regreso a la casa principal de Los Cisnes, donde se suponía que padre, hija, hermana y madrastra se reunirían con enormes sonrisas y abrazos.

Pero nada fue así, Khloe les había advertido de la presencia de Stuart Harris en la casa y Charlie lo había llamado inmediatamente pidiéndole que le explicara mejor la situación.

La preocupación de Charlie evidentemente se trasladó al fallecimiento del amigo de su hija y mejor amigo del que iba a convertirse en su yerno, pero no duró mucho, dado que su mayor y casi exclusiva preocupación se vio abarcando a su hija mayor, luego de escuchar de la boca del comisario el comportamiento de Bella al enterarse de la noticia.

Emmett, que no perdía movimiento alguno de su jefe y protegido, llamó de inmediato a Edward para saber la ubicación de la chica; al saber que ya venían en camino, hizo que tanto Charlie como el mismo Emmett se sintieran un poco más tranquilos.

.

.

El camino de regreso a la casa fue extraño, Edward manejaba y Bella observaba por la ventana del puesto trasero de la camioneta, había contemplado el regresarse caminando, pero se sentía realmente agotada.

Cuando llegó a casa no se preocupó por la presencia de su hermana que la esperaba sonriente en la entrada de la casa, tampoco por la voz batiente de su padre que la llamaba con preocupación mientras la chica subía las escaleras.

Logró ver a Charlotte en el piso de arriba, pero siguió su camino a su cuarto, no quería ver a nadie, bueno, a nadie vivo en realidad.

—David —llamó en voz baja cuando cerró la puerta de su habitación—. David —volvió a llamar. No había llorado propiamente la muerte de su amigo, había hecho un esfuerzo sobre humano para no llorar desconsolada frente a él, algunas lágrimas se habían desbordado, pero nada comparado con lo que estaba aguantando.

Se acostó en su cama enterrando la cabeza en las almohadas, los sollozos quedaron atrapados en las fibras y plumas de ganso que la sostenían.

Alguien tocó su puerta, fue bajo y discreto; Bella enterró más la cabeza en la almohada, no quería hablar con nadie, no quería dar explicaciones de ningún tipo porque no tenía idea de cómo explicar lo que sentía.

Era muy fácil atribuir su llanto y tristeza a la muerte de su amigo, pero la verdad era que no era nada más por ese detalle en particular. Se trataba de la suma de incontables acontecimientos que la hacía sentir terrible.

Sabía que iba a tener que hablar con su rubia amiga para contarle la terrible noticia, o para tratar de consolarla si es que ya sabía, y disculparse por no haberlo hecho antes.

Tenía que lidiar de nuevo con las miradas de lástima de los integrantes de su familia, que estaba segura ya estaban al tanto de lo sucedido.

Pero lo que más la consumía, la rabia que la carcomía, royéndole los huesos y haciéndole sentir la saliva amarga al saborearse la boca…, era él, el escolta que la vio como si fuera un fenómeno.

¡HABÍA SIDO UNA ESTÚPIDA!

Nunca confió en nadie, nunca respondió preguntas ni dio explicaciones.

Pero tan solo una vez. ¡Una estúpida vez!, se había sentido a gusto con alguien, no le había dado vergüenza intentar ayudar a los demás mientras él la acompañara. Era discreto, fuerte y protector, justo lo que ella necesitaba.

Dio un golpe contra su colchón apretando los dientes con furia, ahogó un grito contra la almohada, sintiéndose la imbécil del año por si quiera pensar que podía confiar en alguien.

—Niña. —El golpe de la puerta se volvió a repetir, permitiendo esta vez que escuchara la voz de Khloe—. Por favor mi niña, déjame entrar. —Bella volvió a enterrar la cabeza en la almohada gimiendo de pura frustración.

—Hija. —Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda cuando escuchó a Charlie—. Déjanos entrar a verte. Por favor, Bells.

—Por favor váyanse —susurró sabiendo que no la oirían—. ¡VÁYANSE!

Charlie y Khloe respiraron profundo detrás de la puerta cerrada de Bella. Charlie pasó un brazo por los hombros de la ama de llaves en un intento de consolarla cuando la escuchó hipar.

—Vamos —susurró Charlie a Khloe—. Dejémosla sola un rato. Ella saldrá cuando pueda, cuando se sienta fuerte.

Caminaron a lo largo de la antesala de ambas habitaciones, Khloe llevaba una bandejita con un chocolate caliente y algunas galletitas, Charlie se lo quitó de las manos y la guió hasta las escaleras.

— ¿Por qué a mi niña le pasan cosas tan terribles? —se quejó secándose la comisura de sus ojos—. Ella no las merece, no las merece. —No dejaba de negar con la cabeza.

Charlie respiró profundo estando de acuerdo con Khloe. —No, no las merece Khlo —dijo en voz baja—. Vamos.

Ya en planta baja, Charlie entregó la bandejita a Sara, que cabizbaja y sin saber como comportarse huyó hacia la cocina con su carga, dejando al resto de la familia en la sala.

— ¿Los dejó entrar? —preguntó Alice en voz bajita, aunque sabía de antemano la respuesta. Charlie negó y la pequeña chica se encogió preocupada en su silla, Charlotte se sentó en el brazo de la misma silla y tomó apenas su mano, ella no era muy fanática de las demostraciones abiertas de cariño. Charlie suspiró y se dirigió a su jefe de seguridad.

—Emmett, ¿tu amigo? ¿El escolta de Bella?

Inmediatamente el gigante se adelantó un paso y lleno de seriedad contestó.

—Cullen, señor. Edward Cullen. —Charlie asintió agradeciendo el recordatorio.

— ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Sabe qué demonios pasó?

—Disculpe señor, pero desde que Cullen llegó con la niña Bella no he hablado con él. Inmediatamente le preguntaré y luego vendré a informarle. —Charlie asintió.

—Pueden encontrarme en mi oficina, estaré allí. Pídele a Cullen que venga también.

Asintiendo, Emmett salió de la casa dejando tan solo a tres personas en ella. Charlie se acercó a su esposa e hija.

—Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas —empezó con voz baja. Charlotte lo observó a los ojos asintiendo, aún mantenía contacto únicamente con la mano derecha de su hija que se veía compungida, Charlie se agachó un poco acariciando el rostro de su hija menor.

— ¿Llamarás al médico? —preguntó la madrastra directamente, Charlie suspiró sintiéndose enojado.

—Ella no necesita un médico, necesita llorar su perdida y descansar.

—No está bien Charlie. —Su segunda esposa volvió a insistir—. Desde lo de David no ha estado bien. Necesita somníferos, antidepresivos, necesita atención médica.

Charlie era sumamente condescendiente en todo a lo que se refería a su hija mayor. Además, cualquier sospecha de "enfermedad" o "tratamiento" lo ensombrecía. Preocupaba, y sobre todo asustaba, por lo que nunca accedería a que Bella necesitara algún tipo de cuidado médico y reaccionaba de manera arisca cuando alguien lo insinuaba.

—Mi hija no necesita somníferos y menos antidepresivos, sufrió una pérdida mientras estaba sin su papá y necesita descansar. Eso. Es. Todo —completó tajante—. Si tú o yo hubiéramos perdido la mitad de lo que ella ha perdido en tan poco tiempo, estaríamos igual o peor. Mi niña solo necesita tiempo.

Alice observó asombrada la mirada del rostro de su padre y sintió la tensión en los dedos de su madre. Mientras, sin decir nada más, Charlie dio la vuelta y se perdió en dirección a su oficina, tenía algunas llamadas que hacer y quería hacerlas antes de hablar con el escolta de su hija.

—Madre —empezó Alice en voz baja—. ¿Por qué papá se molestó tanto? Tú solo querías ayudar a Bella.

—Shh, cariño. No te preocupes por eso —convino dándole unas palmaditas en su mano, mientras observaba el área donde su esposo se había marchado.

.

.

Charlotte Swan, era una mujer hermosa, alta y esbelta; de larga cabellera castaña, sus ondas naturales cautivaban a los hombres de cualquier estado; sus ojos aunque marrones, poseían un brillo que los hacía parecer el más cristalino carey; sus labios eran finos y su sonrisa era calculadora y hasta malvada; su risa cautivaba y el pequeño, pero notable, lunar en su barbilla le daba el toque perfecto a su título de madrastra.

Había nacido y crecido en un pueblo llamado Shreveport en Louisiana en los Estados Unidos. Había sido la única hija de un matrimonio promedio, se había graduado en una escuela promedio, manejaba un auto promedio, se había casado con un hombre promedio y había obtenido como resultado, lo mismo que sus padres, una vida promedio.

Pero Charlotte no era una mujer "promedio", ella había nacido para fines mayores, había nacido para mandar y ser obedecida, no para soportar un esposo alcohólico que no hacía más que despreciarla por no poder darle hijos.

El estéril era su primer esposo, cosa que el viejo amargado nunca aceptó, restregándole a su muy-joven-para-ser esposa que era únicamente su culpa, que estaba seca y que su mayor desgracia había sido casarse con ella.

Charlotte no quería regresar a casa de sus padres y el viejo había sido demasiado cuidadoso en no colocar absolutamente nada de lo poco que tenía a su nombre, por lo que Charlotte tenía para sobrevivir siempre y cuando se mantuviera casada.

Una noche el viejo llegó apestando a alcohol y más violento que de costumbre. Ella, que cocinaba con una batica que casi se desasía sobre su cuerpo, se escapó como pudo de las manos fuertes y violentas del viejo, que buscaba lo que su esposa por derecho le debía.

Ella aún era muy joven e inexperta, por lo que asustada intentó huir, pero el viejo no la soltaba; le atizó un golpe en la cabeza con un sartén que estaba lavando y salió corriendo de la casa, sola, aterrada y sin siquiera ropa decente encima.

No quiso correr hacia sus padres, durmió en casa de un amigo y tras prestarle un poco de dinero, huyó de Shreveport buscando el camino al triunfo.

No lo encontró y tampoco fue fácil lo que vivió. Entre trabajos mal pagados, dormir en albergues y comer sobras, Charlotte juró al cielo que una vez se estabilizara jamás pasaría trabajo, que aunque no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo se convertiría en una mujer de sociedad, en alguien importante.

Ella poseía una elegancia y una finura innata, que siempre la hacía parecer de diferente clase social, lo que le hacía fácil colarse en bares de buen estrato para poder encontrar a clientes que valieran muchos dólares.

Buscaba e intentaba con fervor que su suerte cambiara, tuvo tantos aciertos como desaciertos, hombres que la trataban como una princesa por tan solo una noche, como aquellos que la trataban como un objeto de su disfrute por algunas horas nada más.

Poco a poco se fue creando un poco de dinero, pero era avara y siempre…, siempre quería más.

Cuando cumplió los veinticuatro años Charlotte quedó embarazada de alguno de sus clientes, ¿de cuál? No lo supo, ni le importó. Planificó un aborto y luego de semanas de reposo y dolores, regresó a su vida cotidiana.

Así pasó algunos años más, sin embargo los veintes pasaban rápido. Dándose cuenta que en aquel mundo también había exigencias; chiquillas de diecinueve años le quitaban los mejores prospectos y ella se sentía cada vez más lejos de aquella bonanza con la que tanto soñaba.

Cuando cumplió los veintiocho años, su vida finalmente cambió el día que tropezó con el honorable, respetable, solitario y millonario Charles Swan. Quien, deprimido por su reciente separación con su esposa Renée, se fue de tragos a un bar, donde una exótica y hermosa mujer se sentó "por casualidad" a su lado en la barra.

La conversación entre ambos fue fluida, llena de risas falsas pero no detectadas, manos traviesas que acariciaban una pierna o un hombro como producto de chistes malos o comentarios cómicos. Charlie no era buen bebedor y el alcohol llenó su sistema muy rápido, dando como resultado que al tercer whisky no fuera responsable de sus actos, sorprendiéndose demasiado al encontrarse, el día siguiente, en una habitación de hotel con la mujer que lo había acompañado la noche anterior.

Charlie para Charlotte era de esos hombres que buscaban sexo y ya. Por lo que cuando despertó en el hotel la mañana siguiente, esperando encontrarse sola, se quedó realmente sorprendida cuando Charlie, muerto de la vergüenza, la invitó a desayunar y le pidió mil y una vez disculpas, preguntándole donde vivía, si tenía que hablar con sus padres o si podía solventarla de alguna manera. Él sabía que había sido un error, había caído porque estaba borracho y se arrepentía horrores de haber deshonrado a aquella joven, sin sospechar, que para Charlotte los amaneceres con extraños en habitaciones de hotel, era algo cotidiano.

Ella vio en Charlie un ejemplar nuevo, desconocido y lleno de dinero. Fingió lágrimas y cubrió su rostro sintiéndose terriblemente apenada y repitiéndole a Charlie una y otra vez que ella jamás hacía eso y que se sentía asqueada con ella misma.

Charlie, cuando regresó a casa, se sintió atormentado por su engaño hacia Renée; llevaban ya algunos meses separados, pero para él eso no era excusa de su comportamiento. Renée no tenía la culpa de no estar en casa y él tenía la certeza de que su ex esposa jamás lo engañaría.

Pasó días lamentándose y encerrándose en su trabajo, tratando de olvidar a la hermosa mujer que no se le salía de la cabeza. Atormentado por sus actos, se encerró en la petrolera y se olvidó de todo lo demás, hasta que un día, cuando llegó a casa se encontró con la pequeña Bella, de unos 4 añitos que lo había esperado a escondidas de Khloe a que llegara del trabajo y no dejó en ningún momento de preguntarle por su mamá. Charlie, no queriendo contarle la verdad y sin saber qué hacer con la inquisición de su pequeña hija, huyó de casa pensando y pensando en Renée y la nula posibilidad de volver a estar juntos.

Fue al mismo bar de la otra vez y, al tercer trago, se encontró nuevamente "por casualidad" con la mujer del otro día. Charlotte jugó sus cartas mejor esta vez, no podía dejarlo ir y no lo haría, por lo que, seduciéndolo y emborrachándolo, se acostó de nuevo con Charlie esa noche. El petrolero se comportó diferente esta vez, le pidió su número para entonces convertirla en su vía de escape tanto de la casa como del trabajo y de la vida.

Pero Charlie no terminaba de ser como ella quería, siempre existía un freno en el petrolero, aquella mirada culpable que le ofrecía siempre que ella lo buscaba íntimamente, aquel señor aburrido y metódico que simplemente no la llenaba.

Así que fue ligeramente sencillo para Charlotte mantener una "relación" aburrida y esporádica con Charlie y saciar su loco apetito con otros hombres de la ciudad. ¿Qué importaba? Si Charlie jamás se enteraría, ella sería la novia seria y elegante que él y sus cenas de negocios necesitaban y ella conseguiría a cambio lo que más anhelaba, dinero.

Pero todo volvió a descarrilarse el día que Charlotte descubrió que por segunda vez en su vida, estaba embarazada.

Por supuesto, Charlie, hombre correcto y de costumbres intachables, no iba a permitir que Charlotte pasara por aquella deshonra ni iba a dejar a su hijo sin atención, tenía que asumir las consecuencias de sus actos, por lo que no dudó en casarse y convertirla en la nueva señora Swan.

Y así lo que Charlotte consideraba un estorbo y una desgracia, terminó convirtiéndose en el boleto de salida que tanto había deseado. Supo que su suerte finalmente cambiaría, que por lo que había luchado toda la vida lo tenía frente a sus ojos y que no podía perder a ese hombre ni esa oportunidad por nada del mundo, aunque eso significara soportar a la odiosa mocosa que la veía entre las piernas de su padre y no se atrevía a hablarle directamente.

El día del matrimonio, la pequeña Bella lloraba calladita en el regazo de Khloe, mientras Charlie lloraba lágrimas de sangre vestido de frack encerrado tras las puertas de roble de su habitación pidiéndole mil veces perdón a Renée.

Como caballero y vaquero que era, aceptó las consecuencias de sus errores y prometió criar y querer al bebé producto de la unión con Charlotte.

Hoy en día no se sentía capaz de arrepentirse, pues Alice había llenado su vida de muchas alegrías, aunque hubiera cambiado toda su fortuna porque la madre de su pequeña loquita fuera la misma Renée.

Bella era muy pequeña y Charlie nunca le explicó con detalle el porqué su mamá se había ido y porqué de la noche a la mañana él tenía nueva esposa y ella nueva hermana. Bella pasó de ser la señorita de la casa a ser la hija del primer matrimonio.

Charlotte no la limitaba. Bella intentó llevarse bien con ella, llevarle dibujitos de la escuela y tratar de llamarla mamá, pero la primera vez que lo hizo, Charlotte le dejó muy claro que ella no era su madre y que no tenía derecho de llamarla así.

Khloe, siendo testigo de primera fila del rechazo hacia Bella, se dedicó a ella, convirtiéndose en la madre que la chica había perdido y no había encontrado después. El ama de llaves era quien iba a sus presentaciones en el colegio, la que la ayudaba a terminar sus deberes en la noche y, la que le escuchaba y alcahueteaba cuando la chica se enamoró por primera vez.

.

.

—Voy a subir a verla —declaró Alice intentando colocarse de pie. Charlotte la frenó tomándole más fuerte de la mano.

—No —dijo tajante. Alice la miró sorprendida. Charlotte respiró profundo, detestaba como aquella chica se había vuelto el centro de las lástimas de esa casa desde que había perdido a su prometido, pero no podía dejar ver su reacción por su hija o esposo—. Cariño —dijo con una sonrisa falsa en sus labios—. No quiso hablar con tu padre, tampoco con el personal de limpieza. ¿Qué te hace pensar que hablará contigo?

Alice vio escaleras arriba y luego volteó a ver a su mamá. —Es mi hermana —convino en un susurro. Charlotte torció los ojos.

—Yo solo quiero ahorrarte el maltrato, Isabella trata mal a todos y no quiero que te sientas mal después.

—Ella no trata mal a todos —susurró justificándola—. Mami. Pobrecita, se le murió su amigo. Solo quiero hacerle saber que puede contar conmigo, quiero intentar distraerla. —Charlotte sacudió una de sus manos repitiendo el voltear de ojos.

—No digas después que no te lo advertí, no quiero que vengas llorando diciéndome que te salió con un desaire y no quiere verte.

Alice jugó con el dobladillo de su vestido, nerviosa de las palabras de su madre, dudó un segundo y aún bajo la mirada encapotada de Charlotte se deshizo de su agarre y se fue escaleras arriba en búsqueda de su hermana.

Charlotte se sentó entonces en la butaca que su hija había desocupado, cruzó su pierna, echó un vistazo a su reloj cartier de su muñeca y entrelazó sus dedos sobre su rodilla, observando con atención escaleras arriba.

—Señora. —Volteó con cejas alzadas a la fuente del sonido—. ¿Me dijo que tuviera el auto listo? —Seth temblaba de pies a cabeza, el tener que hablarle a la señora de la casa le hacía sufrir de puros nervios. Charlotte lo observó entre sus pestañas.

—Espera afuera —sus palabras fueron directas y con una sonrisa socarrona que le producían los nervios del chofer. El chico asintió y cuando se estaba retirando las pisadas corriendo escaleras abajo advirtieron a ambos.

Charlotte suspiró y vio pasar a su hija corriendo mientras tenía una mano contra su nariz y boca.

— ¡Te lo dije! —gritó demasiado melosa mientras Alice ahogaba un gritito y se marchaba al despacho de su padre, Seth observó anonadado como Charlotte no corría tras su hija, dejándola sola y llorosa.

—Vamos —indicó al chofer tomando su bolso, llevaba una camisa turquesa, unos jeans y tacones. Seth parpadeó de nuevo asombrado de su frialdad—. Seth —llamó la mujer—. Muévete. —Con eso el chico asintió y caminó apresurado hacia la entrada, manteniendo la puerta abierta para la esposa del dueño.

.

.

Afuera, Emmett y Edward estaban apoyados en la baranda. Cuando Edward apagó su cigarrillo Emmett habló.

—Se suponía que lo habías dejado hacía tiempo. —Edward tan solo se encogió de hombros—. ¿A qué se debe la recaída? —Edward respondió de la misma manera. Compartieron otro silencio y entonces Emmett resopló—. El jefe quiere hablarte, me mandó a buscarte. —Edward respiró profundo y buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón la cajetilla, encendiendo otro cigarrillo. Emmett torció el gesto.

—Podrías, por favor, dejar la mierda y contarme ¿qué demonios pasó?

Edward aspiró el cigarrillo sin inmutarse por el tono de su amigo, se volvió a encoger de hombros, y cuando Emmett cerró sus puños contando hasta diez para no atizarle un golpe, el todo terreno que manejaba regularmente Seth se detuvo en la entrada de la casa; ambos escoltas mantuvieron silencio mientras el joven chico se apresuraba adentro de la casa.

Emmett sabía que la señora de la casa iba a salir unos minutos antes de la cena, así que esperó pacientemente a que el chico saliera de nuevo.

No esperaron mucho hasta que las puertas se abrieron nuevamente, ambos se quedaron en silencio. El aprendiz de escolta salió dándole paso a la señora de la casa; ambos hombres se colocaron derechos y le ofrecieron pequeñas inclinaciones que la mujer ignoró, colocándose sus lentes oscuros a pesar de que el sol ya había bajado considerablemente.

—Emmett, iré a casa de Sofía. Si preguntan, di que regresaré en menos de una hora.

Emmett asintió mientras la señora de la casa bajó las escaleras dirigiéndose al todo terreno que la esperaba.

Cuando el auto arrancó perdiéndose de la vista, Emmett se giró. —Entremos a hablar con Charlie, nos está esperando. —Le dio un golpe en la espalda y lo impulsó hacia la casa. Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—Salgamos de esto de una vez. —Emmett frunció el ceño.

— ¿Tan desesperado estás por irte? Pensé que te habías acoplado con la niña. —Edward torció los ojos, estaba empezando a amargar que todos la llamaran _niña._

— ¿Eso ya no importa no? No es como si me quedara a trabajar aquí permanentemente.

Emmett recordó un detalle que no había podido contar a su amigo y pasó un brazo por sus hombros sacudiéndolo con violencia. Una sonrisa enorme se coló en su rostro. —Aún no te vas y lo sabes, tienes que quedarte mientras me voy a casa por unos días. Ya sabes, poner en orden mis cosas. —Edward resopló en burla.

— ¿Qué cosas? —preguntó con ironía. La casa de Emmett podía ser todo menos considerada un hogar. Emmett soltó una carcajada.

—Hermano… —comenzó y Edward sospechó lo que iba a decir.

—No me digas —lo interrumpió—. Estás enamorado de nuevo y esta vez encontraste la mujer de tu vida. —El tono de burla no era disimulado pero Emmett lo ignoró sonriendo de nuevo.

— ¡Exacto! Deberías verla, una pequeña japonesita que me dejó el corazón marcado. —Edward alzó las cejas incrédulo.

— ¿Una japonesa? ¿Cómo demonios una japonesa se fijó en ti? —Emmett abrió las manos exponiendo su cuerpo, como si esa fuera razón suficiente. Edward no pudo evitar burlarse—. ¿No será que lo que quiere de ti es la nacionalidad? —Le atizaron un golpe.

—No seas idiota, ella me ama y yo la amo. Voy a arreglar todo para traerla conmigo. —Edward sacudió la cabeza. El eterno enamorado del gigante de su amigo no terminaba de aprender, exponiendo su corazón una y otra vez para que se lo destrozaran.

—Por eso debes encargarte de la seguridad de los Swan mientras Sam y yo regresamos a nuestras labores cotidianas.

—Ujum —fue la única respuesta que acordó Edward. Pensó que la señorita no lo iba a querer cerca.

— ¿Nicole? —preguntó Emmett distrayéndolo. Edward asintió y le contó que estaba bien; cuando Emmett le preguntó si se había acordado de su cumpleaños, Edward tan solo asintió sin contar los detalles de ese día—. Pasaré a visitarla mañana. —Edward asintió deteniéndose frente a la puerta de la oficina de Charlie.

—Estoy seguro le gustará verte.

Cuando tocaron la puerta, entraron sin esperar respuesta, Alice estaba abrazada al pecho de su padre, se sorprendió y se alejó de él de inmediato.

—Cielo —llamó Charlie—. ¿Por qué no vas con Khloe? Yo necesito hablar con los chicos un momento. Ve y ayúdala en la cena, o descansa un rato, yo te busco en lo que termine aquí. —Alice frunció el ceño.

—Pero estamos conversando, ¿por qué no esperan ellos un momento? —Emmett y Edward de inmediato retrocedieron. Charlie levantó una mano impidiéndoselos.

—Hija —llamó su atención de nuevo. Alice tenía las pestañas húmedas y las mejillas ligeramente calientes, sus ojos se veían realmente brillantes—. Ya te dije que Bella está pasando por un momento difícil. No la presiones, cielo. Ella saldrá de su habitación y te buscará, de eso estoy seguro. —El labio de Alice tembló. Charlie limpió las comisuras de sus ojos y respiró profundo tratando de hacerla entender—. Sé que quieres contarle del viaje, pero por ahora no podrá ser, yo necesito ponerme de acuerdo con los chicos antes de la cena, por favor… ¿puedes quedarte por tu cuenta un par de minutos? No demoro, ve con tu madre ¿sí?

La chica se retiró del agarre de su padre y caminó a la puerta.

—La señora salió a ver a Sofía, señor. Señorita —convino Emmett de inmediato—. Nos informó que llegaría en más o menos una hora.

Alice resopló. — ¡Genial! —gritó furiosa—. ¡Simplemente genial! —Y sin decir nada más, salió de la oficina de su padre lanzando la puerta tras ella. Ambos escoltas mantuvieron cara de póker. Charlie, en cambio, pasó las manos por su rostro con cansancio. Sin comentar la reacción de su hija menor, se sentó en la silla principal del escritorio y extendió su mano a las de visitante exhortándolos a sentarse.

Sin comentar e ignorando la escena de Alice, entrelazó sus dedos y preguntó directamente a Edward.

— ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó Cullen? —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza un poco—. Acabo de regresar y todo está de cabeza, ¿sabes cómo ese chico murió? ¿Sabes lo del accidente?

Emmett se giró un poco para poder observarlo y Edward odiaba ser el centro de atención.

—Sí. Sí sé del accidente, estuvimos allí. —Comenzó robándole a ambos un alzamiento de cejas entre preocupación y asombro—. El día del rodeo quedamos atrapados con su amigo —hizo una pausa—. El que murió —aclaró viéndolo a los ojos—. A ella no le pasó nada más allá de un tobillo torcido y el susto. La traje a casa y después de unas semanas volvimos a su rutina, todo estaba bien, la casa, la señorita, todo, hasta esta mañana cuando vino el comisario y le dijo que su amigo había muerto —hizo una pausa buscando las mejores palabras para decirle al padre de la chica—. Se alteró mucho y no lo creyó —terminó por decir.

No mencionó cuando se escapó al estadio una noche y tuvo que ir a verla con Nicole, tampoco mencionó el cobijo que les dio a ambos el día del cumpleaños de la chica y ni siquiera comentó la confesión que le había hecho unas horas antes.

—Ok, ok —dijo Charlie enderezándose mientras tronaba sus dedos. Edward aguantó la respiración ante el odioso sonido, dándose cuenta de donde la _niña_ había aprendido la maña—. Me estás diciendo que Bella. Mi Bella ¿salió de casa para ir al rodeo?

—No —contestó de inmediato—. Las cosas no sucedieron realmente así. —No entendía la cara de asombro de Charlie. Volteó un segundo a ver a Emmett y descubrió que tenía una mirada parecida, pero mejor disimulada—. No me pidió que fuéramos al rodeo propiamente —continuó despacio pensando que estaba diciendo algo malo—. Ella me pidió que la llevara a la iglesia del pueblo, cuando estábamos de regreso las vías estaban cerradas y no tuvimos más opción que… —se detuvo al ver la expresión de total alarma de Charlie que se colocó de pie pasando nerviosamente las manos por su cabello, Edward se giró por el silencio sepulcral de su amigo y al verle la expresión exclamó—. ¿Qué?

— ¿Iglesia? —preguntó Charlie—. Mi niña te pidió que la llevaras a… ¿la iglesia?

Edward asintió despacio. —Entre otros sitios, sí. Sí, señor.

.

.

Una vez afuera, Edward aflojó el nudo de la corbata mientras caminaba a la cocina para salir a la casa del personal de seguridad. Emmett lo siguió en silencio, pasando por al lado de una Khloe que los miraba preocupada.

—Edward —llamó Emmett en lo que estuvieron lo suficientemente alejados de la casa sin llegar aún a donde pasarían la noche.

— ¡Dios! —exclamó Edward obstinado—. ¿Cuántas veces he de repetirlo? ¡Sí! La _niña_ me pidió que la llevara al pueblo toooodos los días desde que se fueron, entre las visitas que hizo fue a la iglesia, ¿por qué? ¡No tengo puta idea! Ese es mi trabajo, lo que no entiendo es ¡¿cuál es la maldita sorpresa?!

— ¡Ok, cálmate! —gritó Emmett levantando sus palmas—. Bájale al tono, que nadie tiene que escucharte. —Edward respiró profundo y se fue al borde del pasillo que comunicaba ambas casas, buscó de nuevo los cigarrillos y encendió uno aspirando mucho en la primera calada—. Edward —empezó Emmett—, lo que contaste no es normal —resopló una risa antes de darle otro jalón al cigarro—. La niña no sale desde hace mucho tiempo de casa, yo mismo estoy sorprendido con lo que nos contaste, es normal que Charlie haga preguntas.

—Pues es normal que nosotros no las hagamos Emm —contraatacó dando otra calada—. ¿Alguna vez les preguntas a tus custodios por qué hacen las cosas? No verdad, ¿entonces cómo puedo saber algo?

Charlie no había parado de hacerle y hacerle preguntas al escolta cuando supo que su hija había salido. Edward estaba literalmente exasperado con todo aquello, su cabeza aún era un desorden por lo que Bella le había contado en las caballerizas y nadie dejaba que pensara con claridad, quería estar solo, ¡no ser sometido a la maldita inquisición romana!

—No sé, Emmett, no sé —volvió a repetir—. Mis funciones eran de escolta, no de espía. Si la intención era que llevara el seguimiento minucioso de la chica debieron informármelo.

—Ok, ok. Ya, no te pongas melodramático —cortó Emmett—. Sé que no entiendes a Charlie, pero yo sí. Esa chica tan joven como la ves, ha tenido una vida de perros, abandonos, muertes y desencantos que no alcanzan los dedos para contarlos.

—No me interesa, Emmett. —Observó al cigarrillo. Emmett le dio una palmada en la espalda algo fuerte.

—Está bien, está bien. Lo entiendo, vamos a dejar esto hasta aquí, estoy reventado; voy a darme un baño y pasar la noche aquí, mañana cuadramos tus funciones mientras Sam y yo nos incorporamos, ¿ok?

Edward asintió sin voltear a verlo mientras disfrutaba de las últimas caladas del cigarrillo. Como ya lo sospechaba, por los días que se avecinaban había sido ascendido a jefe de seguridad de la familia Swan.

No tenía sueño y no quería bajo ningún concepto compartir techo con Emmett y sus miradas incrédulas. Apagó el cigarro y caminó de regreso a la cocina de la mansión, cuando se encontró con Khloe sintió por fin una sonrisa sincera y tranquila.

— ¿Tienes hambre, jovencito? —Edward sonrió genuinamente y asintió- Khloe emocionada le indicó que se sentara en el mesón de la cocina mientras ella le servía el famoso filet mignon que había preparado durante todo el día.

El puré de patatas, la salsa gravy, el filet en su exacto punto y los vegetales brillantes al vapor con un toque de aderezo hicieron que a Edward se le hiciera agua la boca, se fijó que ciertamente tenía un hambre atroz y se sentó con agradecimiento al frente del ama de llaves.

—Por lo menos alguien disfrutó mi comida —dijo sonriéndole con nostalgia, Edward la vio frunciendo el ceño—. Nadie quiso comer —aclaró—. Al parecer todos están demasiado alterados para tener apetito. —Edward se sintió culpable e intentó de alejar su plato, Khloe lo vio con ojitos suplicantes—. O no, por favor no la rechaces. —Sus ojos estaban muy abiertos en tono suplicante, Edward asintió y volvió a tomar cuchillo y tenedor para picar un poco más de carne.

—La joven Alice solo tomó un yogurt, la señora no ha llegado, pero supongo que comerá fuera y Charlie a lo mejor come, pero será más tarde.

A Edward le extrañó que no nombrara a Bella, pero optó por tampoco traerla a acotación.

—No sabía que fumabas —las palabras no fueron acusatorias ni nada por el estilo, pero Edward se sintió avergonzado como la primera vez que Esme lo había capturado fumando. Levantó sus cejas en una mueca de disculpa y se encogió débilmente de hombros.

—No es un hábito, antes fumaba más, pero de un momento a otro lo dejé.

— ¿Qué te hizo hacerlo?

Edward se encogió de hombros. —Mi madre, ella finalmente logró que lo dejara. —Khloe sonrió,

— ¿La ves a menudo? —Edward negó jugando ahora con sus vegetales.

—La perdí hace unos años ya. Murió —aclaró al ama de llaves. Khloe se cubrió la boca con las manos sintiéndose mortalmente apenada—. No te preocupes Khlo, todo está bien ahora —intervino él de inmediato.

Pasaron unos minutos más, Edward retomó su comida esta vez por sentirse obligado con Khloe más que por sentir el mismo apetito.

—Khloe —la voz de la niña de la casa los interrumpió y asombró.

—Niña. —El ama de llaves fue directamente a abrazarla. Bella le devolvió el abrazo con cariño—. Estoy bien —susurró. Edward pudo escuchar, pero no hizo movimiento alguno en pos de su jefa, se limitó únicamente a continuar con su comida, ya que, técnicamente, estaba fuera de horario.

—Solo bajé por algo de tomar, tengo la garganta seca. —Khloe inmediatamente se dirigió a la nevera sacando el garrafón de jugo de naranja para servirle un vaso—. Lamento lo de la cena —dijo al ver las ollas llenas de comida, parecía hacer un esfuerzo en no ver o prestarle atención al escolta.

Khloe hizo un movimiento despreocupado con su mano. —No te preocupes cielo, todo se puede congelar. Ten. —Le extendió el vaso full de la bebida fría, Bella asintió en agradecimiento, Edward dio por terminada su cena y colocándose de pie, tomó sus platos.

—Todo estaba delicioso Khlo, gracias por la compañía y la comida, pero voy a dormir un rato. —Khloe se despidió de él quitándole los platos de las manos, indicándole que ella se encargaría, Edward no discutió esta vez porque en verdad quería salir de ahí.

—Hasta mañana jovencito —dijo Khloe, él asintió.

—Hasta mañana Khlo —respiró profundo y completó—. Señorita. —Y sin esperar respuesta de Bella, salió de nuevo de la casa. En mitad del corredor buscó otro cigarrillo, así daría más tiempo a que Emmett estuviera dormido para cuando entrara a casa.

.

.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Khloe acariciando el cabello de Bella, la chica asintió.

—Lo estoy Khlo. Por favor no te preocupes por mí.

— ¿Cómo no voy a hacerlo? —Bella sonrió a su respuesta, respiró profundo y cambiando tan solo un poco el tema agregó.

—Rosalie vendrá mañana, hablé con ella y me dijo que pasaría por aquí, voy a tratar de convencerla de que se quede unos días.

Khloe asintió y no preguntó si su amiga estaba enterada de la terrible noticia porque no quería ahondar más en ese tema con la chica.

—Es tarde —dijo Bella—, ¿por qué no vas a acostarte? Yo voy a quedarme unos minutos aquí y luego subo. —Khloe negó indicándole que ella se quedaba acompañándola. Bella sonrió de nuevo y le pidió que se fuera, que ella tan solo esperaría a que Charlie saliera del estudio para subir con él. Era mentira pero el ama de llaves no tenía por qué saberlo.

Khloe tan inocente e ingenua, le creyó a su niña y tras darle un beso de buenas noches, se marchó a su habitación, no sin antes chequear la de Sara, que estaba contigua a la suya.

Bella se quedó unos minutos sola, giraba sobre el mesón el vaso medio lleno de jugo de naranja sobre la superficie, pensando y pensando cómo enfrentaría el día siguiente.

.

.

Edward apagó el cigarro y haciendo girar y sonar su cuello se dijo a si mismo que era hora de ir a descansar, que Emmett seguramente ya había caído tieso por el cambio de horarios y así no tendría que someterse a otra inquisición, necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que la señorita de la casa le había dicho, aunque no tenía idea de qué carajos pensar sobre aquello.

Cuando se paró bien sobre sus talones, observó movimiento en la puerta de la cocina de la casa principal, rodó los ojos pensando que se trataba de Sara, se dijo a sus adentros que la chica o era muy valiente o muy estúpida, dado que Seth no había llegado aún de llevar a la señora a quién sabe dónde, y que Emmett dormía en esa casa esa noche y sería muy osado pretender desafiar al jefe de seguridad.

Se quedó observando la entrada del corredor hacia la casa de servicio teniendo la firme convicción de pedirle a la chica que se fuera a dormir a la casa grande cuando, la que pasó por el frente del pasillo, sin entrar en él, fue la señorita Swan.

Edward rodó los ojos con exasperación, levantó la quijada al cielo y articuló con los labios un "¿por qué a mí?" Creyó que con todo el alboroto del día de hoy y con la llegada del resto de la familia las visitas nocturnas a los establos estaban temporalmente suspendidas. Quería decirle a la señorita que se regresara a casa, que fuera a descansar o a hablar con su hermana o padre y que no fuera de noche y sola a ver a sus caballos.

Pero no podía hacerlo, se suponía que Bella no tenía idea de que él la seguía a las caballerizas, se suponía que eso era una actividad escondida del resto de la gente de la casa.

Se giró sobre sus talones dispuesto a ignorar sus instintos, él la había seguido ya por varios días y la chica nunca estuvo en peligro y de pensar en repetir de nuevo sus vigilancias, sentía que se aburriría a muerte y sueño de verla intentar hacer algo diferente con aquel caballo negro que no confiaba en ella.

Entró a la casa resoplando, terminó de arrancar su corbata y yendo a su habitación tomó del armario una franela y unos bóxers limpios mientras se dirigía a la ducha, ignorando de manera magistral los ronquidos escandalosos de Emmett, que se encontraba esparramado en la segunda cama individual de la que era su habitación, que parecía demasiado pequeña para aquel hombretón.

El agua cayó sobre su acalorado cuerpo y la agradeció con júbilo. Por primera vez desde que había hablado con ella en la mañana sentía que podía pensar con claridad.

Lo que le había dicho Bella era un absurdo, nadie hablaba con los muertos o los veía, eso simplemente no sucedía, sabía que había de por medio algún tipo de trauma que hacía que la chica creyera que en verdad le sucedía, pero no podía ser cierto.

A él lo rodeaba la muerte, de hecho se había auto proclamado Sr. Matanza en sus sueños más negros y escondidos. Todas las personas importantes en su vida habían muerto, Esme, Carlisle y Andrea todas de maneras terribles y/o abruptas, así que si alguien tenía derecho a ver a sus muertos y pedirle explicaciones era él, no aquella chiquilla de la que todo el mundo sentía lástima y él simplemente no lo hacía.

Mientras el agua pasaba de templada a fría, pensó en cómo Bella conocía el nombre de Andrea, eso no podía ser una simple casualidad, sabía que el nombre de la madre de Nicole no se encontraba en su expediente porque simplemente nunca la mencionó cuando lo entrevistaron para contratarlo, eso podía ser la gran incógnita, ¿cómo Bella supo de la existencia de Andrea?

Cerró las llaves del agua y secó su cuerpo distraídamente mientras pensaba en alguna respuesta coherente, nada vino a su cabeza hasta que volvió a escuchar los ronquidos de su compañero momentáneo de habitación.

Entrecerró los ojos sabiendo que el único que sabía de la existencia de Andrea y podía haber abierto la boca por cualquier motivo era él, apretando los labios fue directamente a su cama y pateó una de las patas de madera.

—Emmett —llamó repentinamente furioso—. ¡Emmett! —El gigante ni siquiera se inmutó de aquel asalto, gruñó en voz baja y se enderezó un poco; a los contados segundos los ronquidos aparecieron nuevamente—. Aggg —gruñó Edward frustrado. Tomó de su armario un par de jeans, colocándoselos, sacó los cigarrillos de su traje descartado y salió de la cabaña, con tal, no iba a poder conciliar el sueño con semejantes ronquidos.

.

.

El camino a las caballerizas no era corto, pero sin el sol inclemente sobre su cabeza hacía posible hacerlo a pie y gracias a que no era primera vez que lo hacía, Edward no tuvo problemas en encontrarlo.

Su primera sorpresa fue encontrarlo solo, observó su reloj y ciertamente había pasado cerca de una hora desde que había visto a su jefa partir hacia allá, pero ella siempre se demoraba mucho más con los caballos.

Creyó que se había devuelto a la casa y decidió entrar a las caballerizas para hacer algo de tiempo, la luz del pasillo central estaba encendida, caminó por el centro del pasillo observando los lugares de los caballos que ahora dormitaban de pie.

Sin proponérselo realmente, pero siendo directo en su trayecto, Edward llegó a la última verja, la de Luke, colocó las manos en su espalda y mantuvo una distancia prudencial de la puerta.

—Esto es ridículo —dijo en voz alta exponiendo lo que pensaba—. ¡Sinceramente ridículo!

El resoplar a no mucha distancia lo hizo callarse, Edward estiró un poco su cuello hacia adelante para entonces descubrir como el caballo negro se acercaba a la verja.

El escolta observó a los lados y hacia atrás esperando ver a la dueña del animal cerca, había creído que el caballo la había sentido o algo parecido, cuando se encontró a solas.

— ¿Luke? —llamó y se sintió estúpido al hablarle al animal. El caballo, al ver que no se trataba de su dueña, se volvió a alejar. Edward resopló y se sentó junto a la verja recostado en la pared, dejó que su cabeza golpeara con la pared y cerró los ojos a la vista del techo.

—Todo esto no tiene sentido, ¿estás de acuerdo conmigo, no? —continuó—. ¿Cómo alguien en su sano juicio piensa que eso es posible? O peor aún, ¿pretende que los demás lo creamos? —Sacudió la cabeza incrédulo—. No me sorprende porque no la toleras, en serio, ¿trató de hacerte comunicar con la yegua que te parió?

Dio una corta carcajada al aire por su mal chiste, pero de inmediato se quedó en silencio; no tenía por qué burlarse, no tenía derecho a hacerlo, abrió los ojos con lentitud y volteó al espacio del caballo, parecía aun desierto. —No debería importarme, de hecho, no me importa con quien habla o no habla, pero nombró a Andrea, eso hizo que esto se volviera personal. No tiene derecho, no lo tiene…

Volvió a sumirse en un profundo silencio, su cabeza seguía dando vueltas.

—Nunca hablo de ella, ni siquiera con Nicole. No sé cómo supo de su existencia. Puede que Emmett le haya contado, pero… —dudó un segundo—. No le veo sentido a que lo hiciera. —Cerró los ojos de nuevo pensando seriamente en lo que le había dicho Bella—. No quiero saberlo, no puedo… no, no quiero. —Parecía que las palabreas las pronunciaba para convencerse a sí mismo de ellas.

Un resoplido ajeno lo distrajo de su mantra. Edward abrió los ojos nuevamente viendo hacia el lugar del caballo. Seguía parcialmente oscuro, pero el movimiento enorme y cercano fue evidente. Edward se colocó de pie rápidamente, pero en vez de retroceder se acercó a la verja, maravillado.

Luke se acercó hasta él, Edward lo observó por primera vez de cerca, era hermoso imponente a pesar de su falta de brillo, el pelaje que adornaba su cabeza era largo y exquisito, sus ojos eran igualmente negros y su nariz estaba húmeda debido a sus resoplidos.

Edward no era fanático de los animales, nunca tuvo una mascota de niño; Esme era alérgica y la verdad nunca se preocupó o le importó tener una, de hecho él se consideraba una persona anti-mascotas. Sin embargo aquel animal era todo un espectáculo, maravillándose consigo mismo, se vio levantando la mano, tan, pero tan despacio que parecía cámara lenta. Dudó en varias partes del trayecto haciéndolo ir inclusivamente más despacio, eso pareció exasperar al pura sangre, que con movimientos típicos de un caballo movió su cabeza haciendo que finalmente se tocaran.

La superficie era rugosa, áspera inclusive, el pelaje se sentía extraño bajo su contacto, Luke hizo más movimientos haciendo que Edward moviera su mano extendiendo su caricia.

Una sonrisa incrédula y emocionada se extendió por sus labios, dio una especie de jadeo cuando sintió el canturreo satisfecho del caballo.

—Hey amiguito —dijo fascinado—. Soy Edward, un placer conocerte Luke. —El caballo relinchó haciendo que la mano de él callera al vacío. Edward volvió a reír impresionado; para su sorpresa el caballo no se alejó, esta vez tuvo más confianza en tocarlo de nuevo.

Rio de nuevo en voz alta—. ¡Dios, esto es increíble! —Luke no era amistoso, aunque Edward no lo sabía con certeza se lo imaginaba por lo arisco que el animal se mostraba las pocas veces que lo había visto, así que este pequeño logro lo hacía sentirse feliz y milagrosamente tranquilo.

—Tu dueña es exasperante, ¿lo sabes verdad? —El caballo volvió a mover la cabeza en dirección a su mano, aunque parecía que estuviera asintiendo. Edward riendo reanudó sus caricias rascándole un poco el rostro, hubo ruido en la entrada del establo, haciendo que detuviera sus caricias. Se colocó un dedo sobre los labios pidiéndole silencio al caballo y luego apartó su mano, dando un paso hacia atrás.

Bella entró en el establo, llevaba en su mano la cubeta que contenía el alimento de los caballos. Al verlo frenó, aguantándose un gritito de puro susto.

—Señorita —dijo Edward inclinando la cabeza.

Bella entrecerró los ojos, al no obtener un comentario diferente rodó los ojos con exasperación y caminó hasta Zeus colocándole comida en su envase. —Toma campeón —susurró dándole un golpecito a la verja de madera.

— ¿No es tarde para alimentarlos? —Bella lo ignoró y le dio de nuevo un golpecito a la verja desplazándose después al puesto de Goliat, el caballo de Charlotte, no podía tomar represalias con el pobre animal, él no tenía la culpa de la dueña que tenía.

Edward respiró profundo cuando ella caminó en dirección a Luke, se apartó del camino levantando sus palmas para dejarle pasar.

—A todas estas, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó Bella aún sin establecer contacto visual.

—Ammm —Edward dudó, no tenía cómo contestar esa pregunta. No había pensado en ser visto, había estado tan distraído en su reciente intercambio con Luke que no había pensado en la posibilidad de que lo cacharan, al verse en esa situación sin una respuesta viable por su garganta se escapó una pequeña risa.

—Genial, ahora aparte del freak del circo soy el payaso principal —la voz de ella era pura hiel. Edward inmediatamente compuso el rostro.

—Lo siento señorita. Esa…esa no fue en ningún momento mi intención. —Bella cerró los ojos exasperada de nuevo. Intentó que Luke se acercara a ella pero al parecer el pura sangre no tenía hambre.

—Por favor márchate. Aquí no hay nadie a quien tengas que cuidar o necesita tu protección. Además, según tengo entendido, tus funciones en esta casa terminaron.

Edward perdió todo rastro de sonrisa. —Aún no, señorita. —Bella torció el gesto por su apelativo y él lo notó pero no lo corrigió—. Seguiré a cargo de la seguridad de la hacienda por unos días más.

Bella lo observó con asombro. Edward aclaró su punto. —El agente McCarthy y el agente Williams —dijo refiriéndose a Emmett y a Sam—, tienen asuntos personales que atender. Su padre les dio unos días libres, y durante esos días estaré yo a cargo de la seguridad.

—No sabía.

Edward se encogió débilmente de hombros. —Yo solo sigo órdenes, señorita —su tono fue algo amargo.

Ella volvió a recordar sus palabras de la mañana y con actitud irónica continuó—. ¿Alguna vez piensa, Cullen? ¿O solo hace lo que se le ordena?

Edward respiró profundo. La _señorita_ merecía una respuesta hiriente y grosera, la tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero cuando la vio a los ojos pudo notar el ligero temblor de su labio. Ella solo trataba de defenderse, una defensa débil y aterrorizada que se escondía tras la fachada de chica furiosa e insultante.

—Yo pienso señorita y pienso mucho, pero simplemente no digo lo que pienso, no me pagan para eso.

—Y todo es acerca del dinero, ¿no?

Edward estiró las comisuras de sus labios llenándose de paciencia. —Hace tiempo que perdí la vergüenza en lo que respecta al dinero, señorita. Me gano la vida como puedo, no me avergüenzo de ello ni me entrometo con las personas que no sufren esos inconvenientes.

Y en dos segundos Edward le había dado una lección de vida importantísima a Bella, que se sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y su estómago temblara de vergüenza.

—Lo siento —dijo de inmediato—. No, no quise, solo… fue un impulso. Dios, no quise decir que no valore tu...tu trabajo, ¡oh Dios! —Se pasó una mano por el estómago—. Estoy tan avergonzada.

—Está bien, señorita —convino Edward—. No se preocupe, no me ofendí. Como le dije, no me avergüenza trabajar en lo que hago. Ahora, si me disculpa, como se encuentra bien y si usted me lo permite, me gustaría retirarme.

—Cullen —llamó en lo que él se dio la vuelta. Edward se detuvo volviendo tan solo su cara hacia su hombro—. Con respecto a lo que le dije…

Edward cerró los ojos—. No quiero saberlo, como le dije hace rato, esto es cuestión de dinero, nada más, y por favor le agradecería que no mencionara nunca más a Andrea, no tiene el derecho.

Bella sintió como si la hubiesen abofeteado. Edward no se volvió a girar sino que continuó su camino hacia la casa de servicio.

.

.

Al día siguiente Bella bajó las escaleras en silencio, era temprano y estaba segura que su madrastra y hermana dormían aún, también sabía por convicción y por costumbre que Charles Swan estaría trabajando en su despacho.

Abrió la puerta luego de dar un pequeño toque. Charlie, que tipiaba en su computador, dejó inmediatamente de hacerlo cuando observó entrar a su hija mayor.

—Cielo —la llamó colocándose de inmediato de pie. Apretándola entre sus brazos en un profundo abrazo. Bella se dejó abrazar, cerró sus ojos respirando el aroma de su padre—. Lo siento cariño, lo siento tanto. —Bella asintió, sabía que se refería a la muerte de Jacob.

—Estoy bien —dijo dándole unas palmadas en su hombro—. Un poco asombrada, pero bien. Por favor, no te preocupes por mí. —Charlie la separó de su cuerpo la distancia que le permitían sus brazos estirados.

— ¿Cómo que no me preocupe? Cielo, lo que pasó, fue…fue horrible y para más colmo me enteré que estabas allí el día de la tragedia. ¿Qué hacías allí?

—Papá, papá —interrumpió Bella palmeando sus brazos—. Mírame —le pidió—. Estoy bien papá, nada me pasó.

Charlie torció el gesto—. Porque ese chico estaba ahí contigo, aún no puedo creer que fueras al rodeo.

— ¡Charlie! —llamó Bella haciendo que su padre se detuviera y la viera con cejas alzadas. Bella suspiró—. Papá —se auto corrigió—. No te voy a explicar cómo terminé cayendo en el rodeo ahora, no vine a eso. Además, imagino que estarás muy ocupado.

Charlie asintió, Bella le sonrió—. Hablaremos, pero no hoy. Mañana o pasado, no hay apuro, tu niña seguirá aquí —dijo abriendo los brazos. Charlie asintió y la abrazó de nuevo—. Siento haberme puesto tan loca ayer.

Charlie dio un pequeño suspiro. —Lo entiendo, cielo. No hay problema, solo recuerda hablar con Alice, estaba bastante preocupada por ti ayer. —Bella asintió mientras Charlie la sostuvo unos segundos más hasta que preguntó.

— ¿De qué querías hablarme?

—Rose —dijo separándose de él un poco—. Hablé por teléfono con ella y está bastante mal y le dije que podría venirse a pasar una temporada aquí en casa, ¿no te importa?

—Por supuesto que no, cielo. —Charlie negó con vehemencia—. Esta es tu casa y de quien quieras invitar, tienes las puertas abiertas, por el tiempo que necesite esa chica. —Bella sonrió.

—Gracias, papi.

—Lo que quieras, cariño —le guiñó un ojo. La expresión nerviosa de su hija le hizo saber que faltaba algo—. ¿Qué más necesitas? —preguntó en voz baja.

Bella sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza. —El escolta, mi…mi escolta.

Charlie frunció el ceño—. ¿Cullen?

Bella asintió—. El mismo.

—Me gusta como trabaja. Creo que le pediré que se quede permanentemente, tú necesitas protección y Emmett confía en él. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Ehhh, quería saber si, ya sabes, podrías...

— ¿Qué?

Bella respiró profundo—. ¿Podría no ser mi escolta personal?

Charlie frunció el ceño—. ¿De qué hablas, cielo?

—Eso, no quiero que sea _mi_ escolta.

Charlie alzó sus cejas con cautela—. ¿Quieres que lo despida?


	9. Capítulo 9 Amigos del pasado

**¡Buenas!**

**Les dejo una nueva entrega, sé que todas esperan con ansias que nuestros protagonistas se unan, pero les pido un poco de paciencia, en esta historia ambos tiene miedos y conflictos internos, ella ha sufrido mucho y no confía en nadie y él tiene demasiados problemas para pensar en las "tonterías" de su protegida, pero prometo solemnemente que a partir del próximo, Ed y Bells limaran sus asperezas y aprenderán a confiar entre ellos, no falta nada, también Rose, Emmett y Jasper tendrán participaciones importantes, y ¿Alice? jamás la han visto como la verán en este fic, prometido...**

**Los personajes conocidos son de Meyer, yo solo los uso a mi antojo y los originales, pues son eso, originales y míos.**

**Besos y hasta la próxima...**

**El capítulo fue beteado por Cony ¡Te quiero!**

**Capítulo 9.**

Amigos del pasado.

— ¿David? —Ya su voz era baja, llevaba demasiados días sin saber de él, ni siquiera Nana la había ido a visitar. Cada día que pasaba Bella se sentía más nerviosa por la ausencia de su prometido, haciendo que cada vez que entraba en su habitación lo buscara en todos los rincones; casi no tenía oportunidad de llamarlo en voz alta y en ese momento se presentó una oportunidad.

—David. —Esta vez su voz fue más alta—. Por Dios Dave, ¿dónde estás?

— ¿Bella? —Cerró los ojos con derrota. Rosalie no la había dejado ni a sol ni a sombra los días que llevaba quedándose en la hacienda, ella no quería regresar a casa y había aceptado la propuesta de su mejor amiga en quedarse en su casa mientras mejoraba su estado de ánimo.

—Aquí estoy Rose, ya salgo —dijo entreabriendo la puerta de su habitación. Rosalie estaba en pantuflas, bermudas azul celeste y franela de tirantes blancas con nubes estampadas.

—Me dejaste sola en la sala —su tono era de reclamo. Bella resistió la tentación de rodarle los ojos, su dependencia se había vuelto enfermiza.

—No te dejé sola Rose, estabas con Khloe y te dije donde venía.

Rosalie se abrió paso a la habitación que ahora compartía con Bella, en el enorme espacio que antes albergaba únicamente la cama de Bella, ahora había otra, un tanto más pequeña que la de Bella.

— ¿Qué estabas haciendo? —Bella se apartó del camino de su amiga, la necesitaba ahora y no podía simplemente fastidiarse de su dependencia. Rose necesitaba estar distraída las 24 horas para no permitirle el paso a la tristeza y Bella le ofrecía tal distracción.

—Nada —dijo Bella cerrando la puerta tras ellas.

— ¿Vemos televisión? —La rubia arrugó los labios después de su petición, imaginándose la respuesta de Bella.

— ¿No has comprado ya suficiente? —Las cejas de Bella se alzaron reclamándole su última adicción a las compras por televisión—. Estoy más que segura que no usarás más de la mitad de las cosas que han llegado a esta casa.

Rosalie se encogió de hombros, dieron un pequeño toque en la puerta y Bella, antes de seguir regañándola, habló hacia la puerta cerrada.

— ¿Sí?

—Niña Bella. —Se trataba de Sara—. Afuera hay un caballero preguntando por la Srta. Hale. —Bella torció el gesto.

— ¿Otro mensajero? —preguntó con burla, viendo a su amiga que se encogió de hombros.

—No niña, es una visita. Preguntó también por usted, me dijo que se llama Jasper, Jasper Ha…

Pero Sara no pudo terminar. Al escuchar el nombre del mellizo de Rosalie, la rubia se levantó desesperadamente de la cama, corriendo hacia la puerta, pasó por un lado de Sara, que se vio obligada a apartarse para no ser atropellada.

Rosalie, descalza, con el cabello hecho una maraña y en su atuendo de dormir que no se había cambiado en algunos días, corrió a las escaleras principales y las bajó como si al final de ellas se encontrara el mejor y mayor tesoro del universo.

Jasper Hale estaba ahí, vestido casual, camisa de lino blanca con los primeros botones abiertos acunando sus gafas de aviador, su cabello rubio lo había cortado, casi en corte militar, quitando los rizos que se le formaban cuando lo dejaba un poco largo, sus pantalones eran de caqui, con botas de escalar de color amarillo de trenzas desamarradas.

Estaba distraído e incómodo viendo las fotos de la sala de la amiguita de su hermana melliza, aquella que tenía demasiados años que no veía y de la que había huido después de que había tomado la decisión de declararle su amor y nunca llegó a decírselo, ya que cuando pensó en hacerlo, había llegado muy tarde, pues ella se había enamorado de alguien más.

Ahora estaba allí porque al enterarse de la pérdida del novio de su hermana vino a acompañarla y a ofrecerle consuelo. Nunca le gustó Jacob, para él era un patán y un vividor, alguien que no se merecía, aunque quisiera, a alguien como Rose; había discutido incontables veces con ella por teléfono y en persona de ese tema y hasta se habían dejado de hablar por ese motivo, por razones que él no quería aceptar. Rosalie era sumamente insegura; era hermosa, tierna y caritativa, pero había crecido en un hogar machista, donde su madre vivió siempre bajo la sombra de un padre sobre protector y troglodita, donde para él el único lugar de la mujer era siendo la esposa de alguien, nada más.

Rosalie había sido criada bajo ese yugo. Agatha, la madre de ambos, no ayudó a mejorar su autoestima, más bien todo lo contrario; y aunque él peleó por los derechos de su hermana y madre, y eventualmente logró arrastrar a Rose con él fuera de casa, la sombra de la crianza de los Hale siempre acompañaría a su hermana, que cuando encontró a Jacob Black supo que Rose se volvería a esconder bajo aquella terrible sombra.

Pero eso no significaba que le deseara la muerte a aquel ser que detestaba o que no sintiera pena por su dependiente hermana, por lo que, yendo en contra de sus instintos de supervivencia, fue a la hacienda Los Cisnes después de todo ese tiempo, para ayudar a su única hermana y ver a la que él consideraba aún, el amor de su vida.

— ¿Jazz? —la voz llorosa y dubitativa de su hermana lo hizo girar. Ellos nunca habían compartido esos sentidos extrasensoriales que los gemelos solían o decían tener, pero al verla a los ojos rojizos y al ver su expresión tan triste y descuidada, no dudó en un segundo en que había tomado la decisión correcta, su hermana lo necesitaba, sus sentimientos escondidos por Bella no tenían cabida en ese momento.

—Rose. —Su nombre salió con la misma tonalidad que la llamaba cuando, de pequeños, jugaban a las escondidas y él la llamaba con ternura después de que la chica pasara horas buscándolo sin tener éxito.

La rubia bajó las escaleras con rapidez mientras su hermano se acercaba, se fundieron en un abrazo apretado. Rose se sintió pequeña entre los brazos de Jasper, sintió que podía volver a derrumbarse, que podía llorar su pérdida otra vez.

—Ya, mi Rose. Ya —susurró Jasper en su oído—. Estoy aquí. Shh, shh. —Acarició repetidas veces su cabellera enredada al tacto, levantó la mirada y se sintió agradecido de tener a su hermana como apoyo físico.

Jasper alzó la vista al sentir la presencia de un tercero, y se fijó que a lo alto de la escalera estaba Bella, más delgada, mayor. Adulta sería una mejor descripción. Su cabello estaba, a diferencia de cómo recordaba, en una coleta de caballo, tenía unos shorts negros y una camisa de botones de color rosa, anudada en su cintura, dejando un cinturón de piel entre ambas piezas.

No pudo ver su calzado por lo alto que ella se encontraba en la escalera, tampoco fue que le importó, con verle las piernas era suficiente tortura.

Apretó el abrazo en su hermana y cerró los ojos concentrándose tan solo en eso.

Rosalie sollozó de nuevo, había llorado con su amiga los días anteriores, había llorado en el sepelio y había llorado en el funeral, también había pasado las dos primeras noches sin poder dormir, haciendo gozar a su amiga del mismo mal. Se había negado a hablar de él, simplemente lloraba cuando lo sentía, y no dejaba de sentirse miserable al ver lo sola que se encontraba.

Pero con su hermano era más fácil sentirse miserable, con él existía aquella confianza donde la otra persona puede verte en el peor de tus momentos y simplemente no importarte su reacción porque la confianza y el amor eran incondicionales.

Bella observaba desde arriba de las escaleras, cubrió su boca con su mano haciendo eco del dolor de su amiga; sin embargo sonrió tras su mano al saber que no estaba sola, Rose siempre contaría con Bella incondicionalmente, pero la presencia de su hermano, de la sangre, era mucho mejor recibida.

—Vamos a que descanses un rato —susurró Jasper. Rose negó contra su hombro sin hablar—. Bueno, igual déjame llevarte arriba, podemos tirarnos a ver televisión o hablar un poco, vamos Sis.

La alzó en brazos sin esfuerzo aparente y subió las escaleras mientras Rose seguía con el rostro enterrado en su cuello. Bella le sonrió cuando se encontraron frente a frente y acarició un poco el brazo de su amiga, Jasper la vio a los ojos y afianzó el agarre en su melliza, se había declarado fuerte, pero fue un alivio no poder saludarla con un abrazo o un beso en ese preciso momento.

—Guía el camino —le pidió en voz baja. Bella asintió y caminó hacia el corredor en dirección de su habitación, Jasper no perdió de vista su derrier deliciosamente guardado bajo sus shorts, se fijó en ese momento que llevaba unas flats. Bella atravesó la antesala de ambas habitaciones para luego abrir la puerta de la que ahora compartía con Rose.

Jasper se abrió paso a la habitación y Bella le indicó que tomaran la cama de ella, que era suficientemente grande para albergarlos a los dos, Jasper le sonrió depositando a Rose en la cama y acostándose frente a ella mientras acariciaba algunos mechones de su cabello.

—Les traeré algo de beber, ¿quieres algo en especial, Jazz?

Ese _Jazz_ hizo que el rubio aspirara profundo, todo el mundo lo llamaba así, pero que ella lo hiciera era realmente una delicia.

—Cualquier cosa servirá, Bells —dijo encontrando sus palabras—. El viaje fue largo, así que no soy exigente.

Bella le sonrió y después de obtener una sacudida de cabeza de Rose cuando le hizo la misma pregunta, salió de la habitación dejándolos solos.

Jasper no había dejado de sonreírle todo el camino mientras salió de la habitación, Rose parpadeó en dirección a su hermano y susurró en lo que la puerta se cerró: — ¿Sigues colgado por ella? ¿Después de tanto tiempo?

Jasper no contestó, se acostó a su lado y la vio a los ojos.

—Estoy aquí por ti, no por ella. ¿Cómo estás, princesa?

Eso fue suficiente para que Rose no continuara su cuestionario/acusación. Su quijada tembló, consecuencia de la tristeza, y con voz quebrada relató lo que fue la pérdida de su novio.

.

.

—Así estará bien, Khloe. —El ama de llaves pensaba si era mejor colocar más galletas en la bandeja que había preparado para los amigos de la niña.

—Yo recuerdo muy bien que al joven Jasper siempre le gustaron mis galletas de canela, mejor pongo otro par por si acaso. —Tomó del gran frasco de vidrio las otras dos y las acomodó encima de la torre que había preparado con anterioridad. Bella rio entretenida y dándole un beso en la frente salió con la bandeja en mano, (luego de convencer nuevamente a Khlo de que podía hacerlo sin problemas) llevando la merienda a sus amigos.

Para cuando llegó a la antesala de los cuartos de ambas hermanas, Jasper venía saliendo de su habitación, por el modo en que silenciosamente cerró la puerta, le dio a entender que Rose se había dormido, cosa que él confirmó al colocarse un dedo contra los labios, en señal de silencio.

— ¿Se quedó dormida? —Bella no pudo ocultar su impresión. Jasper asintió caminando hacia ella y quitándole la bandeja de las manos.

—Apenas me dijo algunas palabras y empezó a bostezar, cuando le dije que durmiera un poco, no lo pensó dos veces.

Bella sacudió la cabeza incrédula, se dejó caer en el sofá de la antesala sentándose sobre una de sus piernas, pasó una mano por su cabello.

—Tiene días que no duerme bien, se queda hasta muy tarde en la noche o se despierta producto de pesadillas, es bueno que por fin esté dormida.

Jasper sonrió mientras, de cuclillas frente a la mesita del medio, sirvió un poco de jugo de naranja en dos de los vasitos de la bandeja, le extendió uno a Bella que aceptó con una sonrisa.

—Si eso es cierto —convino Jazz sentándose frente a ella extendiendo un brazo sobre el espaldar del sofá—, quiere decir que tú tampoco has tenido mucho descanso.

Bella se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. —No importa, entiendo por lo que está pasando —dijo viendo con pesar hacia la puerta cerrada de su habitación, cuando se giró hacia su amigo dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios, se fijó que Jasper tenía cara de vergüenza, parecía tener las palabras atragantadas en la garganta, él no había estado cerca en el fallecimiento de David y Bella asumió que la pena que sentía se debía a su ausencia en ese episodio tan terrible de su vida.

Su intención nunca fue hacerle pasar un momento incómodo a Jazz, así que aclaró su garganta mientras se sentaba más derecha y señaló hacia la bandeja.

—Khloe mandó galletas de canela, será mejor que las pruebes, las mandó especialmente para ti.

Eso sirvió de catalizador. Jasper, aunque aun incómodo, sonrió estirándose para tomar un par de ellas, le ofreció una a Bella que la tomó sin probarla y rio al ver la expresión en el rostro de Jazz al darle un mordisco a la suya.

— ¡Por Dios del cielo! ¡Son mejores de lo que recordaba!

Bella dio una risa ligera y dejando los temas incómodos de lado por el momento, se internaron en una conversación más tranquila.

— ¿Cómo estuvo el vuelo? —Jasper venía desde Houston, había tomado un vuelo temprano y luego de rentar un auto, había conducido todo el camino hacia Los Cisnes.

—Largo, pero ha valido la pena. Es bueno verte —aclaró su garganta de nuevo y agregó: —A Rose también, por supuesto.

Bella sonrió sin notar el nerviosismo de Jazz. —Claro que a Rose también, tontito. —Empujó un poco su hombro y Jazz sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose en verdad tonto, él se explicaba porque la había mencionado a ella primero y Bella no tenía idea del segundo sentido de sus palabras.

Quería preguntarle si estaba saliendo con alguien, pero no se atrevía, eso significaba de alguna manera sacar a David en la conversación y no estaba preparado para eso, por lo que devoró las galletas que Khloe amablemente le mandó y se dedicó a hablar de temas menos profundos con la mejor amiga de su hermana.

Bella estalló en risas cuando Jasper le contó acerca de su primer día en la universidad.

— ¡No puedo creerlo! —dijo abriendo su boca de más. Jasper asintió riendo apenado.

—Créeme, estaba en el primer año y todos me dijeron que ella era la víctima del "bautizo" de la fraternidad, así que fui hasta ella y le lancé un termo gigante encima de agua y hielo, todos rieron y yo me sentí increíble, señalando a la pobre mujer mientras me burlaba, pero terminó siendo la profesora de Cálculo.

Bella abrió sus ojos con asombro. Jasper asintió mientras terminaba de masticar la penúltima galleta. —Sip —dijo luego—. Era la Srta. Johnson —convino sacudiendo la cabeza—. Me costó horrores pasar Cálculo, de hecho tuve que presentar mi caso a la junta de la universidad y pedir que me evaluara otro profesor, hasta pensé en abandonar la carrera.

Bella sacudió la cabeza y no pudo evitar exhalar una risa incrédula. —Estás loco, Jazz. —Y ahí estaba de nuevo esa abreviatura de su nombre. Jasper sonrió intentando calmarse, aclaró su garganta de nuevo y tomó la última galleta ofreciéndosela. Bella negó sacudiendo la cabeza y él la metió en su boca.

—Creo que ya tengo suficientes de ellas por ahora.

— ¡Jazz! Te las comiste todas, yo apenas y las probé —acusó rodando los ojos. Un bostezo involuntario atravesó sus labios, su mano llegó a tiempo para taparlo. Jasper la vio con ternura.

— ¿Quieres descansar un poco? —Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—No es buena educación hacer eso, acabas de llegar. —Jasper rodó los ojos.

—No me importa si lo haces, ya buscaré que hacer mientras, debo buscar un hotel donde quedarme, no creo que Rose quiera que me quede en su casa por ahora. —Y volvió sobre la mesa el tema incómodo, ambos se dieron cuenta y Bella fue la que salió de él limpiamente.

— ¿Buscar un lugar para quedarte? —preguntó incrédula—. Estás loco. Te quedas aquí, hay montones de habitaciones libres, no puedes quedarte en un hotel por Dios.

Jasper abrió la boca para contestar, pero unos pasos aproximándose hacia ellos los hicieron girarse hacia la entrada de la antesala.

Alice venía distraída mandando un texto en su celular recién comprado en tierras asiáticas, le había traído uno a Bella de regalo, pero la había visto tan poco desde que había regresado de viaje y desde que la rubia estúpida de su mejor amiga se estaba quedando en casa, que no se lo había podido entregar.

—Bella, ya llegué, Mamá llegará en media hora, le dije que la esperaría para almorzar, ¿tú y blondie se nos unen? —No levantó la cabeza sino hasta que terminó de textear.

Al ver que su hermana no estaba sola, detuvo el flujo de palabras, pero, al darse cuenta de quien se trataba se quedó estupefacta.

Jasper por su otro lado la vio lleno de asombro, desde que se había ido de Dallas a estudiar y había optado por no ir más a Los Cisnes, habían pasado alrededor de unos cinco, casi seis años, eso quería decir que había dejado de ver a la hermanita menor de Bella de unos 14 años de edad.

Frunció el ceño gratamente asombrado. — ¿Alice? —la llamó incrédulo. Volteó a ver a Bella que le asintió en acertamiento, dio una risa divertida y por primera vez actuó sin el nerviosismo característico que lo acompañaba cuando veía o si quiera pensaba en Bella. Dio una risa y se levantó caminando hacia la chica—. ¡Dios! Como has crecido chiquilla, te veo en la calle y no te reconozco. —La tomó por los hombros teniendo sus brazos de distancia, la vio de nuevo con asombro y la estrelló contra su pecho en un abrazo fraternal y la sacudió un poco—. ¿Cómo te va, chiquilla?

Alice no atinó a contestar, tenía los brazos a sus costados cuando él la abrazó por lo que no pudo rodearlo con ellos, parpadeó varias veces intentando pedirle a su corazón que no latiese tan rápido.

—Ho…Hola —atinó a decir. Jasper la volvió a separar un poco de su pecho y la soltó.

—Soy Jasper —dijo creyendo que la chica no sabía quien era—. El hermano de Rose, me recuerdas ¿no? —Alice no podía articular palabra, pero no porque no supiera quien era, sino porque su corazón se había atragantado con latido y todo en medio de su garganta, por lo que tan solo atinó a asentir en respuesta.

—No…no sabía que…que vendrías —logró articular. Jasper le sonrió en todo su esplendor, haciendo que el corazón de la adolescente se acelerara más.

— ¿No? —dijo incrédulo, luego se encogió de hombros—. Bella me llamó para contarme lo de Rose y decidí venir. —Volvió a encogerse de hombros. Alice volteó a ver a su hermana la que repitió la misma seña de Jasper, restándole importancia al hecho de no haberle avisado.

—Bueno —dijo Jasper dando un aplauso ligero—. ¿Dijiste algo de un almuerzo, chiquilla?

Bella se colocó de pie riendo mientras caminaba en su dirección. — ¿Hablas enserio, Jazz? Te comiste cerca de quince galletas de canela tú solo, ¿crees poder manejar un almuerzo de Khloe?

Jasper subió sus cejas seguidamente. —No me perdería por nada un almuerzo de Khloe, ¿sabes si hará filet mignon? —Bella rio negando.

—No cambias ¿no?

Jasper le sonrió. — ¿Qué me dices si luego vamos a montar un poco? Así quemamos calorías y recordamos viejos tiempos.

Bella borró la sonrisa de su rostro. —No creo que eso sea una buena idea. —Jasper frunció el ceño.

Alice, desesperada por volver a formar parte de la conversación agregó: —Bella ya no monta. —Jasper la vio por un segundo y luego volteó a Bella, que negó despacio. Alice continuó rápidamente: —Pero yo puedo acompañarte, podrías montar a Goliat, el caballo de mi madre, o te presto a Juanita, seguro te encantará.

Jasper no dejaba de observar a Bella, que le devolvía una expresión apenada.

— ¿No montas? —preguntó en voz baja. Bella negó—. ¿Por qué? —No podía evitar seguir preguntando, él recordaba muy bien el amor de Bella por los animales, especialmente por los caballos, ¿cómo no iba a tolerarlos ahora?

Alice rodó los ojos con frustración por ser de nuevo evadida en la conversación. —David murió, dejó la veterinaria para no recordarlo bla, bla, bla. —Bella la observó con horror. Alice reconoció su error al dejar salir las palabras, abrió muchos sus ojos sintiéndose aterrada—. Lo siento. —Se disculpó de inmediato—. Lo lamento, Bella. No sé que me pasó, no, no… esa no era mi intención.

Bella respiró profundo.

—Si me disculpan —dijo y salió de la antesala, no podía ir a su habitación porque Rose estaba durmiendo ahí después de tanto tiempo sin poder descansar, por lo que, siendo realmente grosera con su invitado lo dejó solo y se fue escaleras abajo para intentar tranquilizarse un poco.

—Bella —llamó Jasper intentando seguirla, pero hubo ruido en la habitación, Rose se había despertado. Se disputó en cual de las dos direcciones iba y decidió ir tras su hermana, si aún seguía conociendo bien a Bella sabía que le vendría bien unos minutos a solas.

Alice aún tenía el pecho consternado, sintiéndose realmente mal.

—Jasper, yo… lo… no quise. —Pero Jasper no le prestó atención, ni siquiera para sacudirle la cabeza o pedirle que se callara, fue hasta la habitación abriéndola con cuidado, llamando a su hermana. Para cuando Alice intentó hablar de nuevo, Jasper entró en el cuarto cerrando la puerta tras él.

Se dejó caer con frustración en el sofá, últimamente nadie le prestaba atención en su casa y eso la hacía sentirse realmente mal y comportarse como una perra.

.

.

Bella bajó las escaleras para encontrarse de frente con Seth, el chico se puso de pie inmediatamente la vio bajar.

— ¿Necesita que la lleve a algún lugar, señorita? —Él era su nuevo escolta. Charlie había accedido a su petición de quitarle a Cullen de escolta principal, pero no quiso que ella se quedara sin seguridad y como el chico merecía una oportunidad lo trasladó hacia su hija y por ahora a su mejor amiga también.

Bella negó con la cabeza y respiró profundo para poder hablar.

—No Seth, no voy a salir, solo iré a los jardines a tomar aire.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta principal para no tener que pasar a la cocina y tener que explicarle a Khlo a donde iba, era mejor rodear la casa.

Seth la siguió manteniendo la puerta abierta para que ella pasara, Bella bajó las escalerillas de la entrada y empezó a rodear la casa teniendo bien claro hacia donde se dirigía. Seth continuó siguiéndola.

—Seth —dijo deteniéndose sin girarse—, no tienes porqué seguirme, ve a casa.

El chico intentó refutar, Bella se dio la vuelta y alzó una de sus manos deteniéndolo. —Estoy en casa, no tienes que seguirme. Además, necesito estar sola, por favor. —Señaló la casa tras él. El chico frunció los labios dudando, Bella resopló y continuó: —Voy a continuar mi camino, cuando me vuelva a girar no quiero verte tras de mí.

—Señorita, por favor. Es mi trabajo. —Bella respiró profundo.

— ¡No me sigas! —El chico dio un pequeño salto y la observó marcharse. Resopló obstinado y sacudió sus manos.

—Que se joda —dijo entre dientes.

Bella empezó a rodear la casa y se fijó tras ella dispuesta hasta a despedir al chico si se atrevía a seguirla. Suspiró aliviada al ver que finalmente estaba sola.

Llevaba apenas unos días con Seth como escolta y había resultado ser un grano en el trasero, el chico era increíblemente insoportable, no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra y a veces debía darle más explicaciones que a su padre.

Por un momento pensó en Cullen y sintió algo de nostalgia. Edward la obedecía, no preguntaba sus porqués.

Gruñó furiosa al recordar lo estúpida que había sido al contarle su más escondido secreto. Nunca debió hacerlo, ella lo mantenía en lo más profundo, con nadie, absolutamente nadie lo había compartido y había tenido razón en hacerlo.

Se había prometido a sí misma que nunca más lo compartiría, que no volvería a confiar en nadie.

Finalmente llegó a su destino. Ian, el veterinario de Los Cisnes, estaba presente.

—Señorita Swan —dijo asombrado al verla. Bella asintió en respuesta. Ian no le llevaba muchos años, quizás unos cinco, era joven, pero bastante bueno en su profesión, mientras Bella estuvo convaleciente y en recuperación, Charlie lo contrató para que se hiciera cargo de la salud de los animales de la hacienda mientras ella volvía sobre sus pies. Bella pospuso su regreso una y otra vez y Charlie no la presionó en retomar su trabajo, por lo que Ian se quedó como el veterinario oficial de la hacienda.

— ¿Cómo te va, Ian? —preguntó con educación, sonriéndole a Neo que corrió hacia ella al verla entrar. El hombre asintió colgando su estetoscopio en su cuello, era bajo, de cabello negro, sus raíces seguramente eran árabes ya que lo poblado de sus cejas y el color de su piel era definitivamente árabe, aunque no tenía ningún acento que lo acusara de ser otra cosa que sureño.

—Todo muy bien, señorita —contestó mientras ella, de cuclillas, rascaba las orejas de Neo.

— ¿Trini? —preguntó por la labradora. Ian sonrió.

—Bien, aún le quedan una semana de gestación, según el ultrasonido tendrá catorce cachorros. —Bella alzó sus cejas impresionada.

— ¡Bien hecho chico! —elogió a Neo tomándolo del pelaje de debajo de las orejas mientras lo sacudía un poco, el perro le devolvió una sonrisa perruna como si supiera de qué lo felicitaban.

—Voy a ver a los caballos —informó Ian.

Bella asintió agregando: —Dile por favor a John que prepare el balneario, quiero encargarme de la limpieza de Luke.

El chico asintió sin discutir, ellos intentaban todos los días sacar a Luke de su guarida sin tener éxito, estaba seguro de que la chica no tendría éxito, pero no iba a discutir con la dueña de la casa.

Bella se quedó sola y fue hasta la cama de Trinity, la enorme perra la observó y meneando su cola con alegría intentó levantarse. Bella no la dejó, manteniéndola acostadita.

—Shh, cariño —le dijo acariciándole el rostro—. Estás pesada, no te esfuerces de más. —Trini pareció entender y volvió a acostarse, apoyando su cabeza en la pierna desnuda de su dueña.

El estar con los perros la tranquilizaba mucho, Neo se sentía solo y juguetón porque Trini no podía acompañarlo a jugar, así que aprovechando la presencia de su dueña no dejó de llevarle una y otra vez una pequeña pelota de goma para que Bella se la lanzara.

Bella conversó un poco más con Trini acerca de sus catorce cachorros, preocupándose momentáneamente por qué harían con todos ellos.

Neo profirió un sonido agudo y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras. Bella lo vio con el ceño fruncido, iba a formular una pregunta en voz alta cuando una brisa familiar y fría le pegó en la nuca descubierta.

—Hola Jake —dijo al levantar la vista. Su amigo seguía vistiendo la misma ropa de la última vez, sin embargo se veía bastante mejor.

— _¿Cómo estás, Bella?_

Ella se encogió de hombros al recordar las palabras de su hermana, no podía llegar a entenderlas, le parecieron simplemente crueles y sin sentido. Alice no era así con ella, su hermana siempre era dulce. Jake se sentó a su lado. Neo gruñó por lo bajo y Trini cuadró sus orejas en alerta pero sin levantarse, Bella palmeó su inflada barriga y le murmuró una advertencia a Neo para que se tranquilizara.

Jacob vio asombrado como los animales podían sentir su presencia, Bella tomó de nuevo la pelota de goma lanzándosela a Neo que no dudó en ir a buscarla.

—Jasper está aquí —convino Bella sin mover la mirada del trasero de Neo.

Jacob alzó sus cejas. —_Él me odiaba._

Bella rodó los ojos. —Eso no es cierto, Jake. —El silencio se hizo presente, haciendo que Bella levantara la cabeza para solo encontrarse con las cejas levantadas de Jacob y una expresión de incredulidad—. Ok, no eras santo de su devoción, pero no te odiaba.

Jacob se encogió de hombros, la verdad ahora no importaba si su cuñado lo odiaba o no.

— _¿Cómo está Rose?_ —preguntó con ternura y pena. Bella lanzó un suspiro.

—Está tratando —dijo—. No ha sido fácil —terminó por convenir—. No la he podido sacar de la casa para que vaya a las caballerizas o venga aquí, lo único que hace es comprar por televisión.

Jacob no pudo ocultar una risotada, la rubia siempre había sido adicta a las compras engañosas de televisión, de hecho habían discutido más de una vez por ese motivo, pero ahora simplemente le daba gracias a esa extraña adicción por distraerla.

—Pero tarde o temprano la traeré, así podremos ayudarte. —Jacob dejó de lado el recuerdo de Rose y resopló a la teoría que su amiga le había expuesto cuando se encontraron por primera vez en las caballerizas.

—_Estás demasiado segura de que funcionará._ —Bella apretó los dientes.

—Va. A funcionar Jake —dijo tratando se sonar segura de sí misma, pero fallando estrepitosamente—. Sé que no soy una experta, ¿ok? —agregó rápidamente—, pero tampoco eres el primero que ayudo del más allá. Sé que va a funcionar.

Jake asintió levantando sus traslúcidas palmas al aire. —_No pongo en duda tus intenciones ni tus acciones Bells, sólo que no creo que vaya a ayudar a Rose, o que Rose pueda ayudarme a mí._

Bella lo vio sin poder creer lo que escuchaba. —Eras su novio —dijo en voz baja. Jacob asintió.

—_Lo sé y también sé que ha llorado mucho mi pérdida, pero eso no significa que esté llorando por mí. —_La mirada estupefacta de Bella lo instó a seguir explicándose—. _Seamos claros ¿ok?_ —dijo angustiado—. _Rose y yo no nos amábamos._ —Bella abrió la boca, Jacob levantó su dedo pidiéndole silencio—. _Ella, tú y yo lo sabemos._

Bella negó rotundamente. —No puedes asegurar eso, no…no puedes —agregó tartamudeando—. Ustedes dos tenían años de relación, se conocían, se querían, ¡por Dios! Tenían más tiempo juntos que Dave y yo —Bella empezaba a sonar desesperada.

Jacob suspiró. —_Nunca nuestra relación se parecerá siquiera una pizca a la que tú y Dave tuvieron. —_El labio de Bella tembló—. _Nunca amé a una mujer como Dave te amó a ti y Rose nunca me amó como tú a Dave._

Bella sintió sus ojos llenarse, dándose cuenta de cuánto extrañaba a David, sobre todo esos días que llevaba ausente, sin embargo se concentró en no llorar, estaba tratando de ayudar a su amigo. —Pero aún estás aquí —dijo aclarando su garganta—. Eso solo quiere decir que tienes algún asunto pendiente, y si tengo razón ¿con quién más vas a tenerlo que con Rose? —Jacob respiró profundo, esa teoría ya se la había explicado su amiga. Bella le había dicho que a los pocos espíritus que había podido ayudar, se había dado cuenta que necesitaban cerrar algún capítulo de su vida, aclarar un mal entendido, pedir perdón o, como en el caso de Thomas, el primer hombre que ayudó, el de la farmacia, indicarle a su esposa que poseía una póliza de vida que la ayudaría a mantener a sus hijos hasta que crecieran.

Eso había hecho pensar mucho a Jacob, aunque cuando Bella le contó su teoría de tener un asunto pendiente con Rose, no le terminaba de cuadrar esa teoría con los relatos anteriores de Bella.

Algo le decía que _ese_ no era su asunto pendiente.

Volteó de nuevo a ver a su amiga que volvía a lanzarle la pelota a Neo y supo que era ese _algo. _Esa verdadera razón del retrazo de su partida de ese mundo.

Respiró profundo y dijo en voz más alta de lo que pensaba: —_Contigo._ —Bella lo vio con ojos desorbitados, perdiendo la puntería en la pelota de Neo, haciéndola pegar con un árbol cercano. Bella ignoró las protestas del perro y Jacob le aclaró a la cara asombrada de su amiga—. _Estuve pensando en tus teorías para salvar a los fantasmas que vagan por el mundo._ —Bella entrecerró los ojos acusatoriamente. Jacob la ignoró—. Y_ llegué a la conclusión de que mi asunto pendiente, es contigo._

Bella exhaló una risa incrédula. — ¿Qué asunto puedes tener pendiente conmigo?

Jacob respiró profundo, aun muerto se sentía inmensamente avergonzado de verla a la cara. —_Fue mi culpa_ —dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Ah? —Bella sonaba incrédula, no entendía a qué se refería su amigo. Jacob respiró profundo queriendo tomarla de las manos, desistió cuando vio que tan solo se deslizaban entre las de ella. A Bella sus brazos se le erizaron pero no dijo nada, estaba bastante acostumbrada—. Jake —apremió cuando él no contestó. Jacob fijó la vista en el suelo.

—_Tu accidente con David… fue mi culpa._

— ¿Bella? —Jasper apareció en la puerta del lugar de los perros, Neo bajó sus orejas en defensa, Trinity tan solo alzó su cabeza. Jasper entró sonriéndole al animal que se colocó sentado frente a su dueña con mirada desconfiada—. Me dijeron en la casa que saliste, vine a buscarte y el veterinario me dijo que estabas aquí. —Jasper se quedó en silencio al verle la expresión—. ¿Estás bien? —Bella observaba a su costado, no al frente, donde él se encontraba.

— ¿Bella?

Jacob, señaló hacia la entrada con un dedo, Bella parpadeó confundida y giró despacio hasta Jasper.

El rubio le dedicó una sonrisa. — ¿Estás bien? —Bella aclaró su garganta intentando serenarse, asintió aun aturdida.

Jasper dio un paso en su dirección y Neo gruñó haciéndolo detener Bella palmeó su lomo, murmurándole. —Shh, shh. Tranquilo Neo. —El perro a regañadientes bajó la cabeza, pero no dejaba de observar al nuevo visitante.

— ¿Te molesta si te acompaño? —Bella había volteado de nuevo hacia Jacob, no podía simplemente ignorar lo que le acababa de decir.

—_Mira al frente Bella, Jasper te está hablando._

Bella parpadeó de nuevo confundida. —No puedes pedirme eso después de lo que me dijiste. —Ambos, Jacob y Jasper levantaron sus cejas asombrados pero por motivos diferentes.

— ¿De qué hablas Bella? —preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa divertida.

Jacob se colocó un dedo contra los labios. —_Te lo contaré todo, pero cuando estemos solos, habla con Jasper, ayuda a Rose como lo has estado haciendo. Esta noche hablamos, no me iré a ningún lado y lo sabes._

Bella cerró sus ojos con derrota, cuando volvió a abrirlos Jacob ya no estaba sentado a su lado.

— ¡Diablos! —dijo alterando a Trinity que se había dormido, la labradora se removió y acomodó su postura, alejándose de la pierna de su dueña, Jasper alzó más las cejas.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Bella tronó sus dedos con decepción, a ella le encantaba Jasper, pero en eso momento quería saber a qué se refería Jacob, no a hablar con el hermano de su mejor amiga.

—Nada —dijo terminando con sus dedos—. Nada… —repitió sacudiendo la cabeza.

Jasper se sintió entonces realmente fuera de lugar y no deseado, pasando su mano por su cabellera ahora corta dijo incómodo: —Lo lamento, no pensaba en molestarte.

Bella sintió su pena en la voz y colocándose de pie fue hasta él. —Hey —dijo tomándolo por la muñeca—. De verdad no lo lamentes, no me molestas, ¿cómo puedes creerlo? Solo estaba… distraída. —Pensó un segundo tratando de aceptar con una excusa decente, un bombillo se prendió en su cabeza—. Aún estoy un poco alterada por las palabras de Alice y creo que las pagué contigo, discúlpame.

Jasper le sonrió genuinamente. —No hay nada que disculpar, ven aquí. —La atrajo en un abrazo. Bella sonrió aliviada de que aceptara su disculpa, Jasper respiró disimuladamente el olor de su cabello, olía a sol y a cítricos, cerró sus ojos mientras aspiraba y se concentraba en que ella no lo notara.

Bella pensaba cómo hacer para reivindicarse con Jasper, había sido sumamente grosera y Charlie le había enseñado otros valores.

—Oye —dijo intentando separarse. Jasper la mantenía tan sujeta que no pudo soltarse al primer intento, frunció el ceño extrañada—. Jazz —susurró—. ¿Me sueltas? —su voz era un tanto aguda, Jasper inmediatamente aflojó sus manos sintiendo que el bello de la nuca se le erizaba de pura vergüenza.

—Ehhh… —se quedó sin habla de repente. Bella entonces recordó las palabras que le había dicho a Ian.

—Quería bañar a Luke, mi caballo, ¿quieres acompañarme?

.

.

En las caballerizas Bella reía mientras Jasper se arremangaba sus pantalones para no mojarse.

—Puedes quedarte afuera, lo sabes ¿no? —El atuendo de Bella era mucho más fácil de manejar en el ambiente húmedo que se avecinaba.

— ¿Qué clase de compañía sería si me quedara por fuera? —Agregó recogiendo ahora la pierna derecha de su pantalón—. Además, ya que accedí a quedarme en Los Cisnes no importa que me moje la ropa.

Bella sacudió la cabeza riendo. —Voy por Luke, la manguera está allí. —Señaló tras él. Jasper asintió y corrió a paso ligero hasta el lugar señalado.

Bella entró a las caballerizas y su sonrisa se borró, había hecho bastantes avances con Luke y pensaba que no iba a haber problema con darle un baño, esperaba con ansias no estar equivocada.

Abrió la verja y lo llamó dando besitos al aire. —Luke, bebé. Soy yo, chico. —Esperó paciente y finalmente el resoplido característico de Luke se hizo presente. La sonrisa de Bella llegó a niveles insospechados, tanto así que hasta olvidó el asunto pendiente con Jake.

Acarició con cariño el hocico del caballo para luego tomar una rienda que guindaba muy cerca de la puerta.

Con susurros por lo bajo y canturreándole al oído, Bella desplazó con delicadeza las riendas por el rostro del animal, asegurándolas primeramente en la boca del mismo, cuando las hubo amarrado con éxito, haló con cuidado la correa y chasqueando un poco los dientes, lo instó a moverse.

—Vamos a darte un baño, guapo.

Jasper estaba desacostumbrado del la vida en la hacienda, en su niñez y adolescencia había disfrutado de ella, bien en la hacienda de sus abuelos o en la misma Los Cisnes, donde a veces pasaba los días con su hermana y su mejor amiga, sabía cómo montar a caballo y estaba acostumbrado a tener cuadrúpedos cerca. Cuando se fue a estudiar a Michigan perdió el contacto diario que tenía con el calor y la naturaleza, aunque aún guardaba buenos recuerdos de ellos, luego se instaló en Houston, un clima mas cálido, pero nunca fue igual que en su niñez y juventud.

Sin embargo al ver al ejemplar que Bella llevaba de las riendas lo hizo paralizarse, el animal medía cerca del metro ochenta, pasaba por mucho la estatura de Bella, el pelaje era opaco pero increíblemente negro, el crin era largo; Bella lo llevaba llena de orgullo hacia al frente, el animal dio algunas pisadas incómodas cuando entró en contacto con el sol, pero continuó el camino que le indicaba su dueña.

—Tienes a un hermoso ejemplar ahí, Bells. —Bella sonrió con más orgullo.

—Lo tengo, Jazz. Lo tengo. —Jasper le sonrió sintiéndose cada vez más acostumbrado a la sensación que le producía ese diminutivo en voz de ella—. Sin embargo este guapo ejemplar está acostumbrándose al trato humano nuevamente, así que no nos acerquemos mucho ni lo presionemos de más ¿ok?

Jasper asintió.

—Pásame la manguera, ¿quieres?

Jasper tomó el plástico verde y lo acercó mientras Bella amarraba las riendas de Luke en el soporte especial que se encontraba fuera de las caballerizas.

—Tenemos delantales de cuero y botas para no mojarnos tanto, las traeré. —Bella se perdió un segundo mientras Jasper abría el agua y preparaba el agua jabonosa.

Finalmente con el atuendo apropiado, Bella se aproximó a Luke y cursó el chorro gentil de agua en su dirección, el animal hizo el intento de encabritarse, Bella murmuró algunos "_so, so"_ calmándolo de nuevo. Aunque fuera repentino el cambio de temperatura, Luke agradecía el cariño demostrado.

—Ya verás como quedarás, guapo. —Bella se dedicó a mojarle bien todo el pelaje, cuando empezó a enjabonarlo con la enorme esponja rebosante, Jasper tomó la manguera, mojando desde una distancia segura los lugares que Bella le indicaba—. Aún no está muy acostumbrado a la presencia cercana, mantente a una distancia prudencial para no asustarlo.

—Entendido —respondió el rubio dando un paso atrás. Bella sonrió y continuó su tarea, para luego subirse a un banquillo para poder alcanzar bien el lomo de Luke. Jasper se ofreció a hacerlo pero Bella le indicó que sería mejor idea que lo hiciera ella.

John había estado cumpliendo su trabajo, estaba patrullando a los trabajadores y haciendo los recorridos pertinentes, el entrenador de caballos estaba con un nuevo y particularmente salvaje ejemplar y se había quedado colina abajo observando al chico hacer su trabajo.

Su patrón le había indicado que hoy regresaba temprano a casa y quería reunirse con él para saber de la situación de la hacienda, por supuesto, la parte que manejaba el capataz, la de los animales. Charlie necesitaba conectarse de nuevo con ellos, ya que el petróleo lo estaba ocupando mucho.

Por eso al ver su reloj y darse cuenta que ya era tarde, dejó al entrenador solo y subió montado en su propio caballo hacia las caballerizas, allí tomaría el jeep y marcharía derechito a la casa principal de la hacienda, estaba pensando en pedirle a Khloe que le diera algo sabroso para comer.

Habían dos caballerizas, una de ellas era para los caballos de la familia, él en particular guardaba su caballo en la otra, observó que había movimiento en la de los patrones y se bajó del caballo, un chico llamado Adam, corrió a quitarle de las riendas.

— ¿Hay movimiento donde los patrones? —El chico de unos trece años, hijo de algún otro trabajador asintió.

—La señorita de la casa está ahí, un hombre la acompaña. —John despachó al chico con una sacudida de mano y se acercó despacio hasta las otras caballerizas.

Cuando vio lo que vio salió corriendo, su patrón tenía que saber eso.

.

.

Edward entró a la cocina haciendo que Khloe sonriera.

—Dichosos los ojos que te ven, jovencito. —Edward no pudo evitar sonreír con afecto, Khloe se había convertido en poco tiempo en una amiga muy dulce.

—Hola Khlo —dijo dulcemente—. He estado bastante ocupado, casi no he pisado la hacienda. —El ama de llaves asintió.

—Lo sé, lo sé. ¿Cuándo vuelves a casa? —Edward frunció el ceño sin entender muy bien a qué se refería.

— ¿A casa?

—Sí, aquí a la hacienda, a casa, a cuidar a la niña. —Edward alzó sus cejas—. Sam ya regresó y Emmett lo hará el lunes, eso te llevará de nuevo con la niña, ¿cierto?

—Ehhh —comenzó el escolta—, no creo que sea tan sencillo. Sam ya está con la señora y la joven Alice, Emmett regresará el lunes, pero, no sé si me quedaré trabajando para la familia.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes si te quedarás trabajando o no? Eras el escolta de mi niña, cuando regrese Emmett volverás a hacerlo, simple.

Edward sonrió de nuevo, Emmett y Sam habían sido enviados a sus respectivas vidas personales por unos días, como lo había sospechado, Charlie lo dejó encargado de la seguridad de la familia mientras ambos regresaban. Seth, que era chofer pero aprendiz de escolta, se quedaría cuidando a la Srta. Swan y a su amiga que se estaba quedando en casa.

Y Edward se encargaría del resto de la familia mientras tanto.

Eso lo tenía realmente agotado y algo obstinado, cuidar a Charles Swan no era complicado, era llevarlo a su oficina y aguardar afuera hasta que fuera hora de regresar a casa, llevarlo a diferentes reuniones o a visitar algunos banqueros, pero nada fuera de lo normal.

El problema o la parte terrible de su profesión era cuidar a la señora de la casa.

Hubo algunos días en los que, después de dejar al Sr. Swan en la compañía, debía acompañar a Charlotte por la ciudad.

Como suponía, la señora Swan no trabajaba, su hija menor tampoco, el único en hacer algo por contribuir económicamente en la familia era Charles. Eso estaría bien siempre y cuando él no se viera arrastrado a días de Spa, compras y visitas atorrantes con amigas del club.

Había estado a punto de reportarse enfermo ese día, cuando Charlie le comentó que Sam había retornado ya para encargarse de la seguridad de Charlotte y Alice y que mientras Emmett hiciera lo mismo estaría con él.

Gracias a esos trajines no había parado en casa, por lo que no había visto o sabido nada de la niña, por las noches se iba directo a la casa de seguridad o a su casa propia, por lo que tampoco veía mucho a Khloe.

—Ya veremos que sucede cuando Emmett regrese, Khloe —concluyó Edward, algo le decía que ya no trabajaría para la familia Swan y sus instintos siempre eran bastante buenos. Se quitó su chaqueta y se sentó en uno de los bancos altos—. ¿Tienes algo de comer Khlo?

El ama de llaves sonrió enormemente. —Por supuesto, chico.

.

.

— ¿Dónde está John, Khloe? —Charlie entró a la cocina más o menos una hora después, ambos dieron un pequeño respingo al oírlo.

—No sé, Charlie —contestó de inmediato el ama de llaves—. Por la casa no ha pasado, debería estar en los campos.

—Quedó en venir a la casa, tengo que hablar con él, me molesta esperar. —Charlie sacudió la cabeza dirigiéndose a la nevera.

— ¿Quiere que vaya por él, señor?

Charlie asintió a su escolta y cuando Edward se colocó de pie, la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— ¡Demonios John! Sabes que odio esperar.

El hombre respiraba acelerado, Charlie y los demás ocupantes de la cocina lo vieron impresionados de su falta de respiración. Khloe iba a hacer un comentario acerca de la cantidad de cigarrillos que el capataz fumaba a diario, pero el hombre habló primero: —Señor, tiene que ver esto. —Charlie frunció el ceño—. La niña, Luke, tiene que venir.

En tropel y sin pedir más explicaciones tres pares de pies corrieron tras los de John.

Edward se quedó un poco rezagado cuando se fijó que Khloe no podía ir tan rápido como el resto, caminó hasta ella y la tomó del brazo para servirle de apoyo en el irregular camino y luego para subirla al jeep de guardia.

.

.

—Quedó impecable —la elogió Jasper, Bella dio una risa por lo alto.

—No es un mueble, Jazz. —Él sonrió con ternura, pero sobre todo por su sobrenombre.

—Aún está húmedo —dijo Bella acercándose al rostro del caballo, tocándolo gentilmente. Luke estaba demasiado tranquilo, tanto que nadie se daría cuenta de que siquiera estuvo algún tiempo aislado. Bella besó su pelaje murmurándole melodías.

—Ojalá me dejaras montarte —le dijo Bella.

— ¿Por qué no lo paseas en vez? —ofreció Jasper.

—Vamos, chico —dijo halándolo un poco, chasqueó sus dientes un poco haciendo un sonido seco para instarlo a moverse. Luke hizo movimientos típicos con su cabeza, Bella desamarró sus amarras y lo llevó más lejos de las caballerizas, los demás caballos relincharon desde sus lugares haciéndolo sentir incómodo. Bella volvió a susurrarle palabras de calma mientras lo caminaba ahora un poco más lejos.

Jasper cerró el flujo de agua y tiró al desagüe el agua sucia y jabonosa, Luke se había llevado dos baños completos.

Escuchó los frenos de un auto contra el suelo de tierra, y subió el rostro solo para ver acercarse a dos hombres corriendo en su dirección.

— ¿Charlie? —preguntó el chico incrédulo. El hacendado se detuvo.

—Por Dios, ¿Jasper? —preguntó y fue a abrazarlo de inmediato—. Bella me dijo que llegarías hoy muchacho, pero lo había olvidado, que cambiado estás.

El rubio devolvió el abrazo riendo. —Han pasado algunos años ya.

—Ni que lo digas, ni que lo digas. Pero ya tendremos tiempo para dedicarnos a conversar, ¿mi hija? ¿Bella? Me dijeron que estaba aquí.

Jasper señaló al frente. —Fue a pasear a Luke, debe estar por regresar.

Charlie volteó a ver a John que asentía despacio, Charlie no pudo evitar la enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro.

Justo en ese momento un ruido llamó su atención. Charlie levantó la mirada y observó a su pequeña caminando hacia ellos, venía riendo, fresca y ligera, mientras caminaba de regreso hacia las caballerizas. Charlie se adelantó rápidamente hacia ella.

— ¡Bella! —gritó emocionado.

Pero Luke aún estaba en adaptación, por algo Bella le había pedido a Jazz que se mantuviera alejado y tan solo ella le hablaba y tocaba al caballo.

Evidentemente Luke se puso nervioso, relinchó protestando y retrocedió halando las riendas que Bella llevaba en su mano.

— ¡Papá! —llamó Bella—. No te acerques —dijo colocándose de espaldas al caballo y de frente a su padre.

Pero Charlie solo vio que su chiquilla estaba en peligro, siempre se había reprochado que no estuvo para cuidarla cuando sufrió el accidente, así que no se alejó.

—Bella, suelta a Luke, ven conmigo. —El caballo estaba aun más inquieto.

—No papá, él solo no quiere compañía, puedo manejarlo, solo aléjate.

— ¡Bella! —Charlie llamó asustado y corrió hasta ella, entonces Luke se subió en sus patas traseras relinchando y pateando en el proceso a Bella que fue impulsada al suelo. Ella cayó al suelo apoyándose en sus manos, sintiendo las piedritas y la tierra rasguñarle la piel, se giró rápidamente sobre su trasero. Escuchó gritos detrás de ella, pero no se encontraba asustada, solo tenía que salir del trayecto de las patas de Luke, el pobre solo estaba asustado.

Cuando intentó arrastrarse un poco hacia atrás, un cuerpo masculino y vestido de negro se interpuso entre ella y el caballo.

—So, Luke, so —la voz del escolta no era fuerte, pero tampoco débil, el animal cayó sobre sus cuatro patas al suelo y con una de ellas raspó un poco la superficie de tierra—. Ya amigo, calma.

Bella se sintió arrastrada por sus brazos, luego estaba apretada en los brazos de Charlie, se separó de él caminando hacia Luke. — ¡Bella aléjate de él!

— ¡No! —respondió tan solo volteándose un poco—. Está asustado, no hagas un drama de esto.

Charlie se quedó estático frente a su hija. Bella caminó hasta el caballo y este volvió a relinchar un poco, Edward tomó sus riendas bajándole un poco el rostro.

—Vamos amigo, calma.

Bella le colocó una mano encima del brazo del escolta. —Gracias Edward —dijo en voz baja. El hombre asintió.

—Dámelo yo me encargo. —Edward acarició el espacio entre los ojos de Luke y extendió las riendas hasta las manos extendidas de Bella.

Cuando ambos se giraron había un arcoíris de sensaciones frente a ellos, Khloe cubría su boca con ambas manos y se podían observar sus ojos llenos de pura emoción, John tenía una expresión parecida pero menos emotiva, Charlie estaba entre ansioso y asustado de la proximidad de su hija al peligro y Jasper veía todo aquello sin entender una sola cosa.

Edward, ignorando a todos, acompañó a la chica hasta las caballerizas. Entre los dos pudieron manejar a Luke sin que se volviera a alterar.

—No quiero este caballo aquí, Bella —dijo Charlie entrando a las caballerizas. Bella no contestó mientras quitaba las riendas, le dio un beso en el pelaje y cerró la verja de madera. Edward se mantuvo tras ella como el escolta que era.

Bella levantó la mirada y lo observó a los ojos. —No —fue su único comentario y salió de nuevo. Edward aún siguiéndola.

Bella empezó a recoger los implementos que había usado, Jasper ya había hecho gran parte, sin embargo el rubio la ayudó manteniendo la boca cerrada.

—Aún mantengo ese caballo aquí por consideración contigo, pero si no puede ser controlado debe marcharse, no te quiero cerca de él.

—Es mi caballo, Charlie. Esa decisión no te corresponde a ti.

— ¡Con un demonio que sí!

Khloe ahogó un gritito, John la tomó de los hombros y la alejó de allí. Jasper intentó ver a Bella para tratar de calmarla, pero la chica prestaba atención a sus actividades, sin inmutarse de Charlie.

—Mírame cuando te estoy hablando jovencita. —Charlie odiaba cuando lo llamaba por su nombre.

—Te veré cuando se te quite esa ridícula idea de la cabeza.

— ¿Ridícula? —dijo indignado—. ¡Preocuparme por tu seguridad no es ridículo! —Charlie estaba indignado, cada vez su voz sonaba más fuerte. Bella por el contrario mantenía el mismo tono.

—Puedo cuidarme sola, Charlie —dijo en voz calma. Él intentó refutar pero Bella continuó—. Ya no tienes que hacerlo, no busques reivindicarte, no es necesario.

Charlie se quedó de piedra. Bella se quitó el delantal de plástico dejándolo en la entrada de las caballerizas y se giró hasta Jasper.

—Me voy a casa, ¿vienes? —Jasper asintió de inmediato despojándose igualmente de su delantal. Bella pasó por al lado de su padre, tomó tímidamente su brazo con ambas manos y besó su piel—. Te quiero, papá —dijo en voz baja, Charlie cerró sus ojos un segundo—. Por favor no te metas con Luke.

Charlie abrió de nuevo los ojos respirando profundo. Edward se encontraba aún en la puerta de las caballerizas, necesitaba estar solo unos segundos. —Cullen —llamó aclarando su garganta—. Llévalos a casa, usa el jeep, yo regresaré caminando. —Edward asintió de inmediato y emprendió su camino, sorprendiéndose cuando se subió al jeep y Bella le presentó a su amigo Jasper como si nada de lo sucedido minutos atrás hubiera pasado, peor aún, como si la última semana le hubiera hablado y no ignorarlo como lo había hecho.

.

.

Charlie se quedó solo en las caballerizas, entró en ellas teniendo cuidado de no pasar donde estaba Luke, no quería alterar más al animal. El caballo se lo había regalado Renée cuando la chica cumplió los 4 años, apenas unos meses antes de que se divorciaran, era apenas un potrillo y Bella no podía montarlo, pero había sido una de los arranques impulsivos de Renée. Recordó la enorme discusión que habían tenido al él decirle que era una locura regalarle un caballo a apenas una niña. Quiso devolverlo, pero Renée armó un escándalo e hizo que la chiquilla lo viera, como era de esperarse Bella no se quería separar de él.

Apenas meses después la mayor crisis en su vida tuvo lugar, el divorcio y posterior desaparición de Renée devastó tanto a su pequeña hija como a él mismo.

Cuando Bella entendió que no vería más a su mamá y cuando se vio obligada a aceptar a una madrastra y una hermana nueva, después no tuvo valor de quitarle el caballo, la única conexión que tenía Bella con su madre, era Luke, no podía simplemente quitárselo.

El caballo había sido una enorme compañía para la chica mientras creció, gracias a él Bella había estudiado veterinaria, eran como dos almas gemelas. Hasta cuando se había enamorado de David, ambos cuidaban del pura sangre con devoción.

Tal era la compenetración de ellos, que cuando Bella dejó de ir a verlo mientras se encontraba en coma luego del accidente, el caballo sufrió la misma depresión. Él se había olvidado por completo de Luke, dedicándose únicamente a su hija. Cuando supo de sus empleados noticias del animal, intentó hacer algo por él, pero había sido demasiado tarde, Luke no toleraba el acercamiento de nadie y Bella luego de su recuperación física había perdido contacto con su profesión porque le recordaba demasiado a David.

Pero Charlie no podía tolerar ver a su chica en peligro, no de nuevo, no después de soportar verla acostada e inconsciente en una cama de hospital, se juró a sí mismo que no permitiría que nada la dañara, fuera quien fuera.

Observó a las caballerizas de nuevo, viendo la verja donde Luke estaba guardado.

El caballo tenía que irse, quisiera Bella o no.


	10. Capítulo 10 Acercamiento

**Buenas, buenas...**

**Los personajes conocidos son de Meyer, el resto, es mío.**

**Capítulo Beteado por Súper Cony, amiga... en los momentos mas oscuros siempre brilla una luz, no desesperes, todo saldrá bien y serás feliz, te lo mereces...**

**Bueno... ¡A LEER!**

**Capítulo 10.**

**Acercamiento.**

Bella había disfrutado de un poco de tranquilidad gracias a la presencia de Jasper en Los Cisnes; los mellizos habían pasado mucho tiempo separados por lo que estaban poniéndose al día con sus respectivas vidas, dándole a la niña Bella un poco de soledad con la que últimamente soñaba.

Por otro lado, Seth se había vuelto realmente un dolor en el trasero, el chico se estaba tomando muy a pecho su nuevo cargo nombrado de escolta de la niña de la casa, no la dejaba sola ni siquiera para ir al baño y eso tenía a Bella de un humor bastante irritable.

Había intentado en más de dos oportunidades escaparse hacia los establos en la noche, pero sin saber como, Seth la veía e interceptaba antes de siquiera ella poder pasar al costado de la casa de seguridad.

La chica le había dicho infinidades de veces que la dejara tranquila, que después de que oscureciera y sobre todo mientras estaban dentro de la hacienda no tenía que perseguirla como el ratón al queso, pero simplemente el chico no la dejaba ni respirar.

Era miércoles y era temprano en la mañana, cuando despertó en su cama, se estiró ruidosamente para luego hacer silencio y no despertar a Rose, pero levantó sus cejas asombrada de ver que la cama de la rubia estaba vacía, al sentarse en el borde de la propia un dolor intenso se apoderó de su vientre, arrugó los ojos mientras lo acunaba con sus manos, entonces recordó en que día del mes se encontraba, cuando cayó en cuenta, rodó los ojos y gruñó en silencio, "la visita mensual" estaba por llegar.

Todos los meses era lo mismo, odiaba esa semana, simplemente la odiaba, no tenía sentido sangrar, no había nada bueno esperándola al final de tantas incomodidades, nunca entendió por qué seguía "disfrutando" de esa parte de ser mujer.

Se fue al baño para poder asearse; extrañamente sentía calor, por lo que abrió la ducha y se dedicó a su cuerpo por la próxima hora, enjabonándose y aplicándose tratamientos para el cabello que usaba de vez en cuando nada más.

Como Rose no estaba en la habitación, aprovechó salir envuelta en la toalla hasta su armario.

Arrugó los labios molestándose por el calor que repentinamente sentía en la piel, rodó los ojos adjudicándole aquel calor a la ausencia prolongada de David, ya era demasiado tiempo que no lo veía, normalmente se sentiría deprimida y lo llamaría con desespero para poder verlo, pero hoy era diferente, hoy estaba tan malgeniada que agradeció que su prometido no estuviera a la vista, porque estaba segura de que lo insultaría por abandonarla. De nuevo.

Eligió del armario un atuendo fresco y ropa interior cómoda, se caló las braguitas por sus piernas y las acomodó sobre su trasero como si de un bañador se tratara, buscó un sujetador y eligió uno deportivo, nada de amarres incómodos en la espalda ni al frente.

Se inclinó tomando sus botas vaqueras del suelo del armario cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió dándole paso a los mellizos, Bella abrió sus ojos de mas intentando tomar la toalla para cubrirse sin alcanzarla a tiempo.

— ¡Rose! —gritó indignada. La rubia aunque apenada, sonrió.

—Bella no seas exagerada, te he visto peor. —Sin inmutarse se fue hasta su cama dejándose caer en ella, Bella rodó los ojos con furia y lanzó la puerta del armario con fuerza, quedándose encerrada dentro del mismo.

Rosalie alzó las cejas al ver la reacción de su amiga pero se encogió de hombros, cuando se volteó a la puerta se encontró con Jasper estático, rio sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Más te vale reaccionar antes de que salga y se ponga peor. —Jasper parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza dándose unos ligeros golpes en la frente con la palma abierta de su mano, Rosalie se burló descaradamente de él—. Recógete la baba hermanito, se te está notando. —Jasper reaccionó mejor y la vio entre sus pestañas.

—Púdrete Blondie. —Rose soltó una carcajada, Jasper siempre la trataba así cuando lo dejaba en evidencia, aunque se sentía apenado por la cara de estúpido que había puesto frente a su hermana y que posiblemente Bella también la hubiera notado, no pudo evitar sentirse bien cuando escuchó a Rose reír.

—Será mejor que salga, no vaya a ser que se moleste por verme aquí.

Rose negó despreocupada. —Tranquilo, al parecer está de mal humor, hagamos lo que hagamos vamos a estar en su lista negra por el día, así que no te esfuerces demasiado, hoy habrá malas miradas, comentarios sarcásticos y puede que hasta insultos, el secreto está en no hacerles caso. —Jasper la vio como si estuviera loca, Rose se encogió de hombros—. Para entenderlo tendrías que ser mujer.

El rubio alzó las cejas entendiendo, ciertamente no era mujer, pero había vivido con su hermana gran parte de su vida, también había tenido a su madre y también estaban las novias, sobre todo María, la chica con la que había vivido en lo que entró en la universidad, no entendía esos cambios de humor, pero sabía tan bien como que el infierno existía que debía mantener su distancia por una semana, mientras todo volvía a ser como antes.

—Prefiero no saberlo, voy a salir entonces, te veo afuera. —Le lanzó un beso al aire y salió de la habitación.

— ¿Jasper?

El rubio acababa de cerrar la puerta, venía sacudiendo la cabeza, sintiendo que aún tenía la figura de Bella marcada en la memoria.

— ¿Jasper? —Esta vez sí volteó, arrugó un poco el entrecejo al extrañarse de verla ahí.

—Hola Alice, buenos días.

La chica sonrió extensamente, sus mejillas ligeramente se arrugaron en respuesta.

— ¿Cómo te va? ¿Dormiste bien? —La chica seguía sonriendo, pero Jasper aún estaba distraído con la imagen a medio vestir de Bella, sacudió la cabeza parpadeando.

— ¿Ah? —le preguntó.

Alice se mostró un poco incómoda, los pocos días que Jasper había pasado en casa había intentado desesperadamente entablar una conversación con el rubio, pero no había podido siquiera acercarse, él siempre estaba con Bella o con Rose y le daba un poco de vergüenza acercarse a hablar con ellos. Aún no le había pedido disculpas a Bella por las palabras hirientes del otro día y tenía miedo de que la rechazaran.

Pero por fin se le había presentado la oportunidad de ver a Jasper a solas y justo ayer le habían avisado sus amigas del pueblo que habría una fiesta para recaudar fondos para la reparación del estadio, así que le pareció buena idea invitar a Jazz.

—Lo siento —dijo Jasper sacudiendo la cabeza—. En verdad no te escuché ¿qué decías?

Alice se pasó una mano por su cabello corto. —Solo…solo te saludaba. —Jasper le sonrió con ternura.

—Hola. —Se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla que hizo que la piel de Alice se sonrojara—. ¿Cómo dormiste, chiquilla?

Eso fue suficiente para que el sonrojo se perdiera, la chica frunció los labios por su sobrenombre, pero igual contestó. —Bien. —Asintió—. ¿Ya desayunaste? —Jasper asintió, ella volvió a fruncir los labios, poder alejarlo de la antesala se le hacía difícil y no quería que su hermana y amiga la escucharan hablando con Jazz.

—Yo aún no lo he hecho, ¿me acompañas abajo? —Se sintió realmente atrevida al preguntarle en voz alta, sus orejas comenzaron a calentarse nuevamente, Jasper la vio un tanto apenado.

—Prefiero quedarme a esperar a las chicas, por qué no te adelantas y cuando baje con Bella las acompaño a ambas.

Esa no era la contestación que Alice esperaba, pero sin mostrarle ninguna mueca asintió, mientras salía de la antesala pensaba y pensaba en como decirle lo de la fiesta, tenía que ser directa.

— ¿JASPER? — su voz sonó como si estuviera gritando, el rubio subió las cejas impresionado del tono. Alice sintió como sus orejas empezaban ahora a quemar—. Ehhh, Steffi, ehh una, una amiga mía, me…me dijo que…, bueno, no fue ella. —Empezó a articular con las manos—. Es que van a reconstruir el estadio y…y… y necesitan dinero, ya sabes, entonces… bueno, hay una fiesta, bueno, no es una fiesta como tal, están buscando…

Jasper alzó sus manos deteniéndola. —Chiquilla respira, ve más despacio ¿sí? —Alice se sintió tonta—. ¿Hay una fiesta? —preguntó Jasper. Alice asintió—. ¿Alguien necesita dinero? —su voz era un poco dudosa.

Alice medio sonrió sintiéndose tarada. —La reconstrucción del estadio.

Jasper asintió. — ¿Están buscando fondos? —Alice asintió de nuevo—. ¿Y estás invitándome?

Ahora asintió de nuevo pero con la enorme sonrisa renovada.

—No sé chiquilla, pero te lo haré saber ¿vale? —No era la respuesta que esperaba, pero no era del todo desalentadora, la chica asintió de acuerdo y se sintió un poco ansiosa cuando escuchó movimiento tras la puerta, Jasper le sonrió en disculpa y ella se coló por la puerta, escapando de su hermana y la rubia. Cuando iba escaleras abajo se dio un golpe en la frente, debió haberle advertido a Jazz que no invitara a Bella o a Rose. Luego sacudió la cabeza, estaba segura de que no les diría, después de todo no creía que ninguna de las dos quisieran ir a una fiesta.

Abajo el estado de ánimo de la más joven de la casa era contagiante, la misma Khloe le sonrió tiernamente cuando la vio tan sonriente y campante, intentó persuadirla de que comiera waffles, tocino o huevos revueltos pero la chica tan solo tomó su yogurt con granola de siempre.

Charlotte apareció en la cocina y le indicó a Sara que le preparara su bebida proteica, la chica asintió temblorosa por el miedo que siempre le producía la señora de la casa, limpió sus manos en su delantal y prosiguió a preparar el brebaje.

— ¿Y a que debemos el buen humor? —preguntó Charlotte sentándose al lado de su hija, llevaba un taller de color blanco, con zapatos de tacón color marfil, sumamente elegante, pero sumamente fuera de tono.

Alice se encogió de hombros. —Es un bonito día. —Charlotte subió una de sus cejas viéndose realmente inquisitiva, Alice frunció sus labios en una mueca hacia las dos mujeres que aparte de ellas estaban aún en la cocina.

—Khloe, Sara, salgan de la cocina —ordenó sin miramientos la Señora de la casa. Sara, que le estaba colocando al frente la bebida, dio un respingo de puro susto, haciendo que tan solo un poco de la porción del vaso se desbordara, la mirada que Charlotte le dedicó a Sara fue digna del mismísimo diablo, la chica tembló de pies a cabeza.

—Sara, sal de la cocina, yo me encargo. —Khloe como siempre al rescate. La chica ni siquiera asintió, simplemente salió de allí, persignándose en lo que sintió el aire caliente del exterior sobre su piel aterrada.

Cuando se encontraba a mitad de camino hacia la casa de servicio, Seth venía saliendo, sin meditarlo mucho corrió a sus brazos, el joven la recibió con algo de pena y a la vez con cariño.

— ¿Qué sucede, bonita?

La chica lo abrazó explicándole lo que había ocurrido, Seth rio un poco llamándola exagerada.

—En serio Sethy, esa mujer es el diablo, tiemblo cada vez que me habla.

Seth la separó de sí tomándola de las mejillas. —Solo le tienes miedo porque es la señora de la casa, tienes que aprender a controlarte cuando estés con ella, necesito que mantengas este empleo Sara, si te vas de aquí no te veré todos los días y sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti.

Eso fue suficiente para que la chica olvidara el percance anterior y se derritiera en brazos de su novio, Seth. Desafiando su entorno y sin poder contener las ganas, se inclinó hacia la flaca y desgarbada chica, juntando sus labios en un pequeño y dulce beso.

—Ejem. —El chico la soltó de inmediato y la apartó de su lado, Edward iba saliendo de la casa para presentarse y a la vez despedirse de sus jefes, hoy tenía el día libre y tenía planeado sorprender a Nicole después de la escuela, le murmuró a Seth alguna palabra como "discreción" y pasó por al lado de la joven pareja sin siquiera mirarlos, yéndose directo a la entrada trasera de la casa.

.

.

Cuando Charlotte terminó de despachar a Khloe, observó a su hija con la típica ceja alzada que la caracterizaba, Alice sonrió metiéndose otra cucharada de yogurt con granola a la boca masticándolo con calma. —Hoy es la fiesta de recaudación de fondos en el pueblo.

—Ujum. —Charlotte la instó a continuar mientras probaba su bebida proteica.

—Le dije a Jazz que fuera conmigo.

Charlotte abrió sus ojos de más. — ¿Jasper? —preguntó incrédula. Alice asintió—. Es demasiado mayor para ti. —Negó, restándole importancia a la sonrisa de su hija.

— ¡No es cierto! —exclamó indignada—. Bueno —convino al ver el rostro de su madre—. Puede que lo sea un poco.

—Es mayor que Isabella. —Alice volvió a abrir la boca, hablando atropelladamente.

— ¡Por apenas seis meses!

—Y aun así, Isabella es casi seis años mayor que tú.

—Tú y papá se llevan mucho más que seis años. —Esta vez su voz fue baja y apenada. Charlotte volvió a alzar su particular ceja y apartó un poco el vaso a medio vaciar de bebida. Alice inmediatamente se encogió en su silla sintiendo como su estómago se anudaba—. Lo siento —murmuró. Charlotte respiró profundo y arrugó los labios.

Justo en ese momento, entraron a la cocina los mellizos y Bella, la última venía algo mal encarada y los primeros conversaban entre ellos. Alice se sentó más derecha en su banco cruzando una de sus piernas, sus mejillas se encendieron de inmediato pero el rubio no las notó, Charlotte en cambio no perdía el más mínimo movimiento de vista.

—Buenos días Bella —convino la madrastra, acompañando sus palabras con un asentimiento parco a los mellizos, que devolvieron igual.

—Buenas —fue la única contestación de Bella mientras se dirigía a la nevera y sacaba un cartón de leche fría.

—Tu padre se marchó con Emmett temprano, me pidió que te avisara.

—Ajá —contestó esta vez mientras tomaba pan francés y sacaba el frasco de Nutella de uno de los armarios.

La cocina se quedó por completo en silencio cuando Bella cortó el pan en rueditas y embadurnó una de ellas con una porción demasiado generosa de Nutella.

— ¿Ese es tu desayuno? —la voz era impresionada y el tono lleno de repulsión. Bella levantó la mirada hacia su madrastra y mordió desafiante el pan llenándose los labios de chocolate mientras asentía y lamía los restos de sus labios.

Jasper soltó una carcajada.

—Diablos, de haberlo sabido desayuno así también. —Bella le dedicó una enorme sonrisa y le extendió el frasco de Nutella. Jasper tomó una de las ruedas de pan y se preparó una, la extendió hacia Rose que negó y fue a la alacena tomando una pequeña cucharilla, que luego introdujo en el frasco sacando una generosa porción.

—Esto es mejor comerlo solo que con pan —contestó a la expresión asombrada de Jazz y Bella, ahora los tres rieron. Jasper, que antes que nada era un caballero le extendió la ruedita de pan a Alice que los observaba entre impresionada y divertida, su sonrisa se amplió y estiró su mano hasta la de Jasper, pero Charlotte la tomó de muñeca impidiéndoselo.

—No puedes comer eso y menos a esta hora —dijo viendo con odio a Jasper que retrocedió su ofrecimiento encogiéndose de hombros y dándole él un mordisco.

Alice se sintió enormemente apenada y humillada, Jasper preparó otro ofreciéndoselo a Bella que sonriente y gustosa lo aceptó.

—Esto no es comida, Isabella, tienes que cuidar tu cuerpo, ¿quién come chocolate a esta hora y menos en esas cantidades?

—Jazz —interrumpió Bella colocándose de pie—, ¿te parece que descuido mi cuerpo? —Dio un pequeño giro—. Digo, ¿te parece que me veo mal? —Se había decidido por su atuendo últimamente habitual, un short y una camisa de botones, amarrada debajo de sus senos, dejándola con demasiada piel expuesta, pero hacía demasiado calor como para cubrirse más piel de la necesaria.

Todos en la mesa no dejaban de verse asombrados, sin embargo, el rubio palideció y se atragantó ligeramente con la pregunta. Rosalie rio divertida al verle la expresión a su hermano, sabía que Bella hacía eso para molestar a Charlotte, para la rubia no era un secreto el odio que aquellas dos se profesaban, pero su hermano había quedado en mitad de aquel enfrentamiento, un hermano que se derretía por su amiga desde que la había conocido y que no podía contestar a eso sin que su lengua se atragantara.

La puerta que daba a la parte trasera de la casa se abrió, dejando entrar a Khloe y a Edward que venían conversando amenamente, dándose los buenos días mientras Edward asentía a las palabras que la mujer mayor le decía.

Bella, al no obtener respuesta de Jazz se giró hacia los nuevos visitantes.

—Edward —llamó haciéndolo parpadear en su dirección, el resto de los integrantes de la cocina no podían esconder sus caras asombradas de la actitud de la chica—. ¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó obviando el jadeo de asombro de Charlotte, Rose dio un aplauso divertida—. ¿Te parece que me veo mal, desproporcionada o pasada de peso? —Alice no dejaba de mirar hacia la cara de su madre y hermana como si se tratara de un partido de tenis.

Edward levantó las cejas sorprendido por la pregunta, no pudo evitar verla de arriba abajo, tenía que admitir que estaba muy fresca y algo descubierta, pero no podía negar que las botas de cuero marrón sobre sus delgadas piernas la hacían ver particularmente guapa y atractiva.

—Con todo respeto señorita, pero usted se ve muy bien esta mañana. Fuerte y saludable, como siempre.

Bella le sonrió agradecida de que por lo menos contestara, no entendía por qué Jasper no lo había podido hacer, cuando volteó a ver a su madrastra alzó las cejas en una mueca de superioridad.

—Vamos al estudio Isabella —reprimió Charlotte. Bella tomó asiento de nuevo y la vio entre sus pestañas.

—Estoy desayunando.

Ya nadie más rio en la cocina, ambas se estaban viendo con furia y con desafío en las miradas, Charlotte sin apartarle la vista se dirigió al resto.

—Salgan de aquí inmediatamente, déjennos a solas. —Nadie tuvo que esperar segundas indicaciones, Jasper tomó a su hermana del codo y la sacó de la cocina. Edward y Khloe salieron por donde habían entrado, la única en no moverse fue Alice.

Bella preparó otro bocadillo colocándole más Nutella de la necesaria en un intento de desesperar más a la madrastra.

—No tienen que pelear, mami. —Alice se atrevió a hablar, Charlotte se dignó a mirarla.

—Sal —fue su única palabra.

—Tu furia es conmigo Charlotte, no la tomes con ella. —Alice se sintió mínimamente agradecida de la defensa de Bella, pero sabía que eso le traería inconvenientes después, Charlotte nunca podía con Bella, su hermana era demasiado fuerte y valiente, sobre todo porque sabía que contaba con el apoyo incondicional de Charlie y que tenía algo con lo que Alice no contaba… No le tenía miedo a Charlotte.

Pero la chica sabía que Charlotte iba a descargar esa furia más tarde con la única que no tenía permitido replicarle, la única hija de Charlotte.

Alice no dijo nada más y salió de la cocina, dejando a Bella y a su mamá a solas, se moría por poder escucharlas, saber como Bella podía enfrentarla sin temblar de miedo, pero no se atrevió a quedarse espiando.

.

.

Bella dio otro mordisco a su pan cubierto con excesiva Nutella y dio un trago a su leche fría.

— ¿Cómo se te ocurre hablarle así a los empleados?

Bella arrugó el entrecejo, nunca pensó que fuera a empezar por ahí, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Eres la hermana mayor de mi hija, tienes que ser un buen ejemplo, no puedes ofrecértele a los empleados de esa manera.

Bella respiró profundo. —Número uno, no me ofrecí a nadie Charlotte —dijo viéndola a los ojos—, y número dos, la que le debe dar el ejemplo a Alice es su madre, no yo.

—Eres su hermana —la interrumpió. Bella rodó los ojos.

—Media hermana —corrigió.

—Como sea —dijo sacudiendo una mano—. No puedes desobedecerme de esa manera frente a todos, sobre todo frente a Alice, y no puedes desayunar eso. —Bella lanzó a su boca su último bocado y frotó sus manos mientras masticaba y tragaba.

—No puedes darme órdenes, ni frente a todos, ni a solas, eso ambas lo sabemos y como siempre Charlotte, yo hago, como y digo lo que me venga en gana.

—Será mejor que me respetes.

— ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? —ambas voces eran demasiado desafiantes, Charlotte no perdía momento para establecer su autoridad en la casa, normalmente Bella no le prestaba atención, pero hoy estaba particularmente de mal genio y el pelear con Charlotte era poderosamente atrayente.

—Soy la esposa de tu padre. —Bella alzó sus cejas apartando finalmente sus bocadillos.

—Eso. Y corrígeme si me equivoco —empezó la chica con tono sarcástico—, tan solo le exige respeto a tu esposo y a tu hija, a mí me puedes sacar de ese bote, yo no te debo nada.

—Serás desagradecida. —Bella dio una risa demasiado burlona que hizo que Charlotte se crispara de rabia.

— ¿Desagradecida? —preguntó con ironía.

—Sí —indicó Charlotte—. Yo fui tu madre cuando la tuya desapareció.

Eso era un golpe bajo, pero aunque le doliera, Bella no lo demostró, no era primera vez que Charlotte usaba la carta de la desaparición de su madre, normalmente a Bella le temblaba el labio y esperaba estar sola o con David para poder llorar en silencio el abandono de Renée, pero hoy todo era muy diferente.

—Tú no fuiste nada parecido a una madre para mí —indicó Bella con voz clara, sin el mínimo atisbo de dolor—, y la que debería agradecer de vivir y disfrutar de este techo eres tú, o mejor dicho, deberías agradecerle a Alice.

Charlotte se vio sin argumentos al escucharle el tono a la chica, esa era su arma mortal, hablarle a la abandonada de su madre era más que suficiente para hacerle perder cualquier discusión o argumento, pero esta vez Bella permaneció de pie, inmutable, imperturbable.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Que a quien deberías agradecer por vivir donde vives y por tener lo que tienes es a Alice, a nadie más —recordó la conversación con Nana de unos días atrás, cuando veían las fotos de Alice recién nacida y de la cercanía de su nacimiento con el matrimonio de su padre—. Si no hubieras quedado embarazada de Alice jamás hubieras entrado a esta casa, jamás te hubieras convertido en la esposa de mi padre.

La mano de Charlotte se levantó a los aires, Bella no se movió ni un solo milímetro.

—Dale —dijo viéndola a los ojos, ni la más mínima pizca de miedo se reflejaba en su marrón iris—. Ponme una mano encima, golpéame, atrévete.

No sabía si Charlotte se atrevería, no le importaba, si en verdad la golpeaba no iba a ser primera vez que lo hacía, pero no podía dejar de imponerse en su lugar, millones de veces intentó fraternizar con Charlotte, intentó entrar en el círculo cerrado que eran ella y Alice, intentó en vano ser la hija de aquella madrastra, ser la hermana sin anteponer la palabra "media" con Alice, pero ninguna de las dos se lo permitió, Alice lo hacía por obediencia a su manipuladora madre, por eso no le guardaba rencor, pero Charlotte era algo totalmente diferente, ella sí sabía lo que hacía, ella sí sabía que la dejaba de un lado, rechazada y renegada, Bella no tenía la culpa de que Renée se hubiera marchado, pero Charlotte sí era culpable de haberla abandonado cuando ella era tan solo una pequeña vulnerable y débil.

Por lo que había aprendido a querer a quien la quería, a confiar en quien confiara en ella y a atacar y defenderse cuando era atacada, se tratara de quien fuera.

Charlotte bajó la mano lentamente y Bella se sintió en cierta forma frustrada de que se arrepintiera, la verdad era que tenía unas ganas enormes de devolverle el golpe.

—Tienes razón, tú no eres nada mío, ni lo serás a estas alturas, pero te agradezco que mantengas tus opiniones y comentarios lejos del alcance de mi hija.

—Alice es mayor de edad, ella puede decidir por sí misma.

—Mantén. Distancia —su voz fue más baja—. La casa es bastante grande. —Bella dio una risa.

—Haz tú que mantenga la distancia, yo no voy a cambiar en mi casa.

—Charlie quiere saber hasta cuándo tus amigos se quedarán a vivir aquí. —El cambio de tema la sorprendió, pero tan solo un poco.

Bella rio más alto, era imposible que Charlie le hubiera mandado a preguntar eso con Charlotte. —Que Charlie venga y me pregunte —contestó cruzándose de brazos. Charlotte apretó las manos en puños dándose cuenta de que la chica sabía que mentía.

—Esta casa no es un hotel. —Subió su temible ceja.

—Mis amigos se quedan hasta que ellos quieran, no tienes poder de decisión ahí.

—Te gusta desafiarme ¿no?

—Y a ti te encanta que te pongan en tu lugar.

Charlotte rodeó el mesón observándola. —Según tú, ¿cuál es mi lugar?

—Cualquiera, menos cerca de mí o mis asuntos.

Sin guardar los implementos la bordeó a ella y al mesón dirigiéndose a la puerta trasera, Charlotte comentó algo sobre el desorden que había dejado sobre la encimera, Bella la vio por encima del hombro.

—Si tanto te preocupa, encárgate tú.

Desde afuera, escuchó como su madrastra batía la puerta hacia la sala con furia, sacudió la cabeza y no pudo evitar una sonrisilla triunfadora. Le había ganado una a Maléfica en persona.

— ¡Niña! —la voz batiente de Khloe no destilaba nada más que preocupación. Bella se encaminó hacia ella sonriéndole con indulgencia.

—No hay nada de que preocuparse Khlo, por favor no te angusties.

La pequeña de estatura pero enorme de corazón ama de llaves la abrazó con cariño. —Niña, ¿por qué se pusieron así? ¿Qué pasó?

Bella negó despacio mientras correspondía al abrazo de Khloe, levantó la mirada y vio a Edward a su lado, frunció el ceño y él señaló a Khloe, explicándole en silencio que se había quedado acompañándola.

—Solo le dije algunas verdades a Maléfica, no te preocupes de más. —Edward no pudo evitar reír al escuchar el sobrenombre de la señora de la casa—. Por cierto —dijo Bella en un intento de distracción—, dejé todo regado en la cocina, ahora voy a recogerlo.

Khloe sacudió la cabeza separándose un poco de ella. —No importa, no importa, Sara o yo nos encargamos de eso, no importa.

Bella sonrió, agradecida de que la distracción hubiera funcionado, besó la frente de Khloe y convino. —Me voy un momento a las caballerizas, solo te lo digo para que no te preocupes, pero, por favor no les digas nada a Rose y Jazz, quiero estar sola un momento.

Khloe asintió. —Por supuesto niña, ve con Luke, yo no le digo nada a tus amigos. —El ama de llaves caminó hacia la casa, Edward asintió a Khloe y ambos la observaron retirarse, cuando Bella empezó a caminar hacia la familiar dirección de las caballerizas, sintió unos pasos ligeros tras ella.

—No tienes que seguirme Cullen —dijo sin voltear—. Tu trabajo no es protegerme. —Edward continuó su camino a una distancia prudencial, sintiendo la frialdad de su tono. En la cocina había sido amena con él, ahora volvía a llamarlo por su apellido, poniendo aquella distancia marcada entre jefe y empleado.

—Mi trabajo se limita a la protección de la familia Swan, señorita. No se preocupe, no pienso molestarla, la acompañaré a las caballerizas y me marcharé, igual me es conveniente. —Bella frunció el ceño y volteó a verlo un segundo. Edward aclaró—. Hoy es mi día libre así que mientras más me acerque a la entrada de la hacienda, mejor.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, aunque no veía lógico que la siguieran dentro de sus mismos terrenos, había algo en la presencia de Edward que no le molestaba tanto como la presencia de Seth.

El camino fue en efecto silencioso hasta que se encontraron con Ian y Johnny, ambos discutían acerca del alimento de los caballos, Bella los saludó con una sonrisa que ambos correspondieron ya sin verse sorprendidos de verla por ahí.

Sin preguntarles, Bella mezcló un poco de cebada, avena y vitaminas en un balde para darles a los caballos un poco de alimento.

Edward la observaba desde la entrada, lo más lógico para hacer era asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien, para marcharse. Sin embargo, a pesar de que la chica se encontraba perfectamente, sus pies no se giraron. La verdad era que quería hablar con ella, darle las gracias porque sabía que no lo habían despedido de la hacienda por su causa.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra Nicole? —las palabras de la chica lo hicieron regresar.

Parpadeó un par de veces entendiendo la pregunta. —Bien, señorita. Se encuentra bastante bien.

Bella le murmuraba palabritas en susurros a Juanita mientras la yegua comía desaforadamente.

— ¿Cómo salió en la evaluación que tenía? —Edward la vio realmente asombrado, no esperaba que recordara ese asunto. Bella se dirigió a la estancia de Zeus, el caballo de Charlie—. Era de matemáticas ¿cierto?

Edward parpadeó aún asombrado por su memoria. —Sí, era de matemáticas.

Bella acarició el hocico de Zeus mientras este se inclinaba en el comidero. — ¿Y bien?

—Ehhh —dudó un segundo—. No lo sé —logró decir al poco rato—. No he hablado directamente con ella, la veré esta tarde y le preguntaré. —Bella asintió.

—Mándale saludos de mi parte y dile que ciertamente puede venir cuando quiera. —Edward asintió parándose derecho, era la mejor oportunidad para agradecerle su bondad y si podía disculparse por las últimas palabras que le había dicho.

—Niña —la voz de Johnny los interrumpió—. Voy para _Bosque Verde_, Ian y algunos de los muchachos se vienen conmigo, ¿quiere que la regrese a casa o prefiere quedarse aquí?

Bella en vez de contestar frunció profundamente el ceño.

— ¿Qué vas a hacer para la hacienda de los Ateara?

—Su padre nos envió por una encomienda, tengo que ver al viejo Quil y arreglar unos asuntos. —Bella abrió sus ojos de más y corrió asustada hasta la estancia de Luke, pensaba que Charlie había cumplido su amenaza, se sintió estúpida de no haber ido de primero a ver a su caballo, la verdad es que no pensaba que Charlie se atreviera a deshacerse de él.

— ¡Luke! —gritó Bella dando algunos golpes en la verja de madera—. ¡Luke, muchacho, ven acá!

—No vendió a Luke, niña —la voz del capataz intentaba calmarla, pero Bella no lo hizo hasta que el relinchar de Luke se mostró presente, Bella soltó la cubeta al suelo y literalmente abrazó el hocico del animal sintiendo como el pánico salía de su sistema.

—Hola, guapo —susurró tan solo para él. Edward, que observaba detenidamente todo, captó la mirada del capataz que le pidió con una seña que lo siguiera, ambos hombres salieron de las caballerizas para poder hablar con más privacidad.

—Debo marcharme ahora, nos esperan en _Bosque Verde _y el trayecto es largo. —Edward asintió mientras observaba detrás como lo esperaban el veterinario y otros dos hombres en alguno de los jeeps de la hacienda—. Me comuniqué con la casa pero no he conseguido a Seth. —Eso hizo que el escolta lo viera a los ojos, no hablaba porque Johnny no dejaba de palabrear—. El patrón no quiere bajo ningún concepto que la niña esté sola siquiera en los alrededores de la hacienda, se supone que Seth debería seguirla a todas partes, pero el chico es un poco inútil siguiéndola. Necesitamos irnos a la hacienda y no puedo dejarla sola aquí.

Edward entendió a que se refería. Vio el reloj, él tampoco podía quedarse, además, era su día libre.

—John… —empezó con voz baja. El capataz negó de inmediato.

—No será por mucho tiempo, intenta comunicarte con Seth y tan solo déjala hasta que él aparezca aquí.

¿Qué iba a hacer Edward? ¿Marcharse? ¿Dejarla sola?

Órdenes eran órdenes y él le debía algunas a los dueños de Los Cisnes, sabía que Bella estaba detrás de su no despido, ya que el mismo Emmett se lo había insinuado cuando le explicó que Charlie había accedido espontáneamente a cambiar toda la agenda de sus escoltas para no deshacerse de él.

Así que lo menos que le debía a ambos era quedarse un par de minutos extras mientras encontraba a Seth para que lo relevara.

—Está bien John, ve, yo me encargo de localizar a Seth, me quedaré con ella mientras llega.

Mientras observó como el jeep se perdía por el camino de tierra pescó el celular de su bolsillo trasero, repicó demasiadas veces sin que nadie contestara.

— ¿Dónde demonios se metió este aprendiz de hombre?

Volvió a llamarlo un par de veces más, hasta que el celular dejó de repicar para enviarlo directamente al buzón de mensajes. Edward maldijo por lo bajo, luego la imagen de Seth abrazando y besando a Sara demasiado cerca de la casa de seguridad y su desaparición posterior al él encontrarse con Khloe cerca de la casa principal, le hicieron pensar que Seth se había metido en la casa de seguridad con la chica y si le había apagado el celular, significaba que estaban demasiado ocupados.

Esta vez maldijo por lo alto, tenía que conseguir refuerzos, tenía su día libre y quería ir a buscar a Nicole a la escuela y llevarla a pasear un rato, la visita de Jessica a la casa era inminente y necesitaban conversar antes de que representante de servicios sociales los entrevistara. Respiró profundo dirigiéndose a las caballerizas de nuevo, hablaría con la señorita, a lo mejor Bella accedía a regresarse a la casa hasta que algún otro escolta pudiera acompañarla de regreso.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente a la entrada, la escuchó hablando, se detuvo alerta y posó de inmediato la mano en su arma de la cintura maldiciendo de nuevo al recordar que la había dejado por ser su día libre, en cambio tomó su navaja de bolsillo, una arma blanca de la que nunca se separaba.

Cuando se asomó disimuladamente dentro del establo, frunció el ceño, Bella estaba de espaldas a la caballeriza de Luke, de perfil a donde el escolta se encontraba, lo asombroso de todo aquello era que estaba hablando, sí, hablaba con demasiado ahincó, pero no había nadie al frente de ella.

Edward pensó que definitivamente estaba fuera de sus cabales, pero algo más allá de él mismo no le permitió interrumpir, en cambio se deslizó por la entrada como un centinela, escondiéndose en un pequeño espacio entre la reja de uno de los caballos y la entrada, donde guardaban los botes con los que les servían comida a los caballos.

Guardó la navaja en su bolsillo de nuevo y prestó atención, Bella trataba de convencer a alguien de que no tenía la culpa de algo, cuando escuchó el nombre de Jacob, palideció, ese era el hombre que había muerto en el accidente del rodeo.

.

.

Bella estaba aferrada a Luke sintiéndose a parte de tonta, asustada, si en verdad nunca hubiera creído las palabras de Charlie en deshacerse de Luke, por un segundo creyó que en verdad lo había perdido, por ese pequeño minuto pensó que lo había perdido y con él la única conexión que tenía con Renée.

—Tengo que estar más pendiente de ti, guapo —susurró dándole pequeños besos sobre el pelaje.

— _¿Por qué has de estar pendiente de Luke?_

Bella volvió a sentir el escalofrío, sin embargo tenía tanto calor, que casi lo agradeció.

—Charlie me dijo que debo deshacerme de él, pensé por un segundo que lo había hecho.

Luke relinchó un poco y Bella le dio otro beso alejándose tan solo lo necesario para levantar la cubeta del suelo y ponerle algo de comida a su caballo que aceptó con un sonido gutural, Bella le rascó el pelaje entre los ojos con cariño, al levantar la mirada observó a Jacob de brazos cruzados y sonriéndole.

—_Hola_ —articuló. Ella contestó de la misma manera.

—_Tenías tiempo que no venías, estuve esperándote._ —Bella bufó rodando los ojos.

—La seguridad de la casa ha aumentado considerablemente, considera un milagro que pueda estar sola ahora. —Recordó como Edward había salido con John y como ninguno había regresado asumió que habían continuado con sus quehaceres.

—_Tenemos que hablar, Bells._ —Bella asintió rascando un poco más a Luke.

— ¿No te parecen asombrosos los avances que ha dado mi chico? —Levantó la vista con una sonrisa a la que Jacob no pudo ignorar.

—_La verdad no recuerdo haberlo visto en su peor momento, pero se ve bastante bien._

—Cierto —continuó Bella—. Nunca lo viste después que desperté, la verdad yo también lo vi muy poco en aquella época, nunca fue el mismo.

—_Tú tampoco._

Bella rodó de nuevo los ojos. Cuando habló, lo hizo en voz muy baja. —Perdí todo en unos pocos minutos, es de suponer que no sería la misma.

Jacob respiró profundo llenando el ambiente de aire frío, hasta el mismo Luke movió la cola con ansiedad, sin embargo no dejó de comer.

—_Isabella_ —llamó Jacob en tono serio—. _Tenemos que hablar._

—Te escucho. —Asintió colocando un poco más de la mezcla en el comidero de Luke.

—_Me gustaría pedirte primero disculpas._

—Ya te lo dije, no fue tu culpa, deja de decirlo, tú no tuviste que ver en mi accidente.

—_La verdad es otra._ —La chica se molestó.

—Jacob —dijo entre dientes, el espíritu de su amigo levantó las palmas.

—_Estoy siguiendo tu consejo, dijiste que aún estaba aquí porque tenía un asunto pendiente._ —Bella abrió la boca, pero él no la dejó continuar—. _Sé que dices que mi asunto debería ser Rosalie, pero algo me dice que no es así, mi asunto es contigo. ¿Qué más da? Déjame intentarlo y si no resulta volvemos al punto de resolver mi situación con la misma Rose._

Bella seguía pensando que era una real estupidez que Jacob siquiera pensara eso, pero no iba a discutir con él, además, tenía razón, lo que le sobraba ahora era tiempo y qué importaba hacerle ver que su teoría era errónea.

—A ver —comenzó Bella cruzándose de brazos—, dime por qué crees que fue tu culpa.

— _¿Qué recuerdas de ese día?_

— ¿Del día del accidente? —Jacob asintió—. No me gusta hablar de eso Jacob, nunca me gustó.

—_Por favor. _—Bella buscó un banco cercano y se dejó caer sentada, había intentado olvidar con fuerza aquel nefasto día.

—Era viernes —comenzó—. Había una fiesta donde los Thompson, no quería ir y David dijo que se quedaría en casa, pero a la final fue. —Hizo una pausa y frunció el ceño, no recordaba cómo, pero supo que ella misma había llegado a la fiesta de la insoportable Natalie Thompson.

Sacudió la cabeza sintiendo un ligero dolor por el esfuerzo de recordar.

—No sé. —Respiró profundo—. Sé que David y yo salimos de la fiesta cerca de la media noche, no recuerdo nada más, los forenses dijeron que camino a Los Cisnes él perdió el control del auto, no…no recuerdo como fue.

Enterró la cabeza entre las manos, no recordaba con exactitud nada de aquella noche, todo habían sido conjeturas que su mente había formado luego de escuchar los testimonios de Charlie y del bombero que la rescató.

—_Mi intención no es que recuerdes el accidente, lo siento._ —Bella levantó la mirada llena de furia, sintió un leve dolor en su vientre que le hizo cerrar la boca y hablar entre dientes.

— ¿Entonces por qué me preguntas acerca de ese día?

—_Bella ¿no recuerdas cómo fue que llegaste a casa de Natalie?_ —La chica negó, había pensado en eso mismo apenas unos segundos atrás—. _Ni tú ni David iban a ir, tú no querías y él prefirió quedarse en casa, pero yo sí fui._

— ¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con el accidente?

Jacob respiró profundo, se movió de modo que estuviera agachado frente a ella, Bella sintió la piel de sus brazos erizarse, pero aquel erizado también fue en reacción a la cara de Jacob, podía palparse la culpa en sus ojos, y a pesar de su trasparencia, Bella juró que lo vio aun más pálido.

—_No me interrumpas ¿vale? Una vez que comience, no me voy a detener, si lo hago jamás lo diré y en verdad necesito sacarlo antes de que termine vagando por la eternidad así._

Bella sintió temor por sus palabras, nunca lo había visto tan decidido y a la vez asustado en su vida, tan solo asintió, sintiendo que no podría hablar así lo intentara.

—_Yo fui a la fiesta a escondidas de Rosalie, me sentía frustrado con su dependencia y necesitaba aire fresco, David me advirtió que no fuera, había pasado gran parte del día bebiendo y ambos sabíamos que no era muy centrado cuando bebía. El hecho fue que igualmente fui y evidentemente fue una estupidez, Natalie empezó a coquetearme y yo la dejé, la chica estaba vestida para matar y mis ganas se estaban volviendo incontrolables._

Bella alzó las cejas impresionada de sus palabras.

—_No me enorgullece, pero le hice caso, le propuse que fuéramos a su habitación y ella accedió. David no dejaba de llamarme porque sabía que haría algo estúpido, cuando le atendí la llamada le dije que dejara de molestarme que iba a echar un polvo y que no molestara._

Se notó la pena en su voz, Bella levantó la mirada asombrada. —Lo recuerdo —dijo sintiéndose extraña—. Rosalie me llamó aquel día, llorando porque habían discutido, me dijo que alguien le había dicho que estabas en esa fiesta, fuimos a buscarte, intenté llamar a David y me dijo que no me acercara, pero igualmente fui con Rose.

Jacob asintió—. _¿Recuerdas qué encontraste?_

Bella cerró los ojos, recordó las lágrimas, los gritos y el dolor, había asociado aquellos recuerdos con el accidente, pero no era así, ese dolor tenía que ver con algo diferente.

— ¿David y Natalie? —preguntó sintiendo un nudo en su garganta de recordar cómo había encontrado a su prometido con otra mujer desnuda. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas—. ¿David me engañó?

Las cosas ahora eran más claras, aquel día Bella llegó a la fiesta con Rosalie en la misión de encontrar a Jacob, se separaron al entrar para abarcar más espacio, lo que Bella nunca se imaginó fue que al que encontraría en una situación realmente embarazosa sería al hombre con el que se iba a casar.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, Jacob se estiró hacia ella.

—_No_ —dijo de inmediato—. _David jamás te engañó, nunca siquiera lo pensó._

Bella parpadeó sintiendo se perdida por completo. —No…no entiendo Jake.

—_David supo, porque lo llamaste, que irías con Rose a la fiesta, intentó advertirme pero yo estaba ocupado._ —Alzó las cejas mostrando de nuevo la vergüenza en sus ojos—, _por lo que él mismo fue a buscarme, fue a advertirme de que Rose me buscaría, de que se enteraría que la estaba engañando. Llegó a tiempo, incluso antes de que lograra mi cometido con Natalie, recuerdo haberme tirado en el suelo para buscar mi ropa, cuando tú entraste._

Bella lloraba escuchándolo y a su vez recordando la escena.

—Yo lo vi, David estaba, estaba con ella, Natalie estaba sin ropa, desvergonzada en la cama, le estiró la mano a David. Él…él estaba con ella, no había más nadie en la habitación.

Recordó como los había encontrado. Como David no tenía palabras para explicarle lo que sucedía.

—_Fui un cobarde_ —dijo Jacob distrayéndola un poco—, _escuché como discutieron, como llorabas y no me atreví a salir de mi escondite, escuché como lo abofeteaste y saliste corriendo, gritando que el compromiso se terminaba. David no se detuvo a pedirme que te explicara, salió corriendo tras de ti, gritándote para que no te fueras._

— ¡Dios! —gritó Bella enterrando el rostro entre sus palmas—. Yo creí que me engañaba, era mentira ¡todo fue mentira! —Jacob sentía un nudo en el pecho, era una sensación extraña porque desde que había muerto no había sentido nada, pero ahora sentía como si en verdad se estuviera partiendo en dos—. ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?! —Ya Bella reclamaba con furia, sus últimos minutos con David habían sido de pelea, de reproches y discusión, todo hubiera sido diferente si Jacob hubiera salido, si hubiera explicado la situación, ella no hubiera salido corriendo de la hacienda de los Thompson, David no la hubiera seguido en el auto, ella no se hubiera montado tan molesta, no le hubiera propinado aquellos golpes en el brazo, él no le habría gritado que confiara en él, ella no le hubiera dicho que no quería casarse, no hubiera lanzado el anillo a su rostro.

Más terrible aún, él no hubiera perdido el control, el auto no hubiera derrapado sobre el aceite derramado en la carretera, no se habrían volcado, David no hubiera muerto.

Mientras ella pensaba todo aquello, Jacob balbuceaba disculpas que para ella sonaban sin sentido.

—_Lo lamento, en ese momento no pensaba, solo estaba agradecido de que Rose no me hubiera visto. ¡No supe del accidente sino horas después! Me quería morir ¿ok? Tú estabas en coma y nadie sabía nada de Dave, cuando…cuando lo vi en la morgue quería morirme, todo fue mi culpa ¡mi maldita culpa! No dejé que nadie más se encargara de mi mejor amigo, yo corrí con todos los gastos y arreglos de su funeral, le pedí mil veces perdón, a ti también aunque no me escuchabas en tu condición, decidí contártelo todo una vez despertaras, te lo juro que te lo iba a contar._

Bella se mecía de adelante hacia atrás, le dolía la cabeza y el pecho.

—_Pero luego despertaste y habías olvidado todo de aquel día, el médico lo llamó algo post-traumático, dijo que gracias a los golpes y al trauma que habías pasado lo más probable sería que jamás recordaras los detalles del accidente. Luego estuvo aquel tiempo en el que aún creías que Dave estaba vivo. ¿Cómo iba a decirte que había sido yo el responsable? No me atreví, soy un maldito cobarde, fui…_—se corrigió a sí mismo—, _pero ahora estoy aquí, atrapado en esto que ni siquiera sé cómo llamarlo, cuando me contaste lo de mis asuntos pendientes con Rose, supe que no tengo nada pendiente con la rubia, mi asunto pendiente era contigo, con Dave, de poder verlo._

Hubo un momento en que todo quedó en tiempo muerto.

Hasta los sollozos de Bella fueron silenciados, Jacob lo sintió, Bella también, inclusive lo sintió Edward, que aunque solo escuchaba una parte de la historia, observaba embelesado las reacciones y palabras de su jefa, él también sintió una ráfaga de aire particularmente helado que hizo que los bellos de la nuca se le crisparan.

Los caballos se inquietaron, relinchaban nerviosos desde sus lugares, llenando al establo de una atmósfera realmente macabra, la paja del suelo corría por causa del viento haciendo pequeños remolinos en el aire, inclusive la cubeta ya vacía que contenía la comida de los caballos se volcó, derramando el poco alimento que quedaba en ella.

Bella levantó la vista y ahogó un grito. Dándose cuenta de la enorme ausencia que sentía, se decía día a día que David se encontraba bien, que simplemente estaba como a veces él mismo decía 'de vacaciones' intentaba no extrañarlo de más, pero al verlo se dio cuenta de cuánto lo había echado de menos.

Intentó hablar, pero su garganta estaba cerrada por un nudo, sin embargo la voz de su amigo llenó el ambiente.

—_David_ —fue un susurro. Una voz a la vez aterrada y maravillada de lo que escuchaba.

Bella siempre había tenido la teoría de que tan solo podía ver un espíritu a la vez, si veía a David, no veía a Nana y como últimamente el espíritu de Jake rondaba a Los Cisnes, no veía a ninguno de los otros dos.

Inclusive en el estadio, la vez que fue para intentar 'ayudar' a las víctimas de la tragedia les había hablado uno a uno, jamás se habían mezclado.

Por lo que se sintió abrumada y sobrecargada cuando se vio entre los dos, David estaba a su derecha, mientras Jacob lo veía con asombro desde su izquierda.

Se colocó de pie sin saber cómo, intentó hablar pero su voz no salió, estaba embotada. Agotada física y mentalmente, llena de pánico, quería preguntarle mil cosas a David, ¿dónde había estado? ¿Por qué la había dejado sola tanto tiempo? Y sobre todo ¿si lo que decía Jacob era verdad?

Ambos espectros la vieron trastabillar un poco, David se preocupó de inmediato. —_Linda, siéntate._ —Bella arrugó sus cejas. ¿Cómo podía decir algo tan increíblemente estúpido, cuando lo que ella necesitaba eran respuestas?—. _Te estás desboronando, siéntate._ —Jacob veía con terror la sombra de su amigo, pensando con pánico que él se veía igual, sintiendo por un momento real compasión por lo que Bella debía soportar a diario.

Bella tembló de frío y sintió como sus rodillas cedieron, dejándolas apoyadas en el suelo, su vientre volvió a darle una punzada y llevó sus manos hacía él intentando calentarlo un poco, pero sus helados dedos hicieron lo contrario.

Cerró los ojos entregándose al inminente desmayo que la amenazaba, su piel estaba helada y no dejaba de emitir temblores.

Fue extraño, porque en vez de sentir la paja de los establos contra su espalda, sintió otra ráfaga de aire frío, intentó abrir los ojos implementando un enorme esfuerzo en ello, entonces vio las imágenes espectrales de su prometido y su antiguo amigo alejarse, mientras los bienvenidos pero extrañamente no cálidos rayos de sol pegaban con toda su piel descubierta.

Edward la había visto sucumbir sobre sus rodillas, sin pensar en la locura de la que había sido testigo minutos atrás, salió de su escondite y la tomó en brazos.

La gélida piel de Bella se trasmitió a su misma piel, por lo que la sacó del establo buscando con urgencia el punto donde el sol mostrara más.

Encontró un lugar despejado donde el sol parecía tener por meta chamuscar a la pobre grama que crecía en el lugar, depositó a Bella sobre su espalda y haciéndole sombra con su cuerpo le palmeó las mejillas.

—Bella —la llamó moviendo un poco su rostro—. Respóndeme por favor. —Tomó su pulso y se sintió aliviado al encontrarlo, pegó una oreja de su pecho escuchando los latidos y luego pegó una de sus mejillas muy cerca de su nariz y boca, sintiendo la casi inexistente respiración de la chica—. Bella —volvió a llamarla—. Vamos señorita, abra los ojos.

Bella parpadeó un poco, sus dientes castañearon.

—Frí…frío —tartamudeó como pudo. Edward alzó sus cejas asombrado, el sol le daba de lleno en el cuerpo, él mismo sentía la traspiración de su cuello. Con extremo cuidado colocó una de sus manos sobre el abdomen descubierto de la muchacha y lo sintió helado.

Pensando que era imposible que alguien sufriera de hipotermia en el estado de Texas, se recostó junto a ella en el suelo y le quitó las botas de cuero, sus pies parecían piel de fantasma, él mismo pateó sus zapatos fuera y la llevó contra su pecho entrelazando sus piernas con las de ella, el calor corporal era el único remedio a la hipotermia que conocía.

La respiración de Bella se volvió más fuerte, Edward por primera vez extrañó su inútil y caluroso uniforme, de haber contado con él podía cubrirla con la chaqueta.

— ¿Quién…? —dijo Bella al momento que parpadeó y se encontró con un pecho masculino demasiado cerca. Edward la apretó un poco más, su voz se escuchaba asustada, inmediatamente intentó calmarla.

—Soy yo, Edward —dijo en voz baja—. Te estabas muriendo de frío y te saqué del establo. —Bajó un poco la mirada pero era tan fuerte el resplandor del sol que ella se ocultó en el pecho de él, dándose cuenta del aroma de su loción para después de afeitar—. ¿Quiere que la lleve a casa? —preguntó él intentando separarse, ella recordó lo que había sucedido en el establo y aterrada aferró la tela de su camisa con ambas manos.

— ¡No! —dijo sonando asustada, no quería ir a casa, no quería verlos, no quería recordar—. Quédate conmigo, ¿bueno? —pidió cerrando los ojos de nuevo—. No me dejes sola. —Edward asintió y se sintió sorprendido cuando ella en vez de alejarse de su cercanía, se apretó más contra él.

—Bella —llamó a los minutos. Ella asintió aún contra su pecho haciéndole saber que estaba escuchando—. ¿Qué fue todo aquello del establo? —Ella tembló ligeramente y él la apretó más, creyendo que sentía de nuevo frío.

— ¿Escuchaste? —su voz era temblorosa. Edward no pudo evitar comentar.

—Estabas hablando sola, pero mencionabas a Jacob. ¿Él no era…? Digo, ¿no fue él el que…? —de repente se sintió apenado, su curiosidad era enorme, pero no podía ser tan imprudente.

—Te lo había dicho ya, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Bella, a pesar del rechazo que había enfrentado con Edward, se descubrió hablando de nuevo del tema prohibido con él.

— ¿Entonces es cierto? —Bella asintió sin verlo a los ojos.

—Es una maldita pesadilla —contestó cerrando los ojos, esperando que Edward la apartara de su pecho.

Pero eso no sucedió, en cambio Edward la abrazó de nuevo, murmurándole cosas similares a la que ella le susurraba a Luke al oído.

Y por primera vez en algunos años Bella se sintió a salvo, y esa seguridad no tenía que ver con la profesión de Edward, tenía que ver con el hombre en sí.


	11. Capítulo 11 Igualdad de Condiciones

_**Los personajes son de Meyer, eso sí, tan solo los conocidos.**_

_**Nos vemos luego; Besos...**_

_**El capítulo está beteado por super Cony; ¡te quiero amiga!**_

**Capítulo 11.**

**Igualdad de condiciones.**

Alice estaba emocionada en la sala de la casa, llevaba un vestido floreado con unos botines de cuero negro, su cabello perfectamente peinado y entre sus dedos un bolso tipo sobre que contenía nada más que lo necesario.

Charlie entró a la casa seguido de Emmett. Alice, al ver a su papá sonrió y fue a abrazarlo, Charlie le sonrió a la pequeña de sus hijas.

—Hola Ally.

La chica sonrió con ternura. —Hola papi. —Charlie intentó despeinarla en un ademán cariñoso y la chica se apartó medio sonriendo.

—No lo hagas, tengo una fiesta. —Charlie alzó las cejas impresionado.

— ¿Fiesta? nadie me ha dicho nada de una fiesta.

Alice abrió los ojos como los de un servatillo encandilado. —Ehh, bueno, yo. Bueno mamá dijo… No sabía que…

— ¡Charlotte! —el grito hizo que la chica diera un respingo.

—Ella no está papá.

— ¿Dónde está? —Alice negó sin saber qué contestar.

—No lo sé, creo que está con Sofía. —Charlie resopló exasperado—. Salió hace un rato ya, Seth la llevó.

— ¿Seth? —Charlie frunció en ceño—. ¿Quién está con Bella?

La chica rodó los ojos con desesperación, odiaba que todas sus conversaciones con Charlie terminaran mencionando a Bella.

—Está con el otro escolta, Edward. —Inmediatamente Emmett levantó la mirada hacia la chica; su compañero tenía el día libre hoy y no le había sido informado el cambio de agenda.

Charlie sacudió la cabeza tomándose el cabello con ambas manos.

— ¿Por qué demonios todos hacen lo que les apetece sin informarme? —Respiró profundo intentando no perder los cabales—. Emmett, por favor, averigua qué fue lo que pasó mientras estaba trabajando, quiero un informe detallado de los hombres. —El jefe de seguridad asintió y con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza se alejó de ambos.

Charlie caminó a la sala y llamó a gritos a Sara, cuando la chica apareció mirando con atención sus zapatillas, Charlie le pidió que le sirviera un brandy.

La chica lo sirvió en una copa equivocada, Charlie bufó exasperado diciéndole que se había equivocado, la chica intentó quitárselo de la mano para enmendar su error, pero al intentarlo hizo que se derramara un poco del borde, mojando levemente uno de los dedos de Charlie.

—Déjalo —dijo el patriarca respirando para no pagar su mal humor con la pobre chica—. Vete. Solo…, vete. —Sara se marchó con paso acelerado con una mano contra su boca para controlar el miedo que siempre la hacía llorar, trabajar en esa casa se había convertido en una pesadilla, nada como lo que Khloe le había dicho. Quería irse de allí, regresar a casa y quedarse con su abuela, pero no quería abandonar a Seth.

—Papá. —Charlie levantó la cabeza asombrado, ni recordaba la presencia de Alice en la sala. Al verla de nuevo con ropas lisas y brillantes, recordó el motivo de la discusión, volvió a dejar caer la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.

—No vas a ninguna fiesta. —La voz de Charlie fue decidida y exacta. Alice abrió su boca indignada.

— ¡Mamá me dio permiso! —No era del todo cierto, pero Charlotte no le había puesto objeción cuando se lo había mencionado en el desayuno.

—Pues tu madre no está para corroborarte, además, ¿de quién es esa fiesta? ¿Con quién ibas?

El pasado de la oración hizo que Alice cerrara los puños con fuerza. Charlie no había tenido un buen día en la oficina y lo estaba pagando con la más inocente.

Pasos, en las escaleras advirtieron a ambos de presencia nueva en la sala, Charlie dio otra probada a su brandy mientras esperaba a que quien hubiera bajado, se mostrara en la sala.

—Oh, ahí estás. —Jasper al ver a Alice sonrió y caminó ligero a verla, la chica olvidó momentáneamente su furia.

—Con Jasper. —El rubio frunció el ceño al escucharla. Volteó a ver un segundo a su padre, y Jazz le siguió la mirada.

— ¡Charlie! —Él se acercó y el padre de la mujer que amaba se levantó para palmearle la espalda.

—Que bueno verte de nuevo Jazz, llevas aquí una semana y casi no hemos coincidido. —Charlie pareció de mejor humor por tan solo un segundo. Alice, aunque había vuelto a ser ignorada, tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

—Ven, siéntate, tómate un brandy conmigo. —A pesar de estar cansado un par de minutos antes, esta vez se levantó sirviéndole uno como Dios mandaba al chico.

—Hablemos un momento —indicó Charlie sentándose frente al chico—. Alice, hija. Ve a ver como va la cena; esperaremos que llegue tu madre y comeremos todos juntos.

La sonrisa de Alice volvió a esconderse. —Papá, se hace tarde, Jazz y yo tenemos que irnos a la fiesta.

Charlie, que estaba probando su bebida negó con la cabeza. —Te dije que no ibas, además ¿Jasper? —Volteó a ver al chico—. ¿Vas a ir con mi hija menor a una fiesta? —El tono fue acusatorio. Alice se llenó de miedo al ver que Charlie podía reaccionar diferente a como lo había hecho su mamá, intentó hablar pero Jasper se adelantó dejando la copa reposar en perfecto equilibrio sobre su rodilla cruzada.

—De eso iba a hablarte cuando bajé, Alice. —Ahora ambos le prestaban atención—. No voy a poder ir, lo lamento. —La chica sintió su garganta cerrarse y sus ojos llenarse.

Charlie aclaró su garganta. — ¿Qué es eso de andar pidiéndole a Jasper que te acompañe a una fiesta? —preguntó en mal tono. El rubio volvió a hablar sin el más mínimo temblor en su voz.

—No fue que me invitó Charlie, simplemente me avisó. Quería llevar a Rose y a Bella conmigo, pero Bella no se siente del todo bien y Rose me dijo que no quería recaudar fondos para el estadio, supongo que aún es muy pronto para ella.

Charlie abrió sus ojos de más y se giró mínimamente hacia su hija. — ¿Pretendes ir a la fiesta que recauda fondos para el estadio donde tu hermana casi muere?

Jasper parpadeó asombrado, no tenía idea de que Bella se hubiera encontrado en el mismo lugar, se sintió tonto de repente, ¿cómo no lo iba a saber?

—Papá, bueno, no han conseguido los fondos. Steffi m-me dijo q-que… no hay, suficiente inversión, l-lo de Bella fue un accidente. N-no pensé que…

— ¡¿Que no pensaste?! —La chica se estremeció un poco—. ¡Claro que no hay suficiente inversión! ¡Yo mismo las estoy parando! —Alice lo vio asombrada—. Ese estadio no vuelve a levantarse mientras yo tenga poder en esta ciudad, ¿me entiendes?

Charlie caminó en círculos. Jasper levantó un poco sus manos. —Lo siento Charlie, la verdad no sabía que se trataba del mismo estadio, si no, ni siquiera lo hubiera considerado. —Alice se sintió traicionada.

Charlie no le contestó al rubio, caminó hasta Alice y sin gritar esta vez dijo en voz baja: —El novio de la mejor amiga de tu hermana murió en esa tragedia. ¡Tu hermana! casi muere también de no ser por su escolta, ¿cómo puedes ayudar para que lo reconstruyan?

Alice no había pensado en eso, ella simplemente quería ir de fiesta con las chicas y cuando se presentó la oportunidad de invitar a Jasper solo pensaba en él, no en la razón de aquella fiesta.

—Ve a cambiarte, no saldrás de esta casa a ningún lugar, haré que alguien te busque en tu habitación cuando la cena esté servida.

A la chica le tembló el labio, vio un segundo a Jasper y este no hizo ningún movimiento para defenderla o tratar de cubrirla, simplemente probaba su bebida viéndola con reprobación, ahogó un quejido y corrió escaleras arriba.

—De verdad lo siento Charlie. —Jasper volvió a hablar.

El dueño de los Cisnes, asintió mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello, ya había terminado su copa por lo que la dejó en la mesa del centro. —No te preocupes, chico. Me consta que no sabías. —Respiró profundo dejándose caer en la poltrona al frente de él—. Pero no divaguemos más en eso. Cuéntame, tenemos algo de tiempo antes de sentarnos a comer, ¿cómo están las clases?

Jasper rio. —De hecho. —Terminó también su trago y se recostó en el espaldar del sofá, cruzó la pierna derecha, apoyando el tobillo de la rodilla izquierda, su pose era sobrada y despreocupada—, ya no hay clases —dijo sonriendo—, terminé el Post-grado en Michigan ya.

Charlie dio un ligero aplauso. — ¡Que bien! —Cualquiera que lo escuchara ahora no pensaría que hacía apenas un par de minutos estaba gritándole a su hija pequeña—. ¿Cuáles son tus planes ahora?

Jasper meneó la cabeza un poco. —Tuve algunas ofertas de trabajo, trasnacionales más que todo, pero les dije a todas que lo pensaría. Entre tú y yo, odio el frío y extraño mucho este estado.

Charlie pasó los dedos por su quijada. — ¿Te graduaste en Negocios, cierto? —Jasper asintió—. ¿Qué Post-grado hiciste?

La sonrisa de Jasper fue más amplia pero apenada. —Que conste que no estoy pidiendo nada Charlie —aclaró—, pero me especialicé en petróleo.

Los ojos de Charlie se abrieron de par en par.

—Muchacho, tenemos que hablar seriamente. —Jasper asintió—. ¿Qué haces mañana?

—Nada. Me estoy tomando unas vacaciones para pasar tiempo con Rose.

Charlie asintió. —Te vienes conmigo a la empresa mañana, chico. Puede que hagamos negocios después de todo.

Jasper asintió sonriendo enormemente, no se había especializado en petróleo por tener la oportunidad de trabajar con Charlie, y poder así estar más cerca de Bella y entrar en la familia Swan tanto o más que su hermana, pero a veces ni él mismo se lo creía.

.

.

Emmett había entrado a la cocina luego de dejar a su jefe con la joven Alice en la sala, buscaba a Edward y el mejor sitio que pensó para empezar fue la casa de seguridad, pero no tuvo que ir mucho más allá porque lo encontró en la cocina, conversando con Khlo, según parecía, acerca de Sara.

—Esa chica no deja de temerle a la familia, no sé qué le pasa —decía el ama de llaves mientras revolvía lo que parecía salsa para pasta.

Edward tan solo se encogió de hombros. —Hay personas que por naturaleza son miedosas Khloe. —El ama de llaves suspiró.

—Supongo.

Emmett entró a la cocina. —Sra. Khloe, buenas noches. —Ella le sonrió en respuesta, no había podido hacer en ocho años que la llamara simplemente Khloe.

—Buenas noches agente McCarthy —dijo en el mismo tono—. ¿Tienen hambre?

Emmett sonrió, él siempre tenía hambre. —Por supuesto —dijo ya no tan serio—. Pero me gustaría conversar con el agente Cullen un segundo.

Edward resopló. —Frente a Khlo puedes llamarme Edward. —Khloe rio por lo bajo. Emmett simplemente señaló la puerta de la cocina—. Nos vemos ahora Khlo. —Se despidió Edward y ambos se fueron caminando hasta la oficina que normalmente usaba el personal de seguridad, menos Edward que prefería pasar tiempo en la cocina.

—Oye —la voz de Emmett se volvió mucho más impersonal al momento de cerrar la puerta—. Corrígeme si me equivoco, pero ¿no tenías el día libre hoy?

Edward resopló y asintió. —Sí, pero no pude marcharme.

— ¿Por qué? —Emmett y Edward habían cuadrado bien los días libres. Edward no solo tendría ese miércoles libre por descanso, tenía asuntos importantes que resolver—. ¿Qué pasó con Nicole? ¿No tenías que hablar con ella?

Edward respiró profundo pasándose las manos por la cara. —Lo sé, lo sé, pero las cosas aquí se complicaron. —Recordó a Bella con su extraño ataque de hipotermia y cerró los ojos estremeciéndose con la imagen—. Cuando pude regresar a casa, era muy tarde, llamé a Anna y me dijo que Nicole había ido a estudiar a casa de unas amigas, le hubiera estropeado el día. Decidí dejarlo para mañana, o pasado.

Emmett alzó sus cejas. —Oye, sé que somos amigos y todo, pero los días libres no son una cosa que se puede negociar así, mañana todos trabajamos, el viernes es libre para Seth, sabes que odio cuadrar esas cosas, no soy secretaria de nadie, por eso nos sentamos una vez al mes para no tener inconvenientes.

Edward se colocó de pie. —Pues le quitas el día a Seth y me lo das a mí, así de simple. Él no se va a negar y si lo hace hablaremos.

Algo en el tono de Edward hizo que Emmett se alterara, no en vano tenía tantos años en aquella profesión, tenía mil ojos y contaba con mil oídos, pero su sentido de la intuición era infalible.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Edward negó. —No son mis asuntos y sabes que mi boca es una tumba, no tienes que arreglar esto de los días como si fueras secretaria, yo hablaré con él.

El jefe de seguridad sacudió la cabeza. — ¿Sabes qué? No me importa —dijo recostándose en el escritorio—. Tengo más problemas en la cabeza que los días libres de los chicos. Charlie me informó que a finales de mes vienen unos árabes.

Edward de inmediato se alertó. — ¿Para qué?

Emmett se encogió de hombros. —No sé, hablar de petróleo. ¿Qué se yo? —Cerró los ojos casi con dolor—. Lo único que agradezco es que esta vez no viajaremos, no creo que soportaría ir al Medio Oriente, así sea de turista.

Emmett había pertenecido a la flota del Ejército de los Estados Unidos de América. En el año dos mil había prestado servicio en Irak, pasó tres años allá y nunca hablaba de eso, pero Edward y él eran como hermanos por lo que Edward estaba al tanto de sus pesadillas y de sus miedos; el terror que vivió en la guerra nunca lo contaría en voz alta, le costó años de terapia y sedantes para poder tolerar la oscuridad, quien lo viera en ese momento jamás sospecharía de que alguna vez sufrió algún trauma, pero las personas cercanas, conocían sus cicatrices, tanto físicas como psicológicas.

Edward tan solo colocó una mano sobre su hombro apretándolo un poco. —Estoy a la orden, si Charlie viaja, yo iré con él. Estoy seguro que lo entenderá. —Emmett asintió y suspiró aliviado, aún no había posibilidad de que ese viaje existiera, pero le agradaba saber que podía contar con su amigo.

—Suficiente de drama —dijo Emmett apartándose del agarre de Edward—. Dime qué hiciste, ¿te tocó estar con la señora Swan?

—Nop —dijo sacudiendo mínimamente la cabeza—. Hoy estuve con la niña. —Su boca se torció cuando dijo la palabra.

Emmett alzó las cejas. —Pensé que no te quería cerca, ella misma pidió que no fueras su escolta.

A veces la sinceridad de Emmett era hiriente.

—Lo sé. —A veces la franqueza de Edward era igual—, pero al parecer llegamos a una especie de tregua.

Emmett resopló. — ¿Voy a tener que volver a cambiar a los protegidos?

Edward soltó una carcajada por su tono. —No sé, pero estoy seguro que nos enteraremos. Secretaria. —Emmett le dio un golpe en el costado, ambos eran fuertes, sin embargo Edward se pasó una de sus manos por la zona golpeada.

—Mariquita —respondió el jefe de seguridad—. Vamos a comer, muero de hambre y la pasta de Khlo es algo que no me puedo perder.

—Señora Khloe, para la próxima.

Esta vez Edward se apartó a tiempo del golpe.

.

.

La cena en la cocina transcurría sin problemas, tres de los cuatro escoltas reían y conversaban de béisbol y fútbol. La salsa que Khloe había preparado era con tiras finitas de carne de res, le había colocado albahaca y orégano, la mezcla había sido tan buena que la mayoría iba por su segundo plato.

—A ver —dijo Sam arrancando con los dientes un enorme trozo de pan—. Emily y yo hemos vuelto. —Emmett dio un aplauso y le palmeó la espalda haciendo énfasis en sus felicitaciones. Edward, que aunque no conocía la historia de Sam, lo congratuló igualmente.

—Me alegro hombre —dijo Emmett enrollando de nuevo su tenedor sobre los vermichelli—, ¿te perdonó los cuernos? ¿O lograste que creyera el cuento?

Sam le aventó lo que le quedaba de pan. —No era ningún cuento ¡no me acosté con su prima! —Edward levantó las cejas, debía admitirlo, el cuento estaba interesante.

—Pero la besaste —dijo Emmett señalándolo con el trozo de pan que le había lanzado anteriormente. Sam puso los ojos en blanco.

—Jamás te contaré nada de nuevo, apestas como amigo. —Emmett soltó una carcajada—. Leah me besó a mí, yo no tuve la culpa, ¡estaba borracho!

Todos soltaron una carcajada.

—Esa excusa es demasiado vieja, deberíamos buscarnos nuevas —agregó Emmett.

Sam sacudió la cabeza. —En serio hombre —dijo controlando su expresión—. Dios me libre, pero pudo perdonarme. Jamás volveré a beber, lo juro, de solo pensar en que me deje por idiota. —Dio un escalofrío, los otros compañeros se enseriaron.

Tanto Khloe, como Sara, entraban y salían constantemente de la cocina al comedor, los habitantes de la casa igualmente cenaban, pero en el gran comedor, por lo que no prestaban mucha atención a sus presencias, simplemente se limitaban a comer.

— ¿Y el enclenque? —Sam preguntó. Edward frunció el ceño sin entender a quien se refería.

Emmett, suspiró. —Está con la señora, llamó hace rato diciendo que la señora tomaría cena afuera. —Entendió entonces que se referían a Seth. Edward alzó un tanto las cejas, el sobrenombre le venía bien, sin embargo prefería no hablar del aprendiz de hombre, aún le molestaba que hubiera interferido en su horario, así que volvió a direccionar la conversación al tema anterior.

— ¿Y tú Emm? —preguntó Edward—. ¿Qué pasó con la japonesa?

Emmett masticó teatralmente y luego de tragar convino: —Lin Jun Chan. —Edward se vio obligado a cubrir su boca de lo gracioso que le pareció el nombre—. Estará llegando, con el favor de todos los santos, en dos meses.

— ¿En verdad accedió a venir? —Esta vez habló Sam.

—Sí, claro. Ella y yo hablamos antes de regresarnos.

Sam frunció el ceño. —No sé Emm, es como extraño que esa chica deje su tierra para venir a vivir contigo. Digo, apenas se vieron unos días.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? —dijo el jefe de seguridad—. Fue amor a primera vista.

Edward sacudió la cabeza. —Me sigue pareciendo que lo que ella quiere es la nacionalidad nada más.

Khloe salvó a Edward de otro golpe cuando se les acercó a preguntar si querían algo más, todos negaron sonriéndole educadamente. —Edward, ¿puedes venir conmigo un segundo? —la pregunta le sorprendió, asintió limpiando sus labios con la servilleta y colocándose de pie de inmediato.

Pensó que hablarían un poco nada más alejado de la mesa de la cocina, pero le sorprendió aun más cuando Khloe lo condujo fuera, cerrando la puerta tras ellos y llenándose del aire cálido de la casi noche.

— ¿Qué sucede Khlo?

La baja y mayor señora mordió su labio, nerviosa. —Mi niña —dijo y Edward se enderezó atento, hablaba de Bella.

— ¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Se levantó de la mesa diciendo que necesitaba descansar, subí a buscarla y no estaba en su recámara.

Edward suspiró en derrota. — ¿Caballerizas? ¿Perros?

Khloe negó.

—Está en la piscina. —Edward alzó las cejas sorprendido—. Sé que estás cenando, pero ¿puedes ir a ver si se encuentra bien? —El escolta respiró profundo. —No puedo alejarme mucho de la cena del resto de la familia, sabes como es Sara de miedosa, si deja caer algo se pondrá a llorar en plena sala.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír con burla. —Está bien Khlo, veré si se encuentra bien. No te preocupes, igual ya terminé de cenar.

Khloe le extendió una servilleta de tela, él la tomó y notó que estaba esponjosa y caliente. — Brownies —aclaró el ama de llaves—, para el postre.

.

.

Rodeando la casa por detrás, después de la casa de seguridad, había una especie de carpa, solo que esta carpa no era de tela sino de cemento, con terminaciones en mármol y estatuas de bronce, parecía una replica pequeña de alguna ruina de Atenas. Edward la había visto en los primeros días como escolta, de hecho había hecho sus rondas y había echado un vistazo mientras estuvo a cargo de la seguridad de la casa, le parecía una excentricidad semejante espacio, pero ¿quién era él para juzgar a los ricos y poderosos?

Traspasó las puertas deslizándolas a un lado, el lugar estaba en penumbra, las luces internas de la piscina le daban una vista entre verde azulado a las paredes y a las estatuas, le hubiera gustado prender las demás luces, pero no lo hizo.

— ¿Señorita? —llamó en voz alta. Esperó unos segundos y un ruido seco lo hizo entrecerrar los ojos, habían encendido las luces mostrando la inmensidad del sitio.

— ¿Ostentoso cierto? —la voz de la niña se escuchó pero ella no estaba a la vista.

Edward dio algunos pasos hacia adelante y se encogió mínimamente de hombros. —No sé si ostentoso, imagino que es un estilo.

—Sí —dijo ella—. Un estilo griego en pleno Dallas. —Su tono era irónico—. Es realmente ridículo. —Edward sonrió pero no dijo nada, buscaba con la mirada por la estancia pero igualmente no la encontró.

Edward se sentó en unos de los bancos de bronce. —Con todo respeto señorita. Pero ciertamente las estatuas son un poco escalofriantes.

Bella soltó una risotada. — ¿Verdad que sí? —Edward asintió sin saber si ella lo veía; desenvolvió la servilleta que llevaba y tomó uno de los brownies llevándoselo a la boca.

— ¿Quién te mandó? —preguntó ella—. ¿Charlie?

Edward tragó. —No —dijo y no pudo evitar alzar sus cejas al sentir lo rico que estaba el brownie—. Me envió Khloe, hubiera venido ella, pero estaba aún pendiente de la cena.

—Hummm —murmuró la chica—. Pensé que nadie vendría aquí a buscarme.

—Ciertamente no es su lugar acostumbrado, si me permite preguntarle, ¿qué hace aquí señorita? ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Jum. Tan bien como pudiera estar después de todo. —La chica suspiró agobiada.

— ¿Habla de esta tarde?

—Sip.

Se hizo un silencio un tanto largo, luego la voz de ella se escuchó más cercana. —Aquí nunca he visto a nadie, casi nunca vengo para acá, por lo que imaginé que nadie me seguiría.

Edward alzó sus cejas observando el medio brownie que tenía en las manos. —Lamento haberme aparecido entonces.

Bella salió entonces a la vista del escolta; se había cambiado, llevaba ahora pantalones largos, la camisa anudada ya no se mostraba así, ahora cubría su vientre, lo único que se mantenía igual eran las botas.

Edward dio un mordisco al brownie. —No me refería a una persona —lo dijo tanteando el terreno, sabía que tarde o temprano hablarían del asunto. Edward asintió mientras masticaba. Bella se sintió agradecida de que no mostrara cara de asombro tras su atrevimiento y caminó hasta él sentándose a su lado. Edward, sin esperar, le extendió la servilleta de tela con su porción.

—Khloe mandó postre. —La chica sonrió y lo desenvolvió dándole de inmediato una probada. Edward rio al recordar el desayuno tan poco nutritivo de la mañana de la niña, anotando mentalmente que Bella era adicta al chocolate.

Se volvieron a quedar en silencio, Edward entendió que la chica esperaba que él hablara. —Así que ves gente muerta. —Bella no lo vio a la cara, tan solo asintió—. Viste a ese amigo tuyo, ¿Jacob? —La chica volvió a asentir, sintiendo un vacío en el estómago que intentó llenar con otro mordisco al brownie.

—Pero nombraste a alguien más. —Bella se ahogó un poco, había metido demasiado chocolate en su boca, Edward palmeó su espalda con gentileza.

Cuando se recuperó, Bella asintió en respuesta. —David —dijo en voz baja—, llamé a David.

—Tu prometido.

Ahí sí se giró a verlo a la cara, asombrada preguntó. — ¿Lo sabes? ¿Conoces la historia?

Edward negó, Bella no llegó a tranquilizarse del todo así que aclaró el asunto. —Sé que se murió alguien muy cercano a ti, el tiempo que estuve escoltándote a veces lo nombrabas, supe que era tu prometido por ese anillo que usas. —Señaló su mano izquierda, Bella llevó su vista al solitario anillo que reposaba en su dedo anular—. Simplemente saqué mis conclusiones.

Volvió a caer el silencio.

—Así que no crees que esté loca —dijo ella luego de entender que Edward era demasiado buen observador.

El escolta suspiró. —No —contestó—, no creo que estés loca. —Lo que había presenciado en el establo no podía ser actuado, había tratado con ella de manera normal y no mostraba indicios de padecer algún trastorno mental.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó ella—. Nadie lo sabe y las pocas veces que he abordado el tema nadie cree que es posible verlos.

Edward pensó un segundo, metió a su boca el último bocado, mientras masticaba pensó en lo que ella había dicho de Andrea, le había preguntado a Emmett y este le había dicho que nunca la había nombrado, aquella chica no tenía cómo saber de la existencia de la madre de Nicole, aun así no se sentía preparado para abordar el tema de Andrea, por lo que se le ocurrió una buena idea.

—Digamos que te debía una, ¿recuerdas? —Bella tenía el ceño fruncido—. Cuando le celebraste el cumpleaños a Nicole te dije que te debía una, pues considera esto parte de mi pago, en serio no creo que estés loca, es realmente increíble, pero creo en ti.

Los ojos de Bella se aguaron, hacía años que nadie le decía que creía en ella. Apenada desvió la mirada al brownie. —Gracias —articuló y metió una porción en su boca.

Edward se enderezó de nuevo. —Solo te pido un favor. —Ella lo vio asombrada; con las mejillas infladas asintió viéndolo a los ojos, los propios seguían brillantes, a Edward le pareció una imagen realmente tierna. Respiró profundo mientras ella asentía sin poder hablar, aún masticando—. No la menciones ¿bueno?

Bella pensó un segundo. Él subió una ceja. Ella entendió, se refería a Andrea, asintió despacio, logró tragar y dijo: —Pero debes darme algo a cambio. —Edward no entendió—. Sabes algo muy importante de mí, si Charlie o alguien más de mi familia se entera. —Dio un escalofrío de miedo—, quien sabe lo que puedan hacer para "curarme". —Dibujó unas comillas en el aire—. Tienes que darme algo a cambio, cualquier cosa.

Ella tenía razón, Edward asintió pensando un segundo.

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —preguntó—. No tengo poderes especiales ni hago levitar cosas. —Bella indignada le dio un manotón en el brazo, luego borboteó una carcajada en su garganta. Edward sonrió de igual manera—. Lo siento —se disculpó. Bella sacudió la mano restándole importancia.

—Nicole —dijo ella—. ¿Qué es exactamente esa chica de ti?

Edward respiró profundo.

—Ella es la hija de Andrea. —Bella abrió los ojos de más, Edward levantó su dedo índice señalándola—. Lo prometiste. —Bella cerró la boca y asintió. Edward retomó la palabra—. Andrea me dejó la tutoría de la chica, pero no es muy fácil obtenerla, aunque ella lo dejó todo legal, yo debo probar que puedo mantenerla y criarla. Nicole vivió conmigo un tiempo, pero perdí mi empleo y todo se jodió, ella está en una casa de acogida. Anna, quien la cuida, era amiga de mi mamá, por eso sé que se encuentra bien.

Bella terminó su brownie digiriendo todo aquello. — ¿Por qué es difícil obtener la custodia?

—La representante de Servicios Sociales que tomó nuestro caso es difícil de complacer, no confía en que la chica se encuentre bien con un hombre adulto y soltero como yo, indaga en todos los trabajos que he tenido y la mantiene alejada de mí, no confía en esta profesión tampoco. —Pasó sus manos por su cabello—. Es difícil.

— ¿Por eso agradeces tanto mantener este trabajo?

Edward asintió. —Juré que no volvería a meterme con armas, pero Emmett me convenció de que tomara este empleo de manera temporal, es relativamente fácil protegerlos a ustedes, no son blanco de ningunas amenazas, simplemente son millonarios y es mejor mantenerles un ojo puesto.

Bella asintió. —Suena razonable.

Edward suspiró recostándose en el espaldar del banco. —Jessica Stanley es la trabajadora social, tiene sus narices metidas en todo: cuánto gano, con quién trabajo, dónde. Es una verdadera pesadilla, casi nunca la veo pero cuando aparece es letal, me ha vigilado mejor que cualquier investigador privado.

Bella levantó las cejas. — ¿Ella es la que dirá si puedes quedarte con Nicole o no?

Edward asintió. —La chica se queda conmigo una vez al mes, la última vez fue cuando la conociste, pero gracias a las investigaciones de Jessica todo va más lento.

— ¿Qué pasa si no te dan la custodia?

—Le asignarán un hogar, alguien que pueda criarla hasta los dieciocho, eso es bastante improbable por lo que pasará tiempo en una casa de acogida, por ahora estoy tranquilo por que está con Anna, pero ella ya está vieja, prácticamente me está haciendo un favor, por lo que debo solucionar esto como sea.

Bella no podía salir de su asombro, no tenía idea de cómo se movía el mundo de las adopciones. — ¿Y que estás haciendo para ganarte a esa tal Jessica?

Edward se incorporó sentándose más derecho, alzó sus cejas y de manera apenada indicó. —Ehhh…, trabajar. —Era lo único que se le ocurría.

Bella rodó los ojos. —Debes hacer más que eso.

— ¿Cómo qué?

—Oye, yo estuve en tu casa, eso tiene pinta de todo menos de un hogar para una adolescente. ¿Qué te parece si empiezas por arreglar el ambiente?

Edward negó. —No tengo tiempo para eso. Además, estoy reuniendo para la educación de Nicole, no quiero que siga en una escuela pública.

—No tienes que gastar mucho para acomodarlo, solo necesita pintura, algunos detalles femeninos. —Se encogió de hombros haciéndolo parecer tonto y fácil.

—Bella —dijo su nombre con demasiada confianza, eso a ella le encantó—, soy hombre, soy escolta, solo sé de armas y cuchillos.

Bella sonrió enormemente. — ¿Cuándo vas a tu casa de nuevo?

Edward resopló derrotado y volvió a recostar la cabeza en el banco. —El viernes.

— ¿Te molestará servirme de escolta mañana?

Edward se encogió de hombros como pudo. —Al que puede molestarle es a Emmett. —Sonrió recordando el asunto de la secretaria.

—Puedo manejarlo —convino Bella—. Hablaré con él.

—Como quiera señorita —dijo alzándose un poco para verla. Bella le sacó la lengua y él no pudo evitar reír.

—Gracias —dijo Bella al rato—, por no volverte loco con lo mío. —Edward se volvió a encoger de hombros—. Algún día te contaré con detalles, pero aún no.

—Algún día te preguntaré de qué va eso que haces, pero aún no.

Bella le extendió la mano. Edward se enderezó y se la estrechó. Bella le sonrió observándolo entre sus pestañas. —Gracias —dijo de nuevo.

Edward inclinó la cabeza. —A sus órdenes, señorita.

.

.

Eventualmente regresaron a la casa, ambos entraron por la cocina, Khloe se encontraba guardando algunos implementos en los gabinetes mientras Sara fregaba una cantidad enorme de platos. El ama de llaves les sonrió a ambos al verlos entrar, Bella le dio un beso en la frente y se marchó a la sala para conversar con Charlie.

Edward asintió despidiéndose de la señorita y Khloe le sonrió enormemente.

— ¿Todo bien? —le preguntó a Edward.

Él asintió. —Todo bien, sobre todo el brownie.

Khloe no pudo evitar abrazarlo. Edward le devolvió el gesto. Era simpático verlos ya que el ama de llaves apenas llegaba un tanto más arriba de la cintura del chico.

— ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo o me puedo retirar?

—Ve muchacho, ve. Sara y yo nos encargamos de todo. —Edward asintió y salió de la cocina rumbo a la casa de seguridad.

Cuando entró en la casa vio enfrascado a Emmett con el celular, arrugó el ceño a Sam.

—Está tratando de comunicarse con Japón. —Edward torció los ojos.

—Mañana voy a escoltar a la señorita Bella —convino en voz alta. Emmett, demasiado estresado por que Lin Jun Chan no le contestaba las llamadas no le prestó atención.

Sam alzó las cejas. —Mañana te tocaba con la señora.

Edward rodó los ojos. — ¿Compras?

Sam asintió riéndose. —No te quejes hermano, tienes mucho menos tiempo que nosotros soportando tardes de _shopping_. —Edward rio por la mueca que el hombretón hizo al decir "shopping", sacudió la cabeza pensando.

—A menos que se las asignemos al enclenque. —Edward rio maliciosamente.

—Hecho —dijo sin pensarlo. Sam se encogió de hombros, de igual manera él estaría con Charlie mañana.

— ¡Emmett! —El jefe seguía con el teléfono al oído, se veía preocupado, sacudió una de sus manos para que lo dejaran en paz—. Oye, ya tenemos cuadrado los horarios de mañana. —Emmett rodó los ojos—. Sam estará con Charlie, tú te quedas encargado de la seguridad de la casa, Seth con maléfica y yo con la niña.

Sam rio por lo alto. — ¿Maléfica? ¿Niña? —Edward se encogió de hombros.

Sam le palmeó la espalda. —Hombre, ya eres uno de los nuestros.

.

.

Al día siguiente Rosalie se despertó sola en la habitación, era bastante temprano por lo que le extrañó que Bella no estuviera en su cama, le dio una visita rápida al cuarto de baño y salió a la ante sala.

Ahí la encontró, estaba acostada en el sofá de la ante sala de los cuartos, habían mantas, almohadas y ella estaba en su pijama, por lo que era evidente que se había quedado a dormir allí, no que simplemente se había quedado dormida después de una película.

Rosalie frunció el ceño, ellas se habían acostado casi a la misma hora, así que no entendió cómo Bella ahora se había mudado al sofá.

— ¡Hey! —La movió por el hombro—. ¡Bella, despierta!

—Diablos Rose, ¡déjame dormir!

— ¿Qué haces acá afuera? —Bella se estiró dentro de las sábanas, sus piernas estaban hechas un enredo, la espalda le dolía; aunque el sofá no era incómodo, no era nada comparable a su exquisito colchón. Se pasó una mano por la maraña de cabello, al levantar la mirada se encontró con la rubia cruzada de brazos frente a ella, se veía realmente ridícula con su pijama de _Bugs Bunny._ Bella rodó los ojos.

—Anoche no podía dormir y salí a ver una película. —Se encogió de hombros—. Debo haberme quedado dormida aquí.

Era mentira, de hecho, ni siquiera había encendido el televisor, simplemente había escapado de su habitación; había pasado muchos días extrañando y preguntándose dónde estaba David y ahora que volvía a aparecérsele en la habitación no quería verlo. Le había pedido a su prometido que por favor la dejara pensar un poco antes de conversar, pero David no quería, le susurró todo el tiempo que estuvo en la cama sus disculpas, el frío volvía a sentirse implacable en los intentos fallidos de David al tocarla.

Bella no lo había soportado, sentía rabia contra Jacob porque, aunque lo que ha ella le ocurrió fue un accidente, no dejaba de pensar que de Jacob haber hablado al momento nada de aquel desastre hubiera ocurrido.

Además, estaba molesta con David, ¿cómo había sido posible que no le hubiera contado la verdad? Amistad un cuerno, ellos terminaron todo lo que tenían porque él quiso cubrir a su amigo…, realmente… ¿Qué clase de estúpido era?

Así que por ahora se auto declaraba "persona normal" no quería contactos con el más allá hasta nuevo aviso, por lo que viera a quien viera los iba a ignorar por completo.

Solo esperaba no tener que ver a Nana, ya que nunca sería capaz de ignorarla.

— ¿Qué película?

Le frunció el ceño a la rubia. —No molestes Blondie —dijo entre dientes dejándose caer de nuevo sobre su espalda.

—No me digas así —dijo en voz baja sentándose en el suelo frente a ella—. Jazz me llama así y no me gusta.

Bella recordó que así la llamaba también Jacob, suspiró arrepentida. —Lo siento —dijo apoyándose sobre su codo—. Se lo diré a Jasper.

Rosalie le sonrió, Bella respiró profundo y dijo en voz baja. — ¿Cómo vas?

Rosalie sonrió, pero empezó a quitar una pelusa invisible de la bermuda de su pijama. —Bastante mejor —suspiró y entonces levantó la vista—. Me cuesta trabajo aceptarlo. Digo, Jake era un hombre joven y fuerte, es difícil entender que murió.

Bella colocó una mano en su hombro. —Te entiendo.

Rosalie la enfocó sonriéndole. — Que par somos ¿no? —Bella rio asintiendo—. Pero tenemos que sobreponernos, vivir de nuevo ¿no crees? —dijo la rubia. Bella abrió sus ojos de más.

— ¿Estás pensando en salir con alguien? —No pudo ocultar su asombro.

— ¡No! —respondió la rubia ofendida—. ¿Quién crees que soy? ¡Por Dios! Jake no tiene ni un mes.

Bella no dijo nada, Rosalie se puso de espaldas al sofá recostando su cabeza en uno de los brazos.

— ¿Puedo confesarte algo?

—Ujum. —Bella se había vuelto a recostar sobre su espalda.

— ¿No te hace falta?

Bella lo pensó un segundo. — ¿Dave? —dijo en tono de pregunta—. Claro, siempre me hará falta.

—Claro, eso lo sé, pero no me refería a eso, sino a, ya sabes…

— ¿De qué hablas Rose?

La rubia suspiró. —No te alteres ¿ok? Solo es una pregunta y eres la única persona que me entiende, no estoy esperando nada, solo quiero saber lo que tú hiciste.

Bella sonrió, pero en su voz no hubo rastros de burla cuando habló. —Dime, prometo no alterarme.

Rosalie lo pensó de nuevo, entre Bella y ella no habían ese tipo de tabú, de hecho preguntar sobre sexo no le importaba, lo que le incomodaba era el contexto que lo acompañaba, no quería quedar como la insensible viuda/novia que buscaba un alivio sexual.

Pero, de nuevo, la única persona que podía entenderla, estaba acostada en el sofá que estaba a sus espaldas.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo esperaste para relacionarte con alguien más?

A pesar de haberlo prometido, Bella abrió sus ojos de más, observando el techo mientras parpadeaba realmente rápido.

— ¿A qué te refieres con relacionarme con alguien? Sabes que no he vuelto a tener novio después de él.

Rosalie respiró profundo. —Sexo. Bella, hablo de sexo.

Lentamente Bella se sentó en el sofá, Rosalie se giró para poder estar frente a frente.

La expresión de Bella le dijo todo a la rubia.

— ¿Nunca más? —preguntó en voz baja. Bella suspiró y negó. Sintió de repente ganas de llorar por el recuerdo de Dave—. Pero, ¿nadie? ¿Ni siquiera alguien casual?

Bella suspiró. —Intenté un par de veces. —Recordó el último incidente, cuando Charlotte había hecho aquella gala en los jardines de la casa, no recordaba el nombre del hombre, ni siquiera cómo o quién lo había invitado a la gala, lo único que se acordó fue de la interrupción de David y de cómo lo había llamado "perro ovejero"—, pero no funcionó.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Rosalie interesada.

Bella se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que no estaba preparada aún, el recuerdo de David siempre está presente. Es extraño, lo sé. —Se encogió de hombros apenada.

Rosalie se sentó más derecha, habló en voz baja y en tono avergonzado.

—Es a eso a lo que me refiero. —Bella frunció el ceño—. Tú extrañas a David, créeme que lo entiendo y lo respeto, no te sientes preparada para estar así de íntima con otro hombre. —Bella asintió—. ¿Por qué yo no me siento así? —su voz fue inclusiva más baja. Bella tronó sus dedos mientras pensaba, Rosalie cubrió su rostro con sus manos—. ¿Soy una perra? ¿Una zorra desconsiderada?

—No. —La respuesta fue inmediata—. Pero Rose… ¿quieres acostarte con alguien? ¿Eso es lo que me estas diciendo?

— ¡No! ¡No sé! —Su voz fue alta y vio a su alrededor para verificar si alguien las escuchaba. Todavía estaban solas—. Creo —dijo en voz baja—. Mira…—Levantó sus manos—, sé que somos amigas y toda la cosa, pero tú y yo sabemos que no nos comportamos igual, ya sabes… no tenemos las mismas necesidades. —Bella no pudo evitar una mueca de burla—. Oye —siguió Rose—. Yo quería mucho a Jake, pero él y yo estábamos peleando mucho últimamente, sé que soy celosa ¿ok? Lo atormentaba por teléfono cada cinco minutos. Cuando me fui a casa de mi mamá, lo hice para llenarlo de celos, nunca funcionó. Él nunca me llamó y regresé aterrada de que me hubiera reemplazado, entonces me enteré de todo y quise morirme.

Bella le acarició un poco el cabello y Rose tuvo que respirar muy profundo para aguantar las lágrimas. Cuando logró calmarse y hablar con voz recta continuó: —En la cama es el único lugar en que soy buena. —Bella abrió la boca indignada, no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Lo sé —la interrumpió Rose—, tú tienes a tus animales y a tu familia, estás bien cuando estás sola, de hecho te gusta estar sola ¿verdad? —Bella asintió—. Yo no, Bells. —La rubia mordió su labio—. Necesito la eterna compañía, necesito que alguien me quiera, que me digan que soy hermosa, lo único que tengo para ofrecer es mi cuerpo y si no tengo a nadie a quien dárselo ¿quién va a quererme? ¿Quién va a decirme las cosas que necesito?

Bella se lanzó hacia adelante y la abrazó. Rose respiró profundo de nuevo y Bella supuso que era para no llorar. —Eso no es verdad —dijo la castaña en el oído de su amiga—. No eres solo un cuerpo, eres una chica inteligente, simpática, hermosa y excelente persona, no tienes que acostarte con un chico para ser importante en su vida y si solo te piden eso, realmente no te quieren y no te merecen. —Rose dio un escalofrío, Bella continuó: —Tienes que darte a respetar, no puedes permitir que te utilicen Rose, nadie lo vale. Además, hasta que tú no te valores, nadie más lo hará.

— ¿Y si me quedo sola? —preguntó con voz quebrada.

—No te quedarás sola.

—Bella. —La rubia se separó del abrazo—, quiero casarme, tener hijos, cocinarle a mi esposo, criar a nuestros pequeños, ¿es mucho lo que pido?

—Por supuesto que no, tonta. —Ahora era Bella la que sentía ganas de llorar, en algún momento había deseado lo mismo. Con algunas modificaciones quizás, pero era lo mismo; ahora ni siquiera lo pensaba por que simplemente era imposible ese futuro para ella—. No te veas en mí como un espejo —le dijo a Rose—. El hecho de que yo aún no tenga a nadie a mi lado, no significa que tú pases por lo mismo. —La tomó por los hombros—. Escúchame. —La rubia parpadeó observándola—. Vas a encontrar al hombre de tu vida y no me digas que fue Jake porque tú y yo sabemos que él no te merecía. —Rosalie ahogó un llanto—. Vas a encontrar alguien nuevo, alguien dispuesto a darte lo que necesitas sin que te rebajes o creas que te tiene lástima, un hombre que va a respetarte y adorarte, por que lo mereces, no por que seas buena en la cama.

— ¿De verdad lo crees?

Bella le sonrió al rostro enrojecido de su amiga. —Estoy segura. —Se abrazaron de nuevo, Bella suspiró—. ¿Quieres que salgamos hoy?

Rose se separó sacudiendo la cabeza. —No —dijo—, me gustaría quedarme, ¿tú?

La chica volvió a tronar sus dedos, a Rose parecía no molestarle el sonido. —Quería —dijo recordando su trato con el escolta—, pero puedo quedarme contigo. —Ofreció, después de la conversación que tuvieron no creía buena idea dejarla sola.

La rubia sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza. —No tonta, no tienes que quedarte. Sal, haz lo que tengas que hacer, yo creo que iré a la piscina, si no me hubieras dicho que ayer pasaste tiempo ahí, ni la hubiera recordado.

Bella sonrió agradecida. —Me parece perfecto. ¿Te acompañará Jazz?

—Nop. —Sacudió su rubia cabellera—. Hoy salía con Charlie, lo invitó a la compañía. —Se encogió de hombros.

Bella sonrió enormemente. — ¡Eso es genial!

—Creo que se va a quedar en Dallas, a lo mejor alquilamos una casa juntos.

—Sabes que nadie los está sacando de aquí, ¿cierto?

—Claro tonta, a pesar de las indirectas de Maléfica, sabemos que ni a ti ni a Charlie les importa que estemos aquí. Solo lo digo para un futuro cercano, no me gustaría vivir sola, con Jazz creo que sería más fácil.

—Pienso igual.

De repente la rubia recordó el amor incondicional que le tenía su mellizo a su mejor amiga. —Oye, ¿te vendrías con nosotros?

— ¿A vivir? —La rubia asintió a la cara asombrada de su amiga—. ¿Salir de Los Cisnes? —Negó de inmediato—. No, este es mi hogar, jamás saldría de aquí.

Rose asintió resignada, había pensado que sería buena idea que vivieran juntos, eso le daría más facilidades a Jasper, se moría por decirle a Bella del enamoramiento que le tenía Jazz ahora más que nunca que supo que Bella no había tenido nada con nadie después de David, pero le había prometido a su mellizo que jamás lo haría. Además, sabía que Bella seguía enamorada de David y eso le ponía cuesta arriba las cosas a su hermano.

Se prometió a si misma que ayudaría a esos dos, que intentaría un acercamiento para ver si Bella veía con otros ojos a su hermano y para ver si Jazz obtenía la oportunidad que había deseado desde que era adolescente.

—Voy por mi bañador —dijo de repente, colocándose de pie, su humor totalmente diferente al de hacía apenas unos minutos, necesitaba tiempo a solas para pensar en como unirlos.

Bella asintió sin sospechar las intenciones de su amiga. —Ve, ahora me termino de levantar.

Rosalie salió corriendo, cerrando la puerta de la habitación tras ella, cuando entró en la habitación vacía sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, la habitación de Bella tenía el aire acondicionado demasiado frío.

.

.

Bella se volvió a recostar en el sofá, esperaría a que Rose saliera de nuevo para así entrar ella. Sabía que David la estaría esperando y no estaba segura de poder aguantar mucho sin contestarle a sus constantes peticiones, así que sería mejor que estuvieran a solas.

— ¿Bella? —Alice estaba saliendo de su habitación.

Bella volteó a ver a su hermana. —Hola Ally —dijo con cariño, la chica sonrió y caminó hasta ella. Bella se apartó lo suficiente para que se sentara.

— ¿Dormiste aquí? —En medio de un enorme bostezo, Bella asintió.

—Oye —dijo Bella distrayéndola—. Nunca me dijiste qué tal estuvo Japón.

Alice sonrió. —Fue genial, la ciudad es impresionante.

— ¿En serio? —preguntó fingiendo estar interesada, se sentía un poco mal de todo lo que la tenía abandonada, sin contar con la pelea que había tenido con su madre la mañana anterior.

— ¡De verdad! —dijo emocionada. Bella sonrió genuinamente, hacía falta tan poco para hacerla feliz.

Escuchó atentamente todas las historias, un metro que se movía por energía solar, el auto más rápido del mundo, los rascacielos más impresionantes. Vio hasta fotos de su celular.

— ¡Espera! —dijo emocionada Alice—. Te traje regalos.

Se levantó apresurada a su habitación y Bella la esperó manteniendo la sonrisa en sus labios.

Mientras esperaba se colocó finalmente de pie, recogiendo las sábanas que había usado y doblándolas lo más derecho que podía, colocándolas en el apoya brazos del sofá. Cuando estaba terminando, Alice regresó. Se sentaron de nuevo y la chica le extendió una caja pequeña envuelta con papel rojo y dorado.

—Ábrelo. —Bella metió un mechón de cabello tras su oreja y rasgó el papel, descubriendo un nuevo celular—. Es la última tecnología, tiene reconocimiento de rostro y huella digital, nadie nunca podrá acceder a él excepto tú.

— ¡Wow! —dijo asombrada, no entendía por qué querría resguardar sus llamadas con su huella digital, pero le pareció bastante increíble.

— ¿Te gusta? —Alice se veía ansiosa.

Bella asintió de inmediato. —Me encanta.

Alice se puso seria de pronto. —Este es el otro. —Bella dejó un segundo a su lado la cajita del celular y tomó el paquete plano y delgado que le extendió, era evidente que era un libro, cuaderno o libreta. Bella lo tomó intrigada, tanto por sus suposiciones como por la expresión que mantenía Alice en el rostro—. Técnicamente no es japonés, lo compré en el aeropuerto cuando salíamos. —Se quedó callada sintiéndose nerviosa. Bella asintió y rasgó el papel, frunció el ceño al ver, en efecto, un libro de color negro con letras plateadas, estaba viendo el revés, por lo que rompió el papel restante y le dio la vuelta.

En letras grandes e igual de planteadas que las de atrás, rezaba:

"_Almas Ocultas"._

"_La verdadera Guía de cómo tratar con espíritus"._

—Alice. ¿Qué es esto? —Su voz era baja y no separó la mirada de la portada del libro, su garganta se cerraba y sus ojos se secaban. El silencio se hizo tan presente que se vio forzada a levantar la mirada—. ¿Qué demonios es esto?

La chica tartamudeó asustada. —Yo, bueno… es que. Ya sabes… como t-tú…

— ¡¿Yo qué?!

La exclamación hizo que la chica diera un respingo y hablara más acelerado, aunque igual de enredado.

—Tú ves… —Ni siquiera sabía cómo expresarlo en palabras, siempre lo había sospechado, Bella jamás se lo había confesado, pero no era que ella lo hubiera preguntado—. Tú aún lo ves ¿verdad? Aún ves a David.

Bella se colocó una mano en el pecho ahogando el asombro, siempre sospechó que Alice sabía su enorme secreto, pero jamás se lo había preguntado, o mejor dicho, jamás lo había afirmado de esa manera.

Pero no podía aclararle eso a su hermanita menor, primero porque ella era demasiado inocente como para entender que ella veía gente muerta. Era cierto que mientras veía a David o a Nana todo parecía color de rosa. Pero no siempre era así.

No saber cuándo conocías a alguien nuevo, si estaba vivo o muerto. Tener que soportar que espíritus te hablen en cualquier lugar, escuchar susurros y algunas veces sus exigencias, parecer loca frente a todos, era algo que no hubiera querido que su hermana se enterara.

Además, estaba el asunto de Charlotte. Alice era demasiado sumisa con su madre, la chica le tenía demasiado miedo y le hacía caso en todo con tal de ganarse alguna muestra de afecto, por lo que ni por todo el oro del mundo podía confesarle a su hermana que lo que sospechaba era verdad.

A parte, se sentía avergonzada. Alice había empezado a sospechar cuando ni siquiera la misma Bella sabía lo que ocurría, justo después que despertara, cuando creía que David aún estaba vivo, por lo que le hablaba sin entender que nadie más lo veía.

No lo confesaría, pero no quería que nadie se enterara, ni su padre, ni su hermana, ni Khloe, los trabajadores de la hacienda, sus amigos… nadie podía saberlo. Recordó como ayer mismo le había dicho todo a su escolta y se frunció el ceño a sí misma, diciéndose que estaba pensando sin sentido.

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando salir a Rosalie, venía con un bañador de dos piezas de color negro y encima de este un vestido de gasa de color blanco, se veía realmente espectacular, parecía de la realeza, el cabello en ondas anchas, un sombrero blanco con una cinta negra alrededor de la cabeza, un bolso color rosa brillante y unas sandalias altas y hermosas, con suela de corcho.

Rose se vio un tanto ofendida de no ser elogiada, caminó con sus sandalias hasta las dos chicas.

— ¿No me veo espectacular? —Alice le sonrió apenada. Bella seguía con la vista en sus rodillas—. ¿Qué es esto? —Rose quitó el libro de las piernas de Bella.

La chica entró en pánico y literalmente lo arrancó de las manos de la rubia.

— ¡Bella! —No supo cual de las dos gritó.

— ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Déjenme tranquila! —Batió la puerta tras ella—. ¡Solo déjenme en paz! —Se dejó escurrir en el suelo.

Entonces la suave y fría brisa la cubrió, ni siquiera levantó la mirada, ni siquiera lo escuchó, ahora no podía lidiar con David, simplemente no podía.

— ¡Déjame en paz! —gritó cubriendo sus oídos y levantándose, el libro cayó a sus pies y al verlo le dio tanta rabia que le propinó una patada mandándolo justo debajo de su cama, corrió a su closet y se vio obligada a quitar las manos de sus oídos.

—_Bella._ —Sacudió la cabeza, no quería verlo, no quería escucharlo, tan solo quería un día de paz, un día donde fuera "normal"

Tomó entonces lo primero que encontró, unos jeans, una camiseta deportiva y salió corriendo de nuevo al cuarto, allí estaba David, sentado en la esquina de su cama.

—_Linda, ¿hasta cuándo vas a ignorarme?_ —Ahogó una exclamación, tomó sus botas y su bolso saliendo del cuarto aún en pijamas. Afuera Rose y Alice discutían.

— ¿Qué le hiciste?

— ¡Nada, no le hice nada!

— ¿Viste cómo se puso? Yo la dejé perfecta, ¿qué demonios le dijiste?

— ¡No me hables así en mi casa, yo hago lo que se me venga en gana! ¡Déjame tranquila, estúpida Rubia!

— ¡Enana insolente!

— ¡Mamá!

— ¡Reacciona chiquilla, ella nunca está en esta casa!

Bella pasó de largo en la discusión de las dos mujeres, estaba realmente concentrada en no escuchar a David que había decidido esta vez seguirla en lugar de limitarse a acosarla solo en la habitación.

La rubia y la peli negra vieron con asombro como Bella pasaba como un tornado, en pijamas, junto a ellas, con un montón de ropa en una mano y en la otra su par de botas y su bolso.

— ¿Bella?

Pero ella no se detuvo, bajó las escaleras corriendo, tropezándose con Khloe y Emmett que iban subiendo debido a los gritos que se escuchaban abajo.

— ¡Niña! —La voz de Khloe como siempre estaba llena de preocupación por ella.

— ¿Dónde está Edward? —preguntó sin más—. ¡EDWARD!

El escolta de inmediato apareció en la vista de la muchacha, iba justo detrás, para ayudar en la trifulca que se escuchaba en la planta superior. —Seño-señorita —tartamudeó al verle la expresión y la pinta. Bella no se detuvo ni un solo segundo, pasó entre Khloe y Emmett bruscamente y dio un salto descalza en el piso de la sala.

—Vámonos —le dijo al escolta caminando hacia la entrada.

— ¡Niña! —Khloe corrió tras ella, pero Bella no se detuvo, dejó la puerta abierta tras ella.

— ¡EDWARD!

Khloe intentaba hacerla hablar. Edward observó a su jefe y Emmett señaló a la puerta.

— ¡Anda! —dijo, de inmediato Edward salió corriendo hasta la entrada, Emmett le dio un silbido y le lanzó las llaves de la camioneta—. Llámame cuando sepa a donde va.

Edward asintió y terminó su trayecto hasta la camioneta, Khloe le daba golpecitos a la ventana implorándole a Bella que le hablara; la chica se había sentado en el puesto del copiloto, sus rodillas sobre el asiento y su rostro cubierto por sus manos.

Sintió cuando Edward se sentó a su lado.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —Era una pregunta estúpida y lo sabía, pero no podía dejar de preguntar.

—Estoy bien —dijo la chica, respiró profundo levantó la mirada observando a Khlo con las mejillas surcadas a su lado. Bajó la ventanilla—. Estoy bien, solo necesito aire, por favor no te preocupes.

Rosalie y Alice salieron a la puerta de la casa, colocándose junto a Emmett que observaba todo detalladamente.

Bella sacudió la cabeza, no quería parecer loca, pero actuaba como tal.

Entonces justo frente al auto estaba Jacob, Bella lo vio por el rabillo del ojo, así que volvió a la posición anterior, pies sobre el asiento y rostro enterrado entre sus palmas que estaban apoyadas en sus rodillas.

—Edward.

— ¿Sí, señorita?

—Arranca.

— ¿Quiere ir a algún lugar en especial?

Se sintió aliviada cuando sintió como el auto empezaba a ponerse en marcha.

—Solo sácame de aquí.

—De inmediato señorita.

No podía creerlo, pero Edward era con la única persona que no se sentía un fenómeno y precisamente era Edward el único que sabía que en verdad lo era.


	12. Capítulo 12 Enamoramientos Equívocos

**Llevo una hora intentando cargar el capítulo, pero mi adorada Beta me tenía distraída por el Chat**

**Sin embargo no la culpo, me reí demasiado por su causa.**

**¡Gracias infinitas Cony!**

**Como siempre, la historia es mía y los personajes conocidos son de Meyer...**

**Espero les guste.**

**Nos leemos pronto...**

**Marjo.**

**Capítulo 12.**

**Enamoramientos equívocos.**

— ¿Aquí estará bien? —preguntó Edward mientras aparcaba en un estacionamiento retirado.

Bella asintió. —Sí, acá sirve. Solo necesito unos minutos. —Edward asintió, dejó encendida la camioneta y se bajó dándole un poco de privacidad.

Bella por primera vez vio las ropas había llevado con sigo, había salido de casa tan rápido que no se había parado en detalles, agradeció que la franelilla que tomó era blanca, para que así combinara con los shorts desgastados de jean que había tomado, echó el asiento hacia atrás y se desprendió de sus shorts de seda rosa pálido, aún llevaba sus pijamas puestas.

Deslizó la pieza por sus piernas y se caló las más "decentes" en su lugar, cuando fue a quitarse la camisa, se llenó de vergüenza al ver lo trasparente que era el material de su blusita, el encaje blanco no ayudaba mucho tampoco, suspiró ruidosamente y se convenció a sí misma que ninguno del personal de la casa la había mirado tan detalladamente, especialmente Edward que se había sentado a su lado y había mantenido la mirada al frente en todo momento.

Miró a su alrededor y rectificó que no hubiera nadie, tan solo pudo ver la espalda negra de la chaqueta del escolta, que estaba parado justo a su lado en la ventanilla, viendo hacia la calle.

Tomando su sujetador, y agradeciendo que había tomado uno, quitó rápidamente la blusa y se caló por sus brazos los tirantes del sujetador negro, cuando lo colocó bien sobre sus pechos se sintió aliviada, deslizó no muy femeninamente la franelilla por su cabeza y la dejó caer sobre su cuerpo. Tomó un cepillo de su bolso e intentó aplacar su cabello, maldijo en voz baja al no encontrar una coleta en su enorme bolso, por lo que optó por anudarlo para mantenerlo arriba.

¡Maquillaje! Apenas aplicó un poco de crema humectante en sus labios con uno de sus dedos, máscara trasparente la siguió y un toque de perfume tras sus orejas; de último dejó las botas, subió los pies al salpicadero y las metió sobre sus piernas, sintiendo la familiar caricia del cuero sobre su piel.

Cuando se giró a avisarle a Edward que podía subir de nuevo al auto, lo encontró de frente a la ventana, ahogó una exclamación y bajó la ventanilla. —Me asustaste —lo acusó—. ¿Hace cuanto te giraste?

Edward pareció aclarar su garganta. —Acabo de hacerlo señorita, solo me aseguraba del otro lado del auto. —Su voz era nerviosa pero Bella no lo notó.

—Está bien —dijo, estaba segura que no la había visto sin sujetador porque ella lo había verificado antes de ponérselo. Así que, sí la había visto, había sido poniéndose las botas, por lo que le restó importancia—. Estoy lista, vámonos. —Edward asintió pero se vio más como si estuviera sacudiendo la cabeza, ella tenía razón, él sí la había visto poniéndose las botas y sintió que la imagen era memorable.

Pasaron el día haciendo diligencias, Bella entró a más de una tienda mientras Edward la esperaba paciente en la entrada; ella solicitaba cosas y luego ofrecía su tarjeta de crédito.

Edward no se fijó en qué estaba comprando, tan solo la observaba de lejos asegurándose que nadie se le acercara. A pesar de cómo había salido alterada de la casa, se le podía ver sonriente y despreocupada, Edward se descubrió sonriendo mientras la chica señalaba una pared llena de adornos móviles, de esos que hacen ruidos metálicos cuando el aire los golpea.

Bella levantó la mirada, encontrando como el escolta la veía, sonrió y lo saludó agitando sus dedos, Edward se sintió expuesto pero amablemente inclinó la cabeza saludándola.

Ella hizo señas en su rostro, Edward entendió que le estaba pidiendo que se quitara los lentes oscuros, lo hizo y ella sonrió articulando con los labios "así esta mejor" él volvió a inclinar la cabeza sonriéndole, ella hizo un guiño y se dedicó de nuevo a sus compras.

Luego de pagar se acercó a él. —Dame las llaves de la camioneta, van a meter algunas cosas en la cajuela. —Edward asintió entregándole el juego de llaves, de igual manera le permitió salir primero siguiéndola de cerca, quedándose viendo los alrededores mientras ella le indicaba al personal de la tienda donde poner lo que había comprado, Edward no había detallado ninguno de los productos.

Ella regresó y apretó las llaves en su mano. —Quiero conducir —dijo.

Edward alzó sus cejas sorprendido. —Estaría mas tranquilo si no lo hace señorita, además, puedo llevarla a donde desee.

Ella frunció los labios. —Eso no es del todo cierto, así que voy a manejar yo para asegurarme de ir a donde quiero.

Edward frunció el ceño. —No la entiendo señorita.

Ella hizo una mueca graciosa. —Vamos. —Y caminó a la puerta del piloto.

Edward suspiró derrotado. —Señorita, por favor.

—Nop —dijo ella aún con tono divertido—. Yo conduzco.

No tuvo otra opción más que suspirar. —Como ordene señorita.

Ella rodó los ojos. —Bella.

Él asintió sonriendo de nuevo. —Bella —convino y ella sonrió enormemente. Él con una inclinación le abrió la puerta, pensando que realmente la chica tenía una hermosa sonrisa.

—Ok —dijo Bella—, te tengo que hacer una pregunta. —Edward asintió mientras se desabotonaba el único botón de la chaqueta de su traje y se disponía a colocarse el cinturón de seguridad, estaba sentado al lado de ella en la camioneta—. Pero primero…, soy tu jefa ¿cierto?

Edward la vio altamente sorprendido.

—Ehh técnicamente sería Emmett, o tu padre, pero podría decirse que sí. —Bella sonrió, ya la estaba tuteando de nuevo.

—Seh, seh, yo sé —contestó con desdén, pero continúo con actitud emocionada—. Pero hoy, debes… ya sabes… protegerme, hacer lo que te diga.

Edward se sentó más derecho. —No es del todo así, no puedo cometer una locura simplemente porque me lo digas, esto no funciona así.

—Tampoco es que esté loca —dijo y no pudo fruncir los labios con burla—. Bueno, por lo menos no ahora.

Edward rodó los ojos.

— ¿Qué quieres hacer, Bella?

Ella arrancó la camioneta mientras murmuraba bajito: —Ir a tu casa.

— ¿Qué? —No gritó, pero se notaba la sorpresa en su voz.

—Por eso te dije que manejaba. No recuerdo bien por donde era, pero o me dices donde queda tu apartamento, o pasaremos horas en el auto hasta que la gasolina se acabe.

Edward pasó sus manos por su cara y apretó el puente de su nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha.

—Eso es chantaje.

Bella rio. —Ajá —dijo con una mueca en los labios mientras manobriaba fuera del aparcadero—. Del más bajo y vil —completó ella soltando una risita. Entraron a la avenida, Bella manteniendo la vista en la vía preguntó: —Entonces, ¿qué hacemos? ¿Vamos directo? ¿O paseamos primero?

Edward respiró profundo, había caído de la manera más vil en una trampa y no se quería ni imaginar lo que estaba en la cajuela de la camioneta, se regañó a sí mismo por no haberle prestado atención a las compras de la señorita.

—Estoy esperando —la voz burlona y dulce lo distrajo y sacudió la cabeza sabiendo que perdería de cualquier forma, era demasiado temprano y el tanque de gasolina estaba lleno así que gastarlo le llevaría largas horas.

—Hay que salir del pueblo —dijo en voz baja—. Toma la calle principal y luego te indico.

Bella sonrió, estaba tan contenta de que su plan funcionara que dio un leve aplauso, Edward volteó a observarla con una ceja alzada.

—Ahh no me veas así —dijo regresando su vista al frente—. Ahora, sé bueno y busca algo de música, que no sea Cash ¿bueno?

Edward suspiró y manipuló la radio, la mayoría de lo que sonaba era country, pero siguió insistiendo hasta que encontró a Bob Marley sonando. — ¿Esto está bien?

Bella asintió. —Excelente.

"_Don't worry, about a thing"_

Sonó con fuerza, Bella tarareó la melodía sin sabérsela por completo, pero sintiéndose esperanzada por una extraña razón que aún no podía ubicar.

—A la izquierda aquí —la voz del escolta la distrajo, puso más atención en su tarea, giró a la izquierda y se fijó que la calle era larga y recta, aceleró un poco más—. Tranquila —convino el escolta—, no estamos apurados. —Bella rio y apenas desaceleró, el coro de la canción volvió a repetir.

— ¿Crees que sea cierto?

— ¿Qué?

—Lo que dice la canción: _"no te preocupes por nada, por que cada pequeña cosa estará bien"_

Edward suspiró encogiéndose de hombros. —La verdad no sé, pero es un bonito pensamiento que tener ¿no crees?

Volteó a verlo un segundo. —Es cierto, es un bonito pensamiento.

.

.

Luego de algunas indicaciones más, Bella estacionó la camioneta. Su humor no había cambiado y se dejó caer sobre sus pies en un pequeño brinco cuando se bajó de esta, caminó con seguridad a la cajuela y levantó la tapa.

—Puedo ayudarte con algunas cosas, ven —dijo con seguridad al escolta. Edward rodó de nuevo los ojos tras sus lentes oscuros.

—Señorita...

—Eh —dijo Bella levantando un dedo índice hacía él—. Nada de señorita, ya habíamos superado eso ¿no? Además, déjame ser feliz y ayudarte, esto va a ser bueno para ti y Nicole, así que cierra el pico y acepta un favor cuando se te hace. Toma esos cuñetes, yo llevo estas.

Edward no refutó, tomó dos potes de pintura mientras ella llevaba algunos implementos para pintar y los adornos móviles que había comprado.

Subieron por las escaleras porque no había elevador. Cuando Edward abrió la puerta del departamento un olor a encierro lo invadió, dejó los potes en el suelo y fue a abrir las ventanas, el sol se adueñó de una parte de la pequeña sala.

— ¿Quieres tomar algo? —preguntó girándose. Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Cualquier cosa refrescante sirve.

Sirvió dos vasos de agua y le ofreció uno a ella. Bella lo tomó en pequeños sorbos viendo a su alrededor. — ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no venías? —Edward alzó sus cejas pensando.

—Dos semanas, o algo así.

—Cuando te den la custodia de Nicole no podrás quedarte en la hacienda. —Ahora que lo decía se daba cuenta de lo separado que vivía Edward y los demás chicos de los que deberían ser sus hogares.

—Si eso sucede…

Bella subió una ceja viéndolo entre sus pestañas. —Cuando —lo corrigió—. Cuando eso suceda…

Edward no pudo evitar reír de su tono y su repentino interés en su vida personal. —Ok —convino—. Cuando suceda, llegaré a un acuerdo con los Swan —dijo señalándola—. Solo prestaré servicio de día, en las tardes me vendré para acá, y temprano en la mañana iré a trabajar, como en una oficina. Emmett vive en la hacienda y a Sam le falta poco para hacerlo, por ahora entre los tres nos cuadramos bien los horarios, cuando las cosas cambien, si es que lo hacen, reagendaremos los itinerarios.

Bella frunció el ceño por el escepticismo de Edward, sin embargo algo más le llamó la atención—. ¿Tres? —preguntó—. ¿Qué pasa con Seth?

Edward resopló con disgusto. —No sé y de verdad prefiero no saberlo, solo sé que tiene suerte que no sea yo quien decida los puestos de los escoltas en vez de Emmett, si no la historia sería diferente, sin importarme los sentimientos de la pobre Sara.

Bella alzó sus cejas enormemente. — ¿Sara? —Edward cerró los ojos acusándose de imprudente—. ¿Seth y Sara?

Edward se alejó levantando las manos. —No sé y no es mi problema, ¿recuerda nuestro lema? Mi deber es trabajar.

—No preguntar —completó Bella, pero igualmente se quedó pensativa.

—Exacto —convino Edward.

— ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó el escolta sacándola de inmediato de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Irnos? ¿Para dónde?

Edward se encogió de hombros. —No sé, pero imagino que nos iremos. Me dio estas cosas, las cuales agradezco mucho y voy a pagarle. —Bella puso los ojos en blanco e intentó abrir la boca, él la detuvo estirando un dedo—. Eso no tiene discusión señorita, en lo que reciba mi paga le devolveré el dinero.

—Nadie te está cobrando.

—Pero igualmente estoy pagando. —Bella volteó de nuevo los ojos obstinada—. Pero ya trajimos las pinturas a casa —continuó Edward—. Me encargaré de ellas el fin de semana. Ahora, vamos. —Señaló la puerta—, la llevaré a donde quiera o a su casa, solo dígame.

Bella se puso de pie, una sonrisa divertida cruzándole el rostro. —No vamos a ningún lado, Cullen. —Edward subió sus cejas, robándole una mueca parecida a ella, que se cruzó de brazos y se colocó frente a él retándolo con la mirada—. Vas a ir a cambiarte por que vamos a pintar el cuarto de Nicole el día de hoy, para que mañana la chica lo pueda disfrutar. Será una sorpresa —completó con una mueca. Edward abrió los ojos desmesuradamente—. Nop. —Bella se acercó y arbitrariamente colocó un dedo sobre los labios del escolta, por un momento sintió un frío en su estómago, le dio pena ser tan abusiva, pero reunió fuerza e intentó no sonrojarse de vergüenza—. Ve —le dijo a Edward—. Recuerda que accediste a que fuera tu jefa.

—Bella. —Tomó su muñeca bajando la mano delicadamente, su voz fue un susurro lleno de consideración, vergüenza y a la vez agradecimiento, Edward no había recibido ayuda desinteresada en demasiado tiempo, en realidad, no recordaba la última vez que alguien lo ayudaba sin aparentemente pedir nada a cambio, quizás con la excepción de Anna.

—Ve —dijo ella dulcemente. Él la seguía sosteniendo de la muñeca. Bella le dio unas palmaditas amigables—, ponte algo más cómodo, yo espero aquí.

Y en contra de lo que alguien podría pensar, Edward fue a cambiarse.

.

.

— ¿Le gustará el violeta? —preguntó Edward luego de que llevaba una mano de pintura en el cuarto.

Bella rio por lo alto—. ¿Me lo preguntas a mí? ¿Cómo voy a saberlo?

Ambos rieron divertidos. Edward se sentó en el suelo, y luego se dejó caer, acostándose en la cálida madera, se sentía agotado, el sol estaba inclemente, haciendo el pequeño cuarto demasiado caluroso.

Bella observó como colocaba un brazo cubriéndose los ojos, ella aún llevaba el mismo atuendo, pero se había colocado una bolsa negra enorme como un overol; Edward, cuando la vio, no pudo ocultar su asombro. Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros, diciéndole que mujer práctica y precavida valía por dos.

Él en cambio llevaba ropa desgastada, de esa que a leguas de distancia se le notaba el uso abusivo, pero igualmente se notaba lo cómodas que eran.

Bella se estaba encargando de los marcos de la habitación, ahora pintaba la segunda mano del marco de la puerta, el color era marfil.

— ¿Quieres algo de tomar? —ofreció la chica—. Quedó limonada ¿cierto?

Edward había preparado un poco cuando empezaron a trabajar, el escolta separó el brazo de su rostro y la buscó con la mirada. —No vas a traerme nada —le dijo seriamente.

Bella frunció el ceño, extrañada. — ¿Por qué?

Edward se sentó en el suelo de piernas cruzadas, dejó reposar sus brazos sobre sus muslos y la vio con una ceja alzada. — ¿Y tienes que preguntar? —dijo con actitud jocosa—. Si Khloe se entera de que puse a su niña a servirme limonada, me mata. —Mientras lo decía se colocó de pie, Bella abrió su boca indignada y estiró la mano que tenía la brocha, apuntándolo directo en el pecho, Edward levantó las manos divertido.

—Primero —dijo la chica batiendo sutilmente la brocha—, Khloe me crió muy bien, hizo de mí una mujer humilde y servicial. —Edward se cruzó de brazos e intentó ocultar una sonrisa—. Segundo. —Ella volvió a batir la brocha y una gotita color marfil colgó precariamente del otro extremo—, no se me va a caer el brazo por traerte limonada —su voz fue realmente acusatoria.

La gota que se había condensado cayó en el ante brazo de Edward, por reflejo Bella bajó la brocha, haciendo una mancha considerablemente más grande en el antebrazo de Edward, ambos la vieron con asombro. — ¡Diablos! ¡Lo siento! —dijo ella y se giró hacia donde tenía el pequeño pote, dejó la brocha recostada del borde y tomó el pequeño trapo con el que limpiaba las imperfecciones del marco de la puerta, se regresó sobre sus pasos y tomó la mano de Edward apoyándola contra su estómago mientras pasaba una y otra vez el paño humedecido por su piel—. Soy una descuidada lo siento.

—Señorita.

—Vamos a necesitar otro tipo de diluyente, esto no la quita —su voz era frustrada, estaba empezando a restregar el trapo más fuerte en la piel de Edward.

—Señorita.

—Esto es tú culpa, si no te hubieras puesto con prejuicios tontos de que no puedo traerte una limonada, ya te la hubieras tomado. Mierda —dijo pasando el trapo aun más rápido—, creo que te estoy manchando más —su voz sonaba altamente preocupada.

Edward levantó la otra mano y le tomó la muñeca.

— ¡Bella! —la llamó en voz alta para que se dignara a verlo.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella nerviosa.

—Por más que le des a la mancha con el trapo no servirá de nada, necesitamos kerosene para quitarla y si sigues dando tan fuerte, vas a quitarme más piel que pintura.

Bella bajó el rostro y se fijó en el rosetón que rodeaba al marfil, también se fijó que tenía pegados y enredados los bellos del brazo.

—Lo siento —dijo e intentó acercar de nuevo su mano. Edward apretó su agarre.

—Hey —la llamó para que lo viera a los ojos—, deja los nervios, estoy bien, no es para tanto. —Ella asintió parpadeando—. ¿Podrías…? —la voz de Edward se tornó penosa— ¿soltarme el brazo?

Bella se fijó que lo tenía sujeto por el codo, apoyando su mano contra lo que debía ser su estómago, solo que, cuando bajó la vista, se fijó que había apoyado la mano de él más arriba, mucho…, pero mucho más arriba.

Edward mantuvo la mano abierta por respeto, a pesar de que sus instintos varoniles podían haberse adueñado de él y hacerlo cerrar los dedos y apretarle el seno. Ella no lo podía culpar, después de todo le tenía la mano aprisionada con fuerza, más bien él estaba intentando separarse pero ella no se lo permitía.

Bella lo soltó de inmediato, la bolsa negra que le servía de delantal crujió un poco. Edward inclinó la cabeza y fue hasta una esquina del cuarto, tomó un poco de kerosene y humedeció el trapo con el que ella intentaba limpiarlo y lo pasó por su brazo, hizo dos pequeñas muecas cuando los bellos halaron su piel.

—Ya está —dijo y se giró, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba solo, salió de la habitación y la encontró en la cocina, habían dos vasos de limonada fría en el mesón.

—Lo siento —dijo ella en voz baja.

Edward se sentó en uno de los bancos. —Creo que debo ser yo el que se disculpe.

Bella negó viendo hacia el suelo. — ¡Dios! Muero de vergüenza.

—Olvidémoslo —ofreció—, ¿te parece?

Bella asintió sentándose a su lado. Edward probó de nuevo la limonada. —Gracias —dijo señalando el vaso, Bella asintió sonriéndole—. ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —preguntó Edward—. Ya hemos hecho bastante.

Bella rodó los ojos. —Oye, no creas que te vas librar de ésta, solo esperaré aquí a que se me olvide que casi te hago extirparme un seno, luego volvemos al trabajo.

Edward ahogó una risa contra la limonada, haciendo burbujas en el vaso. Bella no pudo evitar reír también.

Las sonrisas en sus labios se mantuvieron hasta el final de la limonada, Edward le ofreció más y ella negó haciendo que su cabello se moviera exactamente como la cola de un caballo, aún podía distinguir las manchas rosadas en sus mejillas, se las había podido atribuir al calor, pero lo que Edward sabía, es que Bella siempre tenía frío, por lo que lo más probable es que aún se encontrara avergonzada.

Y lo terminó de confirmar cuando ella empezó a tronar sus dedos sin parar, Edward negó despacio y giró tan solo un poco su rostro, Bella tronaba y tornaba sus dedos sin siquiera fijarse que lo hacía.

Edward en verdad odiaba ese sonido.

— ¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó en un intento de distraerla. Funcionó, porque Bella levantó la mirada y luego de pensarlo un segundo asintió. Edward se colocó de pie y fue hasta la habitación que no estaban arreglando. Bella esperó con el ceño fruncido a que saliera—. ¿Tienes alguna preferencia? —preguntó cuando salió de nuevo a su vista, se había cambiado la camisa por una no tan usada y manchada pero se había dejado las botas y los jeans.

Bella negó como respuesta y se dejó caer sobre sus pies, quitándose por la cabeza su improvisado overol.

—Puedes quedarte si quieres —ofreció Edward—, yo voy por la comida y regreso.

Bella dudó un segundo y desvió la mirada al pequeño sofá, Edward se fijó que ahí la chica había puesto su bolso cuando entraron, negó caminando hasta la puerta. —No —dijo convincente—. No vas a pagar por la comida. —Bella abrió la boca y él la señaló con un dedo—. No.

—Técnicamente estás trabajando, es mi obligación proveerte de alimentos. Si estuvieras en la hacienda comerías de lo que hiciera Khloe.

—No es lo mismo y no pienso discutir esto, es mi casa y tú estás en ella, déjame comprar la comida.

—Edward…

—Técnicamente no debiste comprar todo eso. —Señaló hacia el pasillo—, y sin embargo lo hiciste.

Bella sonrió con suficiencia. —Dijiste que ibas a pagarme.

Edward entrecerró los ojos. —Y voy a hacerlo.

—Entonces déjame pagar el almuerzo. —Bella no quería ser obtusa solo que sabía que Edward no tenía plata para malgastar y se sentía mal de saber que podía gastar dinero cuando podía usarlo en mejores cosas.

Edward abrió la puerta del apartamento. Bella lo siguió pero él le bloqueó el paso. —No —volvió a decir—. Si te hace sentir mejor, me lo pagas después.

Y sin más se marchó, dejándola sola en la que para ella era una casa desconocida.

Bella frunció el ceño, lo conocía hacía poco pero sabía que era realmente obstinado, jamás iba a aceptarle el dinero, pero debía ingeniarse alguna manera de hacérselo llegar.

Mientras pensaba alguna estrategia se dirigió de nuevo a la habitación, cerró los potes de pintura y dejó la ventana y puerta abiertas para que se el olor se disipara y la pintura se secara.

Su celular sonó y antes de verlo supo que se trataba de Khlo, tomó el teléfono colocándolo apoyado entre su mejilla y hombro.

—Hola madre postiza. —Siempre le sacaba una sonrisa a Khlo cuando le llamaba así, sabía que el ama de llaves estaba preocupada por ella.

—Niña. —A pesar de haberlo intentado, Bella no logró hacerla sonreír, rodó los ojos y respiró profundo.

—Estoy bien Khlo, no te preocupes.

— ¿Cómo no voy a preocuparme? —dio un respiro—. Te fuiste así, tan alterada. Han pasado horas y no me has llamado.

Bella se dejó caer en el sofá de la sala. —Lo siento, no me acordé de llamarte.

Khloe ahogó un quejido.

—Khlo —llamó Bella—, cálmate. No llamé por que necesitaba distraerme y lo logré, además no quería correr el riesgo de que atendiera Alice el teléfono, no quiero hablar con ella.

Recordó el título del libro que le había regalado y dio un escalofrío. Su hermana no era muy discreta y sabía que iba a hablar del tema sin anestesia alguna, y no quería abordarlo, ni ahora, ni nunca.

Khloe soltó un suspiro preocupado y murmuró el nombre de su hermana. — ¿Qué hizo ahora? —preguntó Bella recostando la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos.

—Mi niña, no sé que le pasa a su hermana, ella siempre ha sido tan dulce y silenciosa, pero…

Hubo una pausa.

— ¿Pero qué?

—Está de muy mal temperamento últimamente, si vieras como discutió con Rosalie.

Bella abrió los ojos, recordando esa mañana cuando salía de su habitación, ver a ambas chicas gritándose improperios.

—Las escuché —continuó Khloe en un susurro—. Niña…, sabes que no me gustan los chismes.

Bella se enderezó de inmediato, eso era muy cierto, Khloe era la persona más discreta y silenciosa que conocía, así que si planeaba romper esa regla tan de ella, algo importante o grave había pasado.

— ¿Qué sucedió? Cuéntame.

En la hacienda, Khloe se colocó una mano contra el pecho. —Niña, su hermana botó a su amiga de la casa.

Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. — ¿Que hizo qué?

El ama de llaves se apresuró en seguir. —Pero eso no fue lo grave mi niña, Rosalie no le hizo caso, de hecho continuó su camino a la piscina y la dejó hablando sola. —Bella suspiró aliviada, no creía que Alice se hubiera atrevido a ser tan grosera, sin embargo le agradó saber que su amiga era lo suficientemente sabida como para no hacerle caso a los arranques malcriados de su hermana.

—Bien —susurró Bella—, eso por lo menos significa que no voy a tener que salir corriendo a quien sabe donde para buscar a Rose.

El silencio de Khloe se hizo ensordecedor, tanto, que Bella separó el teléfono de su oído para verificar que la llamada no se hubiera cerrado.

— ¿Khlo? —llamó en voz baja—. ¿Por qué no hablas? ¿Rose sí se fue de la hacienda? —Se le volvió a alterar la voz.

—No —contestó de inmediato el ama de llaves—, de hecho estoy preparándole unos bocadillos, esa chica casi no desayunó y no quiere ahora almorzar.

Bella suspiró, pero no del todo aliviada. — ¿Entonces por qué te quedaste callada? ¿Qué pasó?

—El problema fue con tu hermana.

—Cuéntame sin rodeos, Khloe.

Bella escuchó otro suspiro.

—Después que te marchaste, Alice le exigió a Rose que se marchara, intenté detenerla pero me apartó de ella. Emmett se colocó entre las dos chicas tratando de calmar a la señorita.

— ¡Dios! —exclamó la chica pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Como le dije niña, Rosalie no le hizo caso a las palabras de la chica y eso la alteró mucho más, intentó llamar Charlotte.

Bella cerró los ojos. — ¿Qué dijo maléfica?

—Nada, no la encontró por ningún lugar, así que… bueno…—Khloe dudó un segundo—. Llamó a su padre.

Bella abrió los ojos de golpe. — ¿Interrumpió a papá en el trabajo? ¿Está loca?

—Creo que estaba desesperada, ella le dio órdenes a seguridad y a mí de que preparáramos las cosas de Rose y las sacáramos, pero nadie le hizo caso, intentó buscar apoyo en Charlie.

— ¡Dios! A veces Alice no razona. —Bella dio un suspiro despeinándose de nuevo—. ¿Qué dijo papá?

—Que lo hablarían esta noche, que cenarían en familia y solucionaría el inconveniente con Alice.

— ¿Solo el inconveniente de Alice? ¿De mí no dijo nada?

Khloe negó. —A la joven Alice no le dio tiempo de explicar el motivo de la discusión con Rose, Charlie no la escuchó, le cerró la llamada, no sé que le dijo porque no me contó, pero no fue nada lindo por la cara de Alice, luego su padre llamó y me dijo que me asegurara de que estés en casa a la hora de la cena niña.

Bella suspiró agotada, Alice la había metido en tremendo problema. —Está bien Khloe, prometo estar ahí en la cena.

— ¿Quieres que prepare algo en especial? —Bella sonrió con cariño, Khloe siempre intentaba calmarlo todo con comida.

— ¿Te da tiempo para el filet mignon? Creo que la otra vez no pudimos comer todos.

La emoción en la voz del ama de llaves fue evidente. — ¡Claro que me da tiempo! Filet mignon será.

Bella sonrió feliz de hacerla feliz. —Te veo en la noche, mamá postiza.

—Cuídate mucho cielo, y mándale saludos de mi parte a Edward.

Colgaron la llamada y Bella sonrió con el teléfono apoyado en su frente, amaba a Khloe y todo lo que la rodeaba, amaba sus palabras, sus mimos, su comida y sobre todo su discreción, ni siquiera le había preguntado donde se encontraba, y aunque le hubiera dicho que estaba pintando el cuarto de la recámara de la "hija" de Edward, no habría puesto objeción, quizás hasta se hubiera ofrecido a ayudar.

Agradeció al cielo la presencia de su mamá postiza y se puso de pie yendo a la cocina, buscó en los gabinetes vasos, platos y cubiertos; acomodó en el mesón dos puestos, uno al frente del otro, no tenía idea de que iba a comprar Edward pero por un momento deseó que se apurara, la verdad empezaba a sentir mucha hambre.

Abrió el congelador sintiendo la fresca caricia sobre su rostro del aire condensado, tomando los recipientes, descargó los cubitos de hielo sobre la mesada, recogiéndolos mientras los lanzaba en cada uno de los vasos, llenó de nuevo el contenedor y volvió a colocarlo dentro del congelador, cuando lo cerró volvió a sentir la brisa fría, pero esta vez la sintió en su nuca.

Se giró de inmediato asustada, había alguien con ella y ese alguien no era una persona.

Volvió a sentir la brisa por la derecha y se giró bruscamente.

—_Te mueves como si me sintieras._

Bella maldijo por dentro, apretó los dedos con furia, sintió movimiento de nuevo y se giró bruscamente.

— _¿En verdad me sientes?_

Bella apretó los dientes. — ¡Déjame en paz! —Había repetido mucho esas palabras ese día.

Volvió a recordar la insistencia de David y Jacob por hablarle y se llenó de furia.

—No soy un maldito mensajero, no pueden aparecer en cualquier momento y pretender que deje todo para verlos.

Hubo una risa femenina en el ambiente.

—_No seas grosera jovencita._ —Las palabras pretendían ser correctivas pero el tono no lo fue, quien fuese la que hablara, parecía sentirse divertida—. _Así que sí puedes oírme._

—Nooo —dijo Bella con sarcasmo—.

¡Respondo tus preguntas por que soy una jodida psíquica!

Hubo una risa dulce y aun más divertida como respuesta, Bella relinchó de furia.

—_Jamás pensé que Edward tuviera amigas tan coloridas._

—Pues ahórrate los comentarios, ¡no somos amigos!

—_Oye, ¿puedes calmarte y escucharme?_ —la voz sonó un poco más dulce esta vez, estaban intentando calmarla, teniendo el efecto contrario.

— ¡No, no puedo calmarme!

— _¡Hey! Respira muchacha, puede darte algo._

Bella entrecerró los ojos con furia, deslizó la vista por toda la estancia pero la encontró vacía. — ¿Dónde estás?

— _¿No puedes verme?_

Bella rodó los ojos. —No, no puedo, ¿no es evidente?

—_Pues es evidente que en este estado, nada es evidente._

— ¿Quién eres?

—_Hablé con una muchacha unos días atrás, ¿eras tú, cierto?_

Bella abrió sus ojos asombrada. — ¿Andrea? —preguntó en un susurro.

—_No, no soy Andrea, yo te la mencioné la otra vez, ¿fue a ti, cierto?_ —Bella asintió despacio. Ella había jurado que había escuchado a la mamá de Nicole, cerró los ojos tratando de recordar el sonido de la voz de aquella vez, pero no le venía a la cabeza, además la habían tomado por sorpresa y apenas habían sido unos susurros, pero si recordaba que habían mencionado el nombre de Andrea.

Hubo ruido en el pasillo, Edward estaba metiendo la llave en la cerradura, Bella se tensó de inmediato. —Seas quien seas, no puedo hablarte ahora, márchate.

—_No sé como hacerlo_ —la voz era más calmada. Bella enterró el rostro en sus manos—. _¿Por qué puedes oírme?_

La chica se encogió de hombros. —No sé.

— _¿Es la primera vez que te pasa algo así?_

Ella solo negó en respuesta.

— _¿Qué eres de Edward?_

—Su jefa.

Hubo una risa ronca como respuesta. — _¿Cómo sucedió eso?_

Bella levantó la mirada exasperada. —No pienso contestar ni hablarte nada, además ¿dónde demonios estás?

—_Estoy sentada a tu lado._

Bella volteó el rostro y encontró el asiento vacío, frunció el ceño para luego levantar las cejas. — ¿Por qué no puedo verte? —Sabía que estaba allí por el frío del ambiente.

Pero la puerta se abrió, dejando entrar a Edward con dos bolsas de plástico entre sus manos.

—Hola —dijo al verla, tenía una sonrisa hermosa en los labios.

Bella se olvidó de la visitante y se levantó a ayudarlo. —Hola —dijo quitándole una de las bolsas.

Edward cerró el departamento y caminó al mesón, sonrió al ver los puestos colocados.

—Espero te guste el filete —dijo dudoso—, hay un pequeño restaurante no muy lejos de aquí, la comida es bastante decente. —Bella asintió distraída, destapó las gaseosas que él había llevado y las sirvió en los vasos donde el hielo ya empezaba a derretirse—. ¿Estás bien? —preguntó él con cautela. Bella asintió bebiendo su Coca-Cola, la bebió tan rápido que sus ojos se pusieron rojos y aguados por consecuencia del gas.

Edward rio divertido al verla. — ¿Tienes hambre?

Ya no tenía, pero igualmente asintió, no podía despreciarlo.

Se sentaron uno al frente del otro mientras vaciaban las compras que había hecho Edward, Bella no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo mucho que se había esmerado en comprar algo decente.

—También me gustan las hamburguesas y los perros calientes —dijo Bella al ver el filete de carne en su plato—. Te agradezco el gesto, pero en realidad como cualquier cosa.

Edward sonrió torcido. —Es lo menos que podía hacer para compensar el tiempo que me demoraré en pagarte lo de las pinturas.

Bella rodó los ojos mientras picaba un poco de carne. —Por enésima vez…

Edward la interrumpió. —Te voy a pagar, Bella.

Estaba cansada de discutir ese tema, suspiró. —Como quieras, Edward.

Comieron en relativa calma, ambos estaban en silencio pero por motivos diferentes. Bella no dejaba de sentirse nerviosa, a pesar de que no sentía la brisa fría a su alrededor no dejaba de estar alerta, no quería hablar por impulso y asustar al escolta, sobre todo cuando habían acordado que no hablarían de ese tema hasta que él preguntara.

Sin embargo se moría de curiosidad de saber quien le había hablado, no entendía por qué no la había visto o por qué no había aparecido antes, ella hubiera jurado que se trataba de Andrea, pero la mujer que le habló le dejó claro que no se trataba de ella, así que en realidad no había intercambiado palabras con Andrea, sino con aquella misteriosa mujer.

—Bella.

La voz de su escolta la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

— ¿Ah?

Edward se recostó un poco de la silla. —Sé que dijiste que querías ayudar y lo has hecho mucho, pero me sentiría más cómodo llevándote a la hacienda o a donde quieras.

Bella asintió distraída, Edward alzó sus cejas y sospechó de su actitud.

— ¿Sucedió algo mientras me fui? —Instintivamente giró su cabeza, abarcando parte de la sala. Bella cerró los ojos un segundo. — ¿Viste? —la voz del escolta era cautelosa y podría jurar asustada, ella no tenía derecho a alterarlo, sacudió la cabeza negando rápidamente, el alivio en el rostro de Edward fue palpable y ella supo que no debía abordar el tema, ambos sabían lo que sucedía, pero no hablaban de ello.

Una idea cruzó su mente y abrió la boca de inmediato. —Khloe llamó, Charlie necesita que esté presente en la cena, hay reunión familiar —dijo rodando los ojos.

Funcionó. Edward suspiró aliviado. — ¿Necesitarán seguridad? —Quiso ser gracioso. Bella sonrió bajando la mirada a su plato, llevaba medio filete, se sorprendió, no recordaba haber comido tanto, suspiró picando otro trozo.

—No, dijo, tú debes regresarte, y estoy segura que Emmett y Sam pueden encargarse.

Edward sonrió torcido, masticó su bocado y luego agregó. —Igual duermo esta noche en la hacienda, mañana sí duermo aquí.

Bella sonrió masticando. —Entonces estaremos cubiertos. —Edward asintió simpático.

.

.

Para cuando terminaron de comer, Bella esperó nerviosa en la sala a que Edward se cambiara de nuevo, esperaba que en cualquier momento volvieran a hablarle desde las sombras.

El hecho fue, que no tuvo que esperar mucho.

—_No quiero importunarte, lamento ponerte tan nerviosa._ —Bella dio un respingo—. _No tenía idea de que esto podía pasar._

—No puedo hablar contigo —suplicó Bella susurrando, Edward saldría en cualquier momento y no quería que la viera así en su casa.

—_Pero si no es aquí, ¿cuándo y dónde? No es que tenga muchas opciones._

Bella suspiró. —No puedo ayudarte, por favor, estás aquí por Edward ¿verdad?

—_Si, estoy aquí por él y por Nicole._ —Bella suspiró viendo nerviosa hacia el pequeño pasillo de las habitaciones.

—Él no quiere que hable de esto que puedo hacer, por favor, no me obligues, él es el único que a pesar de que sabe que los veo, no me trata como loca, por favor.

— _¿Te vas a quedar con él?_ —Edward venía anudándose la corbata en el cuello, Bella se puso rígida y asintió en respuesta—. _Está bien._ —La voz sonó mucho más calmada y despreocupada que antes—. _Entonces puedo dejarte tranquila hasta que puedas comunicarme con mi hijo._

Bella dio un enorme respingo. — ¿Hijo?

— ¿Perdón?

La voz no era del espíritu que tan solo había podido escuchar, la voz era de Edward, que volvía a tener su traje negro puesto. Los ojos de Bella estaban aguados, no sabía que la madre de Edward estuviera muerta, sabía que Andrea lo estaba, ¿cuántas personas había perdido aquel hombre en su vida?

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

— ¿Bella? —No podía reaccionar, una lágrima bajó por su mejilla y Edward corrió a su encuentro, se arrodilló frente a ella y la tomó por las mejillas—. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¡Bella háblame! —La zarandeó un poco. Ella parpadeó muy seguido, intentando esconder las lágrimas—. Bella —volvió a llamarla, ella lo enfocó y otra lágrima resbaló por su mejilla—. ¡Por Dios! ¿Qué sucede?

Cerró los ojos intentando serenarse, pero no lo conseguía, había demasiada muerte a su alrededor, se sentía la única respirando en un jardín marchito.

Sintió las manos de Edward acariciarle la cabellera. Sin darse cuenta se había recostado del pecho del escolta.

—Por favor dime que te sucede.

Forzó su memoria a inventar algo para contestarle, forzó, forzó y forzó, hasta que una punzada en su vientre le dio una salida.

—Me duele el vientre —dijo en voz baja, Edward la separó de su pecho viéndola a los ojos, no tenía idea de que hacer en esos casos.

A pesar de los conflictos mentales que aun no desaparecían de su memoria, no pudo evitar reír de la cara que puso el escolta. Edward se dio cuenta de su expresión y sonrió apenado.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz baja—. No tengo idea sobre qué hacer en esos casos. —Se veía realmente apenado.

Bella subió una de sus cejas. —Algo que no sabes hacer —dijo simpática. Edward frunció los labios.

—Hay muchas cosas que no sé hacer, créeme. —Se colocó de pie—. Dime cómo puedo ayudarte.

Bella lo pensó un segundo. —Llévame a casa, Khloe hace un té de canela que cura todas las penas.

Edward asintió de inmediato, eso sí podía hacerlo sin problema.

La chica se colocó de pie despacio y Edward vigiló sus movimientos, si había derramado algunas lágrimas por el dolor, no podía sentirse mejor al instante, palpó sus bolsillos y mantuvo entre dientes una maldición.

—Voy por las llaves de la camioneta —dijo y corrió a la habitación. Bella se quedó en el marcó de la puerta esperando que volvieran a hablarle, pero nadie dijo nada, se agarró del marco de la puerta y una astilla se le clavó en la piel.

— ¡Diablos! —dijo llevando el dedo herido a su boca, para luego examinarlo de cerca.

— ¿Qué sucedió? —El escolta estaba de regreso.

— ¿Qué le pasa a tu puerta? —dijo molesta, pero se vio algo cómica aún mordiéndose la yema del dedo—. Todo esto está lleno de astillas, me clavé una en el dedo.

Edward intentó ocultar la sonrisa apretando los labios. —Déjame ver. —Bella se retiró de inmediato.

—No —dijo repentinamente furiosa. Edward rodó los ojos y le separó la mano de su boca, acercándola a él. Bella dio un paso sorprendida, pero se sorprendió aun más cuando Edward secó la saliva de su dedo en su chaqueta, sus cejas se alzaron increíblemente.

Con visión clínica Edward observó de cerca el dedo de Bella, luego la haló hasta la cocina, Bella trastabilló tras él. Edward abrió una gaveta, aún sin soltarle la mano y sacó una pinza.

—Quieta —susurró y procedió a retirarle la astilla en un solo movimiento—. Ya está —dijo sonriente. Bella apartó la mano y se volvió a llevar el dedo herido a la boca. Edward parpadeó un par de veces y luego añadió—. No seas tan niña, era bastante pequeña.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y caminó a la puerta, dándose cuenta de lo pelado y astillado que se veía el marco de la puerta. — ¿Por qué esto está así? ¿Practicas golpes contra la madera?

Edward batió las llaves en su mano y abrió la puerta indicándole que saliera, Bella se giró en el pasillo esperando una respuesta. Edward suspiró mientras echaba llave a la puerta.

—Practico puntería, las superficies de madera son mejores porque los cuchillos se entierran fácilmente en ella, no hay nada más de madera en casa.

Bella subió sus cejas, pero su sonrisa mostraba que no estaba asustada, simplemente se veía gratamente sorprendida.

— ¿Eres bueno en puntería?

Edward bufó mientras bajaban las escaleras.

—Soy el mejor.

Bella no dijo nada más pero no borró la sonrisa de su rostro.

.

.

En casa las cosas parecían en calma. Bella fue directamente a la piscina para no encontrar a Rosalie en ella, frunció los labios y se regresó sobre sus pasos. Edward la esperaba en el auto, se subió negando a la respuesta no formulada del escolta y se dirigieron a casa.

En la sala tomaron caminos separados, Bella quería tomar una ducha y Edward iría a reportarse con Emmett. Cuando la chica subió las escaleras, Edward volvió a agradecerle, ella resopló una risa diciéndole con una pequeña reverencia, un "de nada"

Luego de ese intercambio no se volvieron a ver, ella se dedicó a ignorar a David, que dejó de molestarla en lo que ella le pidió por favor que le diera un tiempo, y a conversar con Rose acerca de lo ocurrido en su ausencia.

—Lamento todo eso, Rose —le dijo Bella subiendo una de sus piernas al sofá de la antesala de los cuartos. La rubia sacudió la cabellera.

—No importa. Alice y yo nunca nos hemos llevado bien, sé que nos excedimos esta tarde y si tenemos que marcharnos Jasper y yo, lo haremos, no te preocupes.

—No —la voz de la chica fue contundente—. Yo te invité aquí, te quedas hasta que quieras, y en todo caso la única que puede pedirte que te vayas soy yo y sabes que no lo haré.

Rosalie sonrió agradecida. —Gracias —dijo en voz baja.

Bella se encogió de hombros. —No es que no haya espacio —se mofó con burla. Rosalie sacó su lengua.

—En serio —dijo—. Tanto para mí, y hasta más para Jazz, es bueno que nos quedemos aquí.

Bella acomodó su postura un poco. — ¿Por qué es mejor para Jazz?

Rosalie mordió su labio sin saber qué contestar. Evidentemente era mejor que Jazz la tuviera cerca, además, había pasado toda la tarde pensando en un plan para unirlos. Y tenerlos a ambos bajo el mismo techo, haría todo más fácil.

—Ya sabes —dijo encogiéndose de hombros, haciéndole restar importancia al asunto—. Mientras se instala y ¿quién sabe si trabaja con Charlie? Vivir aquí por ahora sería bueno.

Bella asintió creyendo todas las palabras de la chica—. Supongo que tienes razón.

— ¿Y qué hiciste todo el día? —Bella se tensó un poco, no quería decirle la verdad, jugó con una pelusa invisible de su short de jean y se encogió de hombros.

—Pasear, comprar algunas cosas, despejarme.

— ¿Qué compraste? —Bella levantó la mirada e hizo una mueca con desdén.

—Cosas para Khloe, deben estar en el auto aún, ¿y a ti? —convino cambiando el tema—. ¿Cómo estuvo la piscina?

Eso sirvió para distraerla. Rose contó lo divino que había estado el chapuzón y Bella no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, cuando la rubia le insistió de regresar al día siguiente a la piscina.

Edward, por otro lado, estaba conversando con su mejor amigo y jefe de seguridad de la casa.

— ¿La niña se calmó? —Edward asintió.

—Sí, en lo que salimos de la hacienda, fue casi instantáneo. —Emmett asintió. — ¿Y a ti? —preguntó de inmediato Edward, no quería que le preguntara qué habían estado haciendo, se avergonzaba de haber aceptado los regalos de Bella y no sabía bien cómo explicar que los había aceptado.

Emmett, para la sorpresa de Edward, bajó la cabeza viéndose abatido. —Oye hermano —dijo Edward se acercándose—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Lin —dijo el jefe.

Edward tuvo que pensar un poco para entender de quien hablaba. — ¿la japonesa? —

Emmett asintió. —Por fin contestó mis llamadas.

—Oye, pero eso es bueno… ¿no? —Edward habló con duda, la actitud de su amigo no era nada alentadora.

Emmett negó. —Me dijo que no vendría, me…me dijo que no la llamara más, que…—tuvo que hacer una pausa para recuperar el aliento—, que todo había sido una aventura.

Edward no dijo nada, tan solo pasó la mano por sus hombros, Emmett de inmediato se dejó apoyar en su hombro sollozando.

Emmett medía más que el metro ochenta y cinco de Edward, y pesaba más de cien kilos, llevaba corte de cabello al estilo militar y vestía de traje negro. Serio, con camisa blanca, corbata y comunicador trasparente en su oído, pero eso no le impidió que se destruyera en llanto sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo.

—Ya Emm, ya —dijo Edward. Podría sentirse incómodo, de hecho, aun se sentía así a veces, pero Emmett a pesar de su brusca apariencia, era un debilucho a la hora del amor.

—Yo la amaba Ed. —Edward palmeó su brazo.

—Estoy seguro de eso, Emm. Estoy seguro.

.

.

En la cena, Bella esperaba encontrarse una batalla campal, intentó contactar con su hermana luego de hablar con Rose, pero Alice había salido de casa sin decir a donde iría, eso le traería problemas a la menor de la casa porque se había ido sin seguridad.

Charlie llegó acompañado de Sam y de Jasper, Bella se sorprendió al verlos tan risueños y divertidos.

—Caramba, ¿de qué me perdí? —preguntó mientras bajaba la escalera. Charlie sonrió enormemente al verla, abrió sus brazos y Bella se dejó abrazar por su padre.

—Solo un buen día de trabajo nena, solo eso. —Bella le sonrió y se fijó en Jazz que los veía desde cerca, articuló un "hola" con sus labios el cual el rubio correspondió igual.

Esta vez Bella les sirvió el brandy a ambos caballeros, sentándose en la sala a esperar que sirvieran la cena, Rosalie los acompañó a los pocos minutos y Jasper dio las buenas noticias.

—Sí —dijo dándole un trago a su elegante copa—, tengo algunas propuestas en Michigan, pero qué les puedo decir, la de Swan Enterprise supera todas ellas. Además podré estar cerca de ustedes, chicas, ya es hora de que retomemos la relación que tenemos ¿cierto? —Rosalie aplaudió emocionada tirándose a los brazos de Jazz.

Bella igualmente emocionada abrazó a Charlie, era bueno que Rose tuviera a su mellizo cerca.

Rose aprovechó la separación de padre e hija. —Demasiado conveniente que trabajes para Charlie —susurró la rubia en el oído de su hermano.

—No empieces Rose —susurró de vuelta.

—Será bueno, créeme.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar segura?

—Tú encárgate de meterte en un bolsillo a Charlie, yo te ayudaré con Bella. —Jasper se separó un momento de la rubia observándola a los ojos, la chica asintió—. Te ayudaré hermano, seré tu Cupido. —Parpadeó siendo encantadora, Jasper la vio a los ojos emocionado, y la apretó de nuevo en un abrazo.

—Gracias hermanita, gracias.

—Hey ¿puedo felicitarte? —Jasper se separó de la rubia para entonces abrazar a la mejor amiga de esta. Apretó a Bella aceptando las felicitaciones en su oído mientras su corazón latía desbocado tanto por el perfume de la chica que le robaba la razón, como por la promesa hecha por su hermana.

Las puertas de la entrada se abrieron dejando entrar a la señora de la casa con su hija, por la conversación que tenían no parecían muy a gusto la una con la otra.

—No te puedes aparecer así de repente, Alice. No puedes interrumpir mis planes porque se te antoja.

—No fue que se me antojó mamá, solo estaba sola y quería.

—Ya te dije Alice, te agradezco que no se vuelva a repetir.

—Pero mamá…

—Nada de peros —la voz de Charlotte se sentía notoriamente molesta—. Me hiciste perder una cita con Sofía, eso es imperdonable.

Alice tragó grueso, intentando tragarse las lágrimas. —Soy tu hija, necesitaba tu compañía.

—No seas melodramática Alice, no me interrumpas sin ningún motivo ahora ni nunca.

Charlotte entró a la gran casa quitándose los lentes oscuros de su rostro, sus tacones resonaron en el piso de piedra pulida. Alice se quedó rezagada, impresionada de las palabras de su madre.

Charlotte se abrió paso hasta la sala encontrando a los demás reunidos. — ¿Qué se celebra?

Charlie caminó hasta ella saludándola con un pequeño beso en los labios. Bella y Rose ocultaron sus expresiones de asco. Jasper la saludó con una pequeña reverencia.

Alice, a pesar de toda la conversación con su madre, no pudo evitar la curiosidad y caminó hasta la sala, observando al amor de su vida, su insoportable melliza y a su propia media hermana.

—Hola Alice —la saludó Jazz que no había tenido idea del altercado que ella había tenido con las otras chicas en la mañana.

La pequeña pelinegra le sonrió emocionada.

—Hola Jasper —susurró de vuelta.

— ¿A qué se debe entonces esta reunión? —preguntó Charlotte parada junto a Charlie.

—Jasper aceptó trabajar para papá, se quedará en Dallas.

Alice sonrió enormemente, no pudo creerlo, el chico que más le gustaba viviría bajo su mismo techo. ¿Qué mejor oportunidad que esa para conquistarlo?

—Hum —dijo Charlotte—, ¿eso quiere decir que buscarán casa aquí en Dallas?

Bella torció los ojos a la indirecta. —Eso quiere decir que se quedarán en Los Cisnes hasta que ellos quieran.

— ¡Claro! —gritó demasiado emocionada Alice, todos voltearon a verla, la chica sintió sus mejillas arder—. Digo —continuó—, será más fácil si viven aquí.

—Alice —llamó Charlie—. Me llamaste esta mañana, dijiste… —Alice se llenó de pánico y lo interrumpió.

—Que les abriríamos las puertas a los hermanos Hale hasta que podamos.

Bella y Rose sabían que sus palabras no eran ciertas, pero Bella no quería discutir más con su hermana.

Sara apareció en la sala y con temor les indicó que la cena estaba servida, Charlie olvidó todo lo que quería discutir con su familia al ver lo feliz que se veía su hija mayor y también al ver que Khloe había preparado Filet mignon.

Pero en cambio a la rubia no le pasó nada por alto todo lo que había sucedido. Alice había sido extremadamente agresiva en la mañana con ella y ahora hasta había sido la más amable en el asunto de tenerlos de visita.

Observó todos los movimientos de la media hermana de su mejor amiga.

Cuando Jasper le pasó la cazuela llena de puré de patatas, entendió.

Esa mirada, ese brillo especial. Jasper apenas si la había visto o apenas le había sonreído amablemente y Alice parecía poder derretirse en un enorme charco junto a la mesa.

Una risa burlona se filtró en sus labios.

¿Quién lo diría? La enanita y demasiado joven chica, estaba enamorada de su mellizo mientras él se descocía por Bella, que tan solo lo veía como un amigo.

Lo lamentaba por Alice.

Bueno.

En realidad no lo lamentaba en absoluto.

Rosalie suspiró. Jasper merecía ser feliz, y su felicidad estaba al lado de Bella no al lado de Alice.


	13. Capítulo 13 Crisis de Guerra

**Buenos Días.**

**Me disculpo por la tardanza, pensé que no me tardaría mucho, pero la inspiración se fue de vacaciones por un tiempo, sin embargo acá estoy y el próximo ya lo estoy empezando, así que no debo demorarme mucho.**

**Gracias por leerme y seguirme, Como siempre los personajes son de Meyer, la creatividad de la historia es mía.**

**Nos leeremos pronto, lo prometo.**

**Gracias a mi bella Beta jeje, ¡Te Quiero Cony!**

**Capítulo 13.**

**Crisis de Guerra.**

— ¡Bella apúrate! —Rosalie la llamaba desde la antesala de las habitaciones.

—Voy. ¡Por Dios, cálmate! —Bella estaba terminando de tomar algunos implementos personales de encima de su cama; había accedido a regañadientes acompañar a la rubia a la piscina, casi nunca se bañaba ahí, pero tampoco era que le desagradara la idea.

Antes de salir, sintió la presencia de David en su habitación, levantó la mirada y lo encontró en sus mismas ropas de siempre, recostado en la ventana de su habitación, su mirada era una mezcla entre tristeza, culpa y cariño; mostrando una sonrisa tristona en sus labios.

—Dave —dijo ella realmente dolida de verlo tan abatido.

Él sacudió la cabeza. —_No te preocupes linda, de verdad te entiendo. Ve, diviértete con Rose, ambas lo merecen._

A veces David era tan comprensivo que rayaba en santo, pero eso no hacía sentir a Bella menos molesta de todo lo que le había ocultado; tronó sus dedos con insistencia; David sonrió de nuevo.

—_Seguiré aquí, cuando puedas y quieras hablamos, no hay presiones linda._

— ¡BELLA! —el grito de la rubia la desequilibró un poco. David señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta y articuló con los labios: "_Ve_". Ella finalmente asintió y tomando sus últimas pertenencias salió de la habitación, sonriéndole a su amiga y asintiendo por sus reclamos al tardarse tanto.

Mientras bajaron por las escaleras Rosalie no dejaba de hablar, Bella no le prestaba demasiada atención, la verdad se sentía distraída.

Como era costumbre, Khloe las esperaba con una enorme sonrisa en la cocina, Rosalie no accedió a las insistencias del ama de llaves y desayunó un simple yogurt, a Bella no hubo que convencerla de que aceptara los croissants dulces que el ama de llaves había horneado al amanecer.

Mientras pellizcaba un poco de croissant con mermelada de durazno, Khloe le colocó al frente un tazón, el liquido era humeante, Bella frunció el ceño, haciéndole una muda pregunta.

—Té de canela —dijo el ama de llaves—, me dijeron que ayer te sentiste un poco mal y que querías este té, ¿por qué no me lo pediste ayer niña?

A Bella le costó un poco adivinar de qué hablaba Khlo, sin embargo cuando recordó las palabras dichas a su escolta no pudo evitar sonreír. Edward lo había recordado y se había tomado la molestia de pedirle a Khloe que se lo preparara.

—Lo olvidé, Khlo —convino en respuesta—. Le verdad me sentí mejor después, pero igual lo tomaré, muchas gracias. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla y dejando el croissant en el plato le dio una probada al humeante té.

— ¿Jasper? —preguntó la rubia al rato.

—Está en el estudio con Charlie, desayunaron antes que ustedes, al parecer van a la empresa.

Rose se colocó de pie comiendo una última cucharada de yogurt y arrastró a Bella al estudio, la chica se llevó consigo lo que le quedaba de su segundo croissant.

—Rose, déjalos trabajar, no podemos interrumpirlos —las protestas de Bella fueron inútiles, ya que en pleno camino al estudio, se encontraron a ambos hombres hablando en voz baja, parecía que iban de salida.

—Buenos días caballeros —Rose saludó. Charlie las observó y sonrió hacia ellas, saludó a Rose con un pequeño beso en la mejilla y luego abrazó a su niña.

Jasper, como siempre, se quedó rezagado esperando su turno.

— ¿Camino a la oficina? —preguntó Bella, Charlie asintió y la apartó un poco de sí, caminaron hacia la sala principal, Bella se giró un poco para ver a Jazz y saludarlo, como siempre, articulando con los labios un "hola" que él contestaba igual, la diferencia de ese día fue que Bella abrió su boca y lo apreció de arriba abajo, articulándole con los labios la palabra "elegante" al verlo vestido de traje.

Para cuando padre e hija le dieron la espalda a los mellizos, Rose levantó las cejas hacia su hermano incitándole a que se le acercara o que hiciera algo más que simplemente mirarla como tonto, Jasper abrió mucho sus ojos pidiéndole que cerrara la boca.

—Sí cariño, pero iba a buscarte antes de irme —Charlie continuaba hablando con su hija, contándole los pormenores de ese día con el personal de seguridad, al escucharlo frunció sus cejas.

— ¿Edward? —preguntó extrañada—, ¿él no tenía el día libre hoy? —Charlie asintió.

—Y hasta ahora lo tiene, pero si vas a salir de casa debes comunicarte con él para que venga por ti, Emmett está indispuesto para salir, se quedará en casa, pero no creo que pueda estar muy pendiente de ustedes, yo me llevo a Sam, tu mamá seguramente saldrá con Seth.

Bella respiró profundo, por más que le intrigara la situación tan repentina con los escoltas, el que Charlie se haya referido a Charlotte como "tu mamá" le amargó por completo el día.

—Ella no es mi madre. —Charlie cerró los ojos.

—Bella —convino, ella se separó del abrazo de su padre—. Cariño, no empieces.

—No empieces tú Charlie, estábamos excelente, tú lo echaste a perder.

—Es la costumbre ¿ok? —dijo levantando las manos—. Ella es la madre de tu hermana, tiene demasiado tiempo aquí, me confundí.

—Pues no lo hagas de nuevo, ella no es mi madre, nunca lo fue, nunca lo será.

Los gemelos que aún estaban cerca, se alejaron educadamente para no escuchar la discusión.

Padre e hija se vieron cara a cara. Bella tenía tanto la frente como la boca fruncida de manera furiosa. Charlie no terminaba de entender por qué Bella detestaba tanto a Charlotte.

—Bella, ella es mi esposa. —Bella levantó una de sus manos deteniéndolo de inmediato.

—Bien lo has dicho, tú esposa, madre de Alice, no es nada mío. Yo tampoco quiero pelear papá, solo estoy poniendo cada quien en su lugar. Soy tu hija, pero ella no es mi madre.

Charlie suspiró.

—Está bien hija, como digas.

Bella se alejó de él un poco, ya no le agradaba mucho la cercanía. Charlie detestó que se molestaran tanto en tan poco tiempo.

—Debo marcharme a la empresa. —Bella asintió sin verlo a los ojos—. Te dejo a ti a cargo de la casa, cualquier cosa comunícate conmigo o con seguridad, Ian y John saldrán a _Bosque Verde_ durante la mañana, así que está pendiente con los empleados.

Bella asintió de nuevo, pero de inmediato frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué tanto están haciendo Ian y John allá?

John era el capataz de Los Cisnes, Ian era el veterinario de la hacienda.

Charlie se mostró un poco incómodo. —Están concretando un asunto con el viejo Quill, tenemos un negocio.

— ¿Qué negocio? —Inmediatamente Bella se puso alerta—. No vas a venderles a Luke. —El viejo Quill siempre le había puesto un ojo encima a su caballo, siempre bromeaba con querer entrenarlo, a Bella le daba hasta miedo que se acercara a la hacienda. Charlie hizo silencio. — ¿Charlie? —llamó ella buscándole la mirada.

Su padre aclaró su garganta. —Sabes que Quill cría ganado, no entrena caballos. No sé cual es tu angustia.

Bella no pasó por alto su tono nervioso. —No vas a venderlo, no puedes, él es mío.

—Debo marcharme —interrumpió—. ¡Jasper! —llamó vociferando. Bella esta vez no dejaba de verlo a los ojos. No podía deshacerse de Luke, simplemente no podía, pero algo en su mirada le sembró una duda insoportable en el estómago.

El rubio llegó a la sala y Bella sintió como intentaba despedirse de ella, no pudo más que asentir a su insistencia, apartándolo, sin darse cuenta, en el momento que Jasper intentaba besarle la mejilla.

Jasper le dio una mirada de auxilio a su hermana. Rose se encogió de hombros apenada. Jasper suspiró resignado y siguió a Sam, que mantenía la puerta abierta para ambos.

Para cuando ambas chicas caminaban de regreso a la cocina, Rosalie la abordó.

— ¿Qué sucede con Charlie y contigo?

Bella rodó sus ojos. — ¿Por dónde quieres que comience? —preguntó irónica. La rubia subió sus cejas impresionada—. Entre que quiere vender a Luke y ahora llama a Maléfica "mi madre" no sé qué puede molestarme más.

Rosalie optó mejor por no alterarla más, guiándola de inmediato a la calma y divinidad del agua templada.

.

.

Bella se sumergió en el agua; Rosalie en cambio se quedó en una de las tumbonas, acostada como si tomando el sol estuviera, inclusive, tenía sus gafas oscuras puestas.

Bella sacó su cabeza del agua, pasándose las manos por el rostro, eliminando así el exceso de humedad.

— ¿Sabes que esto es una piscina techada, cierto? —dijo con burla.

Rosalie levantó un poco la cabeza y alzó sus lentes para dedicarle una mirada asesina. —El reflejo de los vidrios del techo hace el mismo efecto, además… sabes que no nado. —Rodó sus ojos con obstinación y regresó a su anterior postura.

Bella se impulsó con sus manos, sentándose en el borde de mármol de la piscina. —Como insististe tanto a que viniéramos, pensé que finalmente habías aprendido a nadar. —Rosalie volvió a torcer los ojos, a pesar de que su amiga no la vio gracias a sus lentes.

—No es necesario nadar, Bella —comentó la rubia.

Para Bella nadar era algo cotidiano y normal, desde que tenía uso de razón había nadado en la laguna de la hacienda. Antes de que esa piscina se construyera, Charlie y Renée le habían enseñado cuando apenas era una niñita en aquella laguna que se encontraba demasiado lejos de la casa principal de la hacienda, de hecho, los pocos recuerdos que tenía de Renée tenían que ver con esa laguna.

Se quedó pensativa, le había pedido a Khloe alguna foto de Renée hacía unos días, no tenía idea si el ama de llaves la había conseguido o si siquiera se acordaba de su petición.

— ¡Hey! —llamó Rosalie—. ¿A dónde te fuiste?

Bella sacudió la cabeza pensando momentáneamente en volverse a meter en el agua, empezaba a sentir su piel enfriándose por la humedad.

—A ningún lado, Rose —contestó a su amiga—. Estaba pensando en meterte obligada en el agua.

La rubia removió sus lentes oscuros. —Gracias, pero paso. —Recostó de nuevo la cabeza en la tumbona—, te diría que te pusieras a tomar sol conmigo pero no es buena idea con ese vestido de baño. —Bella no pudo evitar reírse.

La rubia llevaba un bikini, a diferencia de la vez anterior, este era rojo sangre, no enseñaba piel de más, pero tampoco era demasiado recatado, uniendo las piezas más grandes de tela había ligeras tiritas del mismo material, que se anudaban a su cuello, espalda y caderas, manteniendo el bikini en su lugar.

Bella por otro lado llevaba un traje de baño completo, o de una sola pieza, era especial para nadar, un Speddo para ser más específicos, cubría demasiada piel y la lycra era tan ajustada que aplastaba literalmente sus pechos, haciéndola ver realmente plana.

—Verdaderamente —dijo la rubia viéndola de nuevo—, deberías tirar esa cosa que llamas vestido de baño, ¿no tienes bikinis? —Bella sacudió la cabeza riendo.

—A diferencia de ti, yo vine a nadar y este vestido de baño es ideal para eso. Además, no tiene sentido que me coloque algo diferente aquí en casa. —Rosalie alzó sus cejas enormemente, Bella rodó los ojos—. Está bien, está bien —convino Bella—, la verdad es que no tengo bikinis, los deseché hace un tiempo, no me servían.

Para nadie era un secreto que Bella era toda una atleta, entrenaba con David los caballos de Los Cisnes y ejercía su profesión en todos los animales de la hacienda, obteniendo como consecuencia un cuerpo delgado, firme y musculoso.

La cualidad de firme y musculoso se había borrado de su físico después que hubo despertado del coma, le costó montones de horas de terapia volver a sentirse dueña de todo su cuerpo y la depresión luego de la muerte de David tampoco había ayudado, por lo que ahora era simplemente una chica demasiado delgada, sin importar lo que comiera.

Y en ese vestido de baño se observaba demasiado lo delgada que estaba.

—Bueno —comentó Rosalie aligerando el ambiente—, por lo menos puedes comer lo que quieras y no engordar ni un gramo, eso, si me permites decirlo, es lo más injusto que hay. —Bella regresó la sonrisa a su rostro mientras sacudía la cabeza—. En serio —continuó Rose—, yo tengo que matarme de hambre para mantenerme siquiera y tú te das el lujo de desayunar con Nutella.

Bella rio por lo alto.

—Bueno, al menos tuve algún beneficio de todo lo que me pasó.

El ambiente volvió a ensombrecerse un poco, Bella sintió como su piel se crispaba, creyó que se trataba de la humedad de su piel y volvió a sumergirse en el agua para evitar los escalofríos. —Voy a dar una vuelta —dijo a la rubia antes de impulsarse con sus pies del borde de la piscina.

Sus brazos se fueron al frente, sobreponiendo sus palmas mientras movía su cuerpo como una sirena bajo el agua, cuando necesitó aire salió limpiamente empezando a dar brazadas para seguir impulsándose, sus oídos se ensordecían cada vez que se hundía en el agua, dejándola escuchando únicamente los latidos de su corazón y el chapoteo del agua.

Para cuando regresó al mismo punto al frente de la rubia, luego de dar nadar dos piscinas, se fijó que Rosalie la observaba en vez de prestarle atención a su "bronceado" sacó la cabeza del agua y pensó en hacerle otro cometario en burla, pero se fijo que la rubia no estaba sola, Jacob estaba sentado junto a ella, observándola, sentado en la que debería ser la tumbona de Bella, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas e inclinado hacia adelante con la mirada fija en el perfil de la que era su novia.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Bella al moreno. Salió del agua y fue rápidamente por una toalla, sintiendo aun más fuerte los escalofríos en su piel.

Jacob alzó la mirada observándola mientras tiritaba de frío, Rosalie parecía tener la mirada perdida.

— ¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó asustada.

Jacob sacudió la cabeza. —_Nada_ —dijo susurrando. Bella resistió la necesidad de rodar sus ojos, no tenía ningún sentido que mantuviera la voz baja, fue hasta la rubia ignorando el frío de su piel.

—Rosalie —la llamó agachándose frente a ella.

La rubia parpadeó y sonrió al verla, sintiéndose tonta. —Lo siento —dijo y disimuladamente pasó uno de sus dedos por debajo de sus ojos—. Me distraje —completó encogiéndose de hombros.

Bella vio a la figura etérea de Jacob y suspiró sentándose en el suelo, sobre la toalla que había utilizado para secarse la piel. — ¿Jacob? —preguntó en voz baja, la rubia mordió su labio y asintió.

—A él no le gustaba que tomara el sol, de hecho no le gustaba que viniera a Los Cisnes, sobretodo después de… —hizo una pausa.

Bella completó. —Después de mi accidente. —Rosalie asintió.

—No sé por qué recuerdo eso, en realidad es tonto. —Bella tomó sus manos.

—Es normal extrañarlo, Rose.

Rosalie asintió. —Lo sé, lo sé, pero… —suspiró sin continuar. Bella observó por el rabillo del ojo como Jacob se inclinaba acercándose más a la rubia, la piel de sus brazos se erizó de inmediato.

—_Se ve tan triste_ —habló en voz baja—. _No lo merece, es una buena chica._ —Bella le asintió.

Rosalie volvió a decir la misma historia en voz baja, de cómo había conocido a Jacob, como habían terminado convirtiéndose en novios, Bella se quedó educadamente escuchando, aunque se sabía la historia de memoria.

—Creo que si tú no te hubieras enamorado de Dave, Jacob no me habría aceptado. —Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—Ahora estás siendo ridícula. Jacob era un adulto, él no hacía lo mismo que David, si se quedó contigo era porque te amaba.

Rosalie suspiró y cerró los ojos. —No, él no me amaba.

—Rose… —el tono de Bella era considerado.

—No, no lo disfraces. Lo sé, siempre lo supe.

Bella giró un poco la vista, observando la cara anonadada y consternada del moreno.

—Siempre lo supe —repitió—, pero con él no me sentía sola, ya sabes, tenía alguien a quién esperar en casa, por quien ponerme bonita. Tenía compañía.

—Rosalie, no necesitas de un hombre a tu lado para hacer todas esas cosas, para ser feliz. ¿Cuántas veces debo repetírtelo?

Rosalie dio una risa irónica al aire.

—Es lo único que sé —empezó—, mi mamá siempre me dijo que la mujer no es completa si no tiene un hombre a su lado.

Bella resistió la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Eso no es cierto y lo sabes bien, yo estoy sola, lo he estado desde que Dave murió, ¿crees que soy menos mujer por eso?

Rosalie apartó la mirada. —No es lo mismo.

— ¿Qué, tengo un brazo de más? —el simple tono hizo que la rubia sonriera mínimamente.

—_Todo esto es mi culpa._ —La presencia de Jacob se había vuelto tan etérea que Bella dio un respingo cuando lo escuchó, había olvidado por completo que aún estaba allí, parpadeó hacia él—. _Nunca le dije lo especial que era, nunca le dije que era una mujer excepcional, fui un idiota._

—Sí, realmente lo eras. —Bella no se pudo contener, la verdad era que no quería ni ver ni hablar con Jacob ni con Dave. No encontraba paz en la hacienda, cuando estaba dentro de la casa David la seguía, cuando salía, lo hacía Jacob, la verdad era que la tenían cansada, necesitaba unas vacaciones. Unas vacaciones sin muertos ni fantasmas.

— ¿Hum? —Bella parpadeó hacía la rubia.

—Nada, nada, solo pensaba en voz alta.

Rosalie estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos deprimidos que no indagó más en el comentario de Bella, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a mirar a sus rodillas.

—_Ayúdala Bella_ —la voz de Jacob sonó mas fuerte esta vez—. _Tienes que hacerlo._

Bella lo vio un tanto obstinada, no podía contestarle en voz alta y al Jacob darse cuenta se aprovechó de eso.

—_Tiene que olvidarme_ —dijo sentándose más derecho—, _tiene que dejar de quererme, no puede seguir así de triste, tienes que sacarla de ahí._

Bella aprovechó que Rosalie seguía absorta en sus rodillas y articuló con los labios un "¿cómo?". No tenía idea de cómo ayudarla, sabía que el estar en la hacienda haciéndose compañía no era suficiente, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?

Jacob pareció meditar un segundo, desvió su mirada a la rubia y se sintió miserable de verla tan triste, y se sintió aun más miserable al saberse responsable de semejante tristeza. Ella tenía razón, él no la amaba, la quería mucho, eso sí, pero enamorado no estaba. Tenía que hacer que Rosalie se decepcionara de su recuerdo, tenía que hacer que ella se diera cuenta de que él no merecía ni sus lágrimas, ni su melancolía.

—_Cuéntale de Natalie, dile la verdad._

Bella parpadeó en su dirección, si ciertamente no quería tener que lidiar con Jacob y David, estaba segura como que veía a los muertos que no quería siquiera pensar en la zorra, perra y puta sin corazón de Natalie Thompson, suficiente había tenido con la simple sospecha de que David la engañaba con ella, ni hablar entonces de que en realidad Jacob engañaba a su mejor amiga con la zorra, perra etc., etc., etc., de la Thompson.

—_Tiene que decepcionarse de mí, olvidarme, tiene que saberlo…_

Bella quería volver a matarlo, ¿cómo le pedía semejante cosa? Además, ¿qué pretendía Jacob? ¿Que al Rosalie enterarse que la engañaba iba a olvidarlo por completo? La verdad es que los hombres eran unos estúpidos en cosas del amor.

Definitivamente necesitaba salir de la hacienda por un tiempo.

—Niña. —La interrupción de Khloe fue realmente bienvenida, el cerebro sobrecalentado de Bella tuvo una fuga refrescante al escucharla.

Ignoró por completo a Jacob, que seguía diciendo lo que para ella eran reales estupideces.

—Dime Khlo. —Bella seguía sentada frente a su amiga, que había mejorado el rostro al escuchar al ama de llaves acercarse.

—Niña, ya está listo el almuerzo. —Bella se giró un poco para verla mejor, sonrió.

—Eso suena genial, ¿tienes hambre Rose?

La rubia asintió un tanto atontada. —Comer suena bien. —Bella se sintió aliviada de que se escuchara menos deprimida.

Ambas se levantaron prometiéndole a Khloe que se demorarían lo menos posible en quitarse los vestidos de baño para reunirse con ella en la cocina. Cuando iban saliendo del área de la piscina, Jacob volvió a insistir.

—_Cuéntaselo Bella, por favor._

Ella no respondió, Jacob tenía demasiadas agallas en pedirle semejante cosa, no sería ella la que rompiera el corazón de su mejor amiga, no había ninguna razón que lo justificara, además, no tenía idea de cómo siquiera abordar el tema.

Cerca de una media hora después, Rosalie dudaba frente a su plato de pasta Alfredo, Bella en cambio iba por su tercer o cuarto bocado.

—Sabes que igual vas a comer, empieza de una vez antes de que se enfríe.

Rosalie bufó. —No debería comer esto, sabrá divino, lo sé, pero se irá directo a mis caderas. —

Khloe entró en el justo momento, les sonrió a modo de saludo pero inmediatamente frunció el ceño. — ¿No te gustó hija?

Rosalie se quedó boquiabierta, explicarle a Bella los perjuicios de comer esa cantidad de carbohidratos era fácil, explicárselo a Khloe sería una odisea, para ella la alimentación era una cosa importantísima, y siendo francos, Rosalie no tenía corazón para negarle algo a Khloe.

—Claro que me gustó, solo estaba muy caliente. —Rosalie enrolló la pasta en su tenedor y la llevó a su boca, masticándola mientras correspondía a la sonrisa de Khloe, cuando vio a Bella no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco al observar la real burla en los ojos de su amiga. "Púdrete" le articuló, Bella reprimió otra carcajada y en cambio respondió "come", cosa que la rubia se vio obligado a hacer; después del tercer bocado lo agradeció en el alma, ya que en verdad la pasta estaba divina.

Bella observó que Khloe colocaba papel envolvente sobre un plato generosamente servido, frunció el ceño. — ¿Qué haces Khlo?

—Es el plato de Emmett niña, no vino a comer, así que fui hasta la casa a llevársela pero no me respondió, debe estar dormido el pobre.

Bella frunció el ceño, en los ocho años que Emmett tenía trabajando para ellos, jamás se había perdido una comida de Khloe, de hecho la añoraba cuando no podía tenerlas.

Rosalie abarcó su atención diciéndole que deberían ir a dar unas vueltas a la hacienda después de comer, Bella rodó los ojos asintiéndole tan solo para salir del paso.

.

.

Cuando no tuvo más opción que seguirla al exterior de la casa, Bella observó con detenimiento la casa de seguridad e, ignorando las quejas de la rubia a sus espaldas, caminó a lo largo del pasillo que la comunicaba con la casa de los escoltas.

Su padre le había advertido que Emmett estaba indispuesto, no sabía con exactitud lo que eso significaba, pero quería tan solo asegurarse de que se encontraba bien.

—La mejor ruta es por allá. —Señaló la rubia tras ella, aunque estaba hablando con la espalda de su amiga, bufó en voz alta y se detuvo por completo con las manos apoyadas en sus caderas—. ¡Bella!

Pero la chica ya estaba en la puerta de la casa del personal, tocando con sus nudillos la puerta; Rose se cruzó de brazos, tamborileando en el suelo.

Observó como Bella volvía a tocar sin aparente respuesta, sinceramente eso le parecía ridículo, ¿qué importaba si el grandulón no había ido a comer? Eso no era nada preocupante.

Aspiró aire para volver a llamar a Bella, pero su voz no llegó a salir, sino que su ceño empezó a fruncirse cuando Bella forzó la entrada de la puerta sin obtener abrirla, la vio entonces ahuecar sus ojos contra los cristales de la ventana.

— ¿Bella? —Caminó hacia ella despacio, preocupándose por la expresión en el perfil de su amiga.

Bella abrió los ojos de más y ahora empezaba a golpear el cristal, Rosalie entonces corrió a su encuentro.

— ¿Bella, qué pasa?

La chica se giró hacia ella de inmediato. —Ve por Khloe, dile que llame a Charlie y a Sam que se vengan de inmediato, dile que es urgente.

Rosalie intentó asomarse por la ventana para ver dentro de la casa, Bella se lo impidió.

— ¡Ve! —gritó. La rubia corrió como tenía planeado, solo que esta vez era en búsqueda franca del ama de llaves.

.

.

Debajo de la alfombra había una llave de repuesto, ella nunca la había usado antes pero sabía que estaba allí. La tomó entre sus manos introduciéndola en la cerradura para luego girarla y encontrarse con una batalla campal.

Se sorprendió de que los cristales de la ventana no estuvieran rotos, ya que el resto de los muebles lo estaban, las sillas del pequeño comedor estaban todas en diferentes sitios, una de ellas estaba realmente rota, el sofá estaba desordenado, los cojines regados por toda la sala, la alfombra manchada de algún líquido que parecía licor por el olor, había también un pequeño estante, donde Khloe había puesto algunos adornos para que la casa no fuera tan fría, de ellos ya no quedaba nada salvable.

Allí había una pequeña cocina también, la mayoría de los chicos comían en la casa grande, pero la tenían por si en algún momento les provocaba un bocadillo de media noche, o simplemente querían un vaso de agua fría.

Ese espacio se encontraba también desordenado, Bella abrió sus ojos de más cuando observó unos de los cojines del sofá sobre la estufa apagada, lo retiró despacio y se sintió tonta cuando lo colocó donde debía ir.

— ¡Oh por dios! —la voz de Rosalie la hizo saltar del susto.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que buscaras a Khloe. —No sabía muy bien por qué hablaba en susurros, pero Rosalie contestó en el mismo tono.

—Ya está llamando, ninguno de los dos atiende, me dijo que se encargaría así que vine a ayudarte.

—No necesito ayuda Rose.

La rubia alzó sus cejas viendo a su alrededor. — ¿No?

Bella sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a los dormitorios. Rosalie ahogó un gemido de terror. — ¿Qué? —preguntó Bella obstinada.

— ¿Y si es peligroso? ¿No deberíamos esperar? ¿No hay más escoltas en la hacienda? —Una vez más Bella colocó los ojos en blanco negando y siguió su camino, tocó la única puerta que estaba cerrada.

— ¿Emmett? —llamó esta vez con voz más fuerte—. Soy yo, niña Bella, déjame entrar ¿si?

Rosalie no entendía nada, ¿el guardaespaldas de Bella era un esquizofrénico y ella lo llamaba dulcemente para hacerlo salir de donde se había encerrado? Nada tenía sentido.

Hizo un sonido al ver como Bella giraba la perilla y esta cedía, su voz se quedó atrapada en su garganta, sin poder detenerla cuando se abrió paso dentro del cuarto.

Debía entrar a ayudarla, pero se tomó un segundo para seguirla. Para cuando dio un paso ya su amiga venía de salida, la observó asombrada.

—Quédate aquí, yo ya vengo. —No le dio tiempo de decirle que no, Bella salió corriendo en dirección a la casa, Rosalie mordió su labio, la había dejado en la apartada casa, sola y con un hombre que parecía no estar bien de la cabeza.

— ¡Bella! —pero su grito fue un susurro que su amiga no escuchó, tan solo observó su cola de caballo alejarse cada vez más—. ¡Maldición! —dijo furiosa, quería salir de ahí, tenía miedo. Cuando dio un paso hacia la puerta escuchó un quejido, reprimiéndose a sí misma, caminó hacia adentro, siguiendo el ruido.

Se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación, observando con horror que se encontraba inclusive más desordenada que el resto de la pequeña casa, el sonido que la había llevado hasta ahí se intensificó, Rosalie abrió los ojos de más cuando se dio cuenta de que eran sollozos.

Entró, sus pasos tenían más determinación esta vez, llegó hasta una de las camas, era realmente pequeña, parecida a la que ella usaba en casa cuando estaba en la escuela primaria. Cuando se acercó más, se sorprendió al ver que el enorme escolta de su amiga, el hombre de confianza de Charlie, estaba sentado en el suelo, recostado de una de las camas, dándole la espalda a la puerta, tenía las rodillas flexionadas, los brazos extendidos sobre ellas, la cabeza perdida entre las rodillas, la espalda encorvada que daba sacudidas continuas, dando fe, al llanto incontenible del escolta.

Rosalie se quedó paralizada al verlo, no tenía idea de que un hombre así siquiera tuviera lagrimales, lloraba en silencio, pero eso no significaba que le doliera menos, de hecho de solo verlo sintió ganas de llorar ella misma.

No dijo nada, solo se sentó en el suelo frente a él, que ahora había cruzado sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, apoyando la frente en ellos.

No tuvo miedo, a pesar de que el entorno podía decirle que ese hombre era peligroso, la verdad era que no lo era, simplemente era dolor, miedo y quizás soledad, por lo menos así era como ella se sentía a veces.

Posó temblorosamente su mano sobre una de las de él, esperando a que la apartaran bruscamente, cosa que no hizo, pero cuando intentó quitarla él se la aferró, apretándole los dedos al límite de que doliera.

Emmett no levantó la mirada puesto que no necesitaba verla, tan solo necesitaba un apoyo externo, alguien que lo aferrara mientras sentía que se caía en un hoyo negro sin fin.

.

.

Bella entró a la casa principal y observó a Khloe hablando apresuradamente por teléfono, se sintió aliviada de que hubiera localizado a su papá, abrió la nevera sin interrumpir al ama de llaves y sirvió un vaso enorme de agua fría, fue al botiquín de primeros auxilios y sacó un par de pastillas, llamó la atención de Khloe y le dijo con señas que regresaría a la casa de seguridad, a lo que el ama de llaves asintió mientras seguía hablando.

Bella le sonrió amistosamente a Rosalie cuando la encontró sentada frente a Emmett, la rubia no tenía idea de los episodios (ahora cada vez más espaciados) de Emmett, así que agradeció que intentara ayudarlo.

Bella le habló al escolta, su voz era suave y monótona, sin sobresaltos para no alterarlo, ya no se escuchaban sollozos, pero él seguía con la frente apoyada en sus brazos cruzados.

—Emmett, vamos para que te recuestes un rato. —No hubo respuesta y ninguna de las chicas se atrevió a moverlo, tampoco era que podían hacerlo, era demasiado grande, inclusive mezclando la fuerza de ambas.

Bella optó por sentarse al lado de Rose, la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa y Bella se dio cuenta que Emmett la sostenía de la mano, los dedos de la rubia se veían pálidos, como si no les llegara mucha sangre, pero Rosalie no se quejó, tan solo colocó un dedo contra sus labios pidiéndole silencio a Bella.

Ambas se quedaron ahí, frente al hombre que intentaba no desmoronarse, Rosalie no tenía idea de que le pasaba y Bella tan solo tenía noción de ello.

Pasados unos cuarenta y cinco minutos más o menos, escucharon como la puerta de la casa se abrió. Bella le hizo señas a Rose y se colocó de pie, dejándolos solos, salió a la sala y encontró a Khloe.

—Hola —dijo en voz baja, el ama de llaves vio asombrada a su alrededor y suspiró con dolor.

— ¿Después de tanto tiempo? —preguntó en voz baja, dirigiéndose a recoger un poco, Bella suspiró en respuesta.

—Eso parece. Estaba bastante mal cuando lo encontré, ya está tranquilo, le traje los calmantes, pero aún no quiere hablar.

Khloe suspiró de nuevo. —Pobre chico.

— ¿Pudiste comunicarte? —Khloe asintió pero entonces sintieron ruido desde la casa principal—. Llegaron —dijo Bella saliendo al encuentro de Charlie.

Sus ojos se abrieron de más cuando a quien vio fue a Edward correr hasta la casa, seguido de Nicole.

— ¿Dónde está? —preguntó el escolta sin saludarla siquiera, Bella parpadeó aun asombrada.

—La habitación del centro.

Edward pasó volando sin explicar su presencia allí. Bella parpadeó confundida, ella estaba esperando a Charlie y a Sam y en cambio apareció Edward y Nicole.

—Hola Bella —la voz era baja y podría decirse que penosa.

Bella parpadeó de inmediato hacia la adolescente, dedicándole una sonrisa. —Nicole, que gusto verte de nuevo. —Compartieron un leve abrazo, a Bella le caía muy bien la chica, y Nicole a pesar de estar preocupada por Emmett adoraba estar de nuevo en la hacienda.

.

.

Bella estaba de regreso al frescor de la cocina de la casa principal, Nicole había ido con ella y le estaba sirviendo una limonada mientras la chica observaba por los ventanales en dirección a la otra casa.

—Ten —dijo Bella extendiéndole el vaso, la chica apartó la atención de los ventanales y sonrió tomando la bebida.

Se sentó frente a ella con una bebida igual, le dio un sorbo y sintió la necesidad de entablar una conversación con la chica.

— ¿Cómo está la escuela?

—Bien. —Asintió—. Feliz de que esté tan cerca el fin de semana.

—Recuerdo esos días, la verdad amaba los viernes. —Nicole se relajó un poco y contó sin muchos pormenores de su escuela y sus maestros.

—Soy buena en biología, si necesitas alguna vez ayuda estoy a la orden. —Nicole chasqueó la lengua.

—Nahhh —dijo riendo—. Soy bastante buena en Bio, mi karma son las matemáticas.

Bella rió. —Tendré que presentarte a Charlie, él es el bueno con los números aquí.

— ¿Quién es Charlie?

—Mi papá —dijo Bella sacudiendo la cabeza—. A veces lo llamo por su nombre.

— ¿Dónde está ahora?

—Trabajando.

— ¿Y tu mamá? —Bella se quedó en silencio un rato—. ¿Metí la pata? —preguntó la chica al ver la expresión de Bella que al oírla sacudió la cabeza.

—No, no. Nada de eso, solo me tomaste por sorpresa. —Respiró profundo y comentó: —No está, ella me dejó cuando era muy pequeña.

— ¿Murió? —la voz de Nicole era baja y demasiado curiosa, estaba segura de que, de estar presente Edward, ya la hubiera reprendido por ser tan imprudente.

—No —contestó Bella después de unos segundos—. No sé —dijo suspirando. Nicole levantó sus cejas con asombro—. Se fue cuando era muy pequeña, la verdad es que casi no la recuerdo.

La chica se mordió la lengua, en verdad era imprudente, Edward tenía razón de regañarla, frunció los labios. Jamás le diría eso de frente.

—Lo lamento. —Bella se dio cuenta de la vergüenza de la chica, sacudió la cabeza restándole importancia al asunto.

—Oye, ni fue tu culpa ni la mía, no te preocupes por eso.

—Mi mamá murió —dijo la chica sin saber muy bien por qué lo decía. Bella se sintió interesada de inmediato, el espíritu de la madre de Edward se la había mencionado, Edward se negaba hablar de ella, quizás Nicole fuera más abierta al respecto.

Con las mismas que pensó eso se reprendió a sí misma, no podía manipular a una adolescente para que le contara acerca de la muerte de su madre, eso solo lo haría un desalmado.

Rodó los ojos regañándose de nuevo.

—Siento lo de tu pérdida, pequeña —dijo en voz baja—. Debe haber sido muy duro para ti.

La chica se encogió de hombros. —Tampoco la recuerdo mucho, la mayor parte del tiempo estaba de viaje con el ejército, ella era capitán, tenía un montón de soldados a su cargo.

Así que era militar también. Bella sabía que Emmett y Edward lo habían sido, Charlie se lo había comentado cuando contrató al segundo, pero Edward no parecía ser un soldado que regresaba de la guerra, por lo menos no de la manera que lo parecía Emmett.

— ¿A tío Emmett le dio otra crisis de guerra, verdad?

Bella levantó sus cejas ahora sí asombrada.

— ¿Sabes de eso? —La chica asintió.

— ¿Lo sabes tú? —preguntó como respuesta.

—Si —dijo Bella asombrada—. No es primera vez que le dan aquí en casa, aunque tenía mucho tiempo que no le daban.

—Son fuertes —dijo la niña refiriéndose a las crisis—. A mi mamá le daban a veces, pero no te preocupes, Edward es bueno ayudando, ayudaba mucho a mi mamá, estoy segura que también ayudó alguna vez a tío Emmett.

—Es bueno saberlo —su voz era lenta. Esta chica era demasiado joven para saber de crisis de guerras, Bella había sido testigo de una de Emmett hacía muchos años. Ella apenas estaba empezando sus estudios en veterinaria cuando Emmett había hecho un desorden parecido al que había encontrado hacía unos minutos.

Todos se habían asustado hasta la mierda, Charlie había sido el único que le hizo frente, resguardado por Sam y Embry, un escolta que ya no trabajaba para ellos.

Ella le dio unos calmantes, Charlie no la dejó acercarse demasiado, pero luego estuvo presente en una reunión familiar presidida por su padre, que no sabía si despedirlo o buscarle ayuda.

Evidentemente Bella abogó por la segunda opción, Charlotte había optado por despedirlo y Alice era muy chica para estar en esa conversación, Charlie había abogado por la misma opción que su hija y en contra de Maléfica. Habían hablado con Emmett y le habían sugerido que se viera con un terapeuta y asistiera con regularidad a un grupo de ayuda.

Emmett mejoró notablemente, reduciendo sus crisis hasta ser casi nulas. De hecho, las pocas veces que le habían vuelto a dar, él mismo podía controlarlas, con respiraciones profundas y algo de meditación, tan solo tenía que convencerse de que ya no estaba en Irak, no era fácil, pero el escolta lo lograba.

Por eso Bella estaba asombrada de que le hubieran vuelto a dar, sobretodo tan fuerte.

— ¿Cómo es que terminaron llegando aquí? —preguntó Bella a la chica para continuar la conversación.

Nicole le contó que estaban en casa cuando Khloe lo llamó. —Escuché que le dijo que estaba conmigo, me preguntó antes de aceptar venir. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Lamento que te perdieras un tiempo valioso con él —dijo Bella refiriéndose a Edward.

La chica bufó una risa. — ¿Valioso? —dijo riendo—. Quedarse cada uno en su habitación por dos días, hasta que me toque regresar con Anna, no es precisamente tiempo valioso.

Bella levantó sus cejas. —Estoy segura que Edward tenía algo planeado para ti este fin de semana.

Nicole se encogió de nuevo de hombros. —No, la verdad no lo creo.

Bella no pudo aguantar el preguntarle. —Nicole, ¿te gusta vivir con Edward? Quiero decir, ¿quedarte con él?

Otro encogimiento de hombros acompañó a la chica, parecía un tic nervioso. —Él es mejor que un orfanato. —La respuesta de Nicole la dejó petrificada—. Yo estoy clara —continuó la chica—, estoy sola en el mundo, no tengo idea de quién sea mi padre, mi mamá se fue, así que no tengo muchas opciones, si ella creyó que Edward podía cuidar de mi… —Volvió a encogerse de hombros—. Solo espero que me soporte hasta que cumpla los dieciocho, así no tendré que vivir en un orfanato, eso es lo que no quiero.

Quería decirle que eso no sucedería, que Edward nunca desistiría de ella, pero la verdad era que no lo sabía, creía estar segura de que él no la dejaría, de hecho, sabía que tenía ese trabajo para precisamente poder cuidar de ella, pero no tenía idea de las ideas del escolta, no sabía si él también pensaba en mantener a Nicole por un período corto de tiempo, hasta que la chica fuera mayor de edad.

Se dio cuenta que no sabía nada de la relación de esos dos, no tenía idea de nada de la vida personal de su escolta, cuando él sabía por lo menos el aspecto más escondido de la de ella.

—Nicole. —Edward entró por la puerta. Bella dio un pequeño salto de impresión. Nicole giró a verlo.

— ¿Cómo está tío Emmett?

Él le sonrió por su preocupación. —Aún no está del todo bien, pero ya está hablando un poco; vine por un poco más de agua para él. —Bella se colocó de pie rápidamente a servirle una nueva ración.

Observó desde la nevera cómo Edward se acercaba a la chica, hablaron en voz baja, por lo que no escuchó nada. Edward tenía expresión seria, Nicole asentía cada cierto tiempo y Bella prestó atención en sus posturas.

Nicole lo observaba con la cabeza hacia atrás para poder llegar a sus ojos, Edward estaba cerca, pero se mantenía de brazos cruzados, nunca hubo un acercamiento, ella podía notar que la chica estaba nerviosa por Emmett, pero Edward no intentó en ningún momento consolarla, no hubo una caricia en su cabello, ni en su mejilla, de hecho, ni siquiera besó su frente cuando se giró en sus talones para volver a irse.

Él la encontró parada frente a la nevera ya cerrada, los separaba el mesón y la estufa, ella tenía el vaso de agua entre sus dedos, él sonrió un poco y estiró su mano hacia la bebida, ella se la entregó parpadeando, Edward le hizo señas hacia afuera, Bella lo siguió al exterior de la casa con paso lento.

—Trataré de demorarme lo menos que pueda con Emmett, lamento los inconvenientes que podamos causarles, no podía dejarla sola en casa, de verdad lo lamento señorita, me he tomado demasiadas libertades con su casa, no ocurrirá nuevamente.

Bella parpadeó confundida. — ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Por qué te disculpas? —Edward levantó un poco sus cejas.

—Por haber traído a Nicole. No debí, pero no tenía con quien dejarla y Khloe sonaba tan angustiada por teléfono.

Bella levantó la mano haciendo que hiciera silencio. —Mi intención era que Khloe llamara a papá, no quería interrumpir tu día libre. —Edward negó y ella no le permitió hablar—. Pero me alegro que estés aquí, ahora lo importante es Emmett, ¿puedes ayudarlo?

Edward asintió.

—Okey —respondió ella—. Entonces no me pidas disculpas y ayúdalo, estaré encantada de entretener a Nicole. Solo una cosa. —Edward esperó a que continuara—. Por favor convéncelo de que regrese a los grupos de apoyo o a las terapias.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír por su preocupación. —Haré lo que pueda, señorita. —Bella entrecerró los ojos, él rectificó—. Bella.

—Así está mejor, ve con Emmett y no te preocupes por Nicole, dile por favor a Rose que se nos puede unir.

Edward asintió y la vio a los ojos un segundo. Bella no entendió a qué se refería su expresión, parecía querer decirle algo, pero finalmente desistió y caminó de vuelta a la casa de seguridad. Bella regresó en sus pasos sonriéndole a Nicole.

— ¿Quieres ir a ver a los perros? ¿O prefieres montar?

Pudo observar la emoción de la chica en sus ojos, su sonrisa se hizo enorme.

— ¿Podemos montar?

Bella asintió imitando su sonrisa.

—Claro.

.

.

Rose no apareció por la casa, Bella asumió que, o seguía ayudando en la casa de seguridad o había desistido y se estaba relajando en la piscina u otra parte de la hacienda. Nicole la acompañó mientras se cambiaba de atuendo y recibió agradecida los implementos que le ofreció Bella para poder montar.

El personal de la hacienda estaba regado por la tierra, se veían a lo lejos limpiando, terraceando y bañando a los caballos, sin embargo las caballerizas que guardaban a los ejemplares de la familia estaban solas.

—Toma esas zanahorias —le dijo a Nicole—, les daremos un aperitivo antes de sacarlos.

Nicole no se atrevió acercarse a Luke, sin embargo fue por Juanita y luego por Zeus. Goliat fue un poco más renuente a acercarse, Bella pensó que se parecía demasiado a su dueña.

Rodó los ojos recordando a Maléfica y su absurda idea de mantener un caballo y tener miedo de montarlo.

Se dedicó a Luke que seguía mostrando un estilo grandioso, el animal la reconoció e hizo movimientos con su hocico para tener contacto con ella, Bella le dio doble ración de zanahorias, pensando en sacarlo de los establos para que ejercitara un poco las patas.

— ¿Me acompañas? —preguntó Nicole distrayéndola. Parpadeó en dirección a la chica viéndola con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Montar? No, no lo creo pequeña, tengo mucho tiempo que no lo hago.

La chica se vio abatida, Bella regresó su mirada a Luke, en verdad el caballo parecía necesitar un buen paseo, además, no estaba ni John, ni Ian cerca, por lo que no contaría con miradas húmedas de emoción si intentaba montar y nadie le contaría a Khloe o a Charlie lo que estuvo haciendo.

—Vamos a prepararte a Juanita primero —dijo sin estar muy segura aún de montar, pero la idea no le causaba la misma reserva de antes.

.

.

El sol era inclemente como siempre, sin embargo los sombreros ayudaban a que no diera tanto calor. Nicole daba vueltas despacio en el área de entrenamiento, Bella daba las indicaciones a Juanita con una vara larga para que mantuviera el paso, eso lo había aprendido de David.

—Siempre mantén las riendas fuertemente agarradas, recuerda que eres tú quien le da las órdenes, trata de no usar los talones, esos solo se utilizan si quieres hacerla correr. —Juanita era muy mansa y Nicole parecía llevarla bien, su postura era derecha, y ya no se veía tensa, más bien estaba relajada.

— ¿Podemos ir más lejos? —preguntó la chica—, dar vueltas en círculo no es divertido. —Bella ahogó una risita, se había sentido tan bien ayudando y viendo a Nicole montar que llegó hasta sentir envidia, tomó las riendas de Juanita y la dirigió de vuelta a las caballerizas—. No me refería a regresarla. —Bella rio por la voz consternada de Nicole, sin embargo la chica obedeció, bajándose cuando Bella se lo indicó, amarró a Juanita en un poste.

—Ven conmigo, necesitaré tu ayuda. —Nicole sacudió sus manos en los zahones que Bella le había prestado para que no ensuciara sus jeans. Aunque no le permitió acercarse mucho, Bella sacó a Luke de las caballerizas. Nicole, obedientemente y a la vez emocionadísima, la ayudó a alistarlo, la silla pesaba horrores, pero entre ambas lograron la meta.

Salieron de las caballerizas para encontrar a Juanita donde la habían dejado, Luke movió su cabeza inquieto. —Shhh guapo, solo es un poco de sol, estarás bien en un segundo.

Ayudó a Nicole a subir de nuevo a Juanita, luego respirando profundo se dirigió a Luke.

—Somos tú y yo guapo —susurró cerca de su hocico—, nadie conocido nos verá, pasaremos un buen rato.

Palmeó su costado con cariño. —Voy a subirme, Luke. Por favor no vayas a lanzarme al suelo. —La última parte la dijo en un susurro suplicante.

Tomó con decisión las riendas, colocando su pie izquierdo en el estribo. —Aquí voy guapo. —Respiró profundo y se impulsó, pasando su pierna derecha sobre el lomo del animal y sentándose sobre él.

Miles de emociones le llegaron a su cuerpo, su piel se erizó al sentir la brisa contra ella, Luke se estremeció de igual manera entre sus piernas, relinchando por lo bajo, su corazón latía rápido, sus oídos zumbaban. Cerró los ojos mientras soltaba las riendas y acariciaba el pelaje negro y brillante de Luke.

—Cielos, te extrañé —dijo con casi lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¿Vamos? —la voz de Nicole volvió a despertarla, se impresionó de sentirse cómoda con ella, la chica la veía emocionada, pero por el hecho de pasear más allá con Juanita, no por que ella estuviera montando.

Su sonrisa fue enorme. —Vamos —contestó.

Ambas dieron un toque con sus talones en los costado de los caballos, Juanita caminó tranquila, Luke fue un poco mas impulsivo, Bella murmuró algunos "_So"_ para que bajara el ritmo, después de todo ambos se estaban acostumbrando de nuevo.

—Ven, no nos alejaremos mucho pero mantente a mi lado, te llevaré cerca de los perros.

— ¿Podemos bordear la casa? Me encantaría que Edward me viera.

A Bella no le gustó mucho la idea de que la viera Khloe. —Ya veremos, primero debes acostumbrarte.

Algunos de los empleados de la hacienda vieron con asombro a las dos féminas sobre sendos ejemplares, Bella saludó apenas con un asentimiento a todos, mientras seguía de cerca los movimientos de Nicole.

Después de visitar a los perros y de Bella darse cuenta de que Trinity estaba a apenas días de dar a luz a los cachorros, emprendieron el regreso a las caballerizas, Nicole conversaba distraídamente viendo el horizonte.

—Jessica es un dolor de culo —Bella alzó sus cejas—, disculpa —dijo Nicole—. Edward odia que diga malas palabras.

—Bueno, Edward tiene razón. —Nicole rio.

—Normalmente las digo solo para sacarlo de quicio. —Se encogió de hombros divertida, Bella pensó que se comportaba como todo adolescente.

—Pero tengo razón acerca de Jessica, en verdad es un dolor de culo, tiene como meta no dejar que Edward me adopte.

Jessica Stanley era la trabajadora social, que según el estado de Texas, debía decidir si el bienestar de Nicole se encontraba con Edward o con el Estado.

—No le gusta que trabaje con armas.

Bella sacudió la cabeza. —Eso es absurdo, todos los habitantes de Texas están armados. —Nicole asintió.

—Lo sé. Pero, hay algo con ella y Edward que no termina de funcionar.

— ¿Y cómo funciona eso? Digo, ¿cómo Edward podría obtener tu custodia sin problemas?

—Convenciendo a Jessica. Ella dice que un hombre de la edad de Edward no puede encargarse de una adolescente.

Bella lo entendía en cierta forma. —Pero así es como lo quería tu mamá ¿cierto?

Nicole asintió. —Pero igual hay que convencer a Jessica, si no… —No terminó la frase, sino que volvió a encogerse de hombros.

.

.

El paseo quedó, como Bella lo quería, en secreto. Se prometió a si misma y al mismo Luke que regresaría y que de ser posible, esos paseos se volverían algo constante y diario.

.

.

Un empleado les hizo el favor de devolverlas a la casa principal en uno de los todo terreno, para cuando se encontraban caminando hacia el rellano de la casa. Nicole no paraba de hablar emocionada, Bella tenía las manos en los bolsillos, tan solo la escuchaba mientras no dejaba de sonreír.

Charlie estaba en casa, se dio cuenta al apenas entrar, estaba en la sala, con Jasper y Edward.

Ambas chicas se quedaron en silencio.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —Edward hablaba con Nicole, que se quedó de piedra al escucharlo, asustada por la presencia de los otros dos hombres.

—Estábamos paseando por la hacienda, Edward. Fue mi culpa si nos atrasamos. —Edward la observó apenado, la verdad estaba algo preocupado por que tenían demasiado tiempo lejos de casa.

Bella hizo las presentaciones de la chica con Charlie y Jasper, este último la elogió al verla vestida de vaquera, a lo que Bella torció los ojos riendo.

Edward se llevó a Nicole a la cocina, agradeciendo a Bella por distraerla y despidiéndose del patrón, Bella le sonrió a ambos con dulzura.

— ¿Y quién es la chica? —preguntó Jasper al verse solos. Bella trató de ignorar la pregunta, ya que para dar una respuesta real debería contar demasiado de la vida de ambos, cosa con la que no estaba de acuerdo.

—Emmett tuvo una crisis, papá. —Trató de captar la atención de Charlie, que suspiró dejándose caer en el sillón.

—Me lo contó Edward cuando llegué, sin embargo está mejor, ahora después de la cena le hago una visita.

Bella asintió diciéndole que lo acompañaba.

—Se pondrá bien, entre todos ayudaremos. Rose apenas subió hace nada para descansar un rato, Sam le hará relevo a Edward, me dijo que tenía que volver a casa.

Bella frunció el ceño al saber que Rosalie se había quedado ayudando a Emmett, ella pensó que como mínimo había regresado a la piscina, se dijo a si misma que averiguaría más detalles cuando pudiera hablar con ella.

—Con tu jefe de seguridad así, ¿cómo quedaremos con lo del viaje?

Bella frunció el ceño sin entender a que se refería Jasper, Charlie sin embargo se pasó las manos por el cabello suspirando. —Quedamos igual que lo planeamos, igualmente no pensaba llevarme a Emmett a Las Vegas.

Bella alzó sus cejas. — ¿De qué demonios hablan? —Se sentía excluida y no le gustaba.

Charlie tomó la palabra. — ¿Me has escuchado hablar de los árabes?

Bella meditó. —No desde hace un tiempo.

—Bueno, haremos negocios con ellos, pero los malditos quieren divertirse también, a Jasper se le ocurrió la idea de Las Vegas y ellos estuvieron encantados.

— ¿Vegas? —El asombro de Bella era palpable.

—Sí, este es el caso. —Charlie se sentó más derecho en la silla—. Tenemos un negocio en puerta con los árabes, tenemos maquinarias que a ellos les interesan y yo necesito sus contactos para poder explotar el negocio.

Bella rodó sus ojos, de verdad odiaba el petróleo. — ¿Así que vas a intentar cerrar el negocio en Las Vegas?

Charlie asintió con una enorme sonrisa. — ¿Qué mejor lugar para no pensar demasiado en contratos?

Bella se encogió de hombros. —Tú sabrás, si es bueno irte a Las Vegas, ve.

Charlie observó a Jasper un momento. —Este es el caso hija —dijo cuando el rubio le asintió.

— ¿Qué?

—Queremos que vengas con nosotros.

Bella no creía que sus cejas pudieran subir más.

— ¿Nosotros?

—Sí —se apresuró a decir Charlie—. Jasper viaja conmigo, nos llevamos de seguridad a Sam y Seth, Emmett se quedará con sus terapias y Edward se encargará de la hacienda y de la seguridad de tu hermana y tu… —rectificó antes de hablar—, y de Charlotte.

Bella pasó por alto el hecho de que casi había vuelto a referirse a Maléfica como su progenitora, en cambio una sonrisa incrédula se dibujó en sus labios.

— ¿Iría solo yo? —Charlie asintió.

—Bueno —agregó sonriendo—, Jasper te hará compañía cuando yo no pueda. Eso sí, cuando ambos estemos reunidos te quiero con un escolta pegado a tus talones, esa ciudad es la perdición y no te quiero vagando por ahí.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

Bella se sentía realmente contenta.

Esa misma mañana había pensado que necesitaba vacaciones.

Y viajar sin Maléfica era un sueño.

Además… ¿Las Vegas?

Sería una tonta si rechazaba la invitación.

—Hecho. —Sus palabras sorprendieron a su padre, que suspiró aliviado pensando que le iba a costar mucho más convencerla.

— ¿Vendrás?

Bella asintió feliz. —Iré.

Jasper no pudo evitar apretar sus manos. Las Vegas sería su mejor oportunidad para demostrarle sus sentimientos a Bella.


	14. Capítulo 14 Biches

**¡Hola!**

**¿Ven? no me demoré tanto esta vez, espero que les agrade el capítulo, a mi me gustó mucho, pero creo que mi opinión no es objetiva jajajaja, el viaje a Las Vegas empezará en el que viene, pero continuará quizás por dos capítulos más, ya no puedo esperar para escribir acerca de eso...**

**Como siempre, los personajes de la saga pertenecen a Meyer, los nuevos son míos así como el argumento de la historia.**

**El capítulo fue editado por mi Súper Cony maravillosa como siempre, ¡gracias nena, no te demoraste nada!**

**¡Los quiero!**

**Capítulo 14.**

**Bitches.**

—¿Y bien? —preguntó la rubia en la que ahora servía de habitación para su mellizo—. ¿Tienes un plan siquiera?

Jasper rodó sus ojos mientras revisaba unos cajones. —No Rose, no tengo ningún plan.

Rosalie rodó igualmente sus ojos con exasperación. —Pues es tiempo de que pienses en uno, no te niego que la idea del viaje me sorprendió hasta a mí, sobre todo la parte en la que Bella aceptaba.

En eso la rubia tenía razón, Jasper le había mencionado como un comentario sarcástico la ciudad de Las Vegas cuando los árabes indicaron que querían divertirse a lo grande, jamás pensó que los jeques tomaran su opinión enserio.

Y si eso era cierto, jamás de los jamases hubiera pensado en que Charlie invitaría a Bella y que esta aceptaría.

Por lo que ahora estaba jugando con el destino; Charlie no quería que ni Charlotte ni Alice fueran con ellos, ya que le había mencionado que quería que Bella se encontrara tranquila en sus vacaciones, sin correr riesgos de que quisiera regresarse antes de tiempo. El rubio no sabía porqué ese afán de Charlie por hacer permanecer a Bella con ellos en Las Vegas, pero no iba a ser él quien se opusiera.

Como había pensado antes, las cartas estaban echadas; estaba cansado de permanecer en las sombras, de no acercarse demasiado a la mejor amiga de su hermana. Primero, la amistad de las dos chicas supuso un intermediario en sus intereses por la castaña; luego, lastimosamente esta se había enamorado de lo que la misma Rose había catalogado como "el mejor hombre del mundo".

Era cierto que Jasper había perdido todas las esperanzas cuando Bella se comprometió con David, tanto así que se había ido a Houston para intentar olvidarla, se había relacionado con algunas mujeres y llegó a vivir con una de ellas, aunque no fue por mucho tiempo en realidad.

Estaba acostumbrado a María, era una chica exótica y dulce. Cuando se enteró de la muerte de David empezó a verle defectos y se dio cuenta que era porque sabía que Bella estaba sola.

Se reprendió a si mismo diciéndose que no podía simplemente dejar de querer a María por la repentina soledad de Bella, pero a pesar de saber que era un terrible pensamiento, era lo que realmente sentía.

Eventualmente, terminó su relación con la latina, pero igual no regresó a Dallas, lo que hizo fue trasladarse a Michigan y estudiar un post grado, que por casualidad se trataba de una especialización en petróleo.

Pero ahora había regresado; fuera por la razón que fuera, ahora se encontraba en la hacienda, alojado en su casa y convirtiéndose en un hombre de confianza para su padre. Podía encontrar el camino al corazón de Bella, o por lo menos podía intentarlo. Rosalie le había confesado que la chica había permanecido sola durante el duelo de David, que no había entablado otra relación porque no lo creía justo, por lo que el rubio apostó por ser el posible responsable del regreso de Bella Swan a la vida amorosa.

—Yo puedo ayudarte con algunas cosas —inquirió la rubia dejándose caer en la cama—, pero no puedo hacer todo por ti, tienes encantos hermano, pero debes saber usarlos con Bella.

Jasper sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza, se sentó a su lado y suspiró. —A ver, dime ¿cómo es que puedes ayudarme?

Rosalie pensó por un momento.

—No puedo decirle nada de frente, ya sabes. No puedo empezar con: "¿Sabes? Mi hermano te ama desconsoladamente, haz la caridad de prestarle un poco de atención ¿si?"

Jasper la empujó por el hombro. —No seas malvada.

Rosalie rio en voz alta.

—Bella es lista —continuó su hermana—, debo ser bastante discreta con esto, sino, en lo que apenas le quieras brindar una copa va a sospechar.

—¿Entonces cómo podrás ayudarme?

—No sé Jazz. —Ella se encogió de hombros—, ya sabes: charla de chicas, insinuarle que se atreva a vivir un poco en Las Vegas, que se suelte un poco y no piense en consecuencias.

Jasper lo meditó un segundo. —Eso sería bastante bueno —completó con una sonrisa—. Planificamos las negociaciones para los dos primeros días, los tres siguientes son de disfrute.

Ese comentario hizo fruncir el ceño a Rose. —¿Disfrute?

—Sip. Charlie quiere tomarse unos días libres del trabajo, ya sabes, descansar y pasar un rato con su hija mayor, ella estará con los escoltas los primeros días, luego tendremos más tiempo para estar con ella.

—Ya va —lo detuvo Rose alzando sus manos—. ¿Me estás diciendo que Charlie tan solo va a trabajar dos días, pero se quedará en Las Vegas por cinco? —Jasper asintió—. ¿Y no llevará a Charlotte ni a Alice? —Jasper volvió a asentir—. ¿Por qué?

Jasper dio una pequeña carcajada. —¿Cómo que por qué?

—Si planea quedarse unos días para disfrutar, ¿por qué no se lleva a la familia completa? Pareciera querer mantener a Bella alejada de la hacienda.

Jasper soltó una carcajada. —Estás paranoica ¿lo sabes? —Sacudió un poco la cabeza—. Él solo quiere pasar tiempo con Bella, nunca lo hace y siente que la tiene abandonada.

Rose subió sus cejas. —¿Él te dijo eso? —El rubio asintió.

—Palabras más, palabras menos, pero me lo dio a entender, me dijo que ella casi nunca sale de la hacienda desde el accidente y que él no ha sabido bien como manejar su pérdida, por eso no invitó ni a Charlotte ni a Alice, dice que prefiere tenerla solo a ella. —Terminó por encogerse de hombros.

La rubia lo meditó por un segundo. —Viéndolo así, tiene razón de llevarla. Ojalá ese viaje sirva para ambas cosas, que Bella y Charlie puedan ser más padre e hija y que ella te vea como algo más que mi hermano.

Jasper besó su frente.

—Esperemos.

—¡Oye! —dijo Jazz cambiando el tema—. Necesito ir al pueblo, ¿quieres venir?

La rubia sonrió. —Me encantaría. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Tengo que ir a la oficina de correos para cambiar la dirección de mi residencia y debo pasar por el banco para abrir una cuenta, ¿te apetece acompañarme? —La rubia frunció la boca de lo aburrido que sonaban los planes de su hermano, Jasper rodó sus ojos sonriendo—. No te convenceré con llevarte a cenar fuera porque prácticamente no comes, pero puedo prometerte, no sé…. ¿Qué te parece un par de zapatos nuevos?

Rosalie rio por lo alto. —No soy tan frívola, te acompañaré y en vez de los zapatos, te acepto la cena. —Le sacó la lengua ante la mueca de asombro que hizo—. Desde que llegaste no hemos pasado tiempo solos. —Jasper sonrió enormemente.

—¿Vamos entonces? —Ella ya estaba vestida para salir, pero empezó a jugar con su cabello, Jasper conocía ese tic—, ¿Qué? —preguntó, ella frunció un poco su boca.

—Me gustaría saber como está Emmett antes de irnos. —Jasper alzó sus cejas enormemente.

—¿Por qué?

—No seas patán Jazz —contestó ella rodando los ojos—. Estaba mal, y por simple educación quiero saber como se encuentra.

Jasper la vio entre sus pestañas. —Khloe y Bella me contaron los detalles del supuesto ataque que sufrió el escolta. No te quiero cerca de él, pequeña.

Rosalie se ofendió. —Soy lo bastante grande para saber lo que hago Jazz. Además, solo voy a preguntarle a Khloe como está, no pensaba ir a la casa de seguridad —mintió descaradamente, sin embargo ese comentario tranquilizó a Jasper, su hermana había sufrido suficiente con el patán de Jacob y él nunca había intervenido por dejarle su libertad, pero ahora pensaba hacerlo de manera diferente.

—Está bien, ve y tan solo pregúntale a Khloe, yo te esperaré en el auto.

La rubia sonrió y salió de la habitación dejándolo mientras terminaba de alistarse.

A pesar de que no necesitaba pasar por frente el despacho de Charlie para llegar a la cocina, no pudo evitar escuchar los gritos provenientes de allí, alzó sus cejas sorprendida por semejantes alaridos, sabía que Bella no estaba involucrada en ellos porque había salido hacía un rato con Edward, por lo que, convenciéndose de que debía informar a su mejor amiga con lujos y detalles de lo que sucedía en su casa mientras no estuviera, caminó hasta la puerta del despacho para intentar escuchar mejor.

.

Charlie mantenía los codos apoyados en el escritorio, su cabeza reposaba en sus manos mientras veía la madera de la mesa.

—Chari, por favor —dijo con voz cansona. Rosalie, que estaba ya en ese momento tras la puerta, se sorprendió al saber que Charlotte siquiera estaba en casa; se acercó más a la puerta olvidándose de que estaba a mitad del pasillo y que cualquiera podía verla.

—No me digas Chari ahora.

—Querido, sabes que tengo razón. —Charlie suspiró ruidosamente.

—Tan solo quiero pasar un rato con Bella ¿qué tan terrible puede ser eso?

Rose dio un respingo, ciertamente estaban hablando de su amiga.

—No seas melodramático, querido. —Rose rodó los ojos, el tono que utilizaba Charlotte para decirle "querido" era más falso que un billete de quince dólares—. No estoy diciendo nada acerca de tu intento de fraternizar con tu nada sociable hija mayor, estoy hablando de que dejes abandonada a tu hija menor, Bella no es mejor que Alice.

Hubo un golpe en el escritorio.

—No creo que estés insinuando lo que creo —la voz de Charlie se escuchaba baja y muy molesta.

Charlotte se cruzó de brazos y sin miedo se acercó un paso más hacia el escritorio. —No es a Bella a quien dejas abandonada para irte de vacaciones con Alice, después no quieres que pensemos que no las quieres igual, si obviamente las tratas de maneras tan diferentes.

—¡Tu no puedes cuestionar el amor que le tengo a mis hijas!

—¡Pues empieza a tratarlas igual! —Charlotte no se amedrentaba fácilmente, es más, simplemente no se amedrentaba.

Charlie respiró profundo. —Alice fue conmigo y contigo a Japón por cuatro semanas, Bella se quedó sola en casa y tú no armaste este drama.

—En primer lugar Bella no quiso ir a ese viaje, si mal no recuerdas le suplicaste que fuera y ella menospreció la invitación como siempre lo hace, en esta oportunidad ni siquiera le has preguntado a Alice que vaya, ni siquiera la has tomado en cuenta, solo quieres pasar unos días con tu hija, pues te recuerdo algo, Alice también es hija tuya, ¡te guste o no!

—Yo amo a mis hijas —la voz de Charlie era gruesa, fuerte, a pesar de que no estaba gritando en esta oportunidad.

—Pues no parece que las amaras de igual manera, pasas la eternidad sintiendo lástima por Bella… —Hubo una pausa y Rosalie pudo imaginar la cara de Charlie cuando Charlotte continuó—. Sí, eso dije. Lástima, no terminas de superar que ese chico murió, te alejaste de ella y ahora quieres recuperar el tiempo perdido, no puedo interferir en eso porque ni tú ni ella me permiten acercarme y francamente prefiero no hacerlo, pero Alice sí me preocupa, Alice es mi hija y no pienso quedarme cruzada de brazos mientras la ignoras tan abiertamente.

—No la estoy ignorando Charlotte, ¡entiende eso por dios! Yo veo a Alice todos los días, siempre converso con ella, tan solo quiero acercarme un poco más a Bella, no es justo que utilices lo del accidente así, yo no le tengo lástima a Bella, esa chica pasó por mucho.

—Eso —dijo señalándolo con su perfecta manicura—. Ese tono que usas es pura y asquerosa lástima. Como te dije querido, tu relación con tú hija mayor es tu problema, pero a mi hija no la dejas a un lado, si vas a Las Vegas, le preguntas si quiere ir y como sé que lo hará, te recomiendo reserves una habitación para ella.

.

Rosalie estaba tan petrificada por lo que oyó, que apenas atinó a dar unos pasos hacia atrás cuando la puerta se abrió, Charlotte se detuvo un segundo sin saber que la rubia estaba a escasos centímetros de su espalda. Rosalie la observó de arriba abajo mientras se abría paso por el pasillo, se colocaba sus lentes oscuros y taconeaba a lo largo del pasillo; vestía de marfil, pantalones y chaqueta, el cabello inmaculado, sus tacones eran igualmente marfil con arabescos dorados.

—¡SETH! —gritó Maléfica al llegar a la sala; el escolta salió a su encuentro de inmediato—. Llévame donde Sofía, ya voy tarde para mi cita.

Rosalie dio un paso y observó con cautela dentro del despacho, viendo a un alicaído Charlie del que jamás había notado su existencia.

Él levantó la cara lentamente, Rosalie sintió sus mejillas arder de vergüenza de saberse descubierta.

—¿Escuchaste? —preguntó el padre de su mejor amiga, ella se vio tentada a mentir pero en vez de eso asintió lentamente.

—Lo siento —balbuceó la rubia. Charlie suspiró pesadamente

—Supongo que ella tiene razón, no debí dejar a Alice fuera de esto. —Rosalie caminó hacia el despacho, sentándose en el sillón del frente.

—No creo que la hayas querido dejar afuera, solo pienso que crees que Bella te necesita más ahora.

Charlie suspiró de nuevo. —Solo quiero pasar un rato a solas con ella, sé que con la presencia de Alice no será igual —suspiró pesadamente—. Tengo que aprovechar este viaje, no sé si Bella me va a odiar después.

Rosalie frunció el ceño. —Charlie, Bella jamás sería capaz de odiarte.

Pero de repente Charlie parpadeó dándose cuenta de con quien estaba hablando, Rosalie dio un pequeño respingo cuando se paró abruptamente de su silla y se encaminó a la puerta.

—Lo siento Rose, no quiero ser grosero contigo pero necesito hacer algunas llamadas.

La rubia inmediatamente se levantó.

—Por supuesto Charlie, igual saldré con Jasper y me debe estar esperando, que tengas buen día. —Salió apresurada y sintió como cerraban fuertemente la puerta tras ella.

Para cuando salió a la sala, venía pensando en la conversación más extraña que en su vida había tenido con Charlie. Cuando escuchó las palabras de su hermano, levantó la vista y vio que Jasper venía bajando la escalera, al verla le sonrió fraternalmente.

—¿Lista? —La rubia asintió aún atontada, sin saber a qué se refería Charlie cuando dijo que Bella lo iba a odiar, ¿odiarlo por tener que llevar a Alice ahora al viaje? No lo creía posible, la chica era un dolor en el trasero, sí, pero sabía que a Bella no le iba a importar que fuera—. ¿Rose? —Su mellizo volvió a llamarle la atención.

Parpadeó en su dirección. —Sí. Sí, estoy lista, vámonos. —Tomó su bolso sin siquiera acordarse de que en primera ocasión, ella iba a preguntar por Emmett.

El paseo fue satisfactorio, ambos hermanos pasaron un tiempo agradable, recordando su infancia y haciendo planes de futuro. Jasper adoró ver a su hermana un poco más feliz de lo que últimamente había estado.

Hablaron de la universidad de Jasper, de sus antiguas novias y Rose le recriminó el no haberle presentado a ninguna.

El rubio rio inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, estaban en un pequeño restaurante disfrutando de una cena privada. —No se dio la oportunidad, eso es todo. —Rose lo vio entre sus pestañas.

—Nada de eso, no quisiste nunca presentarme a ninguna, ni siquiera esa tal María, ¡con la que incluso viviste! —Jasper puso sus ojos en blanco.

—Ya, deja de recriminarme —pidió Jazz sacudiendo una de sus manos—. No es como si tú me presentaras a todos tus pretendientes. —Rosalie rodó los ojos.

—No hubo tantos y no uses esa palabra, pareces un viejo. —El rubio rio—. Conociste a Royce. —Jasper hizo una mueca de asco, ella la ignoró y prosiguió—, a Brad no valía la pena que lo conocieras. —Ahora fue ella quien rodó los ojos recordando a un inútil con el que salió un par de meses, pero luego recordó el siguiente y suspiró—, y a Jake sí lo conociste. —Jasper inmediatamente se adelantó tomando una de sus manos.

—Lo siento linda, no debí tocar ese tema. —Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No te preocupes, es imposible no recordarlo, pasamos mucho tiempo juntos.

Jasper asintió mientras suspiraba. —¿Has hecho algunos planes? —preguntó—. No es por presionarte porque sabes que no lo haré, pero tienes que empezar a vivir de nuevo, no sé, conseguir un empleo, tratar de hacer nuevos amigos, o algo. —La rubia asintió.

—Lo sé, pero, ¿me entenderías si te dijera que necesito un poco más de tiempo?

Jasper se acercó a ella abrazándola, sintiéndose feliz de que no hubiera reventado en lágrimas. —Claro que sí pequeña, por supuesto que te entiendo.

.

.

Bella venía observando por la ventana de la Range Rover, Edward iba manejando.

—¿Necesita que la lleve a algún otro sitio, Bella? —Ella parpadeó un poco distraída viéndolo por el retrovisor.

—No Edward, llévame de regreso a la hacienda.

—Como ordene. —Ella sonrió sacudiendo la cabeza, no había manera de que cambiara la manera parca en la que se comunicaba con ella, pero decidió no decir nada al respecto, ya era mucho que la llamara por su nombre.

—¿Hoy vas a tu casa, verdad? Mi padre me dijo algo así esta mañana. —Edward asintió viéndola de nuevo por el retrovisor.

—Si —dijo y le extendió un poco más la razón por la que iba a su casa—, hoy tengo una reunión con Jessica Stanley. —Al decir su nombre sacudió la cabeza, de verdad detestaba a la peliteñida.

—¿La agente de servicios sociales? —Edward alzó sus cejas asombrado de que la recordara, ella se dio cuenta de su mueca—. Nicole la mencionó cuando la llevaste a la hacienda, cuando Emmett se puso mal. —Él respiró profundo.

—Por supuesto que lo hizo. —Pensaba tener una conversación con la chica, pero Bella captó el tono.

—Solo estábamos conversando y salió esta mujer en la conversación, recuerda que tú me la mencionaste primero.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír por sus intentos en defender a la chica, cuando él sabía que a veces era muy suelta de lengua.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Bella—, ¿en qué consiste la reunión?

Edward giró el volante en una esquina y sostuvo un poco el aire antes de contestar.

—Va a ver la casa y a preguntar por mi trabajo, imagino que preguntará por ustedes pero no mucho, solo para saber con que familia trabajo. —Colocó la luz de cruce y cambió de canal—. También revisaremos si estoy al nivel de los compromisos que conllevan quedarme con Nicole.

Él intentó ocultarlo, pero ella sintió el temor en su voz.

—Oye, en la hacienda estamos a la orden, puedo hablar con ella si quieres. —Él la vio con asombro—. Ya sabes —continuó Bella rápidamente—, puedo asegurarle que seguirás trabajando para nosotros, que no somos peligrosos y riesgosos a que nos pase algo, que es más bien un trabajo tranquilo.

Él le sonrió sinceramente. —De verdad te lo agradezco, Jessica no ha dicho nada de saber quienes son los Swan, pero es bueno saber lo que piensas.

—Lo que sea Edward —interrumpió ella—, lo que sea para que puedas obtener la custodia de Nicole ¿okay?

—Gracias. —Fue una sola palabra, pero contuvo toda la emoción y agradecimiento que sentía en el tono.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio un segundo. Bella percibió que él se sentía apenado, haciendo el ambiente un poco incómodo, por lo que dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente.

—¿Sabes que me voy de viaje por una semana, verdad?

Edward asintió. —Lo sé Bella, lo sé.

—Después que acepté casi me arrepiento, pero creo que será buena idea, necesito unas vacaciones de la hacienda.

Edward asintió.

—Además, Maléfica no viene —dijo riendo. Edward no tuvo otra opción más que acompañarla en la risa.

—Si me permite el atrevimiento Bella, ¿es tan mala como aparenta?

Bella rio de nuevo. —Sí, sí lo es. Conmigo siempre fue una bruja, pero yo tuve a mi lado a Khloe, ella hacía que mantuviera la distancia, además siempre he sido bastante independiente. A la que mantiene en una burbuja es a Alice, no le permite a la pobre hacer nada, por lo tanto Alice siempre espera su aprobación en todo, no puedo meterme allí, es mi hermana lo sé, pero Maléfica nunca permitió que nos hiciéramos amigas, yo aprecio mucho a Alice, pero esa chica vive en la eterna sombra de su madre y ahí no pienso meterme.

—Bueno, no en vano existen las historias de madrastras ¿cierto? —Bella volvió a reír.

—Muy cierto Edward, muy cierto. —El auto frenó en un semáforo, aún estaban en el pueblo, pero estaban cerca de la entrada de la carretera que los conduciría a Los Cisnes. Observó a lo lejos como el viejo Quil se bajaba de una enorme camioneta plateada.

—Jum —dijo con recelo—. ¿Ves ese viejo de allá? —Edward volteó hacia ella y luego donde señalaba, asintiendo cuando lo vio—. Ese es el viejo Quil —dijo Bella—, el dueño del enorme toro que destruyó el estadio. —Edward entrecerró sus ojos.

—Recuerdo ese día —dijo entre dientes. Bella suspiró.

—Mi papá está haciendo negocios con él, no entiendo como puede hacerlos, sobre todo cuando sabe que él era el dueño de aquel animal.

Edward se vio en la necesidad de arrancar el auto. —Supongo que él no tendrá la culpa de que el toro se haya descontrolado ese día ¿no? —A pesar de que no lo acusaba en las palabras, su tono mostraba todo lo contrario.

—No te creas —convino Bella—. David entrenaba caballos, pero él sabía de todo un poco y hablábamos mucho del tema, todo depende de cómo entrenes, de las facilidades que les des a los animales, ellos se comportan en reflejo de lo que les enseñan. Si les enseñas con cariño y dedicación, hacen lo que les ordenas por convicción y por el dulce que le das por premio, pero si los entrenas con golpes y amedrentamiento, obtienes animales salvajes, que en la primera oportunidad que tienen de escapar, lo hacen, llevándose a todos por el medio, sin responder a llamados de atención.

—¿Crees que eso pasó con aquel toro?

—Jum, estoy segura Edward, no me gusta recordarlo, pero ese animal no respondió a ninguna orden. Por Dios, tuvieron que dispararle incontables veces, eso solo habla mal del dueño, no del pobre animal.

Edward pensaba diferente, pero las palabras de Bella tenían demasiado sentido, ¿qué era el animal sino un reflejo de quien lo entrenaba?

—¿Y en esa hacienda no hay un entrenador? ¿O todo lo hace el viejo Quil? Como usted lo llama.

—De que hay entrenador, lo hay, de hecho David llegó a postularse una vez para trabajar en esa hacienda antes de trabajar en Los Cisnes, pero a Dios gracias no lo aceptaron porque según dijo el viejo Quil, "era muy dócil" con los animales. Pero no te creas, el entrenador debe aceptar los comandos del viejo, él dice como se entrenan, no lo hace porque no tiene la edad, pero no les quita un ojo a los entrenadores, es realmente insoportable.

—Humm —fue lo único que contestó Edward.

—Por lo que no sé qué demonios está negociando Charlie con él —la voz de Bella era baja, pero Edward supo que eso le preocupaba bastante, dado que no dejaba de tronar sus dedos.

—¿Le ha preguntado? —Bella resopló.

—Me he cansado de hacerlo, pero me esquiva cada vez que lo hago, pensé que quería venderle a Luke, pero francamente no creo que lo haga, los Quil crían ganado, no caballos.

—Estoy seguro que podrá preguntarle en el viaje, señorita. —Bella sonrió.

—Eso es una buena idea. Oye —dijo Bella enderezándose—, recuerda lo que me prometiste mientras estuviera fuera, trata de que Emmett regrese a las terapias, dile que si no lo hace, yo misma lo arrastraré a ellas.

Edward rio divertido. —Estaré más que dispuesto a trasmitirle sus palabras.

—Voy a extrañarte en Las Vegas ¿lo sabes?

Edward fingió lo mejor posible no atragantarse, pero una pequeña tos se coló en su garganta.

—Ehh —aclaró su garganta un poco—. ¿Por qué sería eso?

—Oh vamos Edward —dijo ella divertida—, no eres tan frío de corazón ¿verdad? —preguntó aún manteniendo el tono divertido—. Somos amigos… —luego su voz se volvió un poco dudosa—, ¿lo somos verdad? —su voz se escuchó un poco angustiada.

—Yo trabajo para su familia señorita, no es correcto mantener ese tipo de relación.

Bella respiró profundo. —A ver, Edward —dijo adelantándose entre los dos asientos delanteros para verlo mas cerca—. Si no trabajaras para mí, o para mi padre en todo caso —completó rodando los ojos—, si nos hubiéramos conocido, no sé, en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera la hacienda. ¿No creerías que terminaríamos siendo amigos? En serio.

Edward respiró profundo, él claro que pensaba eso, es más, después de haber entablado dos palabras con ella hubiera intentado ser algo más. Soltó el aire lentamente y modificando su respuesta contestó.

—Por supuesto Bella, de hecho estoy seguro de ello.

Bella sonrió enormemente y sin pensarlo mucho se adelantó y besó su mejilla. —Ahora llévame a casa. —Se dejó caer en su asiento nuevamente, Bella no se fijó en que las manos de Edward estaban realmente apretadas en torno al volante, dejando sus nudillos realmente blancos y marcados.

Bella sintió un movimiento a su derecha y giró de inmediato, cerró los ojos con furia.

—¡Mierda! —Edward inmediatamente se tensó.

—¿Qué sucede? —Al ver por el retrovisor se extrañó de no poder verla, frenó el auto y se volteó al asiento trasero y se alteró de inmediato al verla acostada en el asiento, colocó el freno manual y se giró por completo.

—Por dios ¿te sientes mal? ¡Bella! —Ella tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente—. ¡Bella! —Abrió la puerta para poder bajarse y llegar a ella mejor, pero ella estiró una de sus manos tomándolo por la manga.

—Estoy bien —dijo en voz baja—. Solo, solo arranca, vi… vi a… —respiró profundo y abrió los ojos, viéndolo fijamente, estaban brillantes y asustados—. No quieres que lo diga en voz alta ¿verdad?

Edward lo entendió de inmediato. —Ya me pongo en camino Bella, no te preocupes. —Ella asintió y se sintió enormemente agradecida cuando volvió a sentir el motor en marcha. Edward volvió su mirada algunas veces hacia ella, encontrándola en la misma posición, no le gustaba verla así, tan desvalida, tan poquita, había cambiado su estado de ánimo en apenas segundos y lo odiaba, odió a los malditos espíritus que la venían a acechar y a molestar con su presencia.

Se sorprendió enormemente por esos sentimientos repentinos, respiró profundo sacudiendo la cabeza, cada vez estaba más loco en lo que se refería a la chica de la casa.

Encendió la radio para distraerlos a ambos y por los parlantes de la camioneta sonó Bob Marley, indicándoles de nuevo que todo estaría bien. Bella respiró profundo y se movió, aun acostada apoyó la espalda de asiento, viendo el techo oscuro de la camioneta, Edward volteó un momento a verla y le sonrió, ella estiró su mano hacia él, él se la estrechó por un momento.

—Todo estará bien Bella, todo estará bien.

Y ella le creyó.

.

Bob Marley continuó sonando y el ambiente dentro del auto se volvió demasiado silencioso. Cuando Edward finalmente estacionó frente a la casa en la hacienda, le llamó la atención que Bella no se hubiera bajado de inmediato, normalmente no esperaba a que él le abriera la puerta. Abrochó el único botón de su saco y, tratando de hacer caso omiso del incandescente sol sobre la tela oscura de su uniforme, abrió la puerta trasera.

Ella seguía acostada a lo largo del asiento, con su trasero hacía la puerta donde el escolta se encontraba de pie, Edward observó como su pequeño y respingón trasero lucía apretado dentro de sus jeans azules, respiró profundo y desvió un segundo su mirada al cielo. De alguien haberle podido ver la expresión, hubiera pensado que Edward decía algo así como: "¿Por qué a mí?"

Pero no había nadie en la entrada de la hacienda, apartando el hecho de que sus lentes oscuros ocultaron parte de su expresión.

—Bella —llamó él en voz baja, no podía creer que se había quedado dormida, pero así parecía—. Bella ya llegamos a la hacienda. ¿Señorita? —No hubo movimiento. Él volvió a respirar profundo, podía irse a la otra puerta e intentar llamarla cerca de sus oídos, pero realmente no quería; la tira de piel blancuzca que mostraba un lunar un poco más grande de lo normal, que se asomaba entre su blusa y su jean, lo mantenía hipnotizado.

Estiró un poco la mano y la tocó en la cadera. —Bella. —La agitó un poco y ella parpadeó incorporándose rápidamente.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? —Al verlo se sintió tonta—. ¿Me quedé dormida? —su tono era incrédulo.

Él le sonrió, cuando fue hablar su garganta estaba cerrada, la aclaró insistentemente. —Ehhh, sí. Te quedaste dormida. —Bella sonrió mientras se sentaba más derecha, bostezo y estiró sus brazos doblándolos cuando tocaron el techo.

—No tenía idea de que estaba cansada—su voz era distorsionada por como se estaba estirando. Edward ahora veía como la porción de piel expuesta se hacía mayor dado que su camisa se subió un poco más. Bella terminó con un quejidito su estiramiento y Edward se ahogó de nuevo, ella le dedicó una sonrisa dulce cuando dejó de estirarse. Él estuvo a punto de decirle algo, ella lo notó—. ¿Qué? —preguntó sonriendo, estaba a punto de hacer algún comentario burlón acerca de su cara, pero entonces observó por la periferia de su ojo un movimiento tras su escolta.

Olvidando lo que iba a decir se hizo camino en el asiento e inmediatamente él se apartó permitiéndole bajarse.

—¿John? —Bella corrió hacia el capataz de la hacienda, el fuerte hombre se giró al oírla y al verla le dedicó una enorme sonrisa amarillenta, pero llena de cariño.

—¡Niña! —dijo emocionado caminando hacia ella. Edward se mantuvo siempre a unos pasos de ella—. Venía precisamente por usted. —Bella abrió sus ojos emocionada.

—¿Ya? —preguntó, John asintió soltando una leve carcajada.

—Sí niña, Ian está en este momento con ella.

—¡Vamos! —Bella gritó y olvidó su supuesto cansancio. Se giró y vio a Edward, que le devolvió la sonrisa al ella no poder borrar la suya—. ¿Puedes? —dijo ella apenada señalando la camioneta, él asintió.

—Yo entro sus cosas niña, vaya con John. —Bella rio por como la llamó "niña", se adelantó de nuevo dándole un beso en la mejilla y corrió hacia John que ya estaba subiéndose a uno de los todoterrenos.

—¡Nos vemos Edward, gracias! —gritó de pie en el jeep. Estaba agarrada de la barra superior mientras con manos expertas John conducía terreno adentro. Edward se quedó allí atontado por su sonrisa y por su repentino entusiasmo, a pesar de sentirse feliz de que ella lo estuviera, la cara asustada y llena de pánico que ella le mostró una hora atrás en la camioneta ensombreció su felicidad, ella era buena, era noble, sencilla y amable, no merecía sentir tanto temor por algo que no pidió y no sabía controlar.

Mientras pensaba en eso, entró a la casa, agradeciendo el fresquito de la sombra.

—Hola Edward. —Le sonrió a Khloe y se acercó a ella depositándole un beso en la frente mientras regresaba el saludo—. Mi niña se fue con John, ¿cierto? —Él asintió y ella sacudió la cabeza—. Mi niña y su amor por los animales.

Edward, que no había entendido de un todo el porqué Bella se había ido tan apresurada con el capataz preguntó. —¿Los caballos? —Khloe negó sonriendo.

—No, cariño —dijo dulcemente—. Es Trini, la labradora. —Edward asintió al recordar a la pareja de perros de Bella.

—¿Está teniendo los cachorros ya? —Khloe asintió emocionada.

—¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Mi niña va a asistir a Ian! ¡Ella misma se lo pidió el otro día! —La emoción era palpable en el tono de Khloe—. Ojalá mi niña regrese a sus animales, era tan feliz cuando ejercía.

La felicidad en el tono de Khloe se ensombreció un poco, Edward se adelantó soltando una de las bolsas y pasándole un brazo por los hombros. —Estoy seguro que poco a poco regresará a ellos.

Ella le sonrió sintiéndose de acuerdo con él, entonces observó las bolsas que aún mantenía en una de sus manos.

—Dame eso chico, yo las subiré a su habitación. —Edward entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué clase de hombre sería si permitiera eso? —Khloe rio y se sintió un poco apenada, a Edward le pareció adorable. —¿Por qué no me sirves un poco de limonada, debo regresar a casa, dejo esto en la habitación de la niña y bajo para irme.

Khloe asintió y fue de inmediato a servirle la bebida, Edward tomó la bolsa que había soltado y subió lentamente las escaleras, las dejó en la antesala de la habitación, sintiendo que traspasaría si entraba en la habitación.

—Las compras no se dejan ahí. —Volteó al escuchar la voz de la hija menor del patrón.

—Señorita —dijo en tono de saludo mientras inclinaba un poco la cabeza—. Estas son de la niña Bella, no quería traspasar a su habitación. —La chica sacudió su mano con indiferencia.

—A Bella no le importaría, pero a mi mamá sí le importa que dejen las cosas regadas por ahí. Anda, es tras esa puerta.

Edward inclinó de nuevo la cabeza y tomando las bolsas nuevamente se dirigió a la habitación de Bella, la última vez que había entrado fue después del incidente del estadio, esta vez no vio más allá de sus manos, simplemente dejó las bolsas en la cama y salió de nuevo, lo que sí sintió es que la temperatura de la habitación era bastante baja, pensó que por eso Bella siempre tenía frío.

—No tienes por qué demorarte tanto —la voz de Alice llegó a sus oídos cuando ya estaba cerrando la puerta, Edward respiró profundo, la hija más joven del matrimonio era realmente molesta.

—Lo siento señorita —se disculpó a pesar de que tan solo se había demorado un par de segundos, inclinó la cabeza en tono de despedida y se encaminó fuera.

—Cullen. —Él se detuvo y giró un poco.

—¿Dígame?

—¿Tú viajas a Las Vegas? —Él negó en respuesta, sorprendido ligeramente por su pregunta.

—Según tengo entendido viajan Seth y Sam con la niña y el señor. —Alice rodó los ojos.

—Seth no va —dijo con demasiada convicción, Edward se vio tentado a preguntar, pero ella sonrió enormemente—. Yo voy al viaje.

Él levantó las cejas un poco. —No tengo conocimiento al respecto, señorita.

Alice se molestó y dando un paso hacia él pero sin acercarse demasiado dijo. —Voy, porque quiero y porque puedo, mi hermana no es la única que puede viajar con papá.

Le provocaba decirle que eso no era cierto, que en el tiempo que tenía trabajando en esa casa había sucedido todo lo contrario, pero ¿quién era él para decir eso?

—Como usted diga, señorita —dio un paso hacia atrás para marcharse, no le gustaba la frivolidad de esa chica.

—Mamá no va a dejar que papá nos trate tan diferente ¿sabes? Si ella puede ir a Las Vegas ¡demonios que yo también puedo!

Para sus adentros Edward tenía las cejas enormemente alzadas y los puños apretados, pero por fuera su postura era como siempre.

—Con su permiso señorita, debo marcharme. —Alice sacudió su mano con desdén despachándolo, para luego empezar a argumentar en voz baja mientras marcaba algo en su celular.

Edward no era un hombre chismoso y nunca lo sería, pero por la convicción con la que la joven hermana había hablado, le parecía medianamente justo que Bella supiera que la chica, por lo mínimo estaba planeando ir al viaje con ella.

Por lo que después de despedirse de Khloe y tomarse su limonada le pidió a uno de los jóvenes de la hacienda que lo acercara al área de los perros, no era lejos, pero no quería caminar con tanto calor.

Al llegar se impresionó de encontrar a Neo sentado frente a la pequeña perrera que servía de hogar para los perros, el labrador emitía quejidos bajos y se veía bastante inquieto, intentando levantarse tan solo para sentarse de nuevo.

—Hola campeón —dijo en voz baja. Edward no era amigo de los perros, sin embargo se acercó a Neo por lo distraído que parecía.

Dudó si entraba o no a la perrera, observó a los lados y se encontró solo, no sabía que podía encontrar tras aquella puerta de madera, pero le llenaba de curiosidad observar a Bella en plena faena.

Dio un paso tentativo hacia el frente y Neo dio un quejido de nuevo, Edward volteó a verlo.

—Voy a echar un vistazo. —Luego de hablar se sintió un estúpido, sacudió la cabeza y caminó hasta la puerta, Neo estaba pegado a sus talones.

La abrió e intentó entender que pasaba dentro, no se oían gritos ni quejas de parturientas, hasta ese momento Edward jamás había pensado en como sería el parto de una perra, pero supo que no podía ser parecido al de una mujer.

Al final del lugar vio a dos figuras agachadas frente a una tercera, al observarle el cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta, supo que era Bella, se adelantó en silencio dejando la puerta abierta tras él, dio pasos tentativos pero no podía observar nada claramente, por lo que sin pensarlo se acercó aun más.

Creyó que había llegado en el momento justo después del parto, pudo ver el perfil de Bella mientras agachada, sonreía enormemente a Trini y le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño.

—Ya va a terminar linda, tan solo uno más —le dijo pasando las manos por sus orejas, habían quejiditos en el ambiente, pero las dos personas agachadas no le permitían ver a quien pertenecían.

Ian, el veterinario de la hacienda, le indicó a Bella que era hora. Edward observó asombrado como Bella calmaba a Trini mientras Ian trabajaba en la perra, observó entonces como el veterinario le pasó algo rojizo y baboso entre sus manos y Bella que tenía guantes en sus manos, lo tomó, pasándoselo a Trini. La perra olisqueó y lamió lo que Bella tenía en las manos; pronto Edward se dio cuenta de que era un cachorro, el pequeño perrito se movió débilmente en las manos de Bella, que inmediatamente lo colocó para que se alimentara de su madre.

Bella se levantó para lavar sus manos, y Edward entonces vio a una cantidad considerable de cachorritos alimentándose de una cansada madre.

Era extraño, de hecho, nunca había visto a perros tan recién nacidos y en tanta cantidad. Trini se veía agotada pero feliz, olisqueaba a los cachorritos que se quejaban bajito mientras buscaban a ciegas un espacio libre para poder amamantarse.

Era la imagen más tierna que alguna vez había observado, con razón Bella quería tanto a los animales.

Un quejido más alto llamó la atención de todos, tanto Ian como Bella voltearon de inmediato a donde Edward se encontraba, él se sintió descubierto y levantó las manos en reflejo, no le pareció mala idea entrometerse pero la mirada de ambos le decían todo lo contrario.

Lejos en su mente, registró el quejido anterior como perteneciente a Neo, el labrador macho que se había colado tras él en la puerta.

—Sácalo de aquí —le dijo el veterinario, Edward alzó sus cejas pensando que hablaban de él, pero justo en ese momento, antes de que pudiera decir algo, Trini alzó la cabeza, lo observó y sus labios se retrajeron enseñando sus dientes y lanzando un feroz gruñido.

Bella se puso entre los cachorros y su escolta.

—Edward sal de aquí, llévate a Neo ¡ya! —Él no entendía que pasaba, el perro a su lado se veía inclusive más nervioso que él mismo. Bella rodó los ojos obstinada y se escuchó otro gruñido proveniente de Trinity—. ¡FUERA! —gritó de nuevo Bella.

Edward por fin reaccionó y tomando al labrador por el collar, se encaminó hacia afuera, el perro demostró resistencia, pero otro gruñido los terminó por sacar de ahí.

Ambos caminaron hacia la sombra de un árbol, donde Bella solía pasar tiempo con los labradores, Edward se dejó caer sentado en una rama, mientras Neo se echó a su lado, el pobre perro se veía realmente abatido, casi tanto como él mismo.

—¿Por qué nos habrán sacado así?

Neo resopló como si en verdad estuviera contestando, Edward dio una pequeña carcajada.

—Estoy loco —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza. Neo giró la cabeza y lo observó, Edward no pudo evitar reír de nuevo—. Sip, estoy loco, estoy hablando contigo y pareciera que me entendieras. —Respiró profundo y le dijo directamente al perro—: Vamos a esperar que salgan, tienen que traernos noticias de tus cachorros. —Con cautela acarició la frente del animal, que milagrosamente se dejó hacer.

Pasada cerca de media hora Edward se vio tentado en tomar un cigarrillo del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, en el pasado era un hábito frecuente, sin embargo desde que Esme había muerto y tenía sobre sus hombros ser la imagen a seguir de Nicole había casi dejado el vicio, lo había retomado el día que Bella le había confesado que veía espíritus, ahora siempre mantenía una caja con él, pero esporádicamente fumaba.

Cuando sus dedos tocaron la cajetilla, Bella salió de la perrera, llevaba una bata blanca, su cabello recogido y se había quitado los guantes. Al verla, sus dedos se retrajeron del bolsillo interno de la chaqueta.

—Edward —llamó ella y se vio momentáneamente aliviada—. Estás aquí. Lo siento. —Se acercó y lo abrazó. Edward se sintió inmediatamente alarmado, primero, no tenía idea de por qué se disculpaba, segundo, no entendía el motivo del abrazo, tercero, pensó de debía ser ilegal que aquella chica oliera tan bien, a pesar de haber estado trabajando con perras parturientas.

Inspiró profundamente y el recuerdo de la porción de piel entre su camisa y jean que había visto en la camioneta llegó a su mente y agradeció que los brazos de la chica estuvieran cubiertos.

Bella se separó y pasó una mano por su cabello. —Lo lamento —dijo de nuevo. Edward frunció el ceño y tuvo que aclarar su garganta para poder hablar.

—¿Por-por qué te disculpas? —Bella lo vio sorprendida.

—¿No estás molesto por como te grité? —Edward frunció el ceño.

—No, imagino que no debía estar ahí. No sé, ¿por higiene, salubridad o algo así?

Bella dio una risa a lo alto. —No, no era por eso, además no te estaba gritando a ti. —Él alzó sus cejas—. Bueno —convino ella—, sí te grité a ti, pero no era contigo, era para que sacaras a Neo de allí. No me importaba que tú estuvieras, de haber sabido que querías ver, te hubiera invitado.

Edward sonrió tiernamente. —No tenía idea de que venías a hacer, y cuando lo supe, nunca imagine ver algo como lo que vi. —Ella sonrió con un brillo especial en los ojos.

—¿Viste la cantidad de cachorros? —Él asintió—. ¡Son adorables! —Él no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Te vez muy feliz con ellos, digo, con los animales. —Ella asintió encogiéndose de hombros.

—Son mi mundo. No seré doctora, pero amo ser veterinaria. —Edward levantó la mano para acariciarle el rostro, ella se extrañó un poco y él, muerto de la vergüenza, alejó la mano de inmediato.

—Lo siento —balbuceó en voz baja. Ella bajó la mirada hacia sus zapatos y empezó a tronar sus dedos. Edward se maldijo por dentro—. Ehhh —convino obligándole a su mente a que pensara algo—. ¿Cómo están los cachorros? ¿Cuántos fueron? —Bella levantó la mirada de inmediato reponiendo su sonrisa.

—Excelente, todos están muy bien y fueron catorce. —Edward alzó sus cejas enormemente, la sonrisa de ella se extendió más.

—¿Catorce? —Ella asintió risueña.

—Diez machos y cuatro hembritas.

—¡Dios!

—Increíble ¿no?

Él asintió. —Creo que Trini y Neo tendrán enormes problemas para dormir próximamente.

Bella rio de nuevo. —Oh no, solo los tendrá Trini. Por lo menos en dos meses Neo no podrá meter su nariz cerca de los cachorros o su madre.

Edward frunció el ceño. —¿Por qué?

Bella soltó una pequeña carcajada. —Porque cuando las perras paren, no toleran siquiera la cercanía del macho. Es más, si Neo llegase a oler a uno de los cachorros, Trini podría darse cuenta y rechazar al pequeño. —La cara de Edward era de total asombro—. Lo juro —dijo ella.

—¿Por eso querías que saliéramos tan aprisa? —Ella asintió.

—Las perras son muy agresivas con sus crías, es así en casi todas las razas, desde los leones hasta las vacas. La cría se queda con la madre, el padre tan solo es el donador de esperma. —Edward no salía de su asombro, ella lo empujó levemente por el hombro—. Disney nos engañó —dijo jocosa—. La realidad no tiene nada que ver con _101 dálmatas_.

Ninguno de los dos pudo evitar soltar una carcajada luego de eso.

Bella se agachó a hacerle cariño a Neo que había desistido de montar guardia y se había echado en la tierra. —Tenemos que encontrarte un nuevo lugar donde dormir mientras, campeón.

Edward se agachó junto a ella, frente a Neo. —En la casa de seguridad hay bastante espacio, podría quedarse allá. —Bella asintió haciéndole mimos a Neo.

—Eso es muy buena idea, estoy segura que a Neo le encantará, ¿verdad, precioso? —Bella arrugó su nariz jugando con Neo, que mostraba una sonrisa perruna a su dueña. Edward la veía extasiado pero ella tenía su atención en el perro—. Hay que avisarle a Nicole, me pidió que le avisara cuando los cachorros nacieran, tienes que traerla para que los vea, ahora no porque están muy pequeños, pero dentro de… —Bella levantó el rostro y se quedó en silencio al ver la cara estupefacta de Edward, alzó sus cejas temiendo lo peor—. ¿Qué pasa? —su voz apenas era un susurro—. Edward, ¿qué sucede?

—¡Por Dios, Nicole! —dijo Edward cubriéndose el rostro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Bella aterrada, Edward se puso de pie—. ¡Por Dios Edward! ¿Qué pasa?

—Jessica —dijo Edward entre sus manos.

Bella ahogó un grito que hizo que el mismo Neo se pusiera alerta.

—¿La de Servicios Sociales?

Edward asintió.

—¿La verías hoy?

Volvió a asentir.

—¿A qué hora? —El rostro de ambos se mostraban en shock.

—Ahora —contestó y entonces su rostro se deformó—. ¡Mierda! ¡Justo ahora, maldita sea!

Neo aulló por el grito, Bella se incorporó con el mismo ánimo de él.

—¡¿Y qué demonios sigues asiendo aquí?! ¡Vete! —Señaló hacia la casa—. ¡Vamos! —gritó y ambos corrieron camino a la casa. Edward no pudo cambiarse, ni siquiera dejó su arma; cuando llegaron a la casa Bella entró como una bala, saliendo apenas unos segundos después—. Toma —gritó y por reflejo Edward alzó la mano atajando unas llaves—. Llévate el auto. ¡Vete por Dios, vete!

Edward no esperó otro comando, se subió a la camioneta y arrancó dejando una ligera nube de polvo tras las ruedas.

—Dios, has que llegue a tiempo, por favor —suplicó Bella al verlo marchar.

.

.

Edward llegó con más de una hora de retraso, para cuando se bajó de la camioneta corriendo, Jessica Stanley venía saliendo del edificio, con cara molesta y su eterna carpeta de cuero abrazada a su pecho.

—Srta. Stanley —la voz de Edward estaba llena de angustia, la rubia teñida alzó una de sus manos dirigiéndose a su económico auto.

—Esperé demasiado Sr. Cullen, ya estoy de salida. —Edward se interpuso entre ella y el auto.

—Por favor, estaba, estaba ocupado, se… se complicó algo en el trabajo.

La mujer lo vio por encima de sus gafas de montura aérea. —¿Su trabajo? —Edward asintió desesperado—. ¿Me está diciendo que una complicación en su trabajo es lo suficientemente importante como para faltar a una cita con Servicios Sociales? Me quiere decir entonces, que es más importante su trabajo que obtener la custodia de Nicole.

—¡No! —dijo enseñándole las palmas—. No, por amor a Dios, no. —Jessica sacudió la cabeza.

—No tengo más tiempo que perder Sr. Cullen, esta cita estaba estipulada hace meses, si a usted le parece normal y sin problemas faltar a ella, quiere decir que no le importa el bienestar de Nicole.

Edward estuvo a punto de ponerse de rodillas. —Por favor —suplicó—. No diga eso, mi interés en obtener la custodia de Nicole es lo principal, no quiero perderla.

La rubia teñida volvió a verlo por encima de sus gafas. —No me hacen nada los melodramas Sr. Cullen, puede tener las mejores intenciones, pero a mí me interesan los hechos.

—Por favor —dijo de nuevo suplicante—, subamos al apartamento, haga la visita que teníamos planeada. —Jessica vio su reloj.

—Planeada para hace más de una hora.

—Por favor —volvió a suplicar, no era normal en él pedir tanto por algo, pero realmente se sentía desesperado, no podía creer que se encontraba a escasos minutos de perder la cita con servicios sociales que le habían otorgado hacía tanto tiempo, se sintió estúpido, molesto consigo mismo. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan idiota de olvidarse de la reunión con Jessica Stanley? Si desde que despertó esa mañana estaba más que pendiente de esta cita.

Entonces supo por qué la había olvidado por completo.

Bella.

Su sonrisa, su cabello, su poca piel descubierta, su miedo camino a casa, su alegría con los cachorros, su ternura en pasta.

Ella lo había distraído al punto de olvidarse de la reunión que pondría una situación al futuro de Nicole, la chica que él juró ayudar y proteger.

—Mi jefa —dijo sin saber realmente por qué la mencionaba—, ella puede explicarle mi retraso, ella puede reunirse con usted, pero por amor a Dios no se vaya, tengamos nuestra reunión ahora.

—Es demasiado tarde hoy Sr. Cullen, tengo una reunión en menos de una hora y ellos sí están interesados en su adopción.

El tono hizo que Edward dejara de suplicar.

—No ponga en duda mi interés en Nicole, no se lo permito.

Jessica dio un paso hacia él. —Usted me permite todo Sr. Cullen, es a mí a quien debe convencer de que es buen padre para Nicole, a más nadie… y por el camino que va, está muy difícil que consiga la custodia.

Los ojos bicolores de Nicole tan parecidos a los de Andrea se dibujaron en los párpados de Edward, no podía fallarle, no podía abandonarla a su suerte, aunque muriera de miedo de obtener esa responsabilidad, le asustaba más perderla.

—¿Por qué me odia? —Jessica soltó un bufido.

—Somos personas adultas Sr. Cullen, aquí no caben odios o amores, aquí se aplica la ley y usted tiene en este momento, muy cuesta arriba obtener la custodia de Nicole.

—¿Qué debo hacer para convencerla?

La peliteñida dio un bufido. —Yo no necesito que me convenza, el que debe convencerse es usted mismo. —Edward la vio perplejo. —¿Qué ha hecho para merecer la custodia de Nicole? —Él inmediatamente abrió la boca ofendido, dispuesto a escupir todos los sacrificios que estaba haciendo. Jessica levantó una mano y no le permitió hablar.

—No hablo de dinero Sr. Cullen, estoy al tanto de los ahorros que ha empezado a formar para la educación de la chica, pero mi asunto no es de dinero. Una adolescente como Nicole necesita un modelo a seguir, un ejemplo de vida ¿es usted eso para la chica? —Se quedó en silencio—. Yo no tengo nada contra usted Sr. Cullen, sé que parece lo contrario, pero lo que le digo es cierto. Mi interés es con Nicole y su futuro, sé que su madre le dejó la custodia a usted, pero el Estado está en la obligación de hacer lo que es mejor para Nicole y para mí nunca un escolta, ex militar y sin experiencia criando va a ser mejor para ella. Cambie Sr. Cullen, si no puede solo agregue a su vida las personas necesarias para hacer del entorno de Nicole uno armonioso, no permita que la chica tenga la misma suerte que su madre o usted mismo.

Edward estaba inmóvil frente a ella, Jessica respiró profundo y le extendió un papel que él tomó con manos temblorosas. —Cuadré una reunión de nuevo con usted en cuatro semanas, no colocaré en el informe el percance de hoy, pero espero que en ese plazo usted tenga por lo menos un plan de vida para esa chica, si en estas cuatro semanas no veo ningún cambio drástico en su vida, pasaré el caso a otro nivel.

Edward parpadeó confundido. —¿Eeeeso qué significa?

Jessica tuvo la delicadeza de por lo menos verse apenada. —Significa que la custodia de Nicole pasará al Estado, asumiendo la responsabilidad sobre su persona y será reubicada de vivienda.

—¿Re-reubicada? —Jessica asintió.

—Ella es mayor y es difícil encontrarle un hogar sustituto, por lo que será enviada a un orfanato.

Edward no sabía lo que sentía, pero asumió que su cara era terrible porque por primera vez desde que conoció a Jessica Stanley esta lo vio con lástima.

—No todo está perdido Sr. Cullen, yo sé que quiere la custodia de la chica, pero a veces querer no es poder. Tómese estos días y establezca un plan y colóquelo en marcha, pero no permita que en cuatro semanas cuando regrese me encuentre con lo mismo de siempre, porque no habrá marcha atrás Edward, no la habrá.


End file.
